Your my little secret
by CareBear08
Summary: Everyone has a secret.What is everyone hiding? Sometimes it's better to keep certain things a secret....dun...dun...dun....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

You're my little Secret

It was a cold day at East High, it was almost the end of the school day which had everyone in Ms. Darbus class.

Jason sat at the back of the class and could not help starring at Kelsi's back.

"Mr. Cross, did you do your homework?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Everyone looked at Jason and noticed that he wasn't paying attention. Kelsi turned around and found him starring at her and felt her cheeks start to flush.

"Mr. Cross!"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Ms. Darbus, what did you say?" stuttered Jason.

The class laughed at Jason, he was well known to get in trouble in Ms. Darbus class.

"Never mind, now pay attention," said Ms. Darbus.

Jason tried to pay attention but he couldn't take his eyes off Kelsi. Kelsi could feel his stare and she felt her cheeks get darker. Gabriella smiled when she glanced over at Jason. She knew he had a major crush on her, but was too shy to say anything about it.

_BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIING_

Everyone in the class started gathering their things and rushed out of the class listening to Ms. Darbus telling the class about their homework. Jason grabbed his things and followed the guys out.

"Yo Jason what was up you in class?" laughed Chad.

"It was nothing. So what's going on tonight?" the guys looked at Jason and thought about it.

"We could have a guy's night since we haven't really had a chance to hang out?" Troy suggested. The guys all looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Who's house?" Troy looked at Zeke who shrugged his shoulders.

"How about mine? We can do a movie night, play some hoops, play video games." The guys looked around and nodded their heads.

"So, Jason house in about 30 minutes? Make sure to bring a sleeping bag." smiled Troy.

The guys continued walking without the girls. Unknown to the guys the girls had overheard the guy's plans.

Sharpey stopped a few feet behind the guys and looked at the girls, "can you believe them? They want to have a guy's night and not be with us!?!"

Gabriella smiled at Sharpey, "well we can't spend every second with them."

Sharpey looked at Gabriella like she grew two heads, "yes we can! Those boys are supposed to worship the ground we walk on!"

The girls broke out laughing. Taylor smiled, "Shar for real? You know Zeke does that already!"

"How about we have a sleepover at my house tonight? My parents are gone for the weekend and I live next to Jason we can always spy on them or something…" suggested Kelsi. A little blush appeared when mentioning Jason name.

The girls all turned there heads to looked at her and smiled. Then looked at each other and decided if the guys could have sleepover, they can too. Sharpey looked at the girls, "since I drove how about I drive us all to our houses and get our stuff and head over to Kelsi's house right now?"

"Let's go!" the girls exclaimed. Then they started laughing and heading to each of their own lockers.

Gabriella's POV

She couldn't help noticing how Kelsi's kept blushing at the mention of Jason's name. She didn't notice Troy sneak behind her. Once she felt arms wrap around her waist she jumped. She smiled when she figured it out that it was her boyfriend. "Hey wildcat, what are you up to?"

"Well since school has ended I thought I could drive you home," smiled Troy

She smiled at him and thought how cute he looked. "As much fun that sounds I actually have plans with the girls and I got to go meet them now."

Before Troy could utter another word, she pecked him on the cheek and ran to Taylor's locker. She smirked to herself knowing that Troy was shocked.

No One's POV

_**Outside….**_

Jason looked up at the sky and noticed how they we getting darker. Chad looked toward the entrance, "where the hell is Troy? Its going to start raining by the time he gets his ass out here."

The boys nodded and watched people walk out the doors. They saw the Sharpey, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella walk out laughing. The girls were heading toward Sharpey's car.

"If Gaby is there with the girls where's Troy" asked Jason. The guys started looking around till they finally noticed him walking toward them with a sad face.

"What's wrong with you?" exclaimed Chad.

Troy looked toward the girls and shook his head, "it's nothing, let's get this night started."

Chad, Troy and Zeke headed toward their cars heading home to get their things. Jason walked a little behind them looked toward the girls. Jason shuffled his feet before deciding to talk to Kelsi before they left.

"Hey Kelsi!" yelled Jason. He started jogging over to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She smiled at him and told the girls to give her a second. She walked over to him, "what's up Jase?"

Jason felt his cheeks heat up, "I was just wondering if you needed a ride home? Since we live next to each other and all."

She felt her cheeks started to heat up and shook her head no, "I'm actually going with the girls, and we're going to have a sleepover at my house tonight."

He smiled and nodded his head, "all right, I'll talk to you later then."

He waved to her and started walking to his car. He felt a little disappointed that he couldn't spend a little more time with her. She watched him get in his car and leave. She sighed and headed back to the girls.

The girls all shared a look. Gaby smiled at Kelsi, "what's wrong boo?"

Kelsi smiled, "it's nothing, and let's get this sleepover started!"

The girls laughed and jumped in Sharpey's car. Their first destination was Sharpey, then Taylor and then Gaby.

Jason decided that they were going to need some snacks, so he decided to stop at a Von's to grab some snacks. The entire time his mind was on Kelsi and how she looked today. Once he everything he paid for it and headed back to his car. He looked at his watch and noticed he had 5 minutes till the guys got to his house. Driving home he parked in his driveway and rushed inside with all his stuff. Tossing the snacks on the kitchen table he ran upstairs to change clothes.

First to arrive was Zeke since he didn't live to far. As he was walking up the steps he noticed Sharpey's car going up Kelsi's driveway. Unable to stop the grin on his face he dropped his things and he walked over to the girls, "Hey Sharpey!"

The girls each got out of the car and looked at him. They couldn't help laughing at his expression. Sharpey felt a blush appear on her cheeks, "hey Zeke, what are you up to?"

"Just spending the night at Jason's house, you know, do guy things," he smiled even bigger.

"Really, guy things huh? Since you're here, want to carry our heavy things inside for us," Sharpey said giving Zeke the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, let me get Jason to help. JASON! GET OUT HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP!" screamed Zeke toward Jason's house.

They heard the door open and watched him look around till he found Zeke. He walked over a little confused, "uh…..with what?'

"With the girl's stuff of course!" exclaimed Zeke. He started picking up the girls stuff and heading toward Kelsi's front door.

Still a little confused he grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Zeke up to the front door. Kelsi opened the door for them and they walked in and placed their stuff in the living room.

Sharpey smirked at the girls and they giggled. They knew they had the boys whipped and could get them to do anything they wanted. They walked in and started joking with Zeke telling him how he was so strong. They didn't notice Kelsi go up the stairs to her room or notice Jason follow her. He knocked on her door.

She opened it and pulled him inside. Jason couldn't take it anymore he started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Jason lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. Walking them over to her bed he laid her down and got on top of her. He started rubbing her side and begging more entrance with his tongue. She granted him the entrance he deeply wanted and couldn't hold in her moan anymore. They started rubbing their bodies together. Gasping for air they pulled away and Kelsi started kissing his neck and biting and licking till she left a mark. Jason had his head on her shoulder and let out a moan.

"Kelsi, are you in here?" knocked Gaby.

Kelsi pushed Jason off of her and sat up, "uh yeah, what's up Gaby?"

"I was just checking on you, you've been gone a while. Is Jason with you?"

Kelsi looked at Jason who was trying to control his instinct to attack Kelsi. "Um yeah, what's up Gaby?"

Gaby opened the door as Jason and Kelsi jumped off her bed. "Did I disturb anything?" She couldn't help notice how guilty they looked. Both their clothes looked a little ruffled and Jason's hair was messed up.

Kelsi started shaking her head no, "we were just talking. Jason was actually just leaving, weren't you?"

He nodded his head and started heading to the door, "yeah, Troy and Chad should be here soon."

Gaby grabbed his arm and he looked at her, "what's that on your neck?"

Kelsi paled and Jason slapped his hand on his neck and stuttered, "It's a rash, I get it usually during basketball season. I got to go!"

He ran out the door and down the stairs and grabbed Zeke and pulled him out with him. Gaby looked at Kelsi with a smirk. Kelsi crossed her arms, "what?"

"Were you two doing the nasty? Are you two dating? I knew it! There is something going on between you two!" Gaby started pumping her arms up and down in excitement.

Kelsi walked up to her, "there's nothing going on between us, we're just friends and we were really just talking."

She walked down the stairs with Gaby following her disappointed that nothing was going on. She could have sworn something was up with the two of them, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew Jason had a hickie, it looked like one…

_**Outside….**_

"Whoa, slow down Jason, what's going on?" question Zeke as they finally came to a stop outside Jason's house.

Jason looked at Zeke, "nothing is up, and we just had to make sure Troy and Chad aren't here yet."

As he said that, both guys pulled up to the sidewalk and got out of Troy's car. Chad smiled, "so we're finally here and I brought us a little something, something!"

He pulled 2 bottles of Vodka. Both guys started grinning and walking over to them. They each greeted their friends and headed inside Jason's house. Troy looked toward Kelsi's house and noticed all the girls in the window starring at them. He winked at Gaby and she smiled at him. He rushed inside.

_**Kelsi's House….**_

The girls looked at each other until Taylor said, "did you see what Chad had? I can't believe him! He's honestly going to get drunk at Jason's house!"

"I know we should go over there and take away their drinks!" Yelled Sharpey.

Gaby looked at the two girls and said, "Let them have their fun because tonight we're going to have fun too!"

The girls smiled and started setting up the living room for their sleepover. Each girl took their turn changing in the bathroom.

Kelsi started popping up some popcorn and grabbing some sodas and bringing them into the living room. Sharpey picked out a movie and the girls started settling down. Taylor looked at Sharpey, "Shar what movie did you pick?"

Sharpey let an evil smile show on her face, "tonight ladies, we are watching scary movies and to start our night will be…….._**WHEN DARKNESS FALLS**_"

She let out and evil laugh. Gaby and Kelsi looked at one another and burst out laughing. The girls all got settled in and Sharpey slipped the movie in. She jumped in between Gaby and Kelsi. As the movie started, the wind outside got stronger and it started sprinkling.

**************************************************************************************************************

_**Read and Review and I put up more chapters. Hope you enjoyed the story, the title will make more sense later in the chapters, thanks!**_


	2. Memories and drinking

_**Hope you enjoy the next chapter…**_

_*******************************************************_

_**Jason's House….**_

The guys were all now changed and snacking on the junk food that they had. Chad grabbed the bottles of Vodka and put them in the freezer, "while these chill lets order some pizza's and start a horror movie!"

Jason grabbed the phone and dialed up a pizza joint ordering a few pizzas while the guys were choosing a movie. Once the pizzas were ordered he went into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Troy. They watched Chad and Zeke argue over which movie to watch. Troy looked at Jason, "so what's up with you and playmaker?"

Jason looked at Troy in surprise, "why do you ask?"

"Well you're always starring at her and you get this little goofy smile on your face when you're around her," Troy whispered.

Jason gave a Troy a look, "look we're just friends, that's it, nothing more."

Both guys looked at Chad holding up a movie in victory with Zeke rubbing his head and giving Chad an evil look. Chad popped the movie in and the guys settled themselves in. Troy looked at Chad, "what movie did you pick?"

Chad looked at Troy and smirked, "Urban Legend: Bloody Mary. Who's up for some shots while we wait for our food?"

All the guys raised their hands. Chad went to the freezer and brought the bottles and cups over. He poured four cups out and the guys gave a salute and started chugging.

_**Kelsi's House…..**_

"Oh my god! Stay in the fucking light! She's going to get you!" screamed Sharpey and Taylor.

All the girls jumped when a buzzing went off. Kelsi picked up her phone, "sorry guys, it's my cell."

_**Kelsi's POV**_

"Hello? Oh hey mom, what's up?"

"hey sweetheart, I was just checking on you, I heard in the news there's suppose to be a big storm tonight," said Emma Nielson.

"Really?" Well the girls are spending the night here so if something happens we'll go over to Jason's house, he's home with the guys," she replied.

"Honey have you told the girls…"

"Mom I got to go, love you!" Kelsi hung up her phone before her mom could utter another word. She could feel Gaby starring at her and she looked at her, "what?"

Gaby shook her head and went back to watching the movie. She left out a breath when Gaby didn't ask her anything. Trying to finish watching the movie with the girls, she felt her mind start to wonder to a few weeks ago…..

_Flashback…._

_It was such a hot day and Kelsi was completely bored. The girls we're all out doing something with their boyfriends or family. He parents had a business trip that they could not miss, so she was home alone. She walked out to her balcony and looked next door. She saw Jason shooting hoops on his basketball court. He had his shirt off and she couldn't help starring at his body, the way that his sweat was dripping down his body. She let out a moan. Realizing where she was she rushed back inside her room feeling her cheeks start to heat up. She could not believe that she was looking at Jason like that, true she always had a crush on him, but she always assumed he didn't see her that way._

_DING DONG…_

_She let out a groan and went downstairs to the door. She opened and was surprised to find Jason at the door, still shirtless of course. _

"_Hey Kelsi, I was wondering if you weren't busy or anything if you wanna do something?" he gave her the cutest smile._

_She felt her heart skip a beat and smiled, "yeah, I wasn't busy, come on in."_

_She opened the door for him, he walked him and put his ball down on the floor, "it's really hot out there, can you believe it's only spring and it's this hot?"_

_She giggled and motioned for him to follow her. They walked over to the kitchen and she opened the fridge and gave him water, "you looked like you could use it."_

_He smiled and unscrewed the water and took a big gulp. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "thanks, I did, so what we're you up to?"_

_Kelsi sat on the counter, "nothing really, just being lazy and lounging around."_

_He nodded his head in understanding. Putting the water down next to her he opened her legs so he could stand in front of her, "since we're both bored and got nothing to do, how about we go to the movies and watch a movie together? My treat of course."_

_Kelsi couldn't take her eyes off his broad chest and the way the sweat was still coming down his body made her want to pin him to the floor and have her way with him. Jason said her name again to get her attention, but that didn't see to work. He noticed a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. Nervously he swallowed and slid his hands along her legs to get her attention._

_Kelsi jumped. She looked at him in surprise. Jason couldn't stop looking at her lips. They looked so plumps and moist, without realizing what he was doing, he kissed her. A little shocked what he did he started to stutter, "Kels, I'm so sorry I didn'…"_

_She cut him off by kissing him this time around. Seeing that they couldn't take it anymore he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him waist and he carried her up to her room. Once in her room he kicked her door close with his foot. He set her down next to her bed and ran his hands up and down her body. She rubbed her hands up and down his sweaty chest and abs. breaking the kiss, he started to kiss and bite her head neck, letting out a moan of appreciation she pulled him closer. He let his hands slid down her back till his hands came to her ass, he gripped it. She pushed him back and he looked at her in surprise, "Kels I'm sorr…"_

_Once again Kelsi surprised him by pushing him on her bed and climbing on top of him. Jason was in shock, the girl on him was the not the girl who was shy and quite in school. This girl was driving him crazy and making him incredible hard. Straddling his hips she could feel how hard he was getting and that was turning her on. Leaning in for a kiss she felt his hands slip over her shirt and start caressing her back and slowing making its way up. She pulled away breathless, "Jason, I'm a virgin."_

_He smiled at her and caressed her cheek and smiled lovingly at her, "I am too Kels."_

_She looked at him in surprise, "Mr. Superstar hasn't got it on with any girl yet? Not one?"_

_His smile got bigger, "I wanted it to be with someone special and Kels, that's you. I know I may not show it, but I like you a LOT."_

_"Jase, that's so sweet. So what does that make us?" _

_He leaned in and kissed her, "will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She smiled at kissed him harder, after a few minutes she pulled away breathless, "yes!"_

_He kissed her cheek, "one thing though, I want this to be our little secret. I don't want our friends to know, I'm not ready to share you and our relationship with them."_

_She kissed him and said, "fine, but we are going to tell them right?"_

"_Of course, but I want to sneak around first," he flipped her so she was under him. Kissing her again and deepening the kiss by begging for entrance with this tongue. He spread her legs so he was lying on top of her and she could feel his erection through his shorts. Jason pulled away and started tugging on her shirt, she lifted her arms and let him take her shirt off. He started kissing her mounds and growled when her bra got in the way of what he wanted. Kelsi laughed and he practically ripped her bra in half. Sucking on her left nipple he mumbled, "I'll buy you a new one babe."_

_Letting a moan out she gripped her hair and pulled his head closer to her chest. Sucking on her nipple he started caressing her other breast with his hand. Rubbing his erection against her center she rubbed back. Switching breast with his mouth he let his hand slide down her body and in her shorts. Kelsi let out another moan. Bringing Jason's lips to her he slipped two fingers in her and was on fire. He started pushing his fingers in and out of her slowly, but started picking up his pace. She let out another loud moan and broke the kiss, "Jason, I was you inside of me."_

_Jason looked at her is surprise, "are you sure babe? We can take this slow and eventually take it to that level, I don't want you to feel pressured."_

_Rubbing his face gently she kissed him lovingly, "Jason we've known each other for years, I trust you. You wouldn't take advantage of me or hurt me."_

_He smiled and kissed her. He started tugging her shorts and underwear off of her till she was completely naked in front of him. She started blushing and he looked at her and smiled, "babe, you're beautiful." He started kissing down her body until he was between her legs. He started kissing, licking and biting her and she grabbed his hair. He looked at her and licked his lips, "you taste so good too."_

_He started licking her again and she couldn't take it anymore she let out a shudder and felt her body fill with pleasure till she gasped out his name, "oh my god, Jason!"_

_Bringing body up her body he kissed her. Biting her lips gently till she open her mouth to let his tongue in, she could taste herself and she was completely turned on. Pushing him up gently she let an evil smiled show on her face, "my turn baby."_

_Flipping them till she was on top she pulled his shorts and boxers off. Looking down at his hard member she couldn't believe how big it was. Looking at him nervously, "Jase is that going to fit? It's so big!"_

_He let out a laugh, "babe we will make it fit, trust me."_

_She smiled and brought her hand to his penis, experimentally she started rubbing her hand up and down his penis. Jason let out a groan. She got on her knees in front of his penis and gave him a smile. She brought her lips down and started sucking on his penis. The sight in front of Jason was making it unbearable for him. He had a hot girl giving him a blowjob while she was completely naked. Her head started bobbing and he let out a throaty groan. He didn't know how much longer he could last, "Kels, you got to stop, I can't hold on any longer."_

_She looked up and wiped her lips, "do you have any condoms?" _

_He groaned realizing he didn't, "no I don't. I didn't expect this to happen when I came over here. Do you?"_

_She blushed and shook her head, "no, I didn't plan for this to happen and I don't have any. We could still do it and have you pull out before you cum."_

_He looked at her and sat up, rubbing her cheek, "babe as much as I would love to do that, I don't want to risk it and I get you pregnant or something. How about we get dress and I take you out on a date?"_

_She smiled and kissed him, "ok, let me shower and get dressed and we'll go in half an hour?"_

_He nodded his head and they got off the bed and put their clothes back on. She walked him downstairs and they shared another kissed and he ran home to get ready. She ran upstairs and jumped in the shower and got ready._

_They ended up going to the movies and having dinner. She couldn't believe how sweet Jason was being and when we walked her to her door he gave her the hottest kiss she ever experienced._

Kelsi let a smiled appear on her face. Since that day, they have been sneaking around school, finding empty classrooms to make out in. He would take her home, take her on other dates and they would kiss and he would tell her how beautiful she was. For about a month they we're sneaking around and no one knew about it. She had to admit it was hot thinking that someone could catch them at any moment. A scream brought her out of her dazed. Taylor was now on Sharpey and Gaby's lap screaming her head off. Then the power went out and all the girls started screaming.

_**Jason's House….**_

The guys we're all eating their pizza that was delivered and we're totally buzzed. Zeke had an idea that they should play have you ever. So with their pizzas and vodka ready Chad started the game, "have you ever we to bed naked?"

All four guys took a drink. Troy then said, "Have you ever made out with a girl in school?"

They all took a drink, Zeke then gave an evil smile, "have you even gone down on a girl?"

They looked around and noticed in surprised that Troy and Jason took a drink, coughing Jason asked, "have you ever had a three some?"

None of the guys drank to that. They kept playing and asking stupid questions till they we're completely tipsy. All of a sudden the power went out. Chad fell of his chair and groaned, "Jason why did you turn off the lights?"

Jason walked up to the light switched and turned it on and off, "I didn't, power must be out." He walked up to the window and noticed has it been raining really hard and he could see the trees swaying from how hard the wind was blowing. "Looks like it's really getting hard out there. Power must have gone out cause of that."

The guys groaned. Zeke then stood up, "do you have any flashlights?"

"Yeah they're in the kitchen, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 of them and handed one to each of the guys. Chad turned his on and let out and evil laugh, "Once on a stormy night there was 4 guys home.."

The guys started groaning and telling him to shut up. Troy took a drink and then throwing his empty cup at Chad, "what should we do now? It's still early?"

Chad then smiled and said, "how about we visit the girls?"

Troy shinned his light on Chad, "that's a good idea. How about we sneak in and scare them? Jason do you know how to get into Kelsi's house without her knowing?"

Troy now shinned his light on Jason. Rubbing his chin he thought for a second until he remembered the spare key his parents had, "I do, we have a copy to their house from that time they went out of town and we were watching it."

Zeke shinned his light on him, "well grab it and let's do this!"

Each guy got up and felt a little dizzy. Chad shinned the light on himself, "wait, let's take a drink for this special occasion!"

Each guy laughed and took one more drink. Troy threw his cup once again at Chad, "guys let's changed into some dark clothes and go through the back door."

Jason shinned the light on himself, "that's a good idea. I also say we split up and 2 of us go through Kelsi's balcony and 2 through the back door. We can split the girls up and each of us can have a little fun scaring them."

Each guy shinned their light Jason in surprise. First to overcome his surprised was Zeke, "wow Jason, that's a good idea. Where did you come up with that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and the guys started getting ready to put their plan into motion.

Okay so I hope your enjoyed this chapter. It will start getting a little hotter between all the characters, if everyone keeps reading and reviewing I'll keep putting up a new chapter. Thanks!


	3. Breaking In

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

***********************************************************************************************************

_**Kelsi's House….**_

All the girls were holding each. Taylor started screaming, "Oh my god, the tooth fairy is going to get up and kill us! Kelsi turn the fucking lights on!"

The girls were a little shocked with Taylor and started cracking up. Kelsi giggled as she got up, "Taylor, it's just a movie. Let me grab some flashlights from the kitchen, be right back."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the flashlights. Smiling to her self, she started sneaking back into the living room. As soon as she was close enough to the girls she turned her flashing on her face and screamed, "BOOOOOO!"

The girls all started screaming. Kelsi started laughing so hard she fell on the floor. Feeling tears coming to her eyes she flashed her flashlight on the girls, "Oh my god you should have seen your faces it was hilarious!"

Pushing Taylor next to her, Sharpey got up and tackled Kelsi, "your evil! That's not funny. It's freaking pouring out there!"

Gaby and Taylor looked at one another and smiled and both jumped on Kelsi. The girls were all laughing and pushing each other around. Gaby finally getting tired and sitting up, "girls we haven't had a girl's night in such a long time. This is fun, but I wish we had some power."

Kelsi handed each girl a flashlight, "me too. What do you girls want to do now?"

Everyone turned their flashlights on and shinned their light on each other. A grin came to Sharpey's face, "boys!"

The girls smiled and nodded their heads.

_**Jason's House…**_

All the guys were huddled together in the living room. All the guys were dressed in the same attire, black sweatshirts, jeans and black shoes. The only difference between the boys was Jason wearing his black hat. Jason shinned his flashlight to the ceiling and smiling at his friends, "ready?"

All the guys nodded their heads. Troy now took the lead, "okay guys, Chad and I will go through the back door with Jason's key and Zeke and Jason will go through the balcony." Looking at Jason, "how are you guys going to get up to her balcony? With a ladder?"

Jason laughed, "No, there's some vines that go up to her balcony. They're pretty strong. I sometimes climb them to see her."

Each guy nodded their head. Chad smirked, "guys this is going to be hilarious. Especially since we're all tipsy."The guys started cracking up, "bring hands in gentlemen."

The guys brought their hands in. Jason looked at each of his friend and smiled, "it's going to be hella cold out. Find your girl and have some fun boys. They are going to hate us later."

Troy laughed, "hell yeah they are going to hate us! Ok, what time?"

The guys smiled and yelled together, "Wildcats!"

They all headed to the front door. Jason grabbed his house key and Kelsi's and opened the door. Putting his hoodie up and the guys followed his example they all we outside. Jason locked his door and each guy jumped down the steps and got drenched with rain within in seconds. Jason took the lead toward Kelsi's house. Pointing his fingers toward the side of her house each boy nodded their head. Once at the side fence, Jason reached over and unlocked it and opened it. They all snuck through and gently closed the door. Running silently on the side of the house they got to the back door and balcony. Jason motioned the guys to him, "okay, Zeke and I will go through the balcony first and give you the sign when we're in. Once in you guys use the key to get in through the back door."

Each guy nodded their heads. Jason handed Troy the key and motioned for Zeke to follow him. Grabbing one of the veins he pulled himself up and started climbing up to Kelsi's balcony. Zeke followed him up. Once on the balcony, they gently pulled themselves up and gently jumped over the rail onto the balcony. Jason walked over to Kelsi's door and pulled it and it slid open easily. Giving Zeke the thumbs up, Zeke then gave Troy and Chad the sign and they went through the backdoor.

Jason opened the door and motion for Zeke to go in, once he went through Jason followed Zeke through and closed the door and locked it. Jason looked at Zeke and whispered, "Kill your flashlight. Don't turn them on at anytime and watch where you step."

Zeke nodded his head and they both turned their lights off. Walking slowly to Kelsi's door they opened it slowly and crawled to stairs where they could see the girls shining their lights at each other.

_**CHAD AND TROY…**_

Troy walked up to the back door and unlocked the door. He motioned for Chad to follow him. Troy opened the door and walked through and Chad followed him in. Chad closed the door and locked it. Looking at Troy he saw him motion to be quite. They walked quietly through the kitchen and could hear the girls. They smiled and creep closer. Chad tapped Troy shoulder and whispered, "how are we going to separate them?"

Troy shrugged his shoulder and whispered back, "I don't know, I think Zeke and Jason we're going to get Kelsi and Sharpey first and then we move in."

Chad nodded.

"I'm going to get another drink, you guys wanted anything," asked Gaby.

Both guys looked at each other in shock. Troy overcoming his shock motioned for Chad to follow him, they crawled to the dinning table and hid underneath it.

Gaby walked in and flashed her flashlight to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled some drinks. Walking back to the living room she flashed her light to the floor and notice puddles on the floor, "Kels there's water puddles on your floor."

Hearing Gaby she got up and headed into the kitchen. She flashed her light on the floor and was surprised, "I wonder how that happen?" she flashed her light to the ceiling thinking there was a leak. Seeing that there wasn't one she pointed her light on Gaby, "I'll grab a mop from upstairs and cleaned that up."

Grabbing some of the drinks from Gaby they headed into the living room. Each girl got their drink and Kelsi started heading toward the stairs

_**Jason and Zeke….**_

Both boys looked at each and Jason pointed to the room behind Zeke and he got the hint and got up and went into that room. Jason got up and headed back into to Kelsi's room and hid behind the door. Climbing up the stairs, Kelsi called out to the girls, "I'm going too changed into something warm before I grab the mop."

Kelsi got to the top step and headed inside her room. Jason took a deep breath. Kelsi put her flashlight on her dresser and closed the door. Jason closed his eyes hoping that Kelsi didn't see him. Not even noticing Jason, Kelsi went over to her closet and open the door. Jason opened his eyes in relief when he saw that he wasn't caught. Kelsi started pulling her undershirt off. Jason licked his lips and reached over to the door and gently locked it. Taking very careful steps he snuck up behind Kelsi…

_**The Girls….**_

Sharpey opened her drinking and looked up the stairs until Kelsi was gone. Turning her flashlight she looked at her friends, "guys is it me or is Kelsi acting a little weird lately?"

Gaby placed her flashlight on the table so the light was shinning on the ceiling, "so I'm not the only one that noticed that. Do you think Jason and Kelsi are sneaking around?"

Taylor turned her flashlight off, "She has been acting weird, but I don't think Jason and Kelsi would sneak around and not tell us. They're our friends and I think by now we would know something."

Sharpey took a sip of her drink. Gaby smirked, "speaking of Jason did you see what was on his neck?"

Sharpey coughed on her drink and Taylor smacked her on the back. Finally able to breath Sharpey looked at Gaby, "no, what?"

Gaby smirk got bigger, "He had a hickie. When I went upstairs to check on Kelsi and Jason they were in room with the door close. When I knocked on the door they were very hesitant when I asking what was going on. When I finally opened the door they both looked very guilty and when Jason was leaving he had this very big mark on his neck that he didn't have when we were at school today."

Taylor and Sharpey's mouth dropped. Closing her mouth, Sharpey asked, "what did he say when you asked about it?"

Gaby giggled, "He said it was a rash and that he usually gets during basketball season."

Both girls squealed. Taylor coughed to get their attention, "Uh Gaby that is true. Jason usually gets a little nervous that he sometimes breaks out."

Gaby looked at her heart broken, "really? Are you sure?"

Taylor nodded her head. Both girls groaned. Sharpey got up and both girls looked at her and asked at the same time, "Where are you going?"

She smiled at them and started heading to the stairs, "to the bathroom, be right back."

Sharpey walked up to the stairs and looked left and right. Not able to remembered where the bathroom she called out, "Kels, where's the bathroom?'

"_Use the one in my parent's room. The toilet in the hall isn't working very good It's down the hall, left when you get to the top of the stairs."_

She turned left and headed down the hallway toward Kelsi's parent room. Opening the door she looked around and sighed. She wished she had brought her flashlight with her. Walking in she closed the door behind her and started feeling for the wall and walking along with till she found a door. Opening the door she looked in and at that moment the room lit up from a flash. She jumped. She laughs silently to herself and walked in and closed the door. Unknown to her Zeke had been right behind her.

_**Chad and Troy…**_

Both boys looked at each other and let out small groan. It seemed like the only thing the girls liked to talk about were Jason and Kelsi. Chad poked Troy and whispered, "This is boring, let's just jump them."

Troy gave Chad a look and he shrugged his shoulder. Smacking him on the back of the head, Chad hit is head on the table and a thump was heard. Both boys held their breaths.

"_Did you hear that?"_

Troy looked at Chad and whispered, "you idiot!"

Chad shrugged his shoulders.  
_"It's nothing, probably the trees or the windows from the storm"_

The girls went back to talking and both boys let out a breath of air.

Taylor wrapped her arms around herself, "it's kind of chilly in here. Aren't you cold?"

Gaby nodded her head, "Yeah it is, I wonder if Kelsi got any extra blankets."

Both girls got up and walked over to the stairs. Taylor called up the stairs, "Kels do you have any extra blankets?"

"_Yeah, downstairs in the basement on the dryer."_

Both girls looked at each and Taylor took a gulp, "down there in that dark place?"

Gaby started giggling and nodded her head, "looks like it, lets go get it."

Walking over to her flashlight she grabbed it and grabbed Taylor's hand. Gaby dragged Taylor to the door and let go of her hand. Taylor poked Gaby, "Can't we wait for Sharpey and Kelsi?"

Gaby giggled and shook her head, "come on."

Opening the door the shinned her light down the stairs and started walking them. Unknown to Gaby, Taylor was no longer behind but someone else was.

******************************************************************************************************************

**Read and Review and let me know what you think. I'll update really soon!**


	4. One on One

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to all those who've been reviewing. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one, keep reviewing it keeps me writing...**

*******************************************************************************************************  
**

_**Kelsi and Jason…**_

_Kels, where's the bathroom?"_

Kelsi turned her head slightly and yelled back to Sharpey, "Use the one in my parent's room. The toilet in the hall isn't working very good It's down the hall, left when you get to the top of the stairs."

Now squinting through her closet she finally pulled out a sweatshirt she took the hanger off and tossed in her closet and turned around. A flash went off and she saw someone in her room, before she could scream a hand was around her mouth and pulling her close. Struggling to get away from this unknown person, Kelsi started punching this person. Pulling back she socked this guy in the face. He fell on her bed and groaned. Running to the door she was about to yank it open and scream when she heard….

"_Kels….oh…."_

Turning around she grabbed her flashlight she shinned it on the intruder. She gasped when she saw it was Jason. He was rubbing his cheek. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Jase."

Dropping her sweatshirt and flashlight she rushed over to Jason. Straddling him she pulled his hand away, but he grabbed her hand before she could touch him. Flipping them so she was under him. He smirked, "you've been a very bad girl babe. Hitting me and walking around your room only in a lacy bra and shorts….really….really short shorts." He kissed her roughly and Kelsi let out a smirk. She could taste the vodka on his lips.

Pushing him off of her, "well you've been a bad boy, drinking with the boys while I'm here in this cold house with a bunch of girls with no power. I have no strong man to protect me."

Laughing he leaned down and kissed her hard. Pushing him off her again he looked at her, "what?"

Licking her lips, "you're wet and really cold."

Sitting up he tossed his hat on the floor and yanked his sweatshirt off his body and tossed it on the floor leaving him only in his pants. Unzipping his pants he leaned down to her, "better?" Kissing her hard and rubbing his body against her. Kissing down to her he started licking her neck, "babe you're driving me crazy."

She smiled to herself knowing that she had this power over her boyfriend. Bringing his face back to her, "pants off now."

He smirked at her and pushed them off along with his boxers and kicked them off. Grabbing her shorts he yanked them off with her underwear. Tossing them to the side he spread her legs open and settled himself between them. Growling at her bra he ripped it off of her and threw the pieces aside. Kissing her breast and bringing one hand down between her legs he started fingering her. Kelsi let out a moan.

"_Kels do you have any extra blankets?"_

Pushing Jason away so she could speak, "Yeah, downstairs in the basement on the dryer." Pulling him down to her, she kissed him hard. Using her tongue to get his mouth open they started battling for control with their tongues. Pushing his fingers in her faster and harder he released her mouth and brought his lips down to her neck and started biting her hard. Leaving a mark her brought his lips down to her breast, he took her left nipple in his mouth and started sucking. Kelsi's breathing started coming out hard. She knew she was close and it was this man bringing her to that point. Using more fingers he pushed harder and felt her starting to constrict she let out a loud moan. Covering his lips with hers to cut the moan. Leaning her forehead against his, "Jase that felt so good, can we please have sex?"

A look of worry showed in his eyes, "what about a condom?"

Smiling she reached into her bedside drawer and she pulled one out and handed it to him, "I bought some the other night. I really want to feel you inside of me. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Gulping he grabbed the condom from her and ripped it open. Pulling the condom out he tossed the wrapper on the floor. Leaning on one arm he slipped the condom on his hard erection. Slipping it on till it was on correctly he laid back on her. Kissing her he looked her in the eyes, "are you sure?"

She nodded her head, "I trust you Jase…..I love you."

Smiling he kissed her and opened her legs wider. Kelsi reached between and guided his dick to her entrance. Looking her in the eyes, "take a deep breath, this is going to hurt." He pushed into till he felt resistance looking her in the eyes once again, "are you really sure?"

Nodding her head he pushed in hard and broke the resistance. Feeling her back arch she let out a gasp of pain and felt her eyes water. Jason reaches his hands to her eyes and wiped away her tears. He didn't move. Kelsi felt the pain start to lessen, "Jase move."

Jason started pushing in and out slowly feeling the pleasure going through his entire body. Picking up pace he started pushing in deeper. Kelsi let out a moan of pleasure. Bringing her hands to his back to scratched her nails hard down his back. Jason gasped in pleasure. He was in heaven. Started to feel her get tighter and tighter he pushed in and out faster and faster till he exploded and gasped out in ecstasy. Grunting he started moving in and out of her again. She felt her body reach her climax she moaned his name. Coming to a stop he kissed her gently on the lips and took a deep breath, "I love you Kels."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Jase how did you get in my house? You know what tell me later, let's do it again."

Laughing he started pushing in and out of her again.

_**Zeke and Sharpey…**_

Sharpey flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. Washing her hands she grabbed the towel behind her she dried her hands and opened the door. Walking out she started heading to the door till she bumped into something hard. Gasping she flashed her light on the object and was going to scream till a hand came to her mouth. Zeke smiled at her, "don't scream Shar it's me Zeke."

Pushing her toward the bed. Sharpey felt the bed behind and dropped on it. Zeke climbed on her, releasing her mouth he replaced it with his lips. Kissing her hard he laid next to her. Sharpey let out a moan. Pushing him away, "what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Laughing he rubbed the back of his sneak, "we all snuck in and decided to have a little fun with you girls. Jason is with Kelsi, Me and you, Troy and Gaby and Chad and Taylor."

Smiling she reached between them and started yanking his sweatshirt off, "this is soak it needs to come off." Throwing it to the side, "I'll keep you warm."

Kissing, Sharpey unzipped his pants and pulled him on her. Zeke broke the kiss and leaned on one arm. Pulling her shorts down he looked at her in surprise, "no underwear?"

She laughed, "Nope, I don't really wear any."

Lifting her shirt a bit he kissed her stomach and kissed his way down her body till he got to her vagina. Pushing her legs open he settled till he was between her legs. Kissing both legs, he used one hand to spread her "second lips" open and started kissing and licking her. Sharpey grabbed the pillows on each side of her and let out a moan. Feeling him licking her harder and harder she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Letting out a groan, "Zeke stop."

He looked up at with questions in his eyes. She motions him up to her. Crawling up her body he kissed her, "what's up?"

Pushing his body of the bed till he was flat on the bed she climbed onto top of him, "I know we've fooled around a lot, but there's something I want to try if you let me."

Smiling he nodded his head. Yanking her shirt off she kissed his chest where his heart was and kissed her way up his body and stopped when she got to his lips. Giving her a questioning look, "so what did you want to try."

Standing up on the bed she walked up the bed till her pussy was right above his need and got down on her knees, "this is a different way of eating me out. Basically I going to bounce up and down and you mouth is going to fuck me."

Zeke felt his mouth drop, "hell ya I'm down to try that." Pulling her down till his lips came to her "second lips" and started licking her. Wrapping his hands around her ass he felt her started to move above him.

Using the bed rail for balance Sharpey started moving and felt her breaths coming out in gasp. Zeke pushed his tongue deeper in and gave a few nips here and there. Letting out a loud moan she came. Getting off of him she laid next to him, "that was great Zeke."

Smiling he turned his head to her, "you tasted good, I'm happy to do it."

Kissing him she looked in his eyes, "I'm not ready to have sex."

He nodded his head and kissed her forehead, "I'm willing to wait. Let's get dress and find the rest of the group."

Shaking her head, "let's lay here for a bit before we have to get up."

So, Zeke held Sharpey and smiled.

_**Chad and Taylor….**_

Troy looked at Chad and nodded his head when he saw the girls head toward the stairs. Troy grabbed Chad's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "grab Taylor and I'll follow Gaby down to the basement."

Nodding the boys followed the girls to the basement door. When Gaby opened the door and started walking down Chad grabbed Taylor and covered her mouth with his hand. Troy walked by Taylor and continued following his girlfriend. Pulling Taylor away from the door Chad whispered in her ear, "Don't scream Tay it's me Chad."

Turning in his arms, she smacked on the arm and whispered back, "what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Pulling her away from the door he brought her to the couch and put his finger to his lips, "don't be so loud, Troy and I came through the backdoor and Zeke and Jason through Kelsi's balcony. We we're a little bored and wanted to have some fun. Don't be mad I wanted to see you."

Taylor smiled, as much as the boys we're being stupid she had to admit that they had pulled it off. All the girls were separated and they didn't expect them to come up with something like this. Crossing her hands across her chest, "you're a jerk, I'm not having sex with you if that's what you think is going to happen."

He smiled at her, "I know, can't I get a kiss?"

Letting a smile show on her face she leaned over and kissed him. Putting a hand on his chest she pulled away, "you need to get out of the sweatshirt, your going to catch a cold."

Nodding he pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. Taylor picked up a blanket and got up and sat on his lap. Wrapping the blanket around them she starting kissing him. AS much as she wanted to take it to the next level, she knew she wasn't mentally and physically ready. They had talked about all forms of sex and they had agreed to take it really slow. Chad deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth and started foundling her breast. Kissing her neck he bit her and thought to himself how funny it would be if he gave her a hickie. Smiling to himself he bit the same spot a little harder and licks it. Bringing his lips to hers once again they kissed harder.

_**Gaby and Troy…**_

Gaby flashed his light down the stairs, "Tay be careful where you step, we don't need anyone breaking their necks."

Reaching the finally step she scanned the area with her light. She spotted a couch and a small TV by the washer and dryer and a big piano on the right side of the room. Smiling to herself she could image Kelsi playing here everyday. Shinning her light to the dryer she spotted the blankets, "come on Tay grab some so we can get out of here."

"I'm not Tay," Troy said.

Gaby froze in front of the blankets and turned around with her light and came face to face with Troy. Dropping the light it broke on the floor. Overcoming her shock she smacked him, "what are you doing down here? How the hell did you get in here?"

He laughed, "through the door and I thought we could have some wild sex, you know on the dryer or on that couch next to it."

Gaby's mouth dropped in shock, "are you kidding me?"

Laughing he backed her up against the dryer, "come on your telling me you don't think that's hot? We've done it in some crazy ass places, this can go on the list."

She felt herself smile, bringing his lips down to hers she kissed him, "okay you do have a point. Let's do it against the dryer."

Smiling her turned her so that she was facing the dryer. She turned her head and he kissed her. Pulling her shorts and under off. She kicked them aside. Unzipping his pants he grabbed the condom from his back pocket and pulled them off and kick his pants aside also. Pulling his boxers off and pushing them toward his pants. Ripping the condom open he slipped the condom on and tossed the wrapper on his pants. Smiling he put his hands on Gaby's waist, "hands on the dryer and lets wide open. I'm fucking you in that perfect ass of yours."

Gasping Gaby looked her shoulder at Troy, "you're kidding me?"

Laughing he shook his head no, "don't think I haven't noticed the way you move your ass when we're together." Pulling her hips closer to his dick. He kissed her over her shoulder. Grabbing his dick he guided it to her ass. "Take a deep breath and relax babe this is going to hurt."

Gaby relaxed her body and took a deep breath and felt Troy push in. She gasped feeling his dick in her ass. Guiding one hand up her shirt and squeezing her breast and using his other hand to finger her. He kept pushing in and out panting in Gaby's ear. Gaby started pushing her ass against Troy's dick. Picking up speed they were moving in sync. Troy fingered her hander and harder and kept squeezing her nipple and biting her neck. Feeling himself getting to that breaking point he came and she followed right after. Pulling out of her he led her over to the couch. Sitting down she straddled him and dropped herself on his dick. Reaching between them she places his dick in her wet opening. Pushing herself up and down Troy just laid back enjoying the view in front of him. Feeling herself clenching his dick she came a second time. Collapsing on him he pulled the blanket on them. He held her close to him, "I love you Gaby"

She smiled against his chest, "I love you too Troy."

***************************************************************************************************************

**so what did you think? I added all the couples in this one?**

**R & R!  
**


	5. afterwards

Here's the next one, enjoy!

****************************************************************************************************************

_**Kelsi and Jason….**_

Putting his pants on, Jason looked over to Kelsi watching her slip her underwear on and then shorts. Walking over to her dropped sweatshirt she picked it up and slipped it on. Smirking Jason zipped his pants up and walked over to Kelsi, slipping his arms around her waist, "no bra babe?"

Smiling she shook her head, "no, apparently it's too much of a hassle for you."

Laughing he kissed her on the cheek. Noticing her sweatshirt he lifted his eyebrow in question, "isn't that my sweatshirt?"

Kissing him on the cheek she walked over to his hat and wet sweatshirt and picked them up, "yes it is, its from out last date. You gave it to me cause I was cold."

Laughing he started advancing on her, "you know since my other one is soaked I could use it right now."

Sticking her tongue out at him she walked over to her door, "I don't think so Jase, come on let's check on the others."

Nodding he followed her to the door. She opened the door and walked straight into Sharpey and Zeke, "hey guys."

Sharpey looked at Kelsi and Jason in surprise, "hey. What were you two doing?"

Both blushing Jason replied, "talking, you?"

Also blushing, Zeke rubbed the back of his neck, "talking also."

Sharpey looked Kelsi in the eyes, "where's your shirt Jason?" letting a smirk appear on her face, "cause I know you don't run around shirtless."

Stuttering, Jason didn't know what to say. Kelsi looked at Zeke then back to Sharpey, letting a smirk appear on her face she starred Sharpey back in the eye, "where's yours Zeke?"

Sharpey blushed and Jason and Zeke both rubbed their necks in embarrassment. Letting a little cough out, Jason walked past Kelsi to the stairs, "are you guys coming?"

Walking down the stairs the three of them got a look at Jason's back, Kelsi blushed, Sharpey's mouth dropped, and Zeke let out a laugh. Walking past both girls, Zeke grabbed Jason's shoulder, "hey man what happen to your back? You got all these scratches on your back."

Turning to look at Zeke in confusion, "what are you talking about? I don't have scratches."

Sharpey looked at Kelsi and smirked, "yes you do Jason and they look suspiciously like nail marks."

Kelsi kept her eyes on her feet. She felt her cheeks getting hotter and redder. Thanking god that the power was out she walked past all of them. Looking over her shoulders, "are you coming."

The three of them went down the stairs after her. Getting to the bottom stairs, Kelsi couldn't make out who was on the couch, "Gaby? Taylor?"

Seeing the couple move and both sit up, Taylor cleared her throat, "it's me Taylor with Chad."

Sharpey walked past the group up to Taylor, "I see that Chad got you, what did you two do?"

Both blushing, Chad looked away from the group, "talk and you guys?"

All four of them blushed, "same."

Sharpey looked at Chad, "where's your shirt?"

Taylor crossed her arms across her chest, "I told him to take it off. It was soak and I don't want him to get sick. What about you two?" She looked at Jason and Zeke. They both crossed their arms across their chest in embarrassment.

Kelsi placed Jason hat on her head, "I told Jason to take his off too. He was completely soaked. I was going to toss it in the dryer when the power came back on."

Both girls looked at Sharpey, "what?" crossing her arms across her chest she looked away from them, "I took it off of him cause he was getting me soak when we were making out."

Both girls let out a gasp. Zeke looked at Sharpey is shock, "Sharpey!"

Both guys started cracking up. Laughing so hard them fell on the floor. Sharpey kicked Jason, "don't laugh! At least my man was keeping us entertained."

Taylor narrowed her eyes and looked at Sharpey, "don't kick my man! He was keeping us both entertained."

All three guys looked at the two girls in surprise. Kelsi reached down and pulled Jason up next to her, "guys calm down. Let's find Gaby and Troy. Do you know where they are?"

Wiping his eyes, Chad pointed toward the basement, "they're down there."

Nodding she dropped Jason sweatshirt on the couch and grabbed his hand. Following Kelsi they headed toward the stairs. Sharpey and Taylor went back to fighting while Chad and Zeke took a seat on the couch and watched the fight. Getting to the door, Kelsi grabbed the rail and pulled Jason with her down the stairs.

"_Oh Troy harder, your not pushing hard enough."_

Stopping halfway down the stairs the pair felt their mouths drop in shock. Kelsi looked back at Jason and Jason let a grin appear on his face. Pulling her to him he took a seat on the stairs. Whispering in her ear, "let's sit back and enjoy this."

Smacking him on the arm she whispered back, "no! you perv. We're not spying on our friends who are having sex in my basement!" Pulling him up she dragged him down the rest of the stairs, "Troy, Gaby, did you find the blankets?"

Jason gave her a look, ignoring Jason she heard the couple start shuffling around. Troy let go of Gaby and grabbed his boxers and pants. Slipping them on he looked over to his girlfriend watching her dress quickly, he coughed, "um…..ya Kelsi, we just got them right now." Picking the blankets up he walked over to them, "see. I have them right now."

Jason started laughing, Kelsi smacked him in the stomach to shut him up. Jason rubbed his stomach. Kelsi grabbed some from him and smiled at him sweetly, "I hope you two weren't too scared down here. Especially since it's so dark down here."

Gaby walked over to the group, fixing her shirt, "it actually wasn't scary."

Jason felt his mouth twitch, "I bet since you had Troy pushing harder." Unable to hold it in anymore he fell on the floor and started laughing. Kelsi covered her face with the blankets and started giggling. Troy crossed his arms and kicked Jason, "hey I can have sex with my girlfriend if I want to."

Groaning Jason rubbed his sides and got up, "ya it's no problem if you were doing it at your house!"

"Jason!" Kelsi exclaimed, she smacked him hard in the stomach.

"Oww….stop hitting me in the damn stomach." Jason said annoyed.

Throwing the blankets at him, "well stop being so annoying."

Turning around she stomped up the stairs. The three of them watched her leave. Turning to Gaby and Troy, Jason threw the blankets at Troy, "Thanks a lot man. Now she pissed at me."

Turning around he chased after Kelsi, Troy turned to Gaby, "ready to go back up stairs?"

Turning back to the couch Gaby grabbed Troy sweater and they headed up the stairs.

*****************************************************************************************************************

i know it's short, i promise the next chapter will be longer.

R&R!


	6. Anger

here you go, then next chapter!

Enjoy!

Check out my newest story "why me"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason was annoyed, Kelsi was furious at him because he was making fun of Troy. He saw nothing wrong with that, he just caught one of his best friends screwing their girlfriend. He thought it was hilarious. Grabbing Kelsi arm he turned her around, "what's up your ass?"

Glaring at him angrily, "I can't believe you sometimes Jason!"

Raising his arm in protest, "what? What the fuck did I do now?"

Pushing him into the wall, he looked at her in surprise. For a small girl she was pretty strong. "your nothing, but a pervert. Wanting to watch your friends have sex!?!"

Grabbing her waist and pulling her close her whispered in her ear, "babe I was joking. I'm a guy we are suppose to say stupid things. You know that. What's really wrong with you?"

Troy and Gaby walked up to the couple. Looking at each other Troy nodded his head to his girlfriend and carried the blankets up to the group in the hallway. Kelsi and Jason ignored Troy. Gaby crossed her arms across her chest, "Kels, come on don't be mad at Jason…."  
Jason turned his head to Gaby, "I got this, don't worry about it."

Nodding her head she walked by the pair to join the group. Making sure she was out of earshot he pulled her chin up. "what's up sweetheart?"

Sighing Kelsi blinked away her tears. Finally unable to hold it she collapsed in Jason's chest and cried. Shocked the only thing Jason could do was hold the small girl in his arms. Once able to finally calm herself she stepped away from Jason, "I'm sorry Jase, but I can't do this anymore…."

Jason looked at her in shock, stuttering, "you….want….to….bre…bre…ak up?" Looking away from him she nodded her head yes. Get a little angry, "just because of that fucking little joke!?!"

Shushing him, "are friends are in the other room. Kept your voice down!"

Clenching his fist at his side, he finally yelled, "how can I keep my fucking voice down when your being this way!"

Also getting angry at Jason, "we should known better! This was a big mistake!"

Jason's eye twitched, growling angrily, "you think we were a mistake?"

Gulping she nodded her head and answered quietly, "yes, we were a mistake."

Pushing Kelsi against the walk and growled in her ear, "after what we just did moments ago, your telling me that we were a mistake? You moaning my name as you climaxed?"Blushing she refused to look him in the eye. Getting the idea, he moved away from her. Walking into the living room everyone starred at Jason in shock. Sharpay flashed her light on Jason, "what's with all the yelling? What's going on with you two?"

Growling at her, "nothing is fucking wrong! I'm going home!"

Grabbing his sweatshirt from the floor he put it on, looking at the guys, "are you fucking coming?"

The guys were surprised, but nodded their heads. Each guy kissed their girls goodbye and followed Jason example and pulled their sweatshirts on. Gripping the door open he pulled it open and walked out into the rain and to his house. Chad and Troy chased after their friend. Zeke looked back at the girls and waved, grabbing the door he closed it gently and ran after his friends. All the girls turned to the hallway that Kelsi was in. Sharpay got up and walked over to her, "Kels? Babe?"

Kelsi was on the floor crying in her knees. Sharpay rushed to her side, "what happen?"

Crying even harder she clung to Sharpay as her life depended on it. Gaby came up to the two, "Kels what happen? I didn't think Jason knew how to yell."

Taylor looked over Gaby's shoulder and nodded, "you two were fine when you came downstairs."

All of a sudden the power came on and the girls looked around in surprised. Sharpay looked at Gaby, "A little help please."

Nodding Gaby helped pick Kelsi up. They lead her to the couch and sat her down. All three girls looked at each other in worry. Kelsi just curled herself into a ball and sobbed her heart away. She had made a mistake and she never meant to say that they were a mistake. Sharpay looked at Kelsi and felt her heart break. Getting a determined look in her eye she turned away from the group and picked up her jacket from the floor. Gaby looked at Sharpay in shock, "where the hell are you going?"

Giving Gaby her famous ice look, "I'm going to find out what Jason did and smack him!"

Taylor smiled, "I'm going with you too!" Picking up her jacket both girls headed toward the door. Looking at Gaby, "you might want to get her some sweats or something warm. I thought she said she was going to change?'

Gaby nodded her head, "I'll get on that right now. Got get him girls!"

The girls let out a war scream, opening the door they ran out into the rain. Letting out a little giggle. Gaby closed the door. Turning to look at Kelsi who had fallen asleep, she let out a sigh. Walking up the stairs to Kelsi's door she opened it and turned on the light. Walking over to her dresser she opened it and pulled out a pair of sweats, turning to leave she noticed a wrapper on the floor. Walking over she picked it up and her mouth dropped. In her hand she held a condom wrapper and it wasn't the one she and Troy used. Feeling her cheeks flush one thought came to mind, apparently she and Troy weren't the only who had sex tonight. Holding the condom wrapper and sweats she headed out the door after she turned off the light and closing the door.

_**Jason's house….**_

Jason slammed his front door open. Heading to where the vodka bottle was he opened it and took a big chug. He felt the burning sensation in his throat as the liquor made it's course in his throat. Chad and Troy were both shaking from the cold and looked at Jason in shock. Troy being the first to overcome his shock walked up to Jason, "What happen? Dude stop drinking!"

Grabbing the bottle away from Jason he took a drink. Passing it to Chad who also took a drink.

Jason ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't fucking know why she's mad at me!"

Zeke had just walked in when the power came back on. Walking in quietly he closed the door after himself. All the guys were soaked. Shaking a little Zeke stepped closer to Jason, "Bro what's up with you and Kels?"

Feeling his neck and cheek getting warm Jason looked away from them, "nothing is going on with us, we "were" friends, it looks like we're no longer friends."

The guy's mouth dropped in shock. Walking up to Chad, he the bottle and chugged it. Feeling himself starting to get a little dizzy he fell onto the couch.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

All the guys turned to the door.

"_Open this fucking door! It's fucking cold out here!"_

Hearing Sharpay's voice all the guys backed up.

"_Chad you better do what she says before I kick your ass!"_

Chad groaned when he heard his girlfriend's voice. Looking at Zeke, "hey since your closer, you should open the door."

Gulping, Zeke walked over to the door and opened it. The two girls stomped it. Each guy backed up nervously. Sharpay had murder in her eyes, "where is that fucker!?!"

Zeke closed the door gently behind them. If Chad wasn't so scared he would have laughed at Taylor and Sharpay. They looked like they had swam over here. Troy pointed to Jason who was on the couch chugging back the rest of the vodka bottle. Stomping up to him she stood in front of him, "what is your fucking problem you asshole! You made our friend cry. She's balling her eyes out at this moment!"

Jason looked up at her in anger, "she's the fucking one who started it all." Looking at Troy in anger, "you know what it's your fucking fault! If you just kept your dick in your pants Kelsi wouldn't be mad at this moment!"

Taylor stomped over, "what do you mean it's Troy's fault?"

Growling at the girls, "she fucking yelled at me after we caught Troy fucking Gaby!"

Both girls turned to stare at Troy. Blushing under their stare he looked at Chad. Chad was giving Troy a look. Blushing even harder he starred back at Jason angrily, "it's not my fault you're a fucking idiot!"

Jason stood up angrily, "I'm not fucking stupid you fucking asshole!" Stumbling over to Troy he poked him in the arm, "at least I can keep my dick in my pants!"

Troy sneered at Jason, "who would want to fuck you!"

The guys gasped and the boys backed up. Zeke and Chad each grabbed a girl and pulled them away from the fighting boys. Jason let out a growl, "just cause you're the superstar at our doesn't mean that Gaby's in love with you! She's probably using you!"

Taylor was going to yell at Jason, but Chad covered her mouth with his hand. He shook his head no. Fuming she kept her mouth shut.

Troy grabbed the bottle out of Jason's hand. Chugging the rest he threw the bottle in the kitchen. Everyone in the room except Jason jumped. Turning to face Jason, Troy stumbled a little, "I know how to please my women! You don't fucking know how to get a women, who would want you!?!"

The four backed up even more and groaned. This was starting to get out of hand. Zeke whispered in Sharpay's ear, "you might want to get out of here. A fight about to break out and those two are drunk."

Nodding her head she grabbed Taylor and they both ran out the door back to Kelsi's house. Zeke and Chad started advancing toward their friends.

Jason snarled, "I can get a women and I know how to fucking please her. I can make her wither in pleasure when she's under me!"

Troy laughed, "in your fucking dreams!"

Jason pushed Troy and Troy pushed back. Both boys threw a punch and each boy had socked each other in the face. Staggering back, Jason looked at Troy in anger. Troy smirked at him. Letting out a growl Jason tackled Troy to the floor. Chad and Zeke jumped out of the way so they didn't get caught in the fight. Pinning Troy down, Jason started socking him in the face. Pushing Jason off of him he tackled him into the wall. Using his knee he started hitting Jason in the stomach. Chad and Zeke looked at each in shock. Hearing the door open both boys turned their heads in worry. Standing at the door was Gaby and Kelsi and they didn't look very happy…..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i know this one is short, but i hoped you enjoyed it!

Please R&R! THANKS!


	7. Kinky Kelsi and Bad Gaby!

**Here's the next one, hope you enjoy**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaby walked down the stairs, taking a seat next to Kelsi, she rubbed her legs. "Hey boo, you ok?"

Kelsi rubbed her eyes, "where is everyone?"

Handing Kelsi her sweats, she took them. Watching her sit up, "Kels what's going on with you and Jason?"

Refusing to look Gaby in here eyes. "nothing is going on Gaby we're just friends."

Gaby handed her a wrapper, "I know this isn't mine."

Kelsi took the wrapper from Gaby and paled, looking Gaby in the eye. "Gaby this isn't what it looks like…."

Holding up her hand and smiling. "Kels it's our little secret. I won't say anything. You don't have to tell me anything till your ready."

Blushing Kelsi nodded her head.

The front door slammed open. Both girls turned to the door. Sharpay and Taylor ran in. They were both completely soaked. Taylor hunched over and grabbed her knees. Gaby and Kelsi walked over to them. Sharpay took a deep breath, "boys….fighting….drunk."

Gaby and Kelsi looked at each then back at Sharpay. Gaby took a step toward Sharpay, "who's fighting?"

Taylor looked at Gaby, "Jase and Troy."

Kelsi ran past them with Gaby on her heels. Sharpay and Taylor shared a look. Following the other two girls they ran back into the rain. Kelsi stomped up Jason's steps. Pulling the door open she gasped. Gaby bumped into Kelsi, her mouth dropped. Jason was against the wall and Troy was kneeing him in the stomach. Kelsi let out a growl, stomping over to the two fighting guys she pulled Troy off Jason. Chad and Zeke tried to stop Kelsi, but were shock that she was able to pull Troy and push him away from Jason. Turning her attention on Jason she smacked him. All the guys flinched, Jason let out a growl. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to his body. She let out a gasp. "what the fuck was that for?"

Kelsi didn't respond. She couldn't respond, she was completely turned on by Jason. Pushing her against the wall she let out a little moan. Gaby was by Troy, "Jason what are you doing, leave Kelsi alone!"

Both hands on either side of her she looked him in the face. "what are you going to do with me Jase."

Hearing her say that sent a shiver down his spine. Bringing one of his hands down to her waist, he leaned in. Everyone's mouth dropped. Chad walked closer to the pair, "Jase what are you doing?

Refusing to break eye contact with Kelsi, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

Rubbing his shoulder, "looks like you're ready to fuck Kelsi against the wall." Flinching Chad expected someone to hit him, but was surprised when no one hit him. Looking around the room, he saw that everyone's eyes were on Jason.

Growling he whispered softly so only Kelsi could hear him, "I'm so tempted to fuck you here in front of them."

Blushing she pushed him away. Addressing everyone in the room, "I'm going to take this one here and clean his face up in the kitchen, Gaby you take Troy up to the bathroom and Zeke and Chad you get some blankets for the girls."

Everyone nodded, grabbing Jason's wrist she pulled him towards the kitchen. Seeing glass on the floor she gave Jason a questioning look. Refusing to look at her, "Troy threw the bottle."

Nodding her head she carefully stepped over the glass and pulled him over to the sink. Grabbing some paper towels she turned the sink on. Wetting the paper she carefully started dabbing at the blood spots. Jason barely flinched. Taylor came into the room, handing a first kit over to Kelsi, "here Kels, to clean his wounds."

Thanking her she placed it on the table. Pulling herself on the table she motioned for him to come closer. Coming closer to her she opened her legs for him to come closer. Opening the first aide kit next to her, she pulled an alcohol bottle and some swabs out. Placing the swabs on the table she opened the bottle. Grabbing a few swabs, she put some alcohol on them. Putting the bottle down she brought the swab to his face. Dabbing it gently over his cuts he flinched, blowing on his face gently, Jason whispered, "why are we a mistake."

Looking at his face, she felt her heart break. He looked so confused and heartbroken. Pushing the swab to one of the deeper cuts. "I didn't mean to say we were a mistake. I was annoyed. Gaby and Troy don't have to hide that their crazy for each other, but we do. I want to have sex with you on the dryer at our friends' house. I want you to go down on me in a room full of people. "

Jason smirked, "I'll be happy to go down on you anytime Ms. Nielson. I never knew that sweet innocent player maker had a kinky side."

Blushing she took the swab off his face. Throwing it in the sink she pulled a band aide out of the kit and put it over his wounds. Kissing him softly on that spot. Jason blushed, he loved when Kelsi touched him, he was addicted to it like a fat kid loves cake. He loved when her lips were wrapped around his dick. He loved when she moaned his name, he loved watching her in class when she thought no one was looking. She would twirl a strand of her hair around his finger, he thought that incredible cute. Unable to hold it in any longer, "I love you Kelsi."

Kelsi looked at him shock, "Jase your drunk. You don't mean it."

Shaking his head he disagreed with her. "no it's true, I love you. I'm head over heels in love with you."

Kelsi placed her hands over his mouth. He kissed her hand. Sighing once again, "Jase stop, let's not talk about this right now."

Grabbing her wrist he took it off his mouth, "why not now?"

Getting annoyed, "because you've been drinking. I want to hear you say that to me sober!"

Giving her a soft smile, "your cute when your annoyed."

Feeling her cheeks get hotter, she looked away from him. "stop sucking up it's not going to work."

Hearing the word suck, he felt himself get hard. Grabbing her cheek she looked at him. He brought his lips towards hers, bringing his hands down to her waist. Gripping the bottom of her sweatshirt he yanked it up off her body. Breaking their kiss for a second. Tossing it to the table he caressed her sides. Trailing his kisses from her mouth smirked when he saw a mark. Deciding to be a little evil he bit her all around that area making his mark bigger. Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed happily. Once happy with the size he trailed his lips down to her breast. Taking one in his lips he started sucking on her nipple, occasionally biting gently on it. Using his other hand he started squeezing her other breast. Kelsi gasped in pleasure. Running her hands through his hair she rolled her head back.

"_Oh my god!"_

Kelsi head and eyes snapped forward. Standing right behind Jason was Gaby. Kelsi blushed, Jason paid no attention to Gaby and continued his ministrations. Using his body to block Gaby's view of a topless Kelsi he used his other hand and reached for Kelsi's zipper. Kelsi's eyes got bigger as well as Gaby's when she heard the zip. Turning her back to the couple she started stuttering, "Troy wanted a glass of water and uh…I thought it was um….a…uh…good idea." Looking over shoulder she blushed.

Jason was trying to get Kelsi's pants off in front of her best friend. Kelsi smacked Jason's head which caused her to bite her nipple and she let out a moan. Letting her nipple go, "what? I'm kind of busy!"

Gaby coughed, Jason looked over his shoulder. "Hey Gab." Turing his attention to her breasts he started kissing them.

Both of the girl's mouth dropped. Gaby faced the couple, "Jase don't you care that I'm watching you do this to Kelsi?"

Once again looking over his shoulder, "I don't mind, you can watch me make her cum later if you want."

Both of the girl's faces got extremely red. Grabbing Jason's face she made him look at her. "Jase what are you doing?'

He got his hand in her pants. "I'm trying to fuck my girl in front of her best friend." He started pulling at her pants.

Kelsi didn't know how much redder she could get. Looking over Jason's shoulder she saw Gaby smirk. Sitting herself on the counter she grabbed one of the bags of chips on the table and started munching on them. Kelsi gave her a look, "are you really going to watch?"

She nodded her head, "this is hot, of course I'm going to watch!" Kelsi looked into the living room and Gaby seemed to read her mind. "They're making out hard core right now. Troy's probably asleep in the bathtub."

Sighing to herself she lifted herself using Jason's shoulder so he could pull her pants off along with her underwear. Tossing them next to her on the table. Kelsi grabbed her sweatshirt and covered her chest and Jason trailed kisses down her stomach and to her thighs. Getting lower he grabbed her legs and looked up at Kelsi, "put your legs on my shoulder and lean back."

Nodding she did and she was told. Using one hand to keep her chest over she used her other hand to lean back. Jason kissed and licked Kelsi's pussy. Her ate her like she was his last dessert. Panting Kelsi let out a moan. Gaby felt herself getting a little hot. Using one hand she started fanning herself. Growling up at Kelsi, "baby your so fucking wet and taste so good."

Hearing him growl made her climax. Using his teeth he scarped some skin and kissed over it. Feeling her body rock over the sensations she finally let out one last groan of pleasure. Taking deeps breaths she looked over to Gaby. "That felt so good."

Gaby smirked, "I'm sure it was great."

Looking over his shoulders, "Gabs it's going to get a little hotter. Standing up, Kelsi took her legs off his shoulder and looked at him in question. Taking his sweatshirt off he tossed it to the floor. Reaching for his zipper he pulled it down. Pulling his pants and boxers down he pulled Kelsi closer. Hearing a gasp behind him he entered Kelsi for the third time that night. Kelsi gasped in pleasure. Releasing the sweatshirt she put her arm around Jason's shoulder and felt him push in deeper and harder. Whimpering she started moving in pace with the man in front of her.

Gaby could not believe her eyes. She was watching Jason Cross fuck Kelsi Nielson on a kitchen table. The two who denied that something was going on between them were moving as a team in perfect sync. Now that there was light she could see all the scratch marks on Jason's back. She smirked knowing for sure that Kelsi had given him those tonight. Looking down at her lap she blushed, she had to admit that Jason's ass was hot. Hearing the couple moan each other's name was making her kind of horny.

Panting in Kelsi's ear. "babe I'm gonna cum."

Eyes closed she was panting as hard as he was, "then cum babe."

Not needing to be told twice he felt himself let go in her body. Pushing in her until he was completely empty. Leaning his head on her shoulder, he took deep breaths. Turning his head he kissed her on the cheek. "I love how tight you are."

Smiling she kissed him on the lips. "from how much we've had sex tonight I might not be so tight for much longer."

Laughing Jason nodded. Hearing a coughing noise they looked over Jason's shoulders. Gaby waved at them, "since you two are done can we go into the living room now?"

The couple blushed and nodded their heads. Pulling himself out of Kelsi he pulled his boxers and pants on. Passing Kelsi her pants and panties, she slipped off the counter and slipped them on. Turning her back to Gaby she slipped her sweatshirt on. Turning around she walked over to the freezer. Jason grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it on. Watching Kelsi grab some ice and put them in a baggie he looked at her in question. Smiling she motioned him over. "it's for that bruise on your stomach."

Nodding his head he followed Gaby and Kelsi into the living room with a big smile on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**who would have thought that those two were that kinky!?!**

**LOL!**

**Let me know what you thought, **

**please R&R  
**


	8. Threesome Anyone?

**Hope you enjoy, lol. this is an interesting one. **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They walked into the living room to have Sharpay straddling Zeke on the small couch, Chad was on the bigger couch and he had Taylor under him. Grabbing Kelsi's arm she looked at him in question. Motioning to the stairs she smiled and nodded her head. Leaning over to Gaby, she whispered in her ear. "let's go upstairs to Jason's room."

Nodding she followed the couple upstairs. As they passed the bathroom they heard a loud snore. Opening the door slightly they found a passed out Troy Bolton in the bathtub. Jason started cracking up, getting an idea he ran to his room and grabbed his cell. Coming back he took pictures of Troy knocked out. Snickering he closed the door. Looking up from his phone he remembered the girls were behind him, "uh….leave me alone!"

Walking past them he went back to his room. Both girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Giggling they followed Jason, walking in they noticed that Jason was already lounged on his bed. Both girls got on the bed with him. Kelsi sat on his right and Gaby on his left. Kelsi lifted his sweatshirt and placed the baggie on his stomach, Jason hissed from the cold. Jason turned on the TV and started surfing the channels looking for something good to see. Gaby poked Jason and he grunted, "so….are you two together or are you two fuck buddies?"

Jason grinned, but didn't say anything. Looking at Kelsi in question. She blushed and ignored Gaby. She groaned at them, "you guys suck, come on I just watched Jason fuck you on the kitchen table!"

Kelsi reached over Jason and smacked her. Motioning her to keep it down. "do you want the whole world to know?"

Giggling she shook her head. Smirking at the couple, "have you two considered ever having a threesome?"

Jason dropped his controller and slowly turned his head toward her. Gaby blushed. Kelsi gave Gaby and evil look, bringing one of her hands to his waist like she was stating what is hers. Gaby turned her head away, "come on Kels, don't you think it'll be fun to do something new. Watching you two fuck was totally hot and I wouldn't mind knowing how good of a fuck Jason is."

Jason's mouth dropped in shock. Leaning over Jason to address Gaby. "what about Troy he won't like the fact that one of his best friend is fucking his girl." Gaby blushed and nodded her head. Jason was frozen in his spot, Kelsi looked at his face and smirked. "though the idea does sound very tempting. How about it Jase, two girls and just you to please them." Now turning his head he looked at Kelsi and his breath stopped. Smirking Kelsi unzipped his pants. Looking at Gaby, Kelsi blushed. Gaby shared a look with Kelsi and smirked back. Putting her hand top of Kelsi they both learned in and kissed. Jason's mouth dropped! His girlfriend was making out with her best friend! He could see them using tongue, letting out a whimper. Kelsi broke the kiss to look at Jason, "don't worry baby I didn't forget you. Kelsi opened his pants and pulled it down a big along with his boxer. Getting his dick out she leaned down and took his dick in her mouth. Letting out a sigh, Gaby turned his head towards hers, she kissed him. Jason's head was in heaven, he didn't know what to concentrate on first, Kelsi giving him head or Gaby kissing him. Biting his lip gently, Jason opened his mouth and her tongue entered his mouth. Jason let one of his hands trail down to Kelsi bobbing head and ran his hand through her hair.

Gaby ran his hands down his sweatshirt and pulled it off his head and tossed it on the floor. Kissing his chest and trailing it down to his stomach. She picked up the baggie and tossed it on the floor. Rubbing Kelsi's shoulder, she looked up and they kissed once again. They both took their left hand and started giving Jason a hand job as they made out. Leaning his head on the blanket he let out a groan of pleasure. Bring the kiss Gaby reached over and stripped Kelsi of her sweatshirt as Kelsi stripped her of her jacket and tank top. Gaby ran her hand up and down Jason's stomach and Kelsi kept using her hand to please her man. Gaby leaned over Jason and kissed Kelsi's chest and took one of her breast in her mouth. Kelsi let out a gasp and Jason's head shot up. Seeing Gaby sucking Kelsi's breast made him cum. Sitting up a bit he leaned over to Gaby and started kissing her neck. Using one hand her caressed her chest and his over hand her caressed Kelsi's other breast. Everyone pulled away panting. Gaby looked down to Jason's dick and started licking away his cum. He jumped and looked at Kelsi, learning over he kissed her softly. Once Gaby was happy that Jason's dick was cleaned she took him in her mouth. As she sucked his dick she had to admit that he was so much bigger than Troy and he was also so much thicker. She started to wonder how he would feel between her legs. Jason's hand went down to Kelsi's zipper and pulled it down. Using one hand to lean on he used his other hand to get in her pants and started fingering her. She let out a gasp of pleasure. Jason timed his strokes with Gaby's.

_"Jason? Kelsi? Gaby? Are you guys upstairs?"_

The three broke and looked toward the door nervously. Jason took a deep breath and responded, "Yeah, we're checking on Troy we'll be down in a second."

_"Okay, hurry up, Sharpay looks like she's trying to eat Zeke's face." Hearing a smack and Taylor scold Chad._

Both girls grabbed their tops and put it on. Jason leaned back on his elbows and watched the girls get dress. Gaby got up and looked at the pair, "I'll meet you downstairs I'm going to check on Troy."

Nodding they watch her leave. Kelsi got up and nervously zipped her pants up. Looking at Kelsi in concern, "babe? Are you okay?"

She looked down at him and blushed. She nodded her hand and kneed down on the bed. Grabbing his dick she put it back in his pants. He smiled at her. "babe you know I'm in love with you, right?"

Nodding her head she leaned in and kissed him. Rubbing his cheek, "I know, I was curious how a threesome worked." She watched Jason move off the bed and pull his boxer and pants up, zipping up. He pulled her off his bed. Deepening the kiss he caressed her side. Wrapping her arms around his neck to opened her mouth for his tongue. Kissing for a few seconds they broke the kiss. Jason leaned his forehead against hers. Smiling he kissed her cheek and pulled away from her. Walking to the dresser he pulled out a shirt and pulled it on. Smirking at her he grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs with him. Getting to the bottom step he watched in amusement when he saw Chad trying to pull Sharpay away from Zeke, but the couple were holding each other like their life depended on. Taking a seat on the couch, he looked toward Kelsi and winked. She giggled, feeling someone next to her she turned to find Gaby there. Both girls shared a smile, looping their arms together they walked into the middle of the room. Kelsi coughed to get everyone's attention. Chad ignored her and kept pulling Sharpay, getting a little annoyed with Chad, Taylor went up to him and smacked him, "let her go you jerk."

Letting go he looked at Taylor in pain, "hey that fucking hurt!"

Sticking her tongue out she looked at Kelsi, "Ok girl, go ahead."

Smiling her thanks to Taylor she looked at the group, "ladies this is where we make our leave, it's already 1:20a.m."Everyone groaned at her, "she crossed her arms across her chest. "it's been a long night and I'm extremely tired."

Gaby giggled at her, Jason smirked. Ignoring the two she walked towards the door. Taylor pulled Sharpay off Zeke and followed Kelsi. All the girls waved bye to the boys and gave them a hug. Opening the door they were happy that the storm had finally passed. Running next door the girls got into their sleeping bags and started gossiping about everything. Around 2:45a.m. they all fell asleep.

**_The next morning…._**

Groaning all the girls turned away from the light. Each girl threw their blankets over their heads. Trying to go back to sleep, Kelsi failed and decided to get up and take a shower. Crawling out she headed toward the stairs. Going by her room first she picked out some clothes and headed toward her parents room. Jumping in the shower she let the warm water spray her body. Letting out a sigh in delight she closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of the water.

_"Kels? You in here?"_

Opening her eyes she opened the curtain to see Gaby at the door. Closing it she called out, "ya, I'm kind of busy, but what's up?"

Leaning against the sink she looked toward the door. "I want to talk about what happen last night. I don't want any of that to change anything between us. I am in love with Troy, not Jason."

Opening the curtain, she looked at Gaby, "Gabs it's all good. You're my best friend and we were all curious. It'll be our little secret, including everything that happen last night meaning me and Jason having sex."

Tilting her head she looked at Kelsi and smiled, "deal! Well I'll see you downstairs when you done. We can get the rest of the girls up, have breakfast and check on the boys." Smiling evilly, "I bet Troy and Jason and are going to have a killer headache!"

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head, closing the curtain. "I wonder if they'll remember everything. I bet you anything Jason with think he dreamed our little experiment."

Laughing Gaby turned to the door and opened it, "well see, won't we." Walking out the room so Kelsi could finish her shower she giggled all the way down the stairs.

**_A few hours later….Jason's House…._**

The girls all shared looks and giggled. Sharpay pushed the doorbell repeatedly till someone yanked the door open. Chad stood their clearly annoyed and hung over, "WHAT!?!"

Ignoring him the girls walked in. Sharpay looked over her shoulder to Chad, "what's up your ass?"

Growling at her he slammed the door shut. "I fucking hung over! After you ladies left we had some more drinks and got totally fucked up."

Jason and Zeke were knocked out. Zeke was snoring softly and Jason was mumbling in his sleep. Taylor pointed to Jason, "what's he saying?"

Kelsi giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Stepping over Zeke she got on her knees and leaned down to Jason's mouth.

"Damn Kels that feels good…..your so tight….mmm…harder…."

Kelsi stood up quickly and blushed. Thinking of a lame excuse, "he's talking about basketball."

The girls looked at her suspiciously. While the girls we talking Chad had passed out on the couch. Taylor looked at her boyfriend and groaned. Walking up to him she grabbed a pillow and whacked him hard with it. SMACK! "Owwwwww!"

Zeke and Jason sat up quickly and screamed, "the light, it fucking hurts!" Falling back down they both groaned in pain. The girls watched in amusement. Kicking Zeke with her shoes softly, "Zeke feed me!"

Groaning Zeke threw an arm across his face, he mumbled, "get Jay to go it!" Turning onto his stomach he fell asleep. Growling, Sharpay pointed her finger and indicated Kelsi to kick Jason. Giggling softly she kicked him in the arm. "wake up Jase!"

Moaning in his sleep, "babe not so hard. You know how I like it."

Kelsi blushed and the girl's mouth dropped. Closing her mouth, Sharpay walked up next to Kelsi, "let me do it." Kelsi nodded her head back backed up. Clearing her throat she got next to the boys ear and screamed, "WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLES AND FEED US!"

All the boys jumped up in shock. Chad fell off the couch. The boys groaned and grabbed their heads. Looking at Sharpay with murder in their eyes she smiled at them sweetly. Glaring at Sharpay Jason stood up and stretch. "why don't you cook for yourself?"

All the girls walked his shirt rise and they each got a view on him abs. Each girl blushed. Chad and Zeke looked at them suspiciously. Sharpay cleared her throat, "its because I want Zeke's yummy pancakes."Expecting him to jump and say yes Sharpay she was shocked when he groaned and got up and mumbled at he walked to the kitchen.

Jason rubbed his sore jaw, looking around, "where's Troy?"

Gaby and Kelsi looked him in surprise. Sharing a look with Gaby, Kelsi looked down at him, "he's passed out in the bathtub upstairs, don't you remember?"

Standing up he looked at Kelsi, "Kels, the last thing I remember was fighting with you, coming home and drinking and getting into a fight. Then you cleaning my cuts and things start to get fuzzy."

"Jase for real?" asked Kelsi disappointed.

Nodding his head he was going to ask what's wrong when Chad cut in, "So he's upstairs past out in the bathtub?" The girls nodded their heads. Grabbing his cell her ran upstairs.

Taylor groaned, "I'm going to make sure that idiot doesn't do anything stupid." Nodding the girls watched her leaving. Sharpay pointed to the kitchen, "I'm going to check on my pancakes."

After she left Jason looked at Kelsi in question, "was their something I'm suppose to remember?" Both Gaby and Kelsi giggled, Looking at them in question. "what?"

Gaby walked up next to Kelsi, "we'll tell you later. what did you do after we left?"

Grabbing his head in pain he looked around. "from the way my living room looks, it looks like we drank more. We probably played a drunk game of have you ever."

Giggling, Kelsi brought her hands to his temple and started rubbing. "poor baby."

Gaby started rubbing Jason's shoulder. Feeling him stiffen. Giving him a questioning look. 'what?"

Stepping closer to Kelsi, "shouldn't you be checking on your boyfriend?"

Gaby blushed and nodded her head. Giving Gaby a sad look. Giving Jason a slight smile she headed toward the stairs. Giving the couple one last look she went upstairs.

Kelsi continued rubbing his temples, stopping her. "what just happen? Did I do something stupid last night?"

Giggling she shook her head, I'll tell you later when your not so hung over."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him to the kitchen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? Kels, Gaby, and Jason are sooo bad ;-D  
**

** Sorry to all the GxT fans, i'm not breaking them up. **

**Those two are still going to be together, please R&R  
**

**next to come:a date at the fair, telling Jason what happen at his house, and also a trip to plan parenthood.  
**


	9. Plan Parenthood and to the fair!

**and so it continues! **

**Here's the next one!  
**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy, Gaby, Chad, and Taylor walked into Jason's kitchen finding them at the kitchen table eating some pancakes that Zeke made them. Troy took a seat next to Jason and slammed his head on the table, letting out a groan. Jason looked at him then turned his head back to his food. The girls started giggling at him. Gaby took a seat next to Kelsi. Chad and Taylor sat in the remaining seats. Sharpay looked up from her pancakes, "so?"

Chad and Taylor shared an evil look. Chad smiled at Sharpay, "I got a shit load of pictures of him in the tub, and it's hilarious."

Jason looked up at him and gave a smirk, "I want a copy." Getting up he left the kitchen to get his cell. Chad grabbed his plate and started digging into his food. Jason walked back in looking down at his cell, looking up at Chad, "apparently I have some pictures already."

Kelsi and Gaby giggled. Jason looked at them suspiciously. Zeke walked over to the table with a pile of pancakes. Setting them in the middle of the table he walked over to the cabinet for some plates and forks he brought them over. Setting them on the table he sat down next to Sharpay. Sharpay smiled sweetly at him, "thanks babe, these are great!"

Zeke just grunted and put his head down on the table. Jason sat back down and set his head on the table. All the girls shared a look. Taylor smiled and winked at the girls, "so guys, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Sleep off this hang over…..does anyone know why my head fucking hurts along with some other parts of my body?" mumbled Troy.

The girls giggled once again. Jason mumbled something very quietly and the looked at him in question. Sharpay sighed, "Jason in English please and so we can hear it!"

Sighing he lifted his head from the table, "I don't know, hide from the sunlight and sleep. I feel sore everywhere."

Chad with his mouth full, "gold in thub fairub."

The girls looked at him in disgust, Taylor gave him a disgusted look, "Ewww say that with your mouth not full."

Swallowing his food, "go to the fair. It opens tonight."

The girls looked at him in wonder. He smiled sheepishly at them and went back to eating. Looking at Zeke, he just grunted. The girls all shared an excited look. Sharpay rubbed Zeke's arm, "can we go to the fair?"

He grunted Sharpay gave him an evil look. Kelsi giggled and turned her attention to Jason, "Jase will you take me to the fair?"

Looking at her he gave her a sleepy nod, "if you want to."

Let out a squeal of excitement she winked at the girls. Gaby kicked Troy under the table, "and you?"

He winced, "yes if it means you won't kick me again!"

She high fived Kelsi. Taylor looked at Chad and he smiled at her and nodded his head. She kissed him on the cheek. Each girl finished their food and got up. Sharpay looked at Zeke, "you better pick me up by 5!"

She stomped out of the kitchen. Kelsi and Gaby walked over to the sink and put their dishes, walking over to their own guys they kissed them on the cheek. Gaby poked Troy, "5pm babe."

She walked out. Kelsi rubbed Jason's neck and he let out a sigh. Smiling at him, "pick me up at 4:30." He nodded his head and she kissed his forehead. "I clean your wounds before we leave."

She winked at Taylor and left. Taylor smiled at Chad, "5 and don't be late!" She gave him a determined look, "for once be on time okay?"

He nodded his head. She got up and followed the girls out. Troy lifted his head, "what happen last night?"

Jason looked at him, "we got into a fight apparently."

Looking at him in question, "why?"

Shrugging his shoulders the guys looked at Zeke and Chad in question. They looked at each other. Chad swallowed his food, "I don't remember anymore."

Zeke nodded his head, "it's kind of a blur." Looking at the clock he sighed, "I better get home and take a shower. I don't want Sharpay to get mad if I'm late." Nodding his head at him friends he put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

Looking at Zeke, Jason smiled. "Bro don't worry I'll wash them, head home and thanks for cooking."

Smiling at him he nodded his head. Walking into the living room he stopped, "there was some glass on the floor, I cleaned if up, but still be careful."

The guys nodded their heads. Jason got up and grabbed the remaining dishes and brought them to the sink. Dropping them in he started washing the dishes. Chad finished the rest of his food and brought his plate to Jason. "We better get going too, I want to shoot a few hoops before we go out tonight."

Jason smirked and nodded, "take Troy with you, he doesn't look to good. Oh, do you think we should post those pictures of him on MySpace?"

Chad smirked and looked at Troy, "hell ya we should, our fearless leader so fucked up he fell asleep in the tub."

Laughing he grabbed and dragged Troy into the kitchen. Finishing the dishes he dried the plates, forks and pans and grabbed a towel. Drying the table and his hands he tossed the towel on the table and walked into the living room. He watched Troy, Chad, and Zeke finish packing their things. Zeke smiled at his friend, "this was fun we should do this again….I just wished I could remember everything that happen after we started drinking."

Jason laughed and nodded his head. Troy looked at Jason, "bro I hate you!"

Jason nodded his head, "I'm blaming you for my pain too."

Both guys smirked at each other. Giving each other a manly hug Chad got up, "dudes, let's roll out!"

All the guys headed out the door. Watching Zeke, Chad, and Troy get into the car he waved at them as they all drove off. Looking next door he saw that Sharpay's car was gone. Looking down at the time he sighed, it was already 1:34p.m. Walking back into the house he locked the door and headed to the shower.

_**KELSI'S HOUSE….**_

Each of the girls were cracking up when they walked back in. Kelsi collapsed on the couch. Sharpay looked at Gaby, "so how silly did Troy look in the tub?"

Blushing she looked away from Sharpay and muttered, "Completely silly, he had a towel in his arm and was sucking on thumb. He looked like a baby."

All the girls laughed. Taylor knelt down and started collection her things, "Shar you're giving me a ride home, right?"

She nodded her head, throwing some of her junk into her bag, "yeah. Gaby you need a ride?"

Nodding her head she was about to answer when Kelsi cut her off, "I'll give her a ride, I need to go over something with her."

Gaby looked at her in question she shook her head in response. Sharpay and Taylor both got up and carried their stuff towards the door. Taylor looked at Kelsi and Gaby, "meet at the entrance by 5:15 tonight?"

They both nodded and waved to Sharpay and Taylor as they left. Walking up to the door Kelsi watched Sharpay and Taylor get into Sharpay's car. Locking the door she turned to look at Gaby, she blushed. "I need you to go……some……where……with….me….." Giving Kelsi a look to continue. "I need to go to plan parenthood…."

Gaby blushed and asked, "You guys didn't use a condom?"

Blushing she looked down at her feet. "We did the first two times, but in the kitchen on the table we didn't. We got too caught up and he was slightly drunk to remember."

Gaby smirked at Kelsi, "so Kels which one is better, condom or no condom?"

Kelsi gave Gaby a look, "you're kidding me! After everything we did last night you have to ask that?" giggling she nodded, Kelsi sighed, "ok…..without…I thought was so much hotter."

Both girls giggled. Gaby smirked got bigger, "why do you want to go to plan parenthood?"

Turning her head away from Gaby she mumbled, "For the 72 hour pill and to get some information on contraception methods."

Gaby got up and walked next to Kelsi and gave her a hug. "Oh course I'll go with you. Let's head over to my house so I can jump in the shower and change."

Kelsi nodded and helped Gaby gather her things. Once ready she locked the front door and motioned for Gaby to follow her to the garage. Tossing Gaby's things in the backseat they got into Kelsi's black Honda Civic. Pushing the garage door opener she checked to make sure the sight was clear. Backing up she pushed the button to close the garage door. Making sure it was clear once again she backed out of the driveway and put her car in drive and headed to Gaby's house. The girls were giggling and joking about everything that happened last night. A few minutes ago they pulled into Gaby's driveway. Grabbing Gaby's things they walked up her steps to the door. Gaby unlocked the door and they walked into. Looking at Kelsi she smiled, "go ahead and watch some TV and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Kelsi nodded and took a seat on the couch. Grabbing the control she started surfing the channels for something to watch. Getting bored she finally set the TV on news. Unable to concentrate on it, all she could think about was Jason and what he did to her. Feeling a smile come to her face she still remembered the first time they fooled around. Gaby walked down the stairs and studied Kelsi's face. Letting out a quite giggle she snuck up on her friend. Once she was next to her she screamed, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kelsi jumped up and blushed. Finally noticing Gaby next to her she blushed. Gaby smiled down at her, "whatcha doing?"

Looking away from Gaby, "nothing."

Frowning down at her, "come on, tell me."

Blushed even harder, "I was thinking of Jason okay!"

Folding her arms across her chest she looked away from Gaby. Grabbing Kelsi's arm she pulled her up. "Don't be a grumpy butt! It's ok to think of your man and what he does with that knowledgeable tongue of his." Kelsi's head snapped up at her. Gaby giggled again, "don't worry I'm crazy about Troy."

Sighing she nodded her head then giggled, "Your right he does know how to use his tongue."

Both girls walked out the house to Kelsi's car. Jumping in they headed toward plan parenthood. Once they reached their destination Kelsi found a parking spot. Pulling in an empty one she shut off her car. Taking a deep breath, Kelsi looked at Gaby, "I'm nervous."

Smiling at her friend, "it's going to be okay boo. Your not going to get pregnant."

She smiled at her friend and they got out of the car. Walking into the entrance the two girls felt eyes on them. Ignoring everyone they headed to the window. Walking up they smiled at the girl, "hi."

The girl looked up and them and smiled, "what can we help you girls with tonight?"

Kelsi blushed, "I need to get the 72 hour pill….."

She smiled at Kelsi, "there's nothing to be embarrassed with sweetie, it happens." Kelsi nodded her head. Handing a clipboard to her, "you need to fill these in and give them to the nurse when they call your name."

Kelsi nodded and took the clipboard and headed over to the closest seats. Gaby took a seat next to her and looked at the forms. Kelsi started filling in the form and looked at Gaby. "This is so embarrassing!"

Gaby giggled and looked around the room. There were 2 people there and they each had kids with them. Looking back at her friend, "boo it's okay."

Blushing Kelsi finished filling in the form.

"_Kelsi's Nielson!"_

Kelsi looked up and then looked at Gaby, she gulped. Gaby patted her shoulder. Getting up she walked over to the nurse, she handed the clipboard over and the nurse smiled at her. Following the nurse inside, the nurse directed her to a room. Kelsi took a seat on the bed.

"_The doctor will be here in a few seconds."_

Nodding her head she looked down. Looking at her lap she blushed, she never thought that a day would come when she would have to come and get a 72 hour pill. Hearing the door open she looked up.

"Hello my name is Doctor Hernandez and you must be Kelsi." The doctor walked over and shook her hand. Taking a seat on the stool, he smiled at her. "What can I help you with?"

Blushing, "I need to get the 72 hour pill."

The doctor nodded, looking down at the folder he was holding he looked back up at her, "I'm going to have to ask a few simple questions ok?" she nodded her head. "Okay are you sexually active?"

She gave the doctor a weird look, "yes."

He laughed, "I know that's a silly question, but I have to ask. Ok next question, are you on contraception?" she shook her head. "How many partners have you been with? That includes oral sex and physical sex."  
Kelsi blushed and thought of Gaby, but remembering that they really didn't do anything, "just one, my boyfriend."

Nodding the doctor wrote down her answers. "Do you use condoms?"  
She blushed and nodded her head, "we got caught up in the moment the last time we had sex…."

Smiling at her, "have you given oral?" Blushing very hard, she nodded her head. "Has anyone given you oral?" She nodded her head again. "Okay, how long have you been sexually active? And that does include oral and anal."

Blushing she thought of Gaby getting it in the ass from Troy and shook her head. "For about a month or more, we just started fooling around."

Writing that down, "how long has it been since you had unprotected sex?"

Thinking to herself, "maybe about 12 to 15 hours, give or take."

The doctor nodded and wrote it down. Looking up, "I'm going to go ahead and check your vitals, meaning your heart rate, blood pressure, lungs, and eyes." She nodded her head. Taking out his stethoscope, "I'm going to ask that you lift your shirt and take a deep breath and let it out when I tell you." Nodding she lifted her shirt and the doctor put it to her chest. "Take a deep breath and let it out." He did that about 8 times. Smiling at her, "you can go ahead and put your shirt down." Kelsi pulled her shirt down. He grabbed her wrist and took her heart rate. Pulling out his blood pressure cuff he put it on her arm and took her blood pressure cuff. Once he was done he wrote down his findings. Pulling out his pen light he flashed her in the eyes and smiled when he was done, "everything looks great."

Kelsi let out a shaky breath, "are you going to tell my parents that I came here."

He looked back up at her, "no we're not. Everything we talk about here is confidential."

She nodded and smiled, "good."

Laughing the doctor looked back down. "Okay, have you had your annual exam?" She nodded. "Have you had a breast exam?" she once again nodded her head. "Are you interested in getting on some form of contraception?" She once again nodded her head. "Do you know which one?"

Rubbing her legs, "I was thinking about going on the shot. I don't want to go on the pill because I might for get it and my parents might find it."

Nodding his head he wrote that down, "ok, since your getting the 72 hour pills we're going to have to wait for the shot, "is that fine with you?"She nodded her head. Getting up he gave her one more smile, "ok let me go ahead and get your medicine and the nurse will bring it in for you and explain how they work."

She nodded and he left. Rubbing her cheeks she let out a sigh. A few minutes later a nurse came in, "Hey Hun." Kelsi smiled at the nurse. She nurse took a seat on the stool, opening a box she took out a packet, setting the empty box on the table next to Kelsi she held up the pills, "ok Hun, you're going to take these right now. What this is, is the pill. It doesn't protect you from STD's. You might feel a little sick, tired, or nauseated." She handed the pills to her and Kelsi popped them in her mouth and she nurse gave her some water. Smiling at the petite girl, "and in about a week, you'll come in and get the shot."

Kelsi nodded her head, "are we done?"

Once again the nurse nodded, "yup you're good to go. Make sure to use protection all the time, even on the shot there's always a chance to get an STD. You can only get the pill 3 times a year."

Kelsi jumped off the bed and we out the door. Walking out of the office she walked over to Gaby, "I'm done, let's go."

Gaby smiled and got up the girls walked out and bumped into Jason's mom and dad. Both girl's mouth dropped and they blushed. Stuttering Kelsi looked at his parents, "hii….Mr. and Mrs. Croooooosss…..want.t.t.t…t are yo…..ou….doing here?"

Smiling at the girls, Mrs. Cross smiled at them. "Buying some food and cleaning supplies knowing how those boys are." Both girls giggled nervously, looking at the girls in question, "what are you two doing at plan parenthood?"

Kelsi's eyes got big, "uh…."

Gaby giggled, "We were getting some information for our health class, and you know information on contraception…."

Mr. Cross smiled at them, "that's great girls, where's your information?"

Both girls shared a look, Mrs. Cross smacked him in the stomach. "Honey these two girls are smart them probably memorized it all."

Both girls nodded their head. Gaby gave a giggle, "ya we looked at the information and memorized."

Sighing Mr. Cross looked at the girls, "I wish you could teach my son that. I swear sometimes his head is in the clouds. I swear he has a girlfriend and he hasn't told me that."

All the girls rolled their eyes, sighing at her husband. "Honey leave the girls alone." Noticing her neck she stepped closer to Kelsi, "Hun what happen to your neck? You have this big red mark on your neck."

Blushing she slapped a hand to her neck and rubbed it, "I uh…get this weird rash when I…..uh…."

Gaby cut her off, "she got it from us, we snuck up on her and each took turns pinching her on the neck till she woke up and as you can tell it took a while."

Kelsi and Mr. and Mrs. Cross gave Gaby a confused look. Looking at her husband, she grabs his arm and dragged him away, "bye girls."

Waving at Jason's parents as they left both girls let out a sigh. Grabbing Kelsi's arm they headed toward her car. Getting in Kelsi looked at Gaby, "I can't believe we bumped into Jason's parents, that was so embarrassing!"

Gaby giggled and nodded her head. "At least you didn't walk out with Jason can you imagine what they would have thought if walked out with their son."

Kelsi blushed, "I would be so dead!" Looking at her watch she sighed. "We better get going it's already 4." Putting her seatbelt on she turned on her car and they headed to Gaby's house. Once there Kelsi gave Gaby a hug, "thanks so much!"

Gaby smiled and winked at her, "no prob boo, and you can pay me back when I have to go there….eventually."

Kelsi looked at her in shock, "you are such a freak!"

Smiling at Kelsi, "I love sex, don't hate! Soon your going to have Jason's dick connected to you all the time!"

Kelsi blushed, "I plan to have him in my bed every night, there's an advantage of being neighbors. Our parents don't seem to mind that we sleep in each other's bed."

Gaby's mouth dropped, "I hate you!"

Kelsi giggled, "I love you too, now go get ready!"

Laughing Gaby opened the door, "bye boo."

Waving Gaby ran to her door. Kelsi waved and drove back home. Parking in the driveway she was surprised to find Jason there. Getting out to walked over to him, "hey Jase, what are you doing out here?"

Looking up he smiled and got up. "Hey babe, where have you been?"

Walking up to him slowly she giggled, "Out with Gaby, you know hanging out for a bit."

Smiling he got up and met her the rest of the way, "you know it's funny my parents came home and said they saw you at plan parenthood…."

She froze and blushed, "uh, I can explain."

Putting his finger to her lips, "you don't have to explain babe."

Smiling she put her arms around his neck. Bring her lips down to his, they kissed briefly. Pulling away, she pulled him to her front door, "come on let's watch some TV and I can clean your face."

Smiling he followed her insides. Giggling she shut the door after she got him inside. Pulling him toward the couch he gave her a wolfish grin. Laying down she gave him a seductive smile, "I'm kind of cold, come keep me warm."

Letting out a growl he jumped out her and she let out a giggle. Giggling as he bit her neck, "your parents saw your bite."

Laughing against her neck, "what did you tell them?"

Sighing in pleasure, "Gaby came up with a really lame excuse."

Pulling away from her, "so Gaby knows? How?"

Blushing she pulled his lips close to hers, "I'll tell you later tonight."

He gave her a nod and they kissed. Trying to deepen the kiss he groaned when he heard his phone. Pulling away he reached into his pocket. Looking at his phone in annoyance, he answered. "Yo I'm kind of busy!" Kelsi continued kissing his neck. Jason let out a groan, "dude I'm going to see you at the fair, so laters."

Hanging up his phone he tossed it on the table and attacked Kelsi's lips. Giggling against his lips, she brought her hands down to his zipper. He pulled away and smiled down at her, "aren't we a horny girl."

She smirked at him, "I'm not the only one who's horny, and I can feel you through your pants."

Growling at her, "I can't help it that your fucking this hot! I can't get enough of you!"

Smirking up at him, "see you are horny!"

Laughing he nodded his head. Leaning down he gave her a gently kiss. Sighing happily against his lips she opened her mouth so he can deepen the kiss. Giving her a peck he looked at her cable box, "babe it's already 4:35p.m."

Sighing she pushed him up, groaning he got up and pulled her up. Pulling her to his chest he kissed her forehead, giggling she pulled away from him. Pulling him upstairs she pulled him through her bedroom and pushed him on the bed. "Take a seat babe, I'll be right about."

Giving her a little laugh he laid down. She walked out of her room. Sighing happily to himself he looked around her room. Seeing all the pictures she added over the years.

"_What are you doing?"_

Looking at her he smiled, "just admiring your pictures."

She smiled at him, taking a seat on his bed she opened her first kit. Gentling pulling his band-aide off she dropped it on her nightstand. "This should teach you not to get into fights with your best friends."

Giving her a gentle laugh, "if I didn't then I wouldn't have you taking care of me baby."

Slapping him gently on the chest. "You jerk!" Sticking out her tongue, he laughed at her. Cleaning his wound gently, "does it still hurt?" He smiled up and at her and shook his head. Once she was done she put a new band-aide on his wounds. Once she was done she kissed his wounds, picking up trash she tossed them in a trash and put her first aide on her night stand. Standing up she closed her door and took her shirt off and walked over to her closet.

Jason smiled, "hey babe how about you come over and we have a little quickie."

Ignoring him she grabbed a sweatshirt and turned to face him. Tossing her sweatshirt at him, he caught it. Giving her a questioning look, she smirked evilly at him. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Pulling it off her she threw it at him and he caught it eagerly. Sitting up he started to get off her bed, but she pushes him back down. "I don't think so babe." Grabbing her sweatshirt from his lap she pulled it on and zipped up her sweatshirt up to her collarbone.

Laughing he got up and walked up to her, "what happens if you get hot?"

Smiling coyly up to him she ran her fingers up his chest, "you'll give me yours you silly man."

Pecking him quickly on the lips she went over to her dresser and pulled her pants off. Giving him a wink she yanked her panties off and tossed them at him. He laughed and put them in his pocket. Pulling a skirt out she slipped them on over her hips.

Smiling at her wolfishly, "I know what we're doing at the fair."

Smiling seductively she whispered in his ear, "It should be a very hot night. I know how you hate so many clothes on me, so I made it easier for us."

Pulling her closely he cupped her ass and kissed her hungrily, "babe I rather just have you right now."

Giggling she pulled away, "Jay we're going to have some kinky sex on all the rides, so it's go, it's already 4:50p.m."

Laughing she grabbed him hand and pulled him out of her room and down the stairs and out her house. Stopping to quickly lock her door, she pulled him toward his driveway which had his black range rover. Walking with her over to the passenger side he helped her inside. Getting a peek up her skirt her smirked at her, "uh, babe I don't know if a skirt is a good idea."

Giggling she smiled at him, "then that means your going to have make sure that no one looks up my skirt tonight."

He sighed and closed her door. Jogging over to his door he opened it and jumped in. Grumbling at her, "bloody guys are going to want to look up your skirt. Your fine ass and those long slender legs and..."

Kelsi cut him off by giving him a hot kiss. Pulling away she giggled. Sighing at her happily he started his car up. Pulling out of his driveway carefully he started driving slowly toward the park. Reaching over he took her hand and smiled at her. Finally getting toward the park he found some parking on the street. Pulling into the parking space, he turned off his engine. Smiling at her he gave her a quick kiss. Opening his door he jumped out and ran around the car to the passenger door. Holding his hand out he helped Kelsi out of her seat and closed the door. Arming his car he grabbed her hand and they headed toward the entrance of the fair. Looking around they noticed that they were the first ones there. Looking down at his watch, Jason read 5:02p.m. Looking down to Kelsi "looks like everyone is late like normal." Pulling her toward him he wrapped his arms around her. Kelsi let out a happy sigh.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**okay, i know i said that that Kelsi was going to tell Jason what happen in this chapter, but i decided to save that for the next chapter....**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a lot longer than normal, so enjoy!!!!**

**please R&R**

**Next Chapter: Kinky sex in the fair and Jason learning the truth!!!!!  
**


	10. Fair and the Truth

**I think it's getting to the point where i might end this story, what do you think?**

**Well here's the next one, enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"_Jason, Kelsi!"_

Pulling away from each other they turned toward the parking lot. Seeing the gang walking toward them they started walking to met them halfway. All the girls gave Kelsi a hug hello and the guys all smacked each others hands. Troy rubbed his neck, "sorry we're late, I was getting the third degree from the parents regarding my new bruises." Looking away from everything, "I recommend you hide from my dad Jay."  
Everyone laughed. Sharpay pulled on Zeke's hand, "come on let's get out tickets so we can go inside, I want to go on the Ferris wheel."

The guys groaned, but followed Sharpay and Zeke. Kelsi took a hold of Jason's arm and smiled up at him. Giving her a wink they got in line with their friends. After a minute they got to the front of the line. Jason smiled at the guy, "two tickets please." Giving the guy the cash, he grabbed the tickets. Walking away toward the gate, Kelsi looked up at him. "I could have paid for my ticket."

Smiling down at her he gave her a wink, "why would I let my girlfriend pay?"

Blushing she nodded her head. Gaby looked toward the pair and yelled, "Hurry up you two, we're waiting for you!"  
Jason and Kelsi blushed and picked up their walking. Once they reached their friends they let out a sheepish smile. They got in line and gave their tickets as they entered the fair. The guys looked over to the game booths and smiled, why the girls looked over to the rides and smirked. Sharpay coughed to get the guys attention and they looked at her, "we're all going on the Ferris wheel now and then you guys get to pick."

They sighed and nodded their heads numbly. The girls giggled and ran over to the Ferris wheel. The guys started walking slowly toward the ride. Chad mumbled, "That's a lame ride, let's ditch the girls and play some games."

The guys nodded their heads, but Troy sighed, "If we do that I won't be getting some from my girlfriend."

The guys all groaned. Taylor stomped up to the boys, "hurry your asses up or we will find some guys who want to be with us tonight!"

The guys gulped and ran past her to the ride. Giving the girls a victory smirk she hurried over to them. Each couple got in line. Chad and Taylor were in front of Jason and Kelsi. Taylor looked over to the pair, "so when are you two going to make it official?"

Looking at her in question, Jason rubbed his head, "what do you mean? Make what official?"

Looking at Jason like he was slow, Taylor let out breath through clenched teeth, "that you and Kelsi are dating!"

Jason blushed; Kelsi put a hand to her forehead to hide her embarrassment. Jason stuttered, "We're just friends!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "sure you are, just like my boyfriend here isn't obsessed with basketball."

Chad gave Taylor a look, "I'm not obsessed with basketball!"

Taylor smiled at him sweetly and patted his shoulder, "oh course your not sweetly." Giving Jason and Kelsi a meaningful look, "you two are more than friends, look how you two acted last night."

Kelsi looked at Taylor in fear, "how we acted last night?"

Jason took a gulp and looked away from her. _Oh shit did I blurt something out when I was drunk? Kelsi is going to kill me!_

Taylor smirked, "well you two fought like a married couple!"

"_Next!"_

Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her up to the ride. Looking over her shoulders she gave the couple a meaningful look and they blushed. Jason groaned and Kelsi rubbed his arm giving him support. Once Chad and Taylor were loaded they stepped up to get in next. Kelsi got in first and Jason followed her, watching the guy look them in, Jason looked at Kelsi and smiled. Feeling the ride starting to lurch forward Jason leaned down and kissed Kelsi. Sighing happily against his lip she kissed back eagerly. Turning to face her more, his hand reached for her sweatshirt zipper and started pulling it down gently. Giving him more access he started trailing his kisses down her face to her chest. Opening her sweater a bit more, he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Kelsi let a growl, "Jase that feels so good."

Using his over hand he trailed his hand up her legs and under her skirt. Using his fingers, he started fingering her on the ride. Let out a groan of appreciativeness. She leaned her head back. Feeling the ride come to a stop he pulled his head away from her chest, looking around they were at the top. Bringing his face towards her she kissed him tenderly and he smiled. Leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you Kelsi."

She smiled happily at him, "I love you too Jason."

The ride started moving again and Kelsi zipped her sweater up. Jason smiled down and her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled. Picking up his pace he fingered harder and faster. Kelsi let out a sigh and moaned his name. Pulling his fingers away he wiped his fingers on his shorts. Kelsi blushed and he smiled down at her. Feeling the ride stop once more they felt the door open. Stepping out he reached in and helped Kelsi get out. Making sure that her skirt didn't show anything he used his body to hide her. She smiled up at him and he took her hand and led her down the ramp to exit the ride. The gang we're all waiting for them. Gaby winked at the couple and Jason blushed. Chad rubbed his hands and smirked at the girls, "now it's our turn so we're off to the games!"

The guys cheered, Troy, Chad, and Zeke took off running. The girls looked at Jason and he gave them a questioning look, "what?"

Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest, "shouldn't you be running over with the boys?" looking down at their hands she smirked, "instead of holding hands with Kels?"

Blushing he let go of Kelsi hand, "well I uh…ya…um…" giving the girls a look he took off running after the guys.

The girls all shared a look and started giggling. Taylor put her arm around Kelsi shoulder, "so you're not dating right? What did you two do in that ride?"

Kelsi blushed and stuck her tongue out at Taylor. "We talked nothing wrong with talking."

Gaby walked over to Kelsi and pulled her toward the games, "leave her alone Tay, let's go have the boys win some prizes for us."

The girls nodded their heads and went after their men. Finding them over by a basketball hoop they groaned. Jason turned his head toward the girls and smiled sheepishly to them, "sorry Chad picked this game."

Kelsi smiled at him and took a hold of his arm. Whispering in his ear, "your going to win me a big stuff animal right?"

He winked at her, "anything you want, just tell me."

She smiled happily and watched Chad shoot. The ball bounced on the rim and fell away from the basket. They guys started laughing. Chad looked at the guy who he paid, "this is rigged!"

The guy just laughed. Growling Chad gave him another dollar and took the basketball from him. Giving the guy a menacing look he shot the ball and he missed completely. Sharpay let out a laugh, "What's wrong Chad, can't handle the ball?"

The guys tried to hide their amusement, but failed terribly. Troy smacked his friend's shoulder, "bro let me try."

Crossing his arms across his chest he moved out the way. Troy paid his dollar and grabs the ball, aiming carefully he shot and the ball bounced off the backboard and rolled around the rim and fell away from the basket. Troy's mouth dropped, the girls started giggling. Kelsi rubbed his arm, "how about you try."

Nodding his head he moved away from Kelsi, "move all star, let me try."

Troy shuffled away and stood next to Chad. Paying his dollar he got the ball and aimed at the backboard. Shooting the ball toward the middle, it bounced against the middle on the backboard and into the basket. The girls all squealed in excitement while, Chad and Troy gave him an evil look. Rubbing his neck, "it's all on the wrist buddies."

The guy tapped his shoulder, "pick your prize."

Jason looked over to Kelsi, "Kels, what do you want?"

Kelsi walked over to him excitedly, looking at all the prizes she picked a big bear wearing a wildcat basketball uniform. The guy got the prize and handed it to her. She hugged the stuff animal tightly. She passed the animal to Gaby, and threw her arms around Jason's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Jason!"

He blushed and mumbled, "Your welcome." Grabbing her stuff animal from Gaby she held it with two hands. The girls started giggling; the bear was almost the size of Kelsi. Jason looked down at her, "uh….maybe I should hold onto that till we leave."

Smiling happily she handed over the bear. Putting one arm around the bear he pulled Kelsi away from the hoop. Sharpay gave Zeke a puppy dog look, "Zeke will you win me a stuff animal too?"

Smiling he nodded his head. Paying his dollar he did exactly what Jason did and the ball went through the basket. Sharpay let out a shriek and pointed at the pink bear, "I want that one!"

The man grabbed the bear and handed it to Sharpay she let out a shriek and grabbed the bear. Pulling Zeke's arm she pulled him over to wear Jason and Kelsi were standing. Gaby and Taylor shared a look and turned to face their boyfriends with their arms crossed over their chest, "what about us?"

Troy and Chad let out a groan. Troy stepped up to the guy and paid another dollar. Getting the ball he tried to do what Jason and Zeke did, but the ball missed the basket. Letting out a growl, "they fucking cheated!"

Jason and Zeke started laughing. Jason looked down at Kelsi, "let's find some other games to play while these fools try to get the ball in." she nodded her head, looking at Zeke and Sharpay, "you two in?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "to think these two are our best basketball players, let's go!"

Chad and Troy's mouth fell in shock. Kelsi and Sharpay waved at Gaby and Taylor and pulled their boys away from them. Zeke took the bear from Sharpay and she smiled thankfully up to him. Jason and Kelsi held hands and smiled at the pair. Looking over her shoulder to Kelsi, "how about we play the bottle game?"

The pair nodded their heads and followed Sharpay and Zeke's lead. Once they got to the bottle game Zeke passed Sharpay her bear, paying the dollar he took the 3 balls and took aim. Rearing back he threw his first ball, he knocked all the bottles down. Smirking over to Sharpay he grabbed his next ball and threw it hard knocking down all those bottles. Picking up his last ball he threw it and 1 bottle stayed on the table. He groaned and smiled sadly at Sharpay, "sorry Shar I lost."

She grinned happily up to him, "its okay theirs other games."

He smiled and motion for Jason to take a try. Jason handed Kelsi her bear. Paying his dollar he got his 3 balls. Waiting for the guy to finished setting up Jason winked at Kelsi. Seeing that they were ready he threw his first ball, everything went down. He threw his 2nd ball same thing. Taking a deep breath he threw his last ball and everything went down. Kelsi and Sharpay let out a shriek. Laughing he rubbed his head and took the bear from Kelsi, "what do you want now?"  
Kelsi walked up to the table and looked through everything. "Hmmm….I want……" her eyes fell on a bunny wearing a hat. "I want that one!"

The guy smiled and handed her the bunny with the hat. Smiling down at her he took her free hand and pulled to the next game. Sharpay and Zeke followed the pair. Sharpay looked around and stopped, Zeke looked down at her, "what's wrong?"

Pointing to the ring toss, "Let's all play that!"

Zeke yelled at the pair, "yo Jay! Let's play this game."

Jason and Kelsi walked back to them and followed them to the ring toss. Each guy paid for the girls. They each got a basketball of rings. Zeke and Jason started messing around and pretended to throw a basketball; they both ended up not making any. They shrugged and looked at the girls. Each girl was holding a wildcat shirt. The guys grinned down to the girls. Jason took the shirt and wrapped it around his neck and picked up the big bear and bunny. Looking down at his full hands he looked at Zeke, "I think I might have to put some of these in my car."

Zeke nodded his head and looked at his stuff, "I should do that too."

The girls grinned and nodded their heads. Sharpay snaked her arm through Kelsi's. "While you do that, we're going to look at the clothing over there." She pointed to a tent. The boys nodded their heads. "So find us there when your back."

Both guys started walking away to the exit as Sharpay and Kelsi ran to the tent. Sharpay ran to the pink clothing while Kelsi stopped to look at the hats. She grabbed one and placed it on her head, looking in the mirror she made a face.

"_Hey babe, what you doing here by yourself?"_

Kelsi turned around to find a man looking to be about 20 years old, dressed all in black behind her. She pulled the hat off her head, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend!"

Stepping closer to her, "I don't see a man."

Kelsi stepped back and bumped into the rack, looking around nervously. She saw that Sharpay was looking at Jewelry. Starting to walk towards her, the guy blocked her view, "where do you think your going?" Grabbing her waist, Kelsi tried to pull herself away from him. "Come on babe don't play hard to get, you know you want this!"

Learning to kiss her, she turned her head. "SHARPAY!"

Sharpay looked up when she heard he name, she found a guy all over Kelsi. Rushing over to her friend to save her, Jason beat her there."Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

The guy smirked at Jason, "she wants a real man, not a little boy."

Jason growled and socked the guy. Kelsi ran away from him to Sharpay. She hugged Sharpay and she wrapped her arms around the small girl. Jason went to hit the guy again, but Zeke pulled him away, "come on we don't want to get kicked out." Pulling him towards the girls, "you guys ok?"

Kelsi and Sharpay nodded their heads. Each guy grabbed their girl's hands and pulled them away from the tent. Jason looked over her shoulder and gave the guy a murderous look. Kelsi took a deep breath and squeezed Jason's biceps. Feeling him tense, she soft spoke, "come on let's go have you win me more things."

Sighing he looked down at the small girl, "are you really ok?"

She nodded her head, "yes, you saved me."

Sharpay and Zeke smiled at them. Sharpay looked past them and found the rest of the gang, "hey you guys, where have you been?"

Troy and Chad sulked up to them and refused to look at them. They all shared a look. Gaby and Taylor came up behind them holding bears. Gaby smirked at Sharpay, "we were showing the boys here how to make a basket!"

Jason and Zeke laughed so hard they were hunched over in pain. Kelsi and Sharpay giggled. Taylor walked over to Chad, "hold my bear; I think I'm going to win prizes for myself."

Gaby gave Troy her bear and the two girls linked arms and walked away from them. Gaby looked over her shoulder, "you coming Kels? Shar?"

Both girls shook their heads. Troy and Chad grumbled and followed the girls. Kelsi and Sharpay looked up to the boys expectedly. Jason scratched his head, "uh….so the BB gun?"

Zeke nodded his head and the group headed that way.

_**An hour or two later….**_

Jason and Zeke were sitting on the bench with more stuff animals and other items. The girls had walked over to get a hot dog and snacks while they waited for their friends. Jason looked over at Zeke, "now what should we do?"

Zeke rubbed his chin and then smirked, "the tunnel of love!"

Jason laughed and scratched his head, "for real?

Zeke nodded his head. "Hell ya I can get some kisses from Sharpay while you make some moves on Kelsi."

Jason sighed and looked at his friend, "dude I'm not dating Kelsi!"

Zeke gave Jason a look, "bro tonight you've been acting like it all night long. It's not that bad, you two look cute together, plus that guy has been following us."

Jason looked at Zeke in question, "what guy?"  
Zeke pointed over to a table, "that dude that was all over Kelsi earlier."

Looking at the table that Zeke was pointing out he let out a growl. Starting up he grabbed Kelsi's prizes and walked over to the girls. Zeke grabbed his things and followed his friend. The girls were walking over to them giggling. Kelsi held her hot dog to Jason, "want a bite?"

Really wanting to kick that guy's ass he smiled at Kelsi and took a big bite. Kelsi smiled at him and took a bite. Sharpay did the same thing to Zeke. The group finished their hot dogs and threw away their trash. Kelsi swallowed her food before asking, "What are we going to do next?"

Both guys looked at each other then back at the guys and replied together, "tunnel of love."

Both girls looked at them in surprise. Sharpay looked at Zeke in suspicion. He smiled innocently back at her. Kelsi giggled at Jason who blushed. Jason took Kelsi's hand and pulled her to the ride. Zeke and Sharpay followed. Getting in line they saw Troy and Gaby, Chad and Taylor in line also.

Jason smirked at the guys, "so have you two won anything yet?"

Chad and Troy turned and gave Jason a sour look. Jason and Zeke started laughing at their friends. The girls started comparing their prizes. Sharpay and Kelsi pointed to all their prizes that they guys were holding and telling them where they got them.

Gaby smiled, "that's a lot, where's your big bears?"

Sharpay smirked, "the boys took them to their cars."

The girls nodded their heads, Taylor pointed to Chad, "this boy has not been able to win anything!"

Gaby nodded her head, "same for Troy, I don't know what's up with those two."

The girls giggled. Gaby smirked at the two girls, "whose idea was it to go on the ride?"

Sharpay smirked, "surprisingly it was the boy's idea."

Gaby and Taylor looked at them in surprise. Taylor pointed at Zeke and Jason, "those two wanted to go on the ride, why?"

Both girls shrugged their shoulders. Gaby smirked, "I know why!"

The girls looked at Gaby, "they want to get some action from you two!" Kelsi and Sharpay blushed. I bet them plan on having sex with you on that ride!" All the girls looked at Gaby in wonder. "What?"

Sighing Taylor patted her shoulder, "it's not all about sex sweetie!"

Gaby smirked at them, "I'm sorry guys, but for me it's all about hot steamy sex in a backseat."

They're mouths dropped in surprised. The boys walked over to them. Troy looked at the girls in worry, "what's wrong."

Looking at Troy, the girls shut their mouths and blushed hard. Feeling a little self conscious he crossed his arms across his chest.

"_Hey baby you ready to get on this ride with me?"_

Kelsi groaned and turned around slowly. Seeing that perverted guy behind her she let out a groan. Jason stepped up between them, "actually, my GIRLFRIEND and I were getting ready to get on the ride." Pushing the guy with his friend hand, the guy smirked at him.

Troy, Gaby, Chad, and Taylor looked at Sharpay in question. She shrugged her shoulders and refused to look at them. Looking past Jason's shoulders to Kelsi, "baby drop the chump and get with a real man!"

Hiding behind Jason, she mumbled, "I do have a real man so leave me alone!"Jason growled and passed the prizes he was holding to Troy and Chad.

His smirking getting bigger, "baby you're soaking wet for me, I know your not wearing any panties under that skirt of yours!"

Kelsi blushed and looked away from the guy. Jason grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground, "do you look at my girlfriend you fucker!"

Looking toward Kelsi, "I got a great view from down here!"

Sharpay pulled Kelsi to her. Jason let out a growl and hit the guy. The guy decided to fight back this time. Pushing Jason off of him he smirked at Kelsi, "by the way babe, the name is Adam." Punching Jason in the face, he tackled him to the floor. A crowd was starting to appear around the group. On top of Jason, he started hitting Jason in the face hard. Grabbing a wrist Jason pulled the guy off of him. Standing up quickly he kicked Adam in the stomach. Zeke, Chad and Troy broke the fight up. Jason was struggling against his friends to get to Adam. Adam just stood their smirking. Raising his hands he backed up slowly, "it's all right, I see you later babe and we can pick up from where we left off earlier."

Jason pushed Chad away from him and started running toward the guy. Troy and Zeke tackled him. Watching the guy leave he growled and pushed the guys off him, "get the fuck off me!" Dusting himself off he started walking away from them. Kelsi started to follow, but Troy grabbed her arm, "bad idea playmaker, he's not the happy Jason you know right now."

Nodding her head the group gathered their things and headed toward some benches. The girls sat down while to guys stood in front of them. Troy looked down at the girls, "I think it's probably a good idea if we left, before something seriously happens."

Everyone nodded their heads. Sharpay looked over to Kelsi, "we'll give you a ride home."

Kelsi sighed and nodded her head; the girls all got up and headed toward the exit. The guys followed the girls, not saying one word. A few feet away they found Jason talking to some guy sitting on the picnic tables in the area. The guy let out some smoke and passed it to Jason who took a big puff. The guys groaned when they saw who it was. The girls looked at them in question. Chad rubbed his neck, "that's Jason's cousin Fernando, he's bad news. Got sent to juvi for stealing cars and gang related things."

Gaby looked at Chad in surprise, "gang related things? What kind of things?"

Troy refusing to look at the girls, "selling drugs, graffiti, raping a girl with his gang."

The girls looked at them in shock. Kelsi took a deep breath and asked quietly, "how do you know?"

Zeke sighed, "Because Jason told us, his cousin was trying to get him to join and if he's talking to Fernando right now that's not a good sign."

Kelsi gave Zeke a determined look, "I'll be right back."

Trying to stop her, she side stepped them and walked briskly up to Jason. Fernando noticing the little girl first, "can I help you?"

Blushing, "I need to talk to my boyfriend."

Giving Jason a daunting look, "girlfriend? I thought you were more into cheerleaders, instead of…" looking Kelsi up and down, "instead of nerds."

Jason growled, "leave her alone Fernando." Pulling her away from his cousin. "What is it?"

Giving Jason a determined look, "I'm ready to go home."

Fernando smirked at the little girl, "someone got's spunk! How 'bout you and me have a lil one on one."

Giving his cousin a look, he pulled Kelsi away from Fernando. "I'm out; I'll talk to you later."

Interlacing his fingers with hers they walked up to the group. Troy, Chad and Zeke gave him a look, Jason ignored them, looking at the girls, "well talk to you guys later."

The girls nodded their heads and watched Jason and Kelsi walk away from them. Troy stepped forward, "Hey, what about your prizes?"

Jason and Kelsi stopped at looked over to Troy. Kelsi smiled, "you can keep them Troy, and I got enough prizes tonight."

Troy blushed and Jason smirked at him. Mumbling to himself he walked back over to Gaby. Jason and Kelsi turned away from them and continued walking toward Jason's car. No words were said, once they got to his car. Jason opened the passenger door and helped Kelsi into his car. Smiling gently to him, she rubbed his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. He smiled at her and closed the door. Running around his car to his side he jumped in and smirked at Kelsi. Starting the car he made sure it was clear before he pulled out of his parking spot. Reaching over he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Giving her hand a gentle kiss he laced his fingers through his and placed their hands on her thigh. She giggled and he smiled. The drive home was in a comfortable silent. Pulling into his driveway he turned off his car. Opening his door, he ran over to her side and opened the door for her. Taking her hand he helped her out of the car. Closing the door he opened the backdoor and pulled out Kelsi's big bear and other prizes he had won earlier for her. She grabbed his hand and they started walking to Kelsi's house. Walking up her steps to her door he smiled down to her, "I hope you had fun tonight…..sorry about that guy, he kind of killed the night for us."

Giggling she got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips, pulling away she smiled. "I was hoping to have sex in the tunnel of love."

Jason let out a laugh. Giving her the bear he won, he smiled. She looked so tiny holding a big bear. "What are you going to name it?"

Looking down at her bear she thought to herself for a second, then looked up and smiled. "Jay, his name is Jay!"

Leaning down he gave her a small kiss, "I love the name."

Smiling up at him, "I knew you would."

Opening her door she motioned for him to come inside. Putting the bear down on the lazy boy and sat down on the couch. Patting the spot next to her she winked at him. Smiling he put the rest of the prizes down on the lazy boy. Walking lazily over to her he plopped himself down next to her. Putting an arm around her shoulder he looked down to her. Bringing a hand to his cheek, "Jase, do you remember what happen last night after you came home?"

Looking down at her, he shook his head no. "You want to tell me what happen?"

Looking away, "well I came to your house to find you and Troy fighting. Once the fight was broken I took you in the kitchen to clean your wounds while Gaby took Troy upstairs to the bathroom." Nodding his head for her to continue. "while we were in the kitchen we kind of had sex on the kitchen table and Gaby had walked in and watched you go down on me, then fuck me senseless you told me you loved me…."

Jason's mouth dropped, "she watched us!?!"

Still not looking at him, a blushed appeared on her face. "There's more."

Jason blushed, "there's more?"

Nodding her head. "When we were done we went upstairs to your room, meaning me, you, and Gaby…..we stopped you took some pictures of Troy in the bathtub then we went up to your room."

Holding up his hand, "I don't know if I want to know….Gaby knows we're together, doesn't she?"

Nodding her head she looked up at him, "while in your room one thing led to another and we all fooled around together."

Jason stood up abruptly, "what do you mean we fooled around!?!"

Standing up also, "meaning she gave you a blow job and sucked my tits!"

Jason backed up nervously and tripped over the table, "how did that happen?"

Looking down at Jason, "you were drunk and we were completely horny."

Looking up at Kelsi in shock, "you're telling me that one of my best friend's girlfriends sucked my dick!"

Straddling Jason's hips, "yes and it's our little secret." Leaning down she kissed him on the lips, pulling away. "I had to tell you Jason and there's something else."

Looking up at her in worry, "it can't get any worst, can it?"

Blushing she started pulling his shirt up, "when we had sex, we didn't use a condom."

Leaning on his forearm he brought his hand to her cheek. "Are….are….you sure?"

Nodding her head, "yes I'm sure."

Gulping, "what do we do if you get pregnant? I fucked our lives over did I! I'm so sorry…."

Kelsi cut him off with her lips, pulling away, "I took care of it this afternoon, and I went to plan parenthood with Gaby and got the emergency pill."

Jason's mouth dropped again, "I could have gone with you."

Smiling, "I know, but you were so hung over and looked like you need more sleep."

Grinning, "your right I needed more sleep." His grin disappearing he looked at her serious, "how am I going to look at Troy and Gaby when I know that Gaby has seen my dick and sucked on it!?!"

Giggling at him she pulled his shirt over his head. Throwing it on the living room table she reached down to his zipper, "just act normal and we're going to pretend it never happened. You were drunk and the two of us were curious of how it would be to have a little girl on girl, but I prefer just the two of us. No one else is sleeping with you, but me!"

Laughing Jason leaned back on and put his arms behind his head. Kelsi giggled and continued working on his pants. Smiling up at her, "you know it would be hotter if you were topless."

Winking at her she smiled. Reaching for her zipper she pulled it slowly down.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**lol, i save that sex scene for the next chapter **

**;-)**

**so? R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Jason still can't believe what he did with Gaby and Kelsi, will he be able to look beyond that or make the choice to end everything! DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
**


	11. Fun And Pain

**all those who review, thanks, you've given me a few ideas. Fernando and Adam will have a big part in the upcoming chapters.**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Pulling her zipper all the way down she smirked down at him, "I don't know if I want to take it off quite yet, it's pretty cold."

Jason laughed, "It's cold huh?" pulling her close to his chest and smiling at her gruffly, "I'll keep you nice and hot baby."

Rolling them over so she was on her back and he on top of her, he pulled his pants lower. Reaching between them he hiked up the front of her skirt and pulled his dick out of his pants. Pushing himself up her body, he kissed her on the lips. She giggled against his lips, pushing his away gentle. "No condom again?"

Jason paled, "uh….I don't have any on me right now."

Brushing her hands through his hair, "I'm on the emergency pill already…."

Jason groaned, but pulled away. "As much as I want to fuck you on the floor, I don't think it's a good idea."

Rolling off of her he sat down next to her. Kelsi sat up and looked at him in question, "what's wrong?" Refusing to look at Kelsi he got up. Zipping his pants up he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Kelsi stood up and place a hand on his arm, "Jase?"

Pulling his arm away gently, "I got to go Kels; I'll talk to you later. I got a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry." She nodded her head supportably. Walking up to her front door he leaned down and gave her a short, sweet kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams."

Walking out the door he closed it after himself and ran over to his house. Walking up the steps to his front door he opened it quietly and closed it slowly. Walking up the stairs slowly he went into his room. Flopping down on his bed he groaned. Looking over at his clock he growled and slapped it away. Turning on his back he looked up at his ceiling and let out a frustrated growl, he couldn't believe what had happen between him, Kelsi and Gaby. He didn't know how Troy would take this; he didn't want to lose his best friend over a girl. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over. Finally falling into a restless sleep Jason turned on his side.

_**Sunday…**_

Yawning Jason walked down his stairs to find his cousin there, "hey Fernando, what are you doing here?"

Standing up, "well remember what we talked about at the park?"

Jason rubbed his neck, "yeah, so?"

Walking over to Jason, "well that dude you got into a fight with, I know him from somewhere, but I can't remember."

Jason looked at Fernando in confusion, "you came here to tell me that?"

Smacking Jason's head, "dude watches out for your girlfriend, until I remember where I saw him be careful. She seems like a cute girl." Smirking at his cousin, "I never thought I see the day where you date a nerd."

Crossing his arms across his chest, "she's not a nerd! She's in the drama club!"

Laughing he headed toward the front door, "whatever you say lover boy!" he got serious, "but for real, I got this bad feeling, be on the lookout."

Jason nodded his head and watched him leave; shaking his head he walked into the kitchen and smiled at his mom. "Hey mom."

His mom smiled, "did your cousin leave already?"

Jason opened the fridge, "yeah he just came to tell me something."

Turning back to her cooking, "ok, oh did Kelsi tell you I saw her and Gabriella at plan parenthood?" Jason started coughing on his drink. Turning around she rushed to her son's side and started hitting his back, "Hun are you okay?"

Jason coughed a few times, "yeah, did you say you saw them at plan parenthood?"

She looked at her son in worry, raising her hand to his forehead, "I don't feel a fever." Pushing her hand away, "yes I saw them, they said they were getting information for health class or something like that." Heading back to her cooking, "Kelsi had this big red mark on her neck; I swear it looked like a hickey."

Jason blushed and turned away from his mom, "I better get going, I was suppose to meet the guys are Troy's house. We're going to play some basketball."

Nodding her head she turned around quickly and yelled after him. "What happen to your face!?!"

Jason grabbed his keys and ran out the door so he didn't have to answer his mom. Jumping into his car he drove to Troy's house. Walking up the front door he rang the doorbell. Troy opened the door and smiled, "finally, where have you been?"

Smiling nervously at Troy, "sorry my mom was talking to me. You know how she can be."

Troy laughed and walked in the house. Jason followed him and shut the door. Walking into the living room he found Zeke and Chad lounging on the couch playing video games. Laughing he jumped on the couch, "I'm next!"

Troy took a seat next to Jason, "let's play teams?"

The guys nodded their heads. Chad smirked, "after I finishing kicking Zeke's ass!"

Zeke never taking his eye off the TV he flicked Chad off, "kiss my ass loser!"

In the end, Zeke had beat Chad by a touchdown. Troy got up and grabbed 2 controllers and passed one to Jason, "what games and who's on what team?"

Chad mumbled angrily, "I don't care whose team I'm on as long as Zeke isn't my partner."

The guys laughed at their friend, Jason smirked, "I'll be on Zeke's team and let's play Madden 09."

The guys played video games for about 3 hours. Stretching Chad got up and picked up his basketball, "okay, let's play some ball!"

The guys groaned, Jason leaned back on the couch, "you just want to play basketball because your team is losing!"

Throwing his ball at Jason who caught it easily, "screw you Cross, you of all people could use some work on your game!"

Throwing the ball back at Chad hard, "fuck you Danforth, unlike you I don't kiss ass! I earned my spot on the team!"

Troy put up his hands, "okay, knock it off! No fighting! We're best friends, let's shot some hoops."

Sighing both guys apologized to each other. Zeke, Jason, and Troy tried to get off the couch, but found it hard. Jason looked at Troy, "dude you need a new couch! Your couch is molded to our bodies by now!"

Laughing Zeke rolled off the couch, "for real Troy, I can see my imprint from here!"

Using Jason as leverage, he pulled himself off the couch, "I know, I told my parents that." Reaching down he pulled Jason up, "that just shows how much they don't listen to me."

Chad led the group out of the backyard. Running up to the basketball he did a lay up. Jason and Zeke ran to get the ball. Jason grabbed the ball and dribbled it; Troy ran and jumped on Jason's back. Groaning Jason dropped the ball. Zeke picked up the ball and shot a 2 pointer. Jason looked over his shoulder and groaned, "Get off me, you weigh a lot!"

Troy laughed and got off. Jason stretched and felt his back crack. Giving Troy a dirty look he pushed him into Zeke who bumped into Chad and like a domino they all fell. Jason started cracking up, the boys starred up angrily. Smirking down at his friends, "what's wrong guys, getting old?"

Troy, Chad and Zeke growled at him, they all shared a look and sprang at Jason all at once. Laughing he jumped out of the way. Running to the tree house he climbed it. Troy smiled and looked at the other two, "boys it's time we show our young Jason that he needs to show respect to his elders!" Pointing his finger to the tree house, "Charge!"

Walking outside to investigate the scream she almost started laughing. Troy and Chad had found their old squirt guns and were shooting Jason and Zeke who were throwing water balloons down on them from the tree house. Coach Bolton came up behind his wife, "what's wrong?"

Pointing at the boys she smiled, "it seems are boys aren't ready to grow up."

Groaning Coach Bolton walked out into the backyard, "BOYS! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

All the guys froze and turned to look at their coach in shock. Jason let it was balloon fall on Troy's head. Looking up at Jason he flicked him off.

"_TROY WHAT THE HELL!?!"_

Grimacing he looked at his father, "it's his fault." Pointing up at Jason, "he started it. He pushed me over."  
Groaning he grabbed his head in frustration, "what is wrong with you boys, your going to be seniors soon!" Turning around in disgust, "grow up!"Walking in the house, Mrs. Bolton looked at her husband in shock. The boy's mouth dropped, Zeke and Jason jumped down from the tree house and looked at Troy in apology. Zeke put his hand on Troy's shoulder, "sorry bro, we better go…..What's up with your dad lately?"

Shaking his head, he refused to look at his friends and mumbled, "You guys should go, and I'll talk to you later."

Zeke, Chad and Jason nodded their heads and left. Walking up to the ladder he climbed it and hid from his father.

"_Troy? You okay hunny?"_

Looking over the edge, "why is he being that way mom? He's been uptight lately; he's making it hard to be around him. He's not my dad anymore."

Sighing she walked over to the ladder and climbed it. Taking a seat next to her son, "he wants you to succeed; he just seems to forget that you're still a teenager who wants to have fun with his friends and girlfriend." Smirking at her son, "where is Gabriella?"

Blushing he looked away from his mom, "I really don't know she's been acting weird. Since the sleepover at Jason's, all the girls have been acting weird."

Pulling he son close to him, "you're worrying over nothing. Now come on, help me make some lunch."

Nodding his head he followed his mom down the ladder to the house. Sighing he gave his tree house one last glanced before heading inside.

_**Jason and Zeke at the park….**_

Jason and Zeke took a running start and jumped on the swing. Getting distracted Zeke tripped over his swing and fell over in pain. Jason watched from his spot on his swing and smiled in amusement, "what are you doing on the floor." Pumping his leg to go higher, "did you trip?"

Groaning Zeke sat up and sat down on his swing and pushed himself off the floor, using his legs he pumped to get higher, "I saw the girls, they're heading this way."

Laughing at his friend, Jason leaned back to go higher, "so you tripped?"

Mumbling, "I saw Sharpay and she looks really beautiful right now."

The girls smiled and came to a stop and leaned against the fence. Sharpay smirked at them, "what's wrong boys, Chad stole your basketball so you came to play in the park."

The girls giggled and Zeke smiled embarrassing at Sharpay. Ignoring Sharpay Jason kept swinging. Gaby smiled at Jason, "that looks like fun, wanna give me a push?"

Jason dragged his feet and came to a stop and looked at Gaby with a blank expression, "you should ask your boyfriend."

Looking at Jason in confusion, "he's not here, but you are." Walking around the fence she walked up in front of him and gave him a puppy dog look, "plllleeaaasssse!"

Looking away in embarrassment he got off the swing and Gaby sat down happily. Hearing giggling he ignored it. "Ok ready? Gaby nodded her head. "Lift your legs and as I push you, use your legs to go higher."

Giving her a push Gaby started giggling as she got higher. Zeke walked over to Sharpay, "wanna give it a try?"

Looking at Zeke like he was crazy, "uh….it's not pink!"

Kelsi and Taylor gave Sharpay a disbelief look. Groaning they walked over to where Jason and Gaby were. Taylor took the swing that Zeke was on. Jason looked over to her, "you want me to push you too?"

Taylor smiled at him sweetly, "no, but you mind giving me and Gaby a moment to talk…..its girl talk."

Nodding his head he gave one last push and moved away from them. Kelsi smiled at him and he walked up to her. Smiling down at her, Jason grabbed her trucker had off her head and put it on his head. "Hey!" Giggling she reached for it, since she was smaller, he pulled his head away from her. Smirking down at her, "come and get it playmaker!"

Running over to the jungle gym he climbed up the stairs, giggling Kelsi ran after him. Walking over the bridge he dangled the hat in front of him, "come on Kels, I thought you loved hats? You I think I'm going to keep this hat…"

Kels ran across the bridge and went to grab it, but Jason yanked it away and put it back on his head. Kelsi bumped into Jason and smiled seductively up and him. Taking a gulp he backed up towards the slide. Following her prey she pulled her zipper down on her hoodie slightly and Jason's mouth dropped slightly when he saw skin. Pouncing on him, she tried to grab her hat, "Jason gimmie!"

Laughing he shook his head no, "sorry Shorty, trying to seduce me isn't going to get you your hat back." Wrapping his arms around her, "go down the slide with me."

Giggling she let him pull her over to the slide. Sitting down first she waited till he was behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, "ready?"

He nodded his head. Pushing them forward they slid down the slide. Laughing they ended up the sand. Gaby watched and felt a little jealousy go through her body. Taylor looked at Gaby in question, "what's wrong?" Following Gaby's gaze she giggled, "Don't they look cute together? It's hard to believe they're not together."

Pushing Jason off of her, "your heavy, get off."

Smirking down at her, he replied gruffly, "you weren't complaining the other night."

Giggling she pulled his head down to hers. Thinking she was going to kiss him he leaned more down. Grinning to herself she grabbed her hat off his head and pushed him off of her and took off running to the monkey bars. Struggling to get up he looked at Kelsi with shock written all over his face. Sticking her tongue out at him she put her hat back on her head. Growling Jason got up and charged at Kelsi, eyes opening in shock she let out a "yelp!"

Turning around she sprinted out of the playground, Jason smirked to himself and followed her. Groaning to herself, she knew she couldn't outrun Jason. Seeing a bunch of trees she ran to them. Jason stopped once he reached the trees looking around nervously, "Kels, where did you go?"

Pulling him to her she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her. Sighing against her lips he put his hands on her waist. Kissing gentle, they didn't notice someone behind Jason.

"_Wow, I'm jealous."_

Letting go of one another in shock Jason turned around in embarrassment and saw Gaby starring at them annoyed. Gulping he stepped back, "uh, hi Gabs…what's up?"

Taking a step closer, "apparently you are."

Looking down, he blushed; Kelsi had given a boner by just kissing him. Giggling Kelsi stepped in front of Jason, "leave Jase alone, what's up?"

Taking Kelsi's hat off he put the hat back on his head. Looking over her shoulder he stuck his tongue out at her. Gaby sighed in frustration and they look at her in surprise. Taking a few steps closer toward the couple, "Kels, I'm a bit jealous of you and Jase."

Jason took a gulp and Kelsi gave her a questioning look. "Why? You have Troy."

Looking Jason squarely in the eye, "what happens if I want more?"

Jason started sweating, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry Gaby, but what happens that night was a mistake and I was drunk."

Looking at Jason in surprise, "you remember now?"

Kelsi blushed, "I told him after the fair. It was only fair."

Walking up even closer that she was directly in front of the couple, "why was it a mistake Jase? You had two girls half naked all over you."

Taking a step back, Kelsi turned to look at Jason. Gulping he took another step back, "Gaby it's a mistake, I'm in love with Kels, not you. I want to be with her and her alone, not one of my best friend's girlfriend."

Kelsi felt her heart skip a beat. Smiling at him. Gaby groaned, "Come on Jase, grow up! We're teenagers, we're suppose to experiment." Kelsi looked at Gaby in surprise, smirking at Kelsi. "It's not fair that you're the only who get's to fuck Jason."

They're mouths dropped, growling at Gaby, "what are you saying, your going to blackmail me into sleeping with you!?!"

Gaby's smirk got bigger and Kelsi looked away. Taking a deep breath he looked at the pair with disgust, "you know what; you two can have each other….it over Kels!"

Kelsi looked at Jason in shock, "What? No!"

Tossing her hat to her, refusing to look at her or Gaby, Jason felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. Gaby's mouth dropped, "Jase I was joking with you, don't break up with her cause of this!"

Walking by the pair, Kelsi grabbed his arm. With tears falling down her face, "please don't leave me Jason; I need you in my life!"

Refusing to look at her, "I can't do this…I broke my best friend's trust and I don't…." looking at Gaby with disgust, "I don't trust you Gaby."

Pulling his arm away he ran over to where Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke were. Falling to the floor, Kelsi started sobbing. Dropping next to her friend, "Kels I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would take me serious."

Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl Gaby started crying also. She was disgusted with herself, she was suppose to be in love with Troy, but she lusting over her best friend's boyfriend.

Taylor and Sharpay ran over to the them, Sharpay looked down at them in shock, "what happen? Jase said that Kels was crying and that he had to leave. He asked us to check on you."

Crying even harder, Gaby held her closer. Taylor kneeled down to them, "what happen? You guys were having fun and joking around."

Gaby looked at Taylor and thought of the first lie she could think of, "Jason told Kelsi he could never be with someone like her."

Sharpay turned toward the park with murder in her eyes, "he said that!?! I'm going to kick his fucking ass!"

Starting to stomp over to the retreating backs on the boys, Taylor grabbed her arm. "Right now isn't the best time, Kels needs us."

Sighing she nodded her head, turning back to the crying girl, she helped Gaby pull Kelsi up and the three girls helped get a broken Kelsi home. Gaby sighed to herself, she knew she fucked up their relationship and it's her fault that they were broken up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow....he broke up with her! what is he thinking!?!**

**lol, R&R!  
**

**Next chapter:  
Kelsi is heart broken and Jason has been spending more time with his cousin, why is that? hmmm....who's Adam and why does he seem to be everywhere Kelsi and the girls go? The guys are getting a little worried when they're coach gets harder on them and Troy.  
**


	12. Finally the truth!

**Here's the next one, 1 more review for 4 years later ppl! I already have that story ready to be uploaded**

**;-)**

**now i hope you enjoy this!**

********************************************************************************************************  
**

_**Monday Morning….**_

Sharpay sighed to herself, looking at he watched he go out of her car. It was already 7:30a.m.; walking up the front door she rang the doorbell. Turning she saw a black Escalade pull up in up front of Jason's house. Watching Jason run up to the car and jump in, she glared at his back.

"_Sharpay? What are you doing here Hun?"_

Turning around she faced Teresa Nielson and smiled, "hey Mrs. Nielson is Kelsi ready for school? I thought I'll drop by and give her a ride to school."

Motioning for her to come in, "doesn't she usually ride with Jason?" Sharpay walked inside and looked toward the stairs.

"Currently they're having a fight," she mumbled. Walking up the stairs, "I'm going to see if she's ready, be right back."

Nodding Teresa walked toward the kitchen. Sharpay knocked on the door, "Kels, you ready for school?"

Kelsi opened the door, sniffing, "what are you doing here?"

Bringing Kelsi in for a hug, "I'm being a friend and taking one of my best friends to school. Have you heard from Jason?"

Kelsi shook her head; grabbing her bag she closed her door. Trudging down the stairs, she opened the front door, "Mom we're leaving now!"

"_Ok sweetheart, love you!"  
_

The girls walked out to Sharpay's Mustang. Looking over at Jason's house she saw his car, looking at Sharpay in question. Opening her door, Sharpay shook her head, "don't worry about him."

Nodding her head she got in Sharpay's car, the ride to the school was a quiet one. Kelsi had turned up the radio so she didn't have to talk to Sharpay about Jason. Pulling into her parking space they got out the car. Taylor and Gaby were waiting for them. Each girl gave Kelsi a hug. Giving them a small smile they started walking toward the school. Taylor noticed Jason standing by an Escalade talking to someone, pointing at them, "who's that with Jason?"

Gaby hit Taylor with her elbow and gave her a meaningful look. Rubbing the spot Gaby hit, Taylor gives Kelsi an apologetic smile. Kelsi looked over to where Jason was. Seeing him talking to some guys that didn't look like they were in high school she sighed, "Who cares, come on we're going to be late."

Picking up her pace the girls nearly had to jog to keep up with her. The girls each made a stop at their lockers to grab their books for class. Meeting in front of Ms. Darbus class they walked in. Finding Chad, Troy and Zeke joking around, the guys looked up and smiled at the girls.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gaby's cheek, "hey babe, have you seen Jason?"

Seeing the girls tense at Jason's name, the guys shared a look. Zeke stepped forward, "are you guys okay?"

Sharpay poked Zeke in the chest, "Keep that asshole away from us! If comes near any of us, especially Kelsi I'm going to kill him!"

Walking around the boys she sat down in her seat. Ryan looked at his sister in surprise. The boys mouth dropped in shock, Chad turned to look at Kelsi, "what did he do now?"

Ignoring Chad, Kelsi sat down and starred blankly in front of her. The girls shared a look, sighing they took their seats.

_**RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG…..**_

Chad tapped Troy's shoulder. Looking over his shoulder at his friend, "where the hell is he?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Ms. Darbus walked into the class. "Shut it! If not, I'm sure the drama club could use some help in detention today!"

The class got quite and faced Ms. Darbus, she smiled, "good, today we're going to watch a movie." The guys cheered and Ms. Darbus pulled her glasses down, "which is a musical called **Rent**."

The boys groaned. Smirking at them she walked over to her desk and started on attendance. Looking around she noticed Jason was the only one missing. Sighing she marked him absent and put her book down, walking over to the lights she turned them off. Starting the movie she took a seat to watch.

Jason looked through the window into Ms. Darbus class and sighed. Not wanting to watch a musical he turned to his cousin, "what are we going to do now?"

Fernando smirked at his cousin and motioned him to follow him. Walking out of the school the boys ran over to the football stadium. Walking up the bleachers Fernando spotted his crew, "yo fools, what's up dawg?" One of his crew members gave Jason a warily look, Fernando shook his head, "he's cool, this is my cousin I was telling you about."

They nodded their heads and the boys took a seat. Fernando pulled out a blunt and lit it. Taking a hit he passed it to his cousin, Jason shook his head. "I can't basketball team."

The guys all started laughing. Fernando smacked his cousin shoulder, "always the good boy, so you wanna do this shit?"

Looking at the guys nervously, "ya I'm sure I want to do this."

Giving Jason a serious look, "you know once you do this, there's no going back."

Jason nodded his head, "I'm down."

Fernando turned to his crew, "boys my cousin here would like to join the family how about it?"

Laughing the guys nodded their heads, one in the back of the gang spoke, and "does he know what he's doing?"

Fernando nodded his head, "he knows."

The one who spoke in the back walked over to Jason and looked him up and down. Shaking his head, "you're too much of a jock to be with us."

Jason shook his head, "screw the team then, I want to do this."  
The man smirked at Jason, "you want in homie? Aiight, my name is Pedro, let's go boys."

All the guys got up and they walked out of the stadium. Jason looked at his cousin in worry, nodding his head in support they got up and followed the crew. Walking up to a bathroom, Pedro pointed for Jason to go in. Giving his cousin one last look, Jason walked in. Pedro walked in and shut the door. Circling the boy, "why do you want to do this? Your cuz said you're a good kid."

Refusing to look at him, "I want to do this because I'm tired of being the guy that's the jock."

Sitting down on a table, Pedro shook his head, "that's not true, why Jason?"

Looking at Pedro with determination in his eyes, "I got into a spat with some fool at the fair and Fernando seems to think this guy is really bad news. I want some help to make sure this guy doesn't touch this girl."

Pedro nodded his head, "Jase we've known you for years. Your cuz already asked for help, we're down for helping. You don't have to join the crew. Who's the girl?"

Looking down, "my ex-girlfriend."

Pedro nodded his head, "we'll keep an eye on her, if any happens let us know and we'll deal with this fool."

Jason stepped forward, "do you even know who the girl is?"

Pedro chuckled, "yeah, Kelsi Nielson, your neighbor. Your cousin told us." Jason nodded his head; Pedro motioned for him to leave. "This conversation is over, get out of here."

Jason walked out and looked at her cousin thankfully, "thanks bro."

Fernando nodded his head, Jason ran into the school. Seeing the guys at Gaby's locker, he nodded his head at them and continued walking to her next class. Chad smacked Troy, "Hey there's Jason!"

The gang's eyes followed Jason movement. Zeke smacked Chad chest, "I better get going, and I have class with him right now."

The guys nodded their heads. Running after Jason, Zeke caught up with him as they entered their math class. "Where we you this morning?"

Seeing Kelsi and Sharpay sitting next to each other, he took his seat at the back of the class. "I woke up late; I was late already so what was the point in walking in and getting detention." Zeke nodded his head in agreement. Sharpay turned to look at Jason, seeing her starring at him. "What ice princess?"

Kelsi turned around to look at Jason in surprise. Sharpay growled at Jason and snapped at him, "bullshit you woke up late, I saw you leave your house before I picked up Kelsi."

Flicking Sharpay off, "Mind your business ice princess, oh wait you don't know how cause you ain't got a fucking life!"

Zeke smacked Jason, "yo don't yell at her."

Turing to his friend, "you're going to defend her after what she put us through for years. I know you like her, but she's a bitch!"

Sharpay stood up enraged, "Bitch, I'll show you a bitch!"

Walking up to Jason she smacked him. Zeke and Kelsi's mouth dropped. Grabbing his cheek, Jason stood up. Sharpay tried to hit him again, but Jason caught her wrist, "I wouldn't try that again Bitch!"

Pulling her hand from his grip she spit in his face and stomped back to her seat. The class watched in amazement, Mr. Montgomery walked in, "Morning class, please pass your homework forward." Looking up he noticed that the whole class was starring at Jason, "Mr. Cross is there a problem?"

Using his shit to wipe his face he hissed at the teacher, "NO!" sitting down he growled. The class looked forward, Mr. Montgomery raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head he started the lesson plan.

_**1 and 15 minutes later….**_

Jason grabbed his things and stomped out of the class. Zeke stopped next to Sharpay, "did you really have to spit in his face?"

Looking at Zeke annoyed, "you're taking his side? I knew all jocks were fucking losers! Get the fuck away from Zeke!"  
Growling down at her, "I'm there for my best friend, whatever happens between him and Kelsi is their business and no one else. Jason is right; you don't know how to mind your own business!"

Following his friend out the class, Sharpay looked at Kelsi annoyed, "can you believe that asshole? Who does he think he is? Fuck that loser, come on let's get to the cafeteria!"

Kelsi grabbed her things and hurriedly followed Sharpay down the busy hallway. As soon as everyone saw the ice princess they all moved out of her way. Walking up to the groups table, Sharpay gave the guys a dirty look, "girls I think we shouldn't sit with the guys."

Jason snorted, "poor us!" then more sarcastically, "whatever shall we do?"

Zeke laughed at his friend, "come on let's get the fuck out of her. I smell skank!"

All the girls' mouth dropped in shock. Chad and Troy's looked at Zeke like he was crazy. Throwing his hands up to Chad, "ball bro."

Chad tossed him the ball and they walked out of the cafeteria without a second look. Sharpay eyes followed Zeke and finally screeched, "THAT ASSHOLE, HOW DARE HE CALL ME A SKANK!"

Chad and Troy looked at each other; turning to their girlfriends they mumbled a quick goodbye and ran after Jason and Zeke. Once they were gone, Taylor raised her eyebrow in question, "what happen?"

Kelsi sat down quietly, "there was a fight in Math class, Jason called Sharpay a bitch, she slapped him, he grabbed her wrist and she spat in his face." The girls turned to Sharpay in shock. "Then the teacher walked in and it got quiet. After class, Zeke came up talk to her and then basically told Sharpay she was noisy and Jason was right."

Gaby took a sip of her drink, "wow what a morning, what caused the whole fight, Jason wasn't even in class this morning?"

Sharpay sat down next to Kelsi and mumbled numbly, "I overheard Jason say he overslept to Zeke and I corrected him. He left before Kelsi and I left her house. Remember we saw him this morning in the parking lot."

Taylor smacked her head, "oh yeah, I forgot about that." Turning to Kelsi. "Have you guys talked?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

Gaby looked at Kelsi in worry, "like Jason is going to beat you or something? I don't think he would do that."

Kelsi shook her head, "no, ever since the fair, I feel like I'm being watched."

Taylor leaned forward, "do you mean that guy Adam?"

Kelsi shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know, every since Jason broke up with me yesterday I had a bad feeling." Sharpay, Taylor and Gaby starred at Kelsi. Feeling their stare she looked at them. "What?"

Smirking at the smaller girl, "broke up? Were you two dating?"

Blushing Kelsi shook her head, "No! He won't even talk to me, I meant he ended our friendship, he broke up with me!"

Gaby smiled sadly at Kelsi lame cover up. Sharpay came to Kelsi's rescue, "why would she want to date that loser! What can he offer?"

"He's got a great body and he's fucking hot," Gaby mumbled to herself not realizing she spoke out loud. The girls all starred at Gaby in shock, noticing their looks. "What?"

Taylor screeched, "You just said he has a great body and he's fucking hot!"

Shaking her head hard, "no I didn't, why would I say that. I'm dating Troy for goodness sake."

Sharpay looked at Gaby in suspicion, "that's what we would like to know. I could understand Kelsi saying that, but you…..do you like Jason?"

Kelsi looked at Gaby in suspicion. Gaby looked at Kelsi and defended herself, "why would I want your boyfriend? I'm in love with Jason!" All the girl's mouth dropped in shock. Gaby blushed at her mishap, "I meant Troy!"

Kelsi stood up, "you planned this all from the start! I can't believe you!"

Sharpay and Taylor were confused. Sharing a look, Taylor raised a hand. "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring them, Gaby scooted closer to Kelsi, "I did not, how could I have planned this? It just happened!"

Kelsi shook her head, "no it didn't you suggested it!"

Gaby looked down in embarrassment, "no I didn't."

Standing up angrily, "yes you did, in his room Friday night! How could you do this to us! Why are you trying to take him from me?"

Turning around she ran out of the cafeteria. Sharpay and Taylor were really confused now. Sharpay looked at Gaby, "what the fuck are you two talking about?"

Gaby looked away from them, "nothing. It's stupid really."

Taylor grabbed Gaby's arm, "apparently it's not stupid because our friend ran out of here clearly heart broken. What's going on with her and Jason?"

Gaby stood up, "a mistake, that's what happen between them."

Grabbing her things she walked out of the cafeteria with her friends starring at her in shock.

_**Hallway...**_

Running through the halls, Kelsi ignored the stares. Running to the gym she removed her glasses and wiped her eyes. Putting them back on she opened the gym door. Seeing Jason she ran to him and threw her arms around him and started crying all over him. Looking down at her in shock, he looked at the guys with confusion written all over his face. Chad looked at the door nervously expecting Sharpay to come storming in. Pulling Kelsi into his arms, Jason rubbed her back.

Zeke smacked Troy and pointed to the door. Turning he saw his girlfriend there. "Gaby?"

Kelsi tensed up when she heard her name, Jason looked down at her in surprise, "baby?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his neck. "She planned it all Jase, that night she planned it."

Jason looked at Kelsi then the guys. "What are you talking about?"

Gaby took a step toward Jason, "Jase I didn't plan for that to happen that night."

Troy starred at his girlfriend, "baby what are you talking about? What happen what night?"

Chad and Zeke backed away from the couples. Kelsi mumbled quietly for Jason to hear only, "you said you love me, then talk to me alone."

Nodding down at the girl, Jason looked at Chad and Zeke, "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to talk to Kels and find out what's going on."

They nodded their heads. Pulling the small with him he started to walk past Gaby, but she stepped in front of him. "Jase let me explain."

Kelsi pulled her hand away from Jason, walking by Jason. "Babe where are you going? I thought we were going to talk?"

Chad turned to Zeke and mouthed babe? Zeke shrugged his shoulder.

Kelsi eyed Jason warily, "I want to, but this bitch isn't going to let me talk to you!"

Gaby turned and stormed up to Kelsi, "what's your fucking problem?"

Kelsi pushed Gaby away from her, "you are you stupid bitch!"

Jason and Troy stepped between the girls, Chad and Zeke smiled. They were going to get a chick fight!

Troy pulled Gaby away, "what are you doing baby?"

Pushing Troy's hand away, "I'm trying to explain myself to Jason."

Looking at her confused, "why Jason? Why not me, your boyfriend?"

Finally getting fed up she yelled angrily at Troy, "I gave him a blowjob when he was drunk!

All the guys' mouth dropped in surprised. Troy looked over his shoulder at Jason, "bro it's not true is it?" Refusing to look at his friend he numbly nodded his head. Kelsi stepped in front of Jason to protect him from Troy. Troy took a step back from Gaby, feeling his heart breaking he looked at her with hurt in eyes, "why?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, "it just happen Troy, we didn't plan it."

Kelsi snorted, "Sure you didn't! You wanted to sleep with my boyfriend!"

Troy was clearly confused now, "your boyfriend, are you two together?"

Ignoring his question, Kelsi pointed at Gaby, "She suggested that we have a threesome."

Chad and Zeke high fived each other. Troy turned to look at Gaby, "is that true?"

Looking down in shame, she nodded her head. "I couldn't help it I was so Horney. After watching Jason fuck Kelsi on the kitchen table I wanted to have sex with him."

Chad and Zeke fell over in shock; Troy looked at Kelsi, "fucked on the kitchen table? You and Jason, what the hell is going on?"

"_That's what we want to know!"_

Turning to the new voice they found Sharpay and Taylor standing at the door. Walking over to the fighting couples, Taylor walked over to Chad and Zeke and kicked them, "get up you idiots!"

Kelsi crossed her arms across her chest. Jason rubbed the back of his head nervously; Troy grabbed his chest in pain. Gaby looked at him in worry, "are you okay?"

Troy held his hand up, "don't touch me. I need to sit down." Laughing scornfully at her. "When you find out your girlfriend tried to have a threesome with one of your best friend would get a guy!" Pointing at Jason, "he was fucking drunk and you did that Gaby, what the fuck!?!"

Troy sat on floor and put his head down on his knees. Sharpay stepped closer to Jason and Kelsi, "what happen at the park yesterday?"

Jason looked down, "I broke up with Kelsi, and I couldn't be with her after what happen. Gaby was flirting with me and I just want to be with Kelsi. How could I be with her knowing I ruined a friendship with one of my best friends!?! I couldn't hide this from Troy!" Jason fell to his knees, "please forgive me Troy, I wouldn't have never done it. I was drunk!"

Kelsi fell to her knees next to Jason, "please don't let it end this way, I love you Jason!"

Gaby took a step toward Jason, Sharpay looked at Gaby in shock, "what are you doing?"

Pointing at Jason, "I want to apologize to him."

Sharpay pointed at Troy, "what about your boyfriend? He's on the floor in pieces!

Taylor walked over to them, "what's going through your head Gaby?" Kelsi wrapped her arms around Jason and cried. Pointing at Jason and Kelsi, "how could you do this to them?"

Smirking at them, "She agreed to it! Clearly she wanted it to. She was complaining when I was sucking on her tits!"

Chad and Zeke groaned, Taylor looked at them and they shut their mouths up. Sharpay walked up to Gaby and slapped her. Kelsi looked up at Gaby, "it's clearly a mistake, if I knew you secretly wanted my boyfriend I wouldn't have let you near him!"

Smiling evilly at Jason, "he wasn't complaining when we were kissing, caressing and giving him a hand job."

Kelsi moved to attack Gaby, but Jason pulled her back. Troy stood up and looked at Gaby, "you're a slut and it's over between us bitch! Stay the fuck away from me!" pointing at Kelsi and Jason, "and them! Ya his dick may be the one you were sucking, but he was wasted!"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Gaby spat at him, "so your saying cause he was drunk your going to excuse him, what about Kelsi? She was sober?"

Looking down at the small girl, he gave her a small smile, "clearly she wanted Jason and she made a mistake by agreeing with you. I can't stay mad at her, but you I can!"

Chad took a step toward Troy, "bro what's going to happen now?"

Looking at Chad, "it means I am now single and I don't want anything to do with this slut."

Jason took a step toward Troy, "and us?"

Looking at Jason, Troy took a deep breath and let it out. "I still consider you my brother; give me some time to calm down bro. I'm happy you and Kels got together, you two are cute together."

Jason nodded his head and stepped over to Kelsi's side. Taking her hand he looked down at her, "we need to talk now, come on."

Pulling her away they left the gym. Troy looked at the gang, "I need to get out of here, and I catch you guys later."

The nodded their head and watched them him leave. Sharpay looked at Taylor, "Let's get out of here."

Nodding her head, she followed Sharpay out of the gym. Chad and Zeke looked at one another and ran after the girls. Gaby walked to the middle of the court and stared off in space. Everyone had left her and she didn't know what to do now.

A man smirked by the bleachers, he had heard everything and he knew he could use this to his advantage. Smiling evilly he walked out of the gym.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**So? Was that good or bad? I know i ended up making Gaby a bitch, sorry!**

**Please R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Jason and Kelsi are trying to work on their relationship, Gaby is lost, Troy is hooking up any girl he wants. The rest of the gang is lost on what to do. Who was that guy by the bleachers?  
**


	13. Forgiveness?

**This is going to be my last update, until after Monday, I got a midterm i need to study for so i don't plan on updating till after, hope you enjoy!**

******************************************************************************************************************

Walking out of the gym in a daze, Gaby didn't notice that the halls were empty. Adam made his move on Gaby, "hey babe, that was harsh what your friends did."

Looking up she backed up, "what are you doing here?"

Leaning against a locker he smirked at her. "Just checking on my girl, heard she like to spend her breaks in the music room, but I didn't see her there."

Glaring at him, "she's not your girl, she's with her boyfriend right now!"

Laughing at her, "that little man, he punches like a girl, I could have kicked his ass."

Crossing her arms, "what do you want?"

Smirking he stood up straight, "I have a proposition for you, if your interested. I heard everything in the gym and that's harsh what your friends did."  
Gaby raised an eyebrow, "so? What does that have to do with you?"

Stepping closer to her, he leaned down and smirked at her. "How much do you want Jason?"

Taking a step back she looked at him in worry, "why are you asking?"

Laughing down at her, "I want your friend and you want her man I would say it's an even trade. We both get what we want."

Gaby shook her head, "hell no, they might be mad at me right now, but I'm not stupid enough to do this." Adam walked by her, looking over his shoulder, "baby it was a suggestion, if you have a change of mind call me babe, my number is on the bulletin board under tutors for U of A."

Gaby watched him walk away in shock. Shaking her head she ran to her locker to grab her books and get to her class.

_**JASON AND KELSI….**_

Pulling her upstairs to Troy's hiding place he looked down at Kelsi, "Kels, I don't know what to say to you."

Looking down in shame she sighed, "I need you in my life Jase, I was turned on that night that I wasn't thinking straight. I love you and you love me!"

Letting go of her hand, he took a seat and looked at her, "I do love you, but look at what's happen because of our actions. I can't lose my friends, we've all been through so much together."

Walking up to him, she took a seat on his lap. Wrapping an arm around his neck she looked at her lap. "Please isn't there any way we can work this out? Take it slower? Our friends now know we were dating. We don't have to hide it." Looking down at her lap, he took her hand that was there and laced his fingers with hers, "that's true, but my brother lost his girl because of me. We could go hella slow and take our relationship slow, but Troy and our friends will see us. I can't do it. I'm sorry Kels, I love you, but I can't."

Letting her tears fall she nodded her head, "so this is it, there won't be an us ever again?"

Jason used his other hand to lift her face to look him in the eye, "I didn't say that we could never be together, just right now we can't. " Wiping her tears away, "you have no idea how special you are to me."

Kissing her gentle, Kelsi pulled him closer. Begging entrance with her tongue Jason granted her that. Kissing heavily they lost themselves in the kiss. Breaking away gentle, they gave a few last pecks. Kelsi got off his lap and wiped her eyes, turned away from him. "I'll see you around then."

Jason looked at his feet, "yeah, we'll be seeing each other since we do live next door to each other."

Kelsi walked away from him and with each step she took a piece of her heart broke.

Jason wiped his face, looking up to make sure she was gone he got up and left the rooftop. Deciding there was no point in being at school anymore he called his cousin to give him a ride home.

_**FRIDAY AFTERNOON….**_

It had been an awkward week, the gang had no idea what to do. The girls stayed with Kelsi to cheer her up, while Chad and Zeke spent time with Troy. Jason and Gaby barely saw their friends. They had separated themselves, giving their friends time to cool down.

Troy was standing at his open locker looking inside absently. He hasn't been able to concentrate on anything since the fateful Monday. Shaking his head to clear it, he closed his locker. Looking to the left he saw Kelsi walking towards him with her head down. Sighing he walked up to her, "Kels!" Kelsi looked up in surprise and gave Troy a small smile, "hey, how have you been?"

Troy smiled down at her and shrugged his shoulders, "crappy, I miss Gaby a lot." Kelsi nodded her head, "I miss Jase so much."

Looking down at his feet he shuffled them, "I haven't seen much of you or the girls, what have you guys been up to?"

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, "just concentrating on school and trying to stay out of trouble. More like keeping Sharpay away from Jason and Gaby."

Troy nodded his head, "I know I barely see Jase, he doesn't come near us anymore." Smiling warily at her, "I hope everything is normal when basketball season starts."

Giving Troy a smile, "you know you guys will have everything worked out." Troy pointed the front door, "you leaving?" She nodded her head and he smiled at her, "need a ride?"

Giving Troy's arm a squeeze, "why are you being nice to me? I'm part of the reason that all this happen."

Troy shook his head at Kelsi, "no your not our relationship wasn't as great as everyone thought. We fought a lot, she wasn't the same girl I met a long time ago. So about that ride? You want one, I don't think Jase will be happy that his girlfriend is walking home alone."

Kelsi giggled, "I'm not his girlfriend anymore, but I would love a ride. Taylor had to tutor Chad today after school and Sharpay and Zeke ran off together earlier."

Sticking his arm out to her, "well my dear lady, right this way." Giggling Kelsi took a hold of his arm and together they walked out of the school."

They both looked up in surprise when they found Jason in a football uniform walking with his cousin. Troy let out a growl, "I don't like Fernando!" Looking at Troy in surprise, "did you know Jase was playing football?"

Troy shook his head, "he did when we were younger, but we all got into basketball freshmen year and he stopped. I guess he looking for ways to keep himself busy."

Nodding they continued walking to Troy's car. Jason looked up and saw Kelsi and Troy walking together too closely for his liking. Feeling a smack he looked at his cousin with questions in his eyes. Fernando shook his head and got into his car. Jason turned and headed back to the football field. He was running back and the coach was working them hard.

Troy groaned when he saw Gaby leaning against his car. Pulling his arm away from Kelsi, "I'll be right back." She nodded and watched him walk up to his ex. Growling down at her, "what the fuck to you want bitch?"

Gaby looked up startled, "we need to talk." Troy shook his head angrily, "no, you need to get the fuck off my ride, so I can give Kels a ride home."

Looking over Troy's shoulder she rolled her eyes, "let her get one with Jase, football practice should be over soon." Looking at her in surprise, "you knew he's playing football?"

Gaby nodded her head, "everyone knows. It's all over the school and there's talk about him not playing basketball this year." Troy backed up from her and shook his head, "this is one of your lies! Jase wouldn't quit the team!" Crossing her arms across her chest, she sighed at him. "Come on Troy, you haven't said a word to him and the guys have been ignoring him!"

Turning away from her he started walking up to the football stadium, Kelsi looked at him in surprise, "what's wrong?" Grabbing her hand he started dragging her with him. Looking forward he responded, "your telling Jase that he's playing basketball this year."

Looking at Troy like he grew a second head, "why would I do that? I haven't talked to him since Monday!" Looking back at her, "because I'm going to tell him the same thing. It's time he knows I've forgiven him and time for him to get back with you!"

Kelsi opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. Continuing to drag her they stopped when they got to the stadium. Seeing Jason on the field they took a seat on the bleachers. Jason faked left and sprinted down the field, looking up he caught the ball and made a touchdown. Hearing the coach calling them in they all took a knee. Jason looked toward the bleachers and was surprised to see his ex and Troy there. Hearing that they we dismissed he started walking up to them slowly. Troy and Kelsi got up and walked down the stairs and onto the field. Meeting them halfway, "what are you two doing here? Your far from the music room and gym."

Giving Jason a big grin, "we buddy, I missed you. You've been MIA lately, what have you been up to?" looking at Kelsi warily he answered, "Practice and school, don't have time for a lot of shit. Keeping myself busy."

Kelsi looked down in depression, Jason looked at her confusedly, "what's wrong Kels?" Kelsi looked at him surprised, "you remember my name?"

Jason pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his messy hair, "what do you mean I remember what your name is?" Looking at Troy, "am I in more trouble that your both going to beat me with my helmet or something?"

Troy grinned evilly at Jason, "that sounds like an idea bro, can I barrow your helmet?" Jason looked at Troy nervously, "uh…no! So what's really up?"

Kelsi blushed, Jason looked so hot! She was already imagining herself running her hands through his hair as he kissed her everywhere. Both guys looked at Kelsi in worry. She had a goofy look on her face. Jason cleared his throat which broke her out of her daze. Shaking his head he looked at Troy, "so…what's up?"

Looking away from Kelsi Troy smiled at his friend, "you are playing basketball this year right?" Jason rubbed his head warily, "I don't know bro. with everything that's happen I don't know if it's a good idea."

Troy shook his head, "you have to, and if you don't then I'm never going to forgive you! We need the old Jase back who drooled over Kels when no one was looking." Jason blushed and Kelsi looked at Troy in surprise. Troy smiled bigger, "who wouldn't stop talking about the small girl who he insisted was only a friend, but turned out to be his girlfriend."

Jason pointed to the locker room, "I've….got to go….need to change and yeah…" walking by them hoping that they'll disappear. Troy grinned and grabbed Kelsi hand. Dragging her after Jason, "yo bro, I got this appointment can you give Kels a ride since you live next door to each other." Looking at Troy in annoyance, he winked down at her. Jason looked over his shoulder at them suspiciously, "what appointment?"

Troy smiled innocently, "doctor, I got a physical." Jason nodded his head slowly, pointing to the locker room, "Let me change first. Your going to stay with her till I get back?"

Troy nodded his head in confusion, "sure?" Kelsi groaned at him, "I'm not a little girl, I don't need him watching me!"

Jason smirked down at the little girl, "babe, I'll feel better knowing someone didn't run off with you."

Kelsi blushed and Troy started cracking up. Hitting Troy in the chest, Troy grabbed his chest in pain. "That hurt Kels, don't break me before basketball season!"

Jason shook his head and started mumbling to himself. Entering the locker room, he quickly stripped him self and jumped in the shower. Quickly changing he was out of the locker room in less that 10 minutes. Seeing Troy picking on Kelsi, Jason took a deep breath to calm himself down. Walking up to them, "sorry if I took long."

Looking up at him in surprise, Kelsi looked down at her watch, "you were gone for….8 minutes that was fast!" Jason started laughing, shaking his head, they both groaned as they got hit with water. Pulling her glasses off she glared at Jason. Grinning down at her, "sorry about that. Didn't dry my hair very good."

Kelsi rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I noticed…" Troy started laughing, walking backwards toward the parking lot. "Come on you two let's get out of here."

Jason and Kelsi followed him to the parking lot. Jason tried to fix his hair, but gave up. "Troy?" Troy looked back at him and nodded his head, "what's up?" Jason scratched his head in confusion, "I thought you had an appointment….your still here."

Troy looked at Kelsi nervously. She covered her mouth to hide her smile, "Uh….I'm meeting my mom at the hospital."

Nodding his head slowly Jason stopped at his truck, opening the door for Kelsi, Jason gave Troy supportive smile, "good look with Gaby she's at your truck."

Troy turned around and found Gaby leaning on his truck again, "she's fucking still there! What the fuck!"

Jason looked at Troy clearly confused, "still? You talked to her already?" Kelsi started laughing. Troy paled and turned to look at Jason, "Jase shut your girlfriend up!"

Turning around he ran away from them. Jason looked at Kelsi lost, "girlfriend?" Shrugging her shoulder at him he closed her door and went over to his side. Getting in he looked at her. "I'm really confused right now."

Giggling she leaned in to him, "I'll explain it to you later. Jason leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away quickly, "sorry!" Grabbing the back of his head she pulled his head back down to hers, "you better not be!"

Kissing him hard she pulled him over to her. Jason was practically on top of her. Groaning as Kelsi kissed him he opened his mouth and she stuck her tongue in to deepen the kiss. Pulling the zipper down on her hoodie he groaned. Pulling away from the kiss. "What are we doing?" Pulling her hoodie off hastily, "what does it look like we're doing?" Pulling his head back down to her they kiss again.

Troy looked over his shoulder to Jason's truck, seeing that they weren't leaving he was confused. Stopping he turned to face the truck, he was stuck between talking to Gaby again or checking on Jason and Kelsi. Feeling a hand on her shoulder he turned around. Gaby looked at him with hope in her eyes, "are you going to talk to me now?"

Troy glared down at her and snorted, "Not happening, get the fuck out of my face. I'm already late, my dad's going to kill me!"

Gaby wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, "I'll make it worth the trouble." Pulling herself against his hard chest she smiled at him seductively. Troy groaned, pushing her away from him, "go fuck yourself, I got no time for a slut like you."

Walking past her he jumped into his truck and started it up. Gaby ran up to his window, "where are you going? We're not done talking!"

Laughing at her scornfully, "we been done the moment you sucked his dick!" Starting his car he backed, sticking his middle finger out at her, "fuck you whore!"

Putting his car in drive he headed home. Gaby's mouth dropped in shock. Looking around the parking lot she saw Jason's truck, grabbing her things she headed over to his car. Knocking on his driver window she looked around nervously, Jason rolled his window down. Finding Gaby there he grimaced at her, "I'm kind of busy Gabs!"

Gaby blushed at Jason's appearance, his hair was extremely messy and he had lipstick all over his face. Looking past Jason she noticed Kelsi glaring at her, sighing to herself, "Jase I need to talk to you." Jason shook his head, "not happening, like I said I'm busy!"

Rolling his window back up he turned his attention back to Kelsi. Gaby shook her head, walking back into school she sighed, noticing the school bulletin she walked up to it and read all the announcements. Seeing the tutoring notice she looked for Adam's name, finding it she took out her cell and dialed his number. Hearing it ring she sighed to herself.

"_HELLO?"_

Taking a deep breath, "I'm down, what do you have planned? I want Jase and you can have Kels…."

Adam smirked to himself, his plan was falling into place.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R! Tell me what you thought!**

**Next Chapter: I have no idea at this moment, lol! If you got any ideas let me know!  
**


	14. Secrets

**And i updated! **

**Let me explain a lil bit on this chapter, everyone has secrets, in this chapter, it's going to now go into the gang and the secrets they all have. What are they all hiding?**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Kelsi pulled his zipper down and Jason groaned against her lips. Pulling away hesitantly, he looked down at the little girl, "Kels isn't it too soon to have sex? I don't have any condoms in my truck anymore, we ran out." Pulling him down for a short kiss, "it's ok, I got the shot. We can still have sex. I can't wait anymore, I missed you so much."

Looking around nervously, he saw some of his teammates walking by his truck, pulling away from her completely, "how about we find somewhere else to go? I don't need anymore rumors floating around." Kelsi nodded her head disappointed. They both fixed their clothing and Jason turned to look at her. She smiled at him. Pulling her close to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started his truck. Kelsi sighed next to him, she was happy that he was around her. She had missed him terribly. For the last couple of days she felt like someone was watching her.

"_Babe, are your parents home? Cause mine are and my brother should be home today."_

Kelsi looked at Jason startled, "what?" Stopping at a red light he looked down at her. "I asked if your parents are home." Kelsi blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah, my mom is taking a few days off from work to stay home with me." Jason nodded his head, "so where did you want to go?"

Kelsi blushed deeper, "let's go to the lake, there's usually no one there and we can take a walk around there." Jason nodded his head, leaning down he kissed her.

_HONK!_

Jason and Kelsi broke apart startled. Seeing the light was green he started heading toward the lake. Everyone once in a while Kelsi would kiss his neck and give him a few nips. Groaning inwardly, he drove faster to the lake.

Once there they found the place empty. Getting out of the truck they both looked around. Jason grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward some benches. Straddling the bench so he facing her, she smiled up at him. "So what are we going to do at the lake where's there possibly no chance of being caught doing anything?" Jason chuckled at her. Leaning down he kissed her quickly, "well we should talk first."

Kelsi nodded her head nervously, "so what did you want to talk about?" taking her hand, he gave her a nervous smile, "well I'm not ready for us to be together, can't we work on being friends first again?" Looking down at her lap disappointed she nodded her head. Pulling her hand away from him, Jason held it tighter. Looking at him in question, he smiled at her, "that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, remember. I do love you, but I'm not ready to be with you right now."

Jason leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Sighing happily against his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Kelsi?"_

Pulling away the couple looked around in question. Kelsi eyes opened in surprise, standing up she walked over to the guy and hugged him. Jason got up from the bench and walked over to them. Kelsi pulled away from the guy and turned to Jason, "Jase this is my piano instructor's son, Josh. "Turning to Josh, "Josh this is my boyfriend Jason."

Both guys walked up to each other and shook hands. Josh smiled at Jason, "you're a lucky man. My dad says she's a talented girl." Jason smiled and looked at Kelsi, "She is a special girl." Kelsi blushed and walked up next to him. Jason took her hand and she looked at him in question. He winked down at her. Josh smiled, giving a cough the couple looked at him in question. "Sorry guys, you were doing a couple moment."

Jason and Kelsi blushed. Lacing their fingers together, Jason smiled at Josh, "so what are you doing here?" Josh scratched his head, "I'm actually meeting someone here, but I can't find her." Kelsi smirked up at him, "really, a girl? Who? Do I know her? What school does she go to?"

Jason and Josh looked down at her in surprise, blushing she looked away from them. Josh rubbed his arm nervously, "well she goes to East High, and she's 16. I don't know if you know her." Jason smiled at him, "do you know what she looks like?"

Josh shook his head, "I don't. It's a blind date, our parents are making us." Jason started snickering at him; Kelsi smacked him in the stomach. Grabbing his stomach he looked down at her annoyed. Hissing up at him, "do laugh, it's not funny." Josh chuckled to himself, "actually it is funny.

Jason stuck his tongue out at her. Rolling her eyes she turned to Josh, "well good luck finding this girl, it was great seeing you." Josh nodded his head, giving her a quick hug he turned and shook Jason's hand again. Winking at Kelsi, "if you don't this guy, I'm free!"

Jason playful glared at him, pulling Kelsi closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry she's with me and I think we're going to leave now." Picking her up he ran away from Josh with Kelsi over his shoulder. Smacking Jason's back, "JASON! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Chuckling Jason set her down at her door. They could hear Josh laughing from his spot.

Smiling at her, Jason unlocked her door. Rubbing his cheek affectionately, "I'm all yours, remember that." Jason nodded and kissed her check softly and muttered, "Like I'm always yours."

Kelsi got in and Jason closed her door. Running around the truck he got in and started the engine. Looking over his shoulder he started backing out. Kelsi looked over at Josh and her mouth dropped, Sharpay was standing in front of Josh and they were hugging. Kelsi turned to look at Jason to see if he noticed. Putting the car in drive they drove away. Feeling Kelsi gaze he looked and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" Kelsi shook her head; she didn't want to start something. Scooting closer to him, Jason put his arm around her shoulder and quickly kissed her cheek.

Stopping at the light, Jason saw Chad and Zeke walking. Rolling down his window to call to them, he stopped when he saw Zeke wrap an arm around him. Jason's mouth dropped when he saw Zeke kiss Chad's cheek. Kelsi smacked his arm, "babe, the light is green." Shaking his head he drove away from his friends. Kelsi looked at him in worry, "what's wrong?" Jason paled and muttered, "Something is going on….something bad."

Kelsi looked at him in worry, "what do you mean?" Pulling over, he looked at her. "I just say Zeke and Chad together….arms around shoulder…kiss on cheek." Kelsi eyes got bigger, "are you sure?" Jason paled and nodded his head. "Yup. Do you think they're dating?"

Kelsi rubbed his leg, "talk to them about it, maybe there's an explanation." Jason nodded his head numbly, "your right, there has to be. Zeke's dating Sharpay, Chad's with Taylor. They would have told me if they were "together" wouldn't they?" Kelsi nodded his head, "yes they would, come on its getting late I have homework to do." Jason nodded his head and got back on the road.

_**TROY'S HOUSE…**_

Troy looked around nervously as soon as he walked in the house. It was already 4:15p.m. And normal he had practice as soon as he got home from school. Walking into the kitchen he set his bag on the table and opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out and opened it and started drinking from it.

"_WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? YOU HAD PRATICE AFTER SCHOOL!"_

Troy dropped his bottle and it fell to the floor and spilled everywhere. Turning to look at his dad nervously, Jack stomped over to him and grabbed his neck. Pushing his face near the floor, "look what you fucking did! Clean this shit up and get your ass on the court!" Letting go of his son's neck he stomped out of the house.

Troy rubbed his neck in pain. Grabbing a towel he started wiping up the water, once down he tossed it in the sink. Running to his room, he quickly changed clothes and ran outside. His dad was standing in the middle of the court. Glaring at his son, "what's your excuse for being late?" Troy jogged over to him and stopped in front of him. "I needed to talk to Jason and we got caught up." Jack slapped his son. Troy grabbed his cheek in pain and glanced at his dad nervously, "what did I fucking tell you, if you want a scholarship, you need to work harder and get your head in the game! Your head has been on that slut of your ex! Jason seems to be the only one keeping in shape, playing football he's always moving and running. What have you been doing? Moping around over that slut! Even Chad and Zeke haven't been around!"

Troy looked at the floor in shame, "I'm sorry dad, you don't have to worry about Gaby, and I'm done with her now. My head is in the game." Grabbing the ball he turned around and shot the ball. Jack smirked at his son, "you better cause I ain't paying for your fucking school!"

_**CHAD AND ZEKE…..**_

Chad glared at Zeke angrily, "why do we have to fucking do this shit?" Zeke sighed and looked at the ground embarrassed, "because we agreed to do this. It's part of the dare. Shar is going to kill me if she hears about this!"

Chad crossed his arms across his chest angrily, "fuck Sharpay, what about me? Taylor? And our reputation? Who gives a fuck about this dare?" Zeke kicked a rock and muttered, "Please Chad, this will get those fools off my back."

Chad raised an eyebrow at him, "why would this get them off your back? What do they have on you?" Zeke looked away from him, "it's embarrassing, and they caught me kissing someone….who I shouldn't have been kissing…" Chad turned to Zeke, "bro, who is them?"

Zeke blushed, looking at traffic he sighed, "Some guy from the drama club. They threaten to tell Sharpay on me and that person if I didn't make a fool of myself." Chad's eyebrows shot up, "please don't tell me it's with Kelsi! Jason and Troy are having problems with that, please don't add to it!" Zeke shook his head, "it's not with her, it's with someone else and please don't ask. I just have to kiss you on the cheek, please!" Chad sighed and nodded his head, muttering to his friend, "You owe me!"

Putting his arm around Chad, Zeke kissed him on the cheek, holding it for 30 seconds. Letting go they moved away, looking away from Chad, Zeke swore he saw Jason's car. Chad looked at Zeke nervously, "how are they going to know we did it?"

_BEEPBEEP_

Zeke took his cell out and looked down at it nervously, "this is how." Showing his cell to Chad.

**Nice Zeke, your next task is to give your friend Jason a massage with him and you shirtless! I will be watching!**

Chad eye twitched, "bro if you do that, Jase is going to kill you! Kelsi will kill you if you touch him!" Zeke blushed and nodded his head, "what do I do then? If I don't do it, this guy will tell everyone!" Chad shook his head, "tell me what is so bad you don't want out."

Zeke looked at the floor in shame, "I rather tell you guys all at once, meaning you, Jase, and Troy." Chad nodded his head in understanding, "we won't judge you bro, your our best friend and brother." Keeping his eyes on the floor, he muttered, "I don't know if you'll still think that way when I tell you the truth."

Chad and Zeke walked over to Zeke's civic, getting in the headed toward Jason's house.

_**Taylor….**_

Taylor pulled her coat tighter against her body. Looking both ways she opened a door and walked into a dimly lit room. Walking over to the bar, Taylor nodded her head to the girl. The girl pointed to the backroom. Sighing Taylor walked to the room and opened it. Walking in she put her bag down and looked around disgusted. Taking her jacket off she opened a locker and tossed her stuff in. Walking out of the room she walked back up to the bar and smiled sadly at the bartender, "hey Tiffany, sorry I'm late." Tiffany smiled sadly at her, "it's all right babe, your up next. Taylor you don't have to do this, you know that right?" Taylor nodded her and looked at the table in shame, "I have to, and I need the money."

Tiffany nodded her head understandably, "I know what you mean, good luck babe." Taylor nodded and headed toward the stage.

"_OUR NEXT SEXY LADY, IS SEXY TAYLOR THE SCIENTIST!"_

Hearing cheers, Taylor took a deep breath and let it out. Walking up the stage, Taylor pulled her glasses down and looked around. Giving the DJ the sign he started the music up. Opening her lab coat slowly, the men around her started cheering and throwing money at her.

_**Gaby…**_

Gaby looked around the dorm confused. Seeing a girl she stopped her, "excuse me, can you tell me where room 314 is?" The girl nodded at her, "take the elevator to the third level and once out of the elevator turn left and it will be a few feet away from there." Gaby nodded her head in appreciation, "thank you so much." The girl nodded and walked by her. Gaby headed toward the elevator and pushed the button. Looking around she saw people coming and going from rooms. Hearing the doors open, she walked in and push 3 for the third floor. Once on the floor she walked out and turned left, walking down the hallway she stopped at room 314. Knocking on the door, it opened and she smiled at Adam nervously, "hey, so what's the plan?"

Adam smiled inwardly; he was planning on using Gaby while trying to get Kelsi. No girl ever turned him down. Motion for her to come in, "well since no one is talking to you, your going to have to observe them and see how everything is." Gaby walked in and looked around the room. "What am I looking for?" Adam laughed at her, "moments when they're alone. Are they back together?"

Gaby shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Today they were all over each other; my ex might have gotten them back together." Adam nodded his head and rubbed his head thoughtfully. "I got it, watch for the moment they trust each other completely, when that happens I'll tell you what were going to do." Walking closer to Gaby, "how far are you willing to go for this guy?" Gaby backed up nervously and looked around, "I'll do anything."

Adam kissed her and pushed her on the bed.

_**JASON AND KELSI…**_

Pulling into his driveway, Jason turned off his truck. They got out of the truck and Jason looked at her expectedly, "so we're taking things really slow, right?" Kelsi nodded and walked up shyly. Jason blushed and looked around nervously. Kelsi giggled at him, "We're really going to go that slow? Like the first time we met." Jason chuckled, "not that slow, how about we try studying together? Your probably failing science and I could help you."

Kelsi looked at him doubtfully, "your good at science? You're joking right?" Jason leaned in closer, "I have an A. The guys make think I'm an idiot, but I do have a 4.0 GPA, I just have my head up in the clouds at some moments. I don't think before I speak." Kelsi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, you can help me study and you make get a reward."

Jason smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her, Kelsi leaned up expectedly.

"_**JASE!"**_

Kelsi and Jason looked toward the voice. Chad and Zeke ran up to them nervously. Jason smiled warily at them. "What are you two doing here?" Kelsi looked at them suspiciously. Chad smiled nervously at her. Zeke cleared his throat, "I need to tell you something….and only you."

Kelsi nodded her head and started walking to her door, looking over her shoulder toward him. "Come over when your done so we can get started." Jason nodded his head and turned his head to look at the guys. Chad rubbed his neck, "Troy needs to be here too."

Jason nodded his head and motioned for the guys to follow him inside. Walking in his house they headed up to his room. Jason sat on his bed and took his cell out and dialed Troy's number.

******************************************************************************************************************

**DUN....DUN....DUN...**

**Next Chapter: Still thinking on that, please R&R!**

**Also, i'm not updating _Why Me and 4 years later unitl i get 5 reviews for each story, need 3 for why me and 1 for 4 years later!_  
**


	15. Plan in motion

**i know it's a lil short, but i'll make the next one longer.**

*******************************************************************************************************************

Jason put the phone on speaker, Zeke looked at Chad nervously.

"_Yo? What's up Jase?"_

Smiling at the guys, "yo Troy, you busy?"

"_No, what's up?"_

Chad leaned forward, "bro there's something important we need to talk to you about. Zeke and I are at Jase, this is important, can you come over to Jase house?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

Jason looked at the guys worried, "bye." Hanging the phone he looked at the guys in worry, "what's going on? I know I've been busy lately…."

Zeke looked at the floor in shame, "I made a mistake and it's coming back at me."

Jason looked at Chad who shrugged his shoulder. Getting up, Jason walked over to Zeke and put his hand on his shoulder, "bro we all make mistakes, look at me I made a major one."

Zeke nodded his head, giving Jason a thankful smile. Chad looked around Jason's room and back at him. "so what have you been up to bro?"

Jason smiled at them. "I'm playing football right now to keep myself out of trouble. Been busy with school and football."

Chad nodded, letting a small smile on his face. "with Kelsi? You two work it out?"

Blushing Jason nodded his head. "yeah we worked it out. We're going to take things slow."

Zeke nodded his head, "that's good man. I'm happy for you."

Chad nodded his head in agreement, "bro we missed you. It hasn't been the same."

Jason looked at the floor and nodded his head, "I know, Troy came up to me today and said he forgave me. I'm sorry this all happen guys."

Chad shook his head, "bro let's just drop it, it's in the past now."

Jason smiled at the and nodded his head. Hearing the door they all turned to it. Troy walked in and smiled at them sheepishly, "sorry it took so long, my dad was talking to me." the guys nodded their heads. Troy looked at Chad, "so what was important that you needed to talk about?"

Zeke blushed and muttered, "close the door Troy, what I'm going to tell you guys does not leave this room."

Troy nodded his head, closing the door he sat down next to Jason. They all looked at Zeke expectedly, he took a breath and told his story. "this a couple of days ago, after that big fight happen in the gym. You know when I get stressed or worried I bake, well I went to the kitchen to bake some cookies and when I entered the room their was this guy in there…"

Troy nodded at Zeke to continue, "bro, what happen? You can tell us."

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_**Zeke smiled at guy in the room, "you don't mind if I could something do you?"**_

_**The guy shook his head and mumbled. "naw, this is free world." Smiling at Zeke and sticking his hand out, "the name is Chris, I'm a senior."**_

_**Zeke shook his Hand, "hi Chris, my name is Zeke."**_

_**Chris nodded his head, "yeah I know, your on the basketball team, what are you doing in here?"  
Zeke blushed and mumbled, "I like to cook, this is what I do when I'm stressed."**_

_**Chris nodded his head understanding where he was coming from. "I know what you mean, I do that too when everything becomes too much."**_

_**Zeke walked over to the table and pointed across him, "is it cool if I work across from you?"  
Chris nodded his head, "sure, be my guest." **_

_**Zeke smiled at him gratefully, "thanks, so what are you baking?"**_

_**Chris smirked at him, "a cake….for a friend, you?"**_

_**Zeke put down his stuff and pulled an apron on, "I was going to bake some cookies and maybe give them to my girlfriend." Chris nodded his head, letting a frown appear on his face. Zeke raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong?"**_

_**Chris shook his head, "it's nothing man, sorry, I just thought of something."**_

_**Zeke nodded his head, walking over to the fridge, he grabbed some ingredients and placed them on the table. Taking a few pots out he placed them on the table. Chris smiled at him, "need some help?"**_

_**Zeke looked up and nodded his head, "sure, thanks."**_

_**Chris held up his hand and shook it. "it's nothing, I love to bake." **_

_**Zeke watched Chris walk around the table to stand next to Zeke, grabbing a bowl he looked at Zeke for direction. Zeke smiled at him, "I like to make my cookies from scratch, so we're going to start with some flour, eggs, milk and chocolate chips." Chris nodded his head, grabbing a small bowl he started cracking some eggs and putting the yolk in the bowl. Zeke watched him to make sure he did it right.**_

_**Catching Zeke's eye he smiled at him, "am I doing it wrong?"**_

_**Zeke blushed and shook his head no, "sorry, usually when my best friend Jason helps me he sometimes gets a few shells in the bowl by accident."**_

_**Chris chuckled and winked at Zeke, "don't worry I know how to bake."**_

_**The two continued getting their ingredients together, once they were down, Zeke started adding everything to the bigger bowl, Chris watched him memorized by Zeke's movements. Zeke placed his hands in the bowl and started mixing it by hand. Chris chuckled at him, Zeke looked at him in wonder, "what's up?"**_

_**Chris smiled at him, "I can show you a better way, if you don't mind?"**_

_**Zeke nodded his head, "sure, how?"**_

_**Coming behind Zeke, he put his hands on either sides on Zeke and put his hands on top of Zeke's. Zeke tensed up, Chris chuckled and mumbled huskily in Zeke's ear. "relax…I don't bite…..at least not that hard." **_

_**Zeke looked over his shoulder nervously, "I think I should leave."**_

_**Chris chuckled at him, "don't be afraid." Moving in quickly he kissed Zeke. Shocked Zeke pushed him away, "I have a girlfriend, what the fuck!?!"**_

_**Chris put his hands on Zeke's cheek, leaning in, "so? I have a girlfriend too. What they don't know won't hurt them."Zeke's eyes widen, Chris took that moment to kiss him again. Pulling away from Zeke, he mumbled, "I've been watching you for a while Zeke, you have no idea how attracted I am to you."  
Zeke backed up, "I got to leave, grabbing his stuff he ran out of the room, running to the closest bathroom he wash his hands. Looking at his reflection in shock.**_

"_**who would have known that Zeke Baylor is gay?"**_

_**Zeke turned to the bathroom entrance, there stood Ryan Evans grinning at him. Blushing, Zeke shook his head, "I am not gay! I'm in love with your sister!"**_

_**Ryan laughed at him and leaned against the wall, "I don't know if she's going to believe that after I show her these pictures." Ryan held up his cell, Zeke paled when he saw the pictures. **_

_**Advancing toward Ryan, he held his hand up, "I wouldn't do that Baylor, one click and it will be sent to everyone."**_

_**Zeke blushed, "what do you want? Why are you blackmailing me?"**_

_**Ryan smirked at Zeke, "after everything you and your friends did, you think I don't revenge? We're going to play a little game that's going to involve your basketball buddies." **_

_**Zeke shook his head, "I'm not involving them, that dude kissed me!"**_

_**Ryan laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "from this picture it looks like you were enjoying it." Zeke went to grab it, but Ryan stepped back. "don't tempt me Zeke!"**_

_**Zeke stepped back and nodded his head, "fine, what do you want?"**_

_**Ryan smirked at him, "you first assignment is to kiss Chad on the cheek in public!"**_

_**Zeke shook his head angrily, "I'm not fucking doing that!"**_

_**Ryan laughed at him, "yes you are and I'm going to be watching you." Walking out of the bathroom, yelling over his shoulder, "you have until Friday!"**_

_**Zeke stood their in shock.**_

_**END FLASHBACK….**_

The guys mouth's dropped. Zeke looked at the floor in shame, "yeah, that Chris guy has been hitting on me since that day and Ryan is always laughing at me."

The guys stood up and walked over to him, Chad leaned in, "bro do you like this Chris guy?"  
Zeke shook his head annoyed, "fuck no! the dude kissed me, not the other way around. He caught me off guard, I'm in love with Sharpay!"

Troy nodded his head at his friend, "bro even if you were, we wouldn't judge you. So what's your next assignment? I'm taking it you already did it with Chad."

Chad nodded his head angrily, "yeah we did it earlier, I'm going to kick Ryan's ass! That mother fucker!"

Jason nodded his head, cracking his knuckles, "I can't believe this fool, to think we us to think he was the innocent Evans!"

Zeke winced at Jason, "he wants me to massage you…with both of shirtless…."

Jason's mouth dropped in shock, "what the fuck? Why?"  
Troy put his hand on Jason's shoulder, "because he wants us to embarrass ourselves. He's making us do things in public, right Zeke?"

Zeke nodded his head and mumbled, "yeah, it's the only way for him to watch me."

Chad rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "there is a way for us to make it look natural without others thinking something bad." The guys looked at him in wonder, Chad smirked at them. "well we could go to the park and play a game of hoops and someone knocks Jason to the ground and Zeke being a great friend rubs Jason 's back. We could play shirts vs. skin and no one would think anything bad about it."

Troy nodded his head, "bro that's a great idea, he wouldn't expect that to happen!"  
Jason looked at the guys in worry, "I don't know guys, why are we doing these things? Why don't we break in and get his cell and get rid of the evidence?"

Troy and Zeke's eyes widen. Chad smirked evilly at him, "bro that's a good idea! When should we do this?"

Zeke rubbed his head nervously, "he's always home, he doesn't have a life. Whenever I'm at their house he's always there!"

Jason smirked, "how about I get Kelsi to call him and pretend she needs help on a song for the upcoming musical? He loves to perform so he would do it!"

Troy smirked, "bro that's a great idea, would Kelsi do it though?"

Chad patted Jason's shoulder, "if her boyfriend asks her, I bet she would do it."

Jason smacked Chad, "she's not my girlfriend! We're taking things slow!"

Troy chuckled at him, "sounds like to me your back together!"

Jason pushed Troy, "whatever ass, so you want me to ask her right now?"

The guys looked at Zeke for notification. Zeke nodded his head, "just don't tell her what happen, you can tell her he's blackmailing me if she ask."

Jason nodded walking by Zeke, he patted him on the shoulder in support. "I'll be right now, don't worry. We got your back!" Running down the stairs and out the door he went over to Kelsi, walking up the porch, he knocked on her door. Kelsi opened it and looked at Jason in surprise, "your done already?"

Jason shook his head, "Can I come in baby? I need to ask for a favor."

Kelsi moved to let him inside, looking at him curiously, "what kind of favor?" She shut the door and followed him to the couch. Taking a seat they faced each other. "is there anyway you can get Ryan to come over here?"

Kelsi frowned at him, "why would I want him here? He gives me the creeps."

Jason chuckled and nodded his head, "let's just say there's something we need to get from his room and when he's home he makes it hard for us to do that."

Kelsi frown got deeper, "what does he have?"

Grabbing her hand, "he's blackmailing Zeke, I can't tell you what he has on him. He doesn't want anyone to know outside of us guys."

Kelsi sighed and nodded his head, "how much time do you need?"

Jason scratched his head, "probably a couple of hours. To search his room and find the stuff we need, can you keep him distracted that long?"

Kelsi nodded her head slowly, "I think so, but you better hurry! As soon as your done you better get your ass to my house and save me from him!"

Jason chuckled and nodded his head. Leaning in he kissed on the lips which she sighed happily against. Pulling away slowly, "you're the best Kels, can you do it tonight?"

Kelsi frowned, but nodded her head. "yes, I'll call him right now." Standing up she walked over to bag and pulled her cell out, glancing at Jason she sighed. Turning back to her cell, she looked through her contacts for Ryan's name, finding it she hit call. Putting the cell to her ear she listen to the rings.

"_Hello?"  
_Still frowning at Jason, "hey Ryan, are you busy?"

"_no, what's up Kels?"_

Sighing in the phone, "I need some help with this song for the next musical, do you think you can help me with it tonight? I don't want to spend the entire weekend working on it."

"_sure, when do you want me to come over?"_

Looking at Jason, he raised an eyebrow. Putting her cell on mute, "when do you want him to come over?"

Jason nodded his head, "in an hour."

Nodding her head, she took her cell off mute, "in an hour. We might be working on it for an hour or two."

"_that's fine, I'll be there in an hour."_

Rolling her eyes at Jason, "okay, see you in an hour." Hanging up her cell, "you owe me!"

Jason nodded, getting up he walked up to her. "anything you want, it's yours."

Kelsi smirked at him, "I want you. That's what I want. Be my boyfriend again Jason."

Scratching his neck, "after we do this, I'm yours." Smiling up at him happily they kissed each other again. Pulling away he winked at her. "I better let the guys know."

She giggled and nodded her head, watching him leave, she went upstairs to change clothes.

Jason ran into his room and the guys looked at him expectedly. Smiling at them, "it's on! She got him to agree to come over today, he'll be there in an hour!"

Chad and Troy high fived each other. Troy looked at Zeke, "can you get in the Evans house?"  
Zeke nodded his head, taking keys out of his pocket, "Sharpay gave me a key a while ago."

The guys smiled. Chad motioned them over, "fellas let's get this plan together, as soon as we have one, well drive over to the Evans house and wait for him to leave before breaking in."

Troy nodded his head, looking at Zeke. "is anyone going to be home?"

Zeke shook his head, "no her parents are out of town. Fridays no one is there and Sharpay told me she had plans tonight."

The guys nodded their heads. Jason pulled out a piece of paper and pen, writing down their plan.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**so? please R&R**

**need 2 more reviews for 4 years later and why me!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: GUYS BREAK INTO THE EVANS HOUSE; RYAN HITS ON KELSI!  
**


	16. Actions

**and here's the latest chapter!**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Ryan walked out of his house and smiled. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he walked over to his jeep. Everything was going his way, he had Zeke on check and soon the starters on the basketball team and he was spending time with Kelsi the girl he was in love with. Opening his door he jumped into his jeep, closing the door. He slipped in his key; starting his engine he put the vehicle in drive. Driving down his driveway, he looked both ways before turning left and heading toward Kelsi house. Since his mind was on other things he missed seeing Jason's dad's car and four guys hiding in it.

Lifting his head to make sure the coast was clear; Jason looked out the driver's window. Turning to look at the guys, "it's clear, he just left."

Zeke, Chad and Troy nodded their heads, unlocking their doors the guys all jumped out of the car and ran toward the Evans household. Zeke took the key and inserted in the door, looking both ways he opened it and they ran in. Shutting the door softly he looked at Chad, "okay, now what?"

Chad nodded his head toward the stairs, "do you know where Ryan's room is?"

Zeke nodded his head, lifting his hand and motioning the guys to follow him. They ran up the stairs. Jason and Troy took the rear with Chad and Zeke leading the way. Zeke pointed to the first door to the left, "this is Ryan's, Sharpay's is at the end of the hall and their parent's room is downstairs."

Chad grabbed the doorknob and tried turning, but found it lock. "Problem fellas, the door is locked." Looking at Zeke, "you don't have a key by any chance? Does Sharpay have one?"

Zeke shook his head, looking at them nervously, "no, what do we do now?"

Troy pushed Chad away from the door, "I got this." Getting down on his knee he pulled out a gray package, unwrapping it he pulled out some tools. Setting the tools to the doorknob he started working.

The guys watched in wonder, Jason spoke softly, "where did you learn this from?"

Troy chuckled and mumbled, "When you forget your keys as much as I do, you learn a few tricks." Turning it, they heard the door click open, smirking at the guys, "it's no longer lock." Getting up he put his tools away and put it back in his pocket. Pushing the door open widely, Troy led the group in.

Jason looked around, "so where do we start?"

Chad pointed at his computer, "I'll work on the computer, and you guys search his room for his phone or anything that looks suspicious."

The guys nodded their heads. Jason went to his drawer, Troy the closet, Zeke the bed. Zeke sat down on his bed, looking in through his bedside drawer, Zeke's mouth dropped. Holding up a picture he looked at Chad and coughed. Chad looked at him in question. Standing up, Zeke walked up to Chad and showed him the picture he found. Whispering to Chad, "bro, his drawers are filled with pictures of Kelsi. Should we tell Jason?"

Chad shook his head, "no, that's a bad idea, just put them back and keep looking." Zeke nodded his head, grabbing the picture he walked back to the bed.

Troy opened the closet and groaned, Ryan had a walk in closest that was filled with clothes and hats. Walking in he looked around the room and started searching through some of his clothes.

Jason opened the top drawer, skimming through the contents he shook his head and closed it. Continuing to search through each drawer he stopped at the last one. In the bottom drawer, it was filled with socks, taking some of the socks out he found a locked box. Taking it out he walked over to Troy, "yo Troy, come over here." Troy walked out wearing a hat, Jason raised an eyebrow at him, "uh….what's with the hat?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I was looking through his hats and I got curious how I look with a hat. Anyways, what's up?"

Handing the box to Troy, "can you pick this?"

Troy nodded his head, "I can try." Both guys sat on the floor; once again Troy took out his equipment and started working on the lock.

Chad groaned, he kept trying different codes, but they weren't working. Looking at Zeke, he motioned him over. Zeke nodded his head, "what's up?"

Chad pointed at the computer, "do you know the password by any chance?"

Zeke shook his head, "no, I never spend much time with Ryan. This is the first time I've been in his room."

Chad nodded his head grumpily, "any idea what the password might be?"

Zeke rubbed his chin for a second, and then smiled. "Did you try Kelsi? Player maker? Kels?"

Chad typed in each one and they came up negative, "didn't working." Turning around in his chair he looked over to Jason and Troy. "Troy by any chance do you know how to hack a computer?"

Troy looked up from the box, "nope, sorry. I only know how to pick locks, sing and play basketball."

Jason got up, "I do, my cousin taught me a few things." Walking over to Zeke and Chad, Jason motion for Chad to get up. Sitting down Jason started typing in different things. Finally the computer took them to Ryan's start up window. On the background picture was a picture of Kelsi in a very small bikini. Jason growled Chad and Zeke looked at each other in worry.

"_I did it; I got into the box Jase!"_

Jason tore his eyes from the computer to look at Troy, "so what's in it?"

Troy started pulling out random things. Holding up a book and CD, "these look important."

Chad crossed his arms, "why do they look important? They don't look like his cell phone!"

Troy stood up and rolled his eyes at Chad. Handing the book to Chad and the CD to Zeke. "It's Ryan's diary and the CD says Zeke pictures and video. We can always blackmail Ryan with what ever information we find in the book!"

Zeke and Chad grinned at him. Zeke hugged Troy, "you're the best, I love you Troy."

Troy chuckled, nodded his head at Jason, "thank Jase, he found the box."

Zeke turned and hugged Jason, Jason pushed him away, "bro, calm down. We're not out of the woods yet, Ryan might have some backups in his computer and then there's always his cell. I can search for the stuff on the computer and destroy it, but his cell we need to steal and get rid of the information on there."

Chad looked at Jason in worry, "Can you do it?"

Jason smirked at the guys, "of course I can, and I'm going to put a virus in his computer that's going to destroy everything he has in. I'm also going to make sure that the information can't be recovered. Any pictures he has of my girlfriend in here are going to be gone!" Turning away from the guys, he went into the control board and brought up the administrative tools, finding the option he need he started working. The guys watched in amazement as Jason worked.

Troy shook his head, smacking Chad, "bro we need to clean up our mess so we can bail once Jason is done." Chad and Zeke nodded their heads. Troy walked back to the box, picking it up he tossed all the worthless junk back in the box and locked it. Walking over to the drawer he tossed it back in along with all the socks that Jason took out. Looking over and Zeke and Chad cleaning he called out to them, "you guys done?"

Zeke looked at him and nodded his head, "yeah, we just finished." Zeke and Chad made a face at Troy.

Troy raised an eyebrow at them, "what?"

Chad grabbed his face and groaned out, "take that damn hat off! You look ridiculous!"

Troy blushed, nodding his head he went back inside the closet. Chad and Zeke walked over to Jason, watching him place a blank CD into the E Drive. Chad patted Jason's shoulder, "what are you doing?"

Jason kept his eyes on the computer, "I'm backing everything onto a CD so we can go through it and find more stuff to use against him. No one fucks with us and gets away with it!"

Chad grinned at looked at Zeke, "bro that fucker picked the wrong people to mess with."

Zeke nodded his head. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked over to see Troy standing there. "Is Jase done yet?" Zeke shook his head. The guys sighed and watched Jason work.

_**KELSI'S HOUSE….**_

Ryan jogged up Kelsi's steps and knocked on her door. Kelsi looked up from her TV and sighed. Getting up she walked up to the door and opened it. Giving Ryan a fake smile, "hey Ryan, ready?"

Ryan grinned at her, "Yup, let's get started."

Kelsi nodded, moving to the side, "come in." Ryan walked by her and she closed the door. Leading the way to the basement she turned the light on that led the way down to the basement.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, "your piano is in the basement?"

Kelsi looked at him and nodded, "yeah my parents set this room up for me. It's sound proof so I don't disturb them when I play when it's late."

Ryan grinned at her, "Sound proof huh?"

Kelsi nodded her head nervously, "yes, it's sound proof." Leading the way down the stairs Ryan followed her. She pointed over to the couch; you can set your stuff down on the couches." Ryan walked over to the couches and tossed his bags down.

Kelsi sat on her piano bench and started setting her music up. Ryan walked up and sat down next to her. "So what song did you need to work on?"

Kelsi grimaced; I need to work on a song called Sugar."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "sugar? Why is it called sugar?"

Kelsi blushed, "Ms. Darbus wanted a song that was related to candy." Lying through her teeth, she sighed when Ryan bought her lie.

Scratching his neck he looked at Kelsi, "what do you have done so far?"

Kelsi blushed, "I got nothing, I'm kind of stumped, and that's why I needed help."

Ryan smiled, putting his hand on top of hers on the keys. "Kels I would do anything for you." Kelsi blushed and nodded her head nervously, scooting closer to her. "Let's get started."

Kelsi sighed, playing a few notes they started writing a fake song.

_**EVAN'S HOUSE….**_

Jason looked at the guys, "okay, I got the backup disc done; now I just need to install the virus."

Chad nodded his head, "is it going to take long? Doesn't viruses need time to make?"

Jason chuckled and shook his head, pulling a flash drive out of his pocket, "I already have that covered, and I grabbed this before we left. My cousin made me one a while ago."

Chad sighed and nodded his head, watching Jason insert the flash drive, he typed in some words and the computer screen turned black.

Troy looked confused, tapping Jason shoulder, "what happen?"

Jason took his flash drive out and put it back in his pocket, "the virus is intact, it's ready. Right now it's corrupting everything in his computer eventually when he turns on his computer it will go straight to a blue screen telling him that he's fucked." Standing up he grabbed this disc he made, he looked at the guys, "we ready to go?"

They nodded their head, walking out of the room, Troy made sure to lock the door before closing it. Heading down the stairs they stopped when they heard the front door opening. Looking at each other in worry, they crept down. Sharpay walked into her house looking over her shoulder, "come on in Josh, no ones home."

Josh walked into the Evan's household and looked around in amazement, "damn Sharpay, your house is awesome."

Sharpay blushed and nodded her head in agreement, "it is, isn't it?" Josh nodded his head numbly.

Chad tapped each guys shoulder and motioned them up the stairs. Creeping quietly they went to the closest room which turned out to be Mr. Evan's office. Closing the door softly, Zeke looked at the guys in worry. "Who the fuck was that? What's he doing with my girlfriend?"

Jason rubbed his head trying to remember where he saw the guy then it came to him, "that's Josh!" the guys looked at him in surprise.

Chad scratched his head, "how do you know his name?"

"Well when I was with Kelsi earlier we bumped into him at the lake and she introduced him. That's her instructor's son, he said he was meeting someone there, but we left before his date got there." Jason told them.

Zeke paled and groaned out. "Date?"

Jason put his hand on Zeke's shoulder, "he said that it was a blind date and their parents were making them. That doesn't mean anything bro."

Zeke nodded his head slowly, "easy for you to say, your girlfriend doesn't have some creep all over her."

Jason paled, Troy groaned, "Zeke, you seem to forget what Ryan's background is on his computer. It seems like Ryan has a crush on Kelsi."

Both guys sighed; Chad and Troy shared a look. Smiling at his friends in support, Chad told them, "look nothing has happen, the girls are fine, don't stress."

"_Josh, let's go up to my room, it's more quiet in there and no one can walk in on us."_

Zeke's eyebrow twitched. Troy put his hand over Zeke's mouth and hiss at him, "don't start something, we'll get caught and get in major trouble!" Zeke nodded his head angrily.

"_Hey Sharpay, what's in this room?"_

The guy's eyes widen in worry. The voice sounded like it came from the other side of the door.

"_That's my dad's office."_

"_Can we check it out?"_

"_Sure."_

The boys scrambled for a hiding place. Jason ran and hid under the desk, Troy, Chad and Zeke ran to the closet, as soon as they closed the door, Sharpay and Josh had walked in.

Josh looked around the room in amazement, pointing at the books, "has your dad read all those?"

Sharpay smiled and nodded her head, "yeah, these are all the books he's collected over the years." Josh nodded his head, looking around. Sharpay sat down on the armchair that was in there.

Josh walked over to her dad's desk and ran his hands over to the desk, "your dad's desk is beautiful!"

Sharpay giggled, "Yes it is and it's expensive!"

Josh looked at her in shock, "really, how much?"

Sharpay stood and walked up to him, "daddy said it cost about $8,000 something about fine wood and carving."

Josh whistled, "That's a lot!"

Sharpay giggled, grabbing his arm, "come on, let's go to my room now."

Josh let Sharpay lead him out of the room, once the guys heard the door closed they came out of their hiding spots. Zeke starred at the door angrily, walking towards it. Chad hissed at him, "Do you fucking do it! Deal with her later, let's deal with your first problem!"

Zeke nodded his head; Troy patted his shoulder in support. "Looks like some men weren't meant to have a girlfriend; I know how you feel man."

Zeke looked at Troy in sadness, "but she's my princess, I love her man."

Troy nodded his head in understanding, "I know what you mean man, I love Gaby with all my heart and then all this happen. Come on, we'll get through this. Maybe she can explain to you what's going on."

Zeke looked at the ground in defeat. Jason walked over to the door; openly slightly he looked down the hall seeing it clear he looked at his friends. "Coast is clear."

The guys nodded their heads, Jason opened the door wider. Creeping out of the room they ran to the stairs, Chad looked over his shoulder to see Zeke walking up to Sharpay's door, hissing at Zeke, "What are you fucking doing?" Troy and Jason looked at Chad in surprise, turning to look at them, "I'll meet you at the car, I'm going to grab Zeke."

The two of them nodded their head, running down the stairs they ran out the front door. Chad walked quietly up to Zeke and smacked him hard; Zeke hissed in pain, glaring at Chad, "what?"

Chad pointed at the door and whispered, "Are you really going to walk in on them? Especially when were not suppose to be in here?"

Zeke pushed Chad away from and whispered back angrily, "yes, my girlfriend is cheating on me!"

Chad grabbed Zeke's shoulder and pulled him toward him. "Jason said that her parents made her have faith in her Zeke. Has she given you any indication that she doesn't care?"

Zeke looked at Chad in wonder, "no, she hasn't."

Chad nodded his head, "then talk to her about it later, right now we need to get out before we get caught."

Zeke nodded his head, walking quietly they started walking down the stairs and out the front door. Jogging to Jason's car they jumped in the back. Jason looked at them expectedly, "did anything happen?"

Zeke shook his head, "no, come on let's get to your house."

Jason nodded his head, starting the car up they headed toward his house.

_**KELSI'S BASEMENT…**_

Kelsi looked at her cell in annoyance; opening it she typed a quick message

_**I swear Jase you better hurry! I don't feel comfortable!**_

_**Kelsi**_

Hitting send she put her cell back in her pocket. Ryan walked down the stairs, "so what do you think of the song so far?"

Kelsi glanced at him, "it's coming along great, thanks for helping me with it."

Ryan stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders tenderly, Kelsi tensed up. Ryan mumbled down at her, "why so tense? It's just me Kels."

Kelsi started looking around the room nervously. Feeling her pocket vibrate she pulled her cell out. Seeing Jason's picture she screamed inside happily. Standing up and moving away from Ryan she pointed at her cell. "I have to take this it's my mom, I'll be right back." Ryan nodded; walking up the stairs hurriedly she answered her cell, "Where the fuck are you?"

"_We're driving to my house right now, you ok?"_

Hissing in the phone angrily, "no I'm not! I'm creeped out!" looking at the door nervously, she whispered, "I get this feeling he's hitting on me."

"_Don't worry I'm almost there. Hang in there. Do you know if Ryan has his cell on him?"_

Sighing in her phone, "yes it's in his bag most likely, he doesn't go anywhere without it, why?"

"_Kels I need his cell, we got some stuff from his room, but the important video we need is in his cell."_

"Do you want me to steal it? Jase I can't do that." Kelsi mumbled into her cell.

"_I know babe, where are you two working? Basement?"_

Starring at the door nervously, "yes, basement, why?"

"_Is your balcony door open?"_

"Yes it is, why?" Kelsi mumbled. Kelsi eyes widen when she saw Ryan walk through the door.

"_I'll break through there, keep him occupied so I can go down there and steal his phone. I just pulled in my driveway."_

Kelsi gulped, "that's fine mom, my friend Ryan is here with me. We're going into the living room." Ryan smiled at Kelsi.

"_Don't get nervous baby. I'm climbing up the tree right now, distract him now!"_

Muttering quickly in her phone, "okay mom, bye!"Hanging her cell up she smiled nervously at Ryan, "what's up?"

Ryan walked closer toward her, she backed up slightly. "Is everything okay?"

Kelsi nodded her head, turning around she walked into the living room. Looking over her shoulder she saw Ryan following her. Standing in the middle of the room, she turned to face him making sure his back was to the stairs. "My mom was checking up on me." Seeing Jason on the top stairs, Kelsi groaned nervously inside. "So how about we take a break."

Ryan moved closer toward her, wanting to take a step back she forced herself not to move. Ryan touched Kelsi cheek tenderly, "what did you have in mind for us to do?"

Kelsi gulped and mumbled, "Whatever you want to do."

Leaning down he kissed her, Jason's eyes widen walking down the stairs quietly he started walking up to the couple. Kelsi opened her eyes, wrapped an arm around Ryan's neck and motion with her other hand for Jason to go. Jason nodded his head grimly, walking down the hallway he went down the stairs. Looking around the room he spotted Ryan's bag. Rushing over to it he started opening it, finding it empty he growled in annoyance, the only other place it can be was in his pocket. Rushing up the stairs he saw Ryan kissing Kelsi's neck and Kelsi looking nervously at him. Motioning toward his pocket for the cell Kelsi's eyes widen. Glaring at Jason angrily, she let Ryan back her up to the couch. Falling on the couch Ryan climbed on her. Kissing her once again, Kelsi pushed him away, "whatever is in your pocket is hurting my hip, can you take it out?"

Ryan smirked, "sweetheart, that's my dick."

Kelsi's eyes widen, pointing at his hip pocket, "that is not your dick."

Ryan chuckled, taking his cell out he tossed it on the table. Leaning down he took Kelsi's lips. Jason watched angrily from the hall. Seeing Kelsi wrap her arms around Ryan's neck to deepen the kiss he took that moment to creep up to the table. Looking at the couple in anger, he grabbed the phone and backed away slowly. Hurrying up the stairs he went into Kelsi's room. Ryan pulled away and looked around the room, "did you hear that?"

Kelsi laughed nervously, "your hearing things. I didn't hear anything." Pulling him down for another kiss while inside she was screaming for Jason to hurry.

Jason took the memory card out of the phone. Searching Ryan's phone to make sure the clip was gone he smirked and restored Ryan's phone to factory new deleting everything in his phone. Slipping the memory card in his pocket, he opened Kelsi's door and creep down the stairs once again and place the phone back in it's spot. Seeing Kelsi's eye he nodded his head. Walking once again up the stairs slowly he walked once again inside Kelsi room, closing the door slightly Jason took his cell and dialed Troy's number.

"_Yo?"_

"Ring her doorbell now, that fucker has his lips and hands all over my girl!" Jason hissed on the phone.

"_Okay….you got the cell?"_

Peeking through the door at the pair on the couch, "not anymore, I stole the memory card and restored his cell. There's nothing in that cell anymore."

"_All right, I'm at the door now."_

Jason hung up his cell and watched.

_**DDDDIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG DOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG**_

Kelsi pushed Ryan off of her, slightly out of breath. "I'll get that!" Running up to the door she yanked it open happily, "Troy what are you doing here?"

Ryan looked at the door in annoyance, getting up he got behind Kelsi. Putting a hand on Kelsi shoulder. "What's up Troy, what are you doing here?

Troy smiled at the pair, "I'm here to pick Kelsi up, we were going to see a movie today."

Ryan's eyebrows shot up, "the two of you together?"

Troy chuckled and shook his head, "no, the guys, Taylor and her. We would ask Sharpay, but she's busy."

Ryan smirked at Troy, "I'm not busy, mind if I tag along?"

Troy's mouth dropped slightly, Kelsi looked at him nervously. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Troy turned around and found Jason behind him slightly out of breath. "What's taking so long? We're going to miss the movie."

Troy smiled at him thankfully, pointing at Ryan, "Ryan wants to come."

Jason nodded his head, "whatever, lets go!" Walking down the steps, "we're going to be late. Chad and Zeke are in the car waiting."

Troy nodded his head, grabbing Kelsi hand and pulling her to him, "Kels will ride with us, I need to talk to her about the upcoming musical. You don't mind do you Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head, "naw it's all good I'll follow you with my jeep. Pointing toward the basement "let me grab my things."

The pair nodded their heads. Ryan grabbed his cell on the table and put it in his pocket. Walking toward the basement, the pair let their breaths out. Kelsi glared at Troy, whispering. "Took you fucking long enough! I had his tongue down my throat practically!"

Troy nodded his head, "sorry some things came up. Do you need anything?"

Kelsi shook her head, grabbing her keys off the table next to the door and her cell. "I'm ready."

Ryan walked up to the pair, "ready, let's go."

They walked out of Kelsi's house, locking the door; she rushed over to Jason's car, jumping in the front seat she glared at the guys angrily. "I fucking hate you guys right now!"

Chad smiled at her slightly, "thanks Kels, Jase told us what happen. Sorry it had to come to that."

Zeke nodded his head, "yeah, thanks Kels. I owe you big time."

Troy closed his door, looking at Chad. "Were you able to get a hold of Taylor?"

Chad nodded his head, "she said she'll meet us there. She said she was changing her clothes." Patting Jason's shoulder, "drive on buddy."

Jason clenched his mouth, nodding angrily he backed out of his drive way. Putting the car in drive he drove to AMC. Everyone in the car looked at him nervously. Reaching over he took Kelsi's hand and interlaced their fingers. Keeping his eyes on the road, everyone in the car kept their mouths closed.

******************************************************************************************************************

**so? Please R&R!  
**

**Next Chapter: MOVIES! AWKWARDNESS AND THREATS!  
**


	17. Movie and Dinner

**i finally updated! I'll get started on Why Me and i'm almost done with 4 years.**

**I'm actually in the process of another story related to HSM and Fast and The Furious which came out today, best movie! go see it!  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Pulling into the closest parking the group got out of the car and started heading to the ticket booth, Troy looked at Chad, "So, where's Taylor meeting us?

Chad looked up from his cell and muttered, "she just sent me a text saying she'll meet us inside."

The guys nodded their heads, getting in line they started looking through the movie selected.

"_hey did you guys forget me?"_

Everyone turned to see Ryan jogging up to them. Inside they all groaned they had hoped he changed his mind. Chad gave Ryan a fake smile, "sorry about that."

Ryan nodded his head, Jason looked at the guys. "fast and the furious 4?" They nodded their heads, dragging Kelsi with him he smiled at the person, "can I get 2 tickets for fast and the furious 4."

"_That'll be $16.00."_

Jason reached into his pocket, taking a 20 out he handed it to the person. Kelsi looked up at Jason, "I can pay for my ticket, Jase."

Jason shook his head and smiled at her, "I got it babe, don't worry."

Blushing she nodded her head. Ryan glared angrily at the couple. Zeke looked at him nervously, leaning toward Chad. "bro, what do we do when he checks his cell?"

Chad looked at Ryan, "we just make sure he doesn't use it."

Troy nodded his head in agreement, "any moment he takes it out distract him."

Each guy went up to the window to pay when their turn came. Everyone holding their tickets, except Kelsi they walked inside. Jason put his arm around Kelsi and gave their tickets to the guy. Troy smiled at the group, "snacks?"

Chad grinned, "fuck yeah!" rushing to get in line.

Zeke and Troy laughed, they rushed over to Chad to get in line. Jason looked down at Kelsi, "did you want anything?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "popcorn and a soda."

Jason nodded his head, letting go of Kelsi he rushed over to the guys. Looking at Ryan nervously she smiled at him, "your not going to get anything?"

Ryan shook his head, "so what's up with you and Cross? I thought you two were over?"

Kelsi blushed and nodded her head slowly. Unsure how to answer she decided to kept playing along in case they needed her to. "we're friends. I'm always going to love Jase."

Ryan pulled Kelsi to him, kissing the top of her head. "good, that would suck if you two were dating cause that means I can't ask you on a date."

"_Kels!"_

The couple looked around for the voice, spotting Taylor, Kelsi motioned her over. Hugging her happily, "Hey you made it!"

Taylor nodded her head, "I wish you guys told me a little bit more in advanced, I was at work."

Ryan looked at her in confusion, "what do you mean in advanced? Jason said you knew."

Taylor looked at Kelsi and Ryan in confusion, "really? Chad barely called me a few minutes earlier." Kelsi's eyes widen, giving a look at Taylor. Taylor missed the look. Taylor looked around, "where's the guys?"

Ryan pointed at the snack line, "they're getting some food."

Taylor nodded her head, looping her arm through Kelsi she dragged her over to the guys. Ryan followed slowly behind. Spotting Taylor, Chad smiled at her. "hey babe, when did you get here?"

Smiling at him, "I just got here." Spotting Jason she smiled at him. "you guys work everything out? Everything back to normal?"

Jason shrugged, "as normal as it's going to get now." Hearing next he turned around and made his order.

Troy smiled at Taylor, "so where were you?"

Taylor refusing to look him in the eye, "I was at work, I just got off."

Chad looked away from the menu. "you know you never told me when your working."

Taylor paled, "it doesn't matter, it's a tutoring thing."

Chad nodded his head, turning back to the menu he started thinking about what he wanted. After everyone had their snacks they all headed toward their theater. Ryan reached over and took Kelsi's hand. Taylor raised an eyebrow at them. Jason tensed up and the guys looked at each other nervously. Walking into their theater, they took a seat in the middle of the theater. Kelsi pulled Taylor close to her and whispered, "don't let Ryan seat next to me please!"

Taylor nodded her head. Zeke lead the group into their seats. Zeke went to the middle and looked at the gang, "this fine?"

Troy nodded his head. Everyone piled into the aisle. The order consist of Zeke, Troy, Jason, and Kelsi. Ryan moved to sit next to Kelsi, but Taylor tapped his shoulder. "Ryan you don't mind if I sit next to her. It's a girl thing. I'm sorry."

Giving Taylor a fake smile, "oh go for it, I don't mind."

Taylor sat next to Kelsi who gave her a grateful smile. Chad sat next to Taylor and Ryan sat next to Chad. Jason glanced at Kelsi and smiled, handing the popcorn to Kelsi he placed her drink in the cup holder. The guys started joking around, throwing popcorn and candy at each other.

Taylor leaned over to Kelsi and whispered, "what's gong on Kels? Are you dating Ryan?"

Leaning over she whispered back, "no, I'll explain it later. I'm actually back with Jason, but he needed a favor and some things happen between Ryan and I which I'm not happy about."

Taylor's eyes widen. Whispering excitedly, "like what?"

Kelsi slouched down in her seat. "he kissed me, we made out. Let's just say the guys owe me big time. Ryan thinks we're together now!"

Taylor giggled at her friend, "awww it's okay boo!" Kelsi looked at Taylor in surprise. Taylor looked at her friend in question, "what?"

Kelsi looked down at her lap, "Gaby use to call me boo…..Taylor do you miss her?"

Taylor looked at her lap in sadness, "yeah, she was our best friend. I can't believe this all happen."

Kelsi nodded her head sadly, "I miss the old Gaby, not the sexual one who wants my man."

Seeing the lights dim, Chad leaned over to the girls, "shhhhhhh, movie is starting!" Taylor smacked him, he laughed at her. Putting his arm around her shoulder he pulled her closer to him.

Jason put his arm around Kelsi and pulled her close to him. Looking at Jason in surprise she whispered to him, "what are you doing?"

Jason looked down at her and whispered back, "I'm holding my girlfriend close."

Kelsi smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. "what about Ryan? Do I need to keep pretending?"

Jason looked at her in worry, "I don't know. We'll talk about it later."

Nodding her head, they turned their attention to the screen. During the movie, Ryan kept stealing glances at Kelsi, seeing Jason with his arm around her was making him furious. Grinning to himself, he thought of something worst that Zeke was going to do instead of that other idea he had. Turning his attention back to the movie he sighed, he hated action movies.

Kelsi took a sip from her soda, putting the drink down she placed her hand on Jason's knee. Looking away from the movie, he looked down at the same girl. She smiled at him, which he returned. Leaning over he kissed her on the cheek, sighing happily at him. He chuckled softly. Tearing their eyes from each other they looked back to the screen.

Once the movie was over, the guys started cheering. The girls and Ryan looked at them in embarrassment. Troy stood up excitedly, "that was fucking awesome!"

Zeke nodded standing up he looked at Jason. "bro Michelle Rodriguez and Jordana Brewster and fucking hot!"

Jason nodded his head in agreement, "that was better than the second movie, though the fast and the furious trilogy always has some hot girls in it."

Chad nodded his head, "would have been better if there were some nude scenes. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

Taylor and Kelsi smacked Chad and Jason. Both guys grabbed their stomachs. Taylor glared at her boyfriend, "you know we're standing here! Don't talk about women as objects you perv!"

Kelsi nodded her head, "at least don't drool over them with us standing here!"

Taylor looked at Kelsi, "though Paul Walker and Vin Diesel is fucking hot!"

Kelsi nodded her head in agreement, "they are! Can you image having their arms around you!" Kelsi started gushing, "I would so melt!"

Jason and Chad stood up. Jason glanced at the small girl next to, "funny Kels, let's go."

Chad glared at his girlfriend, "you sound like a groupie! Come on, let's get out of here."

The guys walked out of the aisle, the girls and Ryan watched them leave the room. Giggling the girls got up and looked at Ryan, jumping up he lead the way out of the room. Spotting the guys with a bunch of girls around them, the girls growled. Ryan looked at them in surprise.

Jason walked away from the group to throw his trash away, seeing them he motioned them over. Walking up to him, he smiled at them. "so what now? The night is still young."

Taylor watched her boyfriend flirt with the girls, "who's the hoes?"

Jason looked over his shoulder and back at Taylor, "that's Zeke's cousin and friends."

Taylor blushed, "really?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah they came over to say hi and chat before their movie started. Want to meet them?"

Taylor shook her head, "that's okay."

Jason nodded his head, taking Kelsi hand and glaring at Ryan, "so Evans what's your plans now?"

Staring at their hands, "well I was thinking I take Kelsi out to dinner." Kelsi and Taylor's eyes widen. Smirking at Jason, "since you and Kelsi aren't dating I thought I'll try my luck since she responded when I kissed her."

Jason took a step toward him, Troy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Smiling an awkwardly at Ryan. "actually playmaker is going to dinner with us." Lying through his teeth, "it's tradition."

Taylor looked at Troy in question. Ryan smirked, "since it's tradition I should come too. After all, if I want to be Kelsi's boyfriend we'll be seeing each other a lot."

Jason paled, Troy coughed. "uh…your dating? Since when?"

Pulling Kelsi toward him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "since this afternoon. We had a study date."

Kelsi looked at Taylor for help, whose mouth dropped in shock. Jason's hand clenched and unclenched. Turning around he walked away from them. Chad and Zeke looked at him in worry. Zeke rubbed his arm nervously, "what's wrong Jase?"

Muttering angrily, "that fucker has his hands on my girlfriend!"

Chad smiled nervously at Jase, "bro calm down, once we got the fucker where we want him you beat the shit out of him."

Jason looked over his shoulder angrily, "you promise?"

Chad nodded his head, "I'll help you buddy, don't worry."

Jason nodded his head. Zeke yelled over to the other group. "let's go, I'm starving!"

Taylor nodded her head, walking over the group walked out of the theater. Chad looked at Taylor, "how did you get here?"

Smiling at Chad, "my mom dropped me off." Ryan started pulling Kelsi with him to his jeep, Kelsi looked at Taylor for help. Smirking to herself, "how about I ride with Ryan and Kelsi and we meet you at Zeke's parents restaurant."

The guys nodded their heads in agreement, Ryan stopped moving to look at Taylor. "wouldn't you feel more comfortable riding with your boyfriend?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "please when those boys are all together it's the most boring moment in my life. I rather chat with Kels."

Jason smirked at Ryan, "that's cool, we'll me you guys there." Turning around the guys walked away from them. Kelsi pulled her hand away from Ryan and went over to Taylor looping her arms through Taylors she smiled at her. "come on I'm starving."

Fuming inside he lead the girls to his jeep. Unlocking the doors the girls got in the back and started chatting away ignoring Ryan completely. Looking in his review mirror he growled. Taylor winked at Kelsi and whispered, "looks like someone is getting mad."

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head. Whispering back, "I know, thank god you rode with us. Can you imagine what he might have tried if I was in the car with him alone!"

Both girls giggled. Ryan parked in the closest parking spot to the restaurant, looking over his shoulder, "we're here."

The girls nodded their heads, jumping out the jeep they ran up to where the guys were waiting. Ryan got out and slammed his door shut. Walking angrily up, Jason smirked at Ryan, "what's wrong Ryan it's past your bed time?"

Troy smacked Jason, "not it off. Come on let's eat I'm starving."

Smiling Zeke lead the group inside the restaurant, he sat them in a table away from everyone. Ryan took out his phone, deciding to send a text his sister. The guys eyes widen, Troy motioned his head to Jason. Kelsi sighed, looking at Ryan, "so what are your plans for after dinner?"

Ryan looked up in surprise at Kelsi, "nothing, why? Did you want to do something?"

Blushing she sighed, "sure. We could watch a movie at my house."

Ryan put his phone away, smiling he took Kelsi's hand. "I would love that. A little one on one time."

Jason looked away in anger, standing up he muttered he was going to the bathroom. Walking over to the bathroom he stopped when he spotted Gaby eating with someone. Ducking he moved to hide behind a fake tree. Looking around he spotted Gaby and some guy holding hands. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he jumped when he saw Zeke, "dude don't sneak up on me!"

Zeke rubbed his neck, "sorry, my bad. What are you doing?"

Jason motioned with his thumb, "I saw Gaby and it looks like she's on a date with some."

Zeke's eyes widen, "really, did you see who it was?" Jason shook his head. Both guys looked around the tree and saw the table was empty, groaning they looked at each other. Giving Jason a sorry look, "I'm sorry bro, I know you and Kels were working things out and now she's helping us out."

Jason waved his hand, "it's all good bro. I'm a little sad, but she's my neighbor. I can see her whenever."

Chad walked up to them, "dude what's taking you guys so long. I hate having that fucker at the table with us! He keeps touching Kels."

Jason nodded his head, letting a smirk appear on his face. "let's fuck with him. I wonder how innocent he is."

Smirking the guys nodded their heads, walking back to the table they took a seat. Troy gave Jason a worried look. Jason smiled at Ryan, "so Evans, tell us about your life….any girlfriends, ex girlfriends?"

Ryan tore his eyes away from Kelsi. Looking at Jason suspiciously, "what's it to you?"

Jason gave Ryan an innocent smile, "it's just a question, let's go around the table. I'll start, I've had 3 girlfriends, my recent ex is Kelsi." Looking at Zeke, "your turn bro."

Zeke nodded his head, giving them a smile. "I've had two girlfriend's, obviously Sharpay is my girlfriend right now who I love a lot."

Chad smiled at Taylor, "1 girl in my life and that's Taylor. Didn't pay much attention to girls so Taylor's my first girlfriend."

Jason and Zeke chuckled. Glaring at them Chad stuck his middle finger out to them. Troy looked away and muttered, "Martin."

The others looked at this in confusion, Chad looked at Troy in annoyance, "Leave him out of this!"

Jason and Zeke started laughing. Kelsi looked at Taylor, "do you know what they're talking about?"

Taylor nodded her head, rolling her eyes at Chad, "Martin is Chad's basketball that he's always carrying around. The guys refer Martin as Chad's first love."

Troy nodded his head, "it's quite hilarious. I think he brought Martin to a dance."

Jason nodded his head excitedly, "remember that dare we made him do?"

Zeke and Troy nodded their heads. Taylor looked at Jason in question, "what kind of dare?"

Chuckling, Jason took his wallet out. Pulling random things out of his wallet he tossed them on the table. Kelsi blushed when she saw the condom. Pulling a picture he handed it to Taylor. "we dared him to take a picture with his basketball as his date. That shit was hilarious, we all got a copy of it."

Chad gave Jason a murderous look, Jason winked at him. Taylor started laughing handing the picture to Kelsi she started giggling. Ryan reached for it, but Jason took it. Putting it back in his wallet with all his other stuff. Ryan looked at Jason in annoyance, "why can't I see it?"

Jason smirked at him, "sorry, but drama king we don't need you making fun of Chad about it."

Troy glared at Jason. Chad smirked and looked at the girls, "I have something on Jason that is funny. One night we were doing a guys night and we started getting so drunk and started making dares."

Troy and Jason started blushing. Troy turned and kicked Chad, "you fucking tell, I'll show all your embarrassing pictures and videos we have on you to Taylor."

Chad's eyes widen. "you wouldn't? you guys promised!"

Troy nodded his head, "we would!"

Standing up Zeke shook his head, "let me find out what's taking long for the food."

Jason looked at Zeke, "you order already?"

Zeke nodded his head, "yeah I ordered your usual. Be back." Walking away from the group he headed toward the kitchen. Chad glared at Jason angrily, "why do you keep that picture in your wallet?"

Smiling saucily at Chad, "because if I want to use something on you I got something."

Taylor shook her head, looking at Troy, "okay Troy, it was your turn before that happen. Girlfriends, how many?"

Troy smiled at her, I would saw about 10 girls. You all know who my ex is."

Leaning forward, Jason gave Taylor a smile, "So Tay, how many ladies."

Sticking her tongue out at Jason, "ass, for your information it was an experiment."

The guy widen, Jason looked at Troy, "see I fucking told you! Pay up!"

Chad looked at his girlfriend with interest, "who was the girl? Do I know her? She down for a threesome?"

Troy handed the money to Jason and looked at Taylor, "you owe me 20 bucks."

Taylor looked at them angrily, "you guys are assholes! We just kissed! It was a dare!"

Troy held his hand out, "dares don't count, money back."

Jason shook his head, "we didn't say dares don't count."

Chad held his hand up, "shut up, who was it?"

Taylor looked at them in annoyance, "it was fucking Sharpay!"

Ryan and Kelsi's mouth dropped. Ryan made a face, "you kiss my sister? Ewwww!"

Glaring at Ryan, "she's probably a better kisser than you." Looking at Kelsi, "who's a better kisser, Jase or Ryan?"

Kelsi kicked Taylor under the table. Ryan smirked, tossing his arm around Kelsi. "I made her moan."

Leaning back in his seat, Jason smirked at Ryan, "really? I made her scream my name multiple times."

Kelsi kicked Jason who winked at her. Ryan glared angrily at Jason. Zeke sat down and smiled at them, "foods on the way, what did I miss?"

Chad smirked at Zeke, "Taylor just told us she's made out with a girl which was Sharpay which was done on a dare. Then Taylor asked Kelsi who's a better kisser and Ryan said he made Kelsi moan and Jason said he made Kelsi scream his name."

Zeke's eyes widen, "wow." Troy nodded his head in agreement.

Ryan looked at Kelsi, "so who's a better kisser, me or the loser."

Taylor smirked, "how about a demonstration?"

Chad nodded his head in agreement, "I second that. They both kiss her and she tells us which one is better."

Jason nodded his head, "I'm in, white boy can go first."

Kelsi glared at him, Ryan turned her face and kissed her. Inside she was throwing up. Trying to deepen the kiss, he let his hand drift down to her knee. Jason rolled his eyes, pushing Ryan away. She gave him an awkward smile. Ryan smirked and looked at Jason, "your turn dumbass."

Motioning Kelsi to come over to him, she got up and took a seat on his lap. Putting his hands on her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing her softly at first, he deepen it. Moaning against his lips, he stuck his tongue down her throat. Ryan's eye twitch. Taylor looked at Ryan, "looks like the winner is Jason she moaned."

Pulling away the couple rest their foreheads together. Growling angrily from his seat, "you two can get away from each other now! Your not together!"

Snapping out of their trance, Kelsi got off his lap and went back to her seat sadly. Jason smirked at Ryan. Zeke coughed, "so Kels what about you? Boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Kelsi looked at Jason, "he's been my one and only."

Ryan put his arm around Kelsi once again and glared at Jason, "not for very long. For me I've had 4 girls. There are some advantages of having Sharpay as a sister she has hot friends. I've fucked them all." Kelsi looked away from Ryan in disgust. Looking at Kelsi, "so are you a virgin?"

Kelsi eyes widen, "I'm not telling you that!"

Jason looked up to see the food coming. "food's here."

Once the food was placed in front of them they all dug in. Taking a sip from his water, "why can't I know? Nothing wrong with knowing if you got your cherry popped."

Taylor looked at Ryan in disgust, "do you mind we're eating."

Rolling his eyes, he looked at Jason, "that's cool if you are Kels cause I'll be happy to pop it. I've been told I'm a freak in the bed."

The guys all started choking on their food. The girls looked at them in worry. Hitting their chest they eat each took a drink. Chad looked at Ryan in annoyance, "shut the fuck up!"

Troy nodded his head, "what's your fucking deal Ryan, no one needs to hear that shit! We're all eating."

Jason pushed his plate away and groaned, "I'm not hungry anymore."The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

Once again Zeke got up, "I'm getting to go boxes, anyone else want one?" All the guys except Ryan raised their hands. The girls looked at one another nodding they raised their hands. Nodding Zeke walked away.

Continuing to eat Ryan laughed at them, "what can't talk about sex?"

Jason made a face at him, "there's nothing wrong about talking about it. We do it all the time in the locker room, when you start talking about want to pop my ex's cherry that can make a guy sick."

Ryan laughed at Jason, "I can help it you weren't man enough for her."

Jason stood up angrily, "fuck you little prance man, I was man enough for my girl!"

Ryan leaned back in his seat, "keep telling yourself that, that's why your not together anymore."

Everyone looked at the table nervously, growling Jason glared at him, "fuck you faggot! We all know your denying the fact that your gay!"

Ryan laughed at him, "whatever Jason, don't mad cause your ex wants me!"

"Don't fuck with me Ryan, you'll regret it," Jason threaten.

Standing up Ryan glared back at him, "don't threaten me Cross or your buddy is going to pay for it!"

"sounds like your like your threatening me and my friend," Jason exclaimed.

Smirking at Jason, "Cause I am!" looking at Kelsi, "Let's get the fuck out of here. Let's go watch that movie at your house now."

Kelsi shook her head, "no, you don't go around threatening my friends."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "don't be a drama queen. Let's go!" Grabbing Kelsi arm she wince.

Jason pulled Ryan away from her, "don't touch her you fucker!" Pushing Ryan away from the table, "get the fuck out of here before I fuck you up and make you regret everything."

Ryan pointed a finger at Jason, "you'll regret this Cross." Looking at Kelsi, "you will be my girlfriend!" Turning around he stomped away in anger.

Zeke came back holding up boxes, seeing Jason mad and Ryan gone he groaned. "I missed something again, didn't I?"

Troy nodded his head, "let's pack these up and get out of here." Nodding they all started putting their food in the their boxes. Troy and Jason tried to pay, but Zeke shook his head. All piling into Jason's car they drove up.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Still thinking about it  
**


	18. First Date

**i'm getting a little lazy now....here's the newest chapter**

********************************************************************************************************************

Jason pulled into his driveway, turning his car off he glared at Troy who was sitting next to him "I'm going to fucking kick Ryan's ass, who does he think he is?"

Troy smiled nervously at him, "bro calm down. I know your furious, but don't take it out on us."

"you didn't have to see him touching your girlfriend in places that no other guy should touch!" Jason roared. Opening his door he got out of the driver side, slamming his door shut.

Everyone in the car flinched, Zeke looked at Troy with regret in his eyes, "this is my fault, I shouldn't have told you guys."

Chad shook his head, "remember we're here for each other no matter what." Looking at Taylor on his lap, "did you have plans right now?"

Taylor shook her head, looking at Kelsi, "is it cool if I go to your house?"

Kelsi nodded her head sadly, "of course." Looking at Troy, "let me talk to him first to calm him down." Troy nodded his head, slapping Zeke's knee softly, "can I get out please."

Zeke nodded his head, opening the door they both got out. Jason was pacing back and forth in front of the car. glancing down at her, "good luck playmaker, he's going to be a pain." Getting back in the car he locked his door.

Rolling her eyes she walked over to her agitated boyfriend, "Jase?" Ignoring her he kept pacing, walking up to him she grabbed his arm. "Jase!"

Looking down at his arm and then to her face, "what?"

Pulling him to her, "don't be so mad."

Jason shook his head in annoyance. "you're telling me you were fine with him kissing you and touching you?" Kelsi shook her head no. Jason scratched his face in annoyance, "do you know what that fucker has of you in his room?"

Kelsi's eyes got big, shaking her head no, "what does he have?"

"He has a picture of you in a bikini that barely covers your body and all of these pictures of you in his nightstand!" Jason yelled.

Kelsi glanced at the occupants in the car then back at her boyfriend. "Jase he may have pictures of you, but he's not the one that's fucking me. I don't care for him, I care for you. So what if he fantasizes about me." wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. Pulling away, "I love you and only you.

Jason rested his forehead against hers, mumbling "I don't like him near you. I don't trust him, I love you so much Kels."

Her eyes got bigger and a smile crept onto her face. "so we are back together? Officially?"

Jason nodded his head, "your mine and only mine. He touches you in any way I'm going to break his hand."

Kelsi giggled, pulling him down for another kiss. She mumbled against his lips, "sex soon?"

Jason chuckled, "later babe."

The guys got out of the car. Zeke looked at Jason warily, "are you still mad?"

Jason tore his eyes off Kelsi, smiling he shook his head. "I'm good. Sorry about exploding, he was egging me on."

Troy nodded his head in understanding. "I know bro, that fucker is nothing but a pain in the ass."

Chad nodded his head in agreement, "so are we going look at that shit we got?"

Taylor looked at her boyfriend in question, "what do you have on him?"

The guys got quiet. Kelsi cleared her throat to get Taylor's attention. "ready to watch a movie at my house?"

Taylor kept her eyes on her boyfriend, "in a few Kels, what are you hiding?"

Chad started panicking, looking at Troy for help. Troy shook his head at Chad. Chad looked at his girlfriend and mumbled, "it's a guy thing, I can't tell you I'm sorry."

Hurt showed up in her eyes, looking at Kelsi, "let's leave these guys to their guy shit!" walking away from the guys to Kelsi's house.

Kelsi kissed Jason one more time, pulling away. "be good!" walking away she looked over her shoulder and winked at him, "let me know when you guys are done."

Jason watched his girlfriend walk away. Letting a smile drift to his face. "come on, let's go up to my room and check out the shit I have." The guys nodded their heads, following Jason they went into his house. Spotting Jason's parents they all mumbled a hello and continued up the stairs to Jason's room. Walking over to his desk he looked at Chad, "close the door and lock it."

Chad nodded his head, turning around he closed and locked the door. Troy and Zeke took a seat on his bed. Chad walked over to Jason, "so what are you going to do now?"

Jason smirked, turning his computer on. "I heard a few rumors about a sex tape involving Ryan and some dude."

The guy's eyes widen. Zeke looked at Jason in doubt. "from who?'

"football team, you would think girls gossip the most, but it's really the football team. Apparently someone on the team had walked in on Ryan getting a blowjob from some dude and they were filming themselves." Jason explained.

Troy leaned back on the bed, "so you think he has the video on his computer?"

Jason nodded his head, "I think he's really jealous and may have a crush on Zeke or one of us. He's taking his revenge out on us, to make it look like one of us is gay."

Chad shook his head angrily, "I ain't gay!" The guys glanced at him, shaking their heads. Chad threw his hands up, "what?"

Jason popped the CD into his disc drive, typing a few commands in his computer he watched as some of the files started loading, turning around to look at the guys, "this may take a while. He has a lot of shit on here. Turn the TV on and play some games."

Chad nodded his head, picking up the controllers next to him he tossed one to each of the guys. Troy picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on. Jason turned his attention back on his computer.

_**GIRLS…**_

"I can't believe that fucker! What are those guys hiding from us!" exclaimed Taylor.

Kelsi smiled sadly at Taylor, "I don't know, but don't be mad at them for not telling us. Eventually they'll tell us…." Smiling evilly at Taylor, "or I can get it out of Jase when we're alone."

Taylor smiled, "Kels your evil sometimes." Picking the remote up she turned on the TV, glancing at Kelsi. "where the hell is Sharpay? She's missing out on everything."

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders, leaning back against the couch, "who knows, maybe something came up." Taylor opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when they both heard a song playing. Kelsi took her cell out and smirked, holding it out for Taylor to see. Giggling they both listen to the ringtone

_I wanna love you ( P.Y.T.)  
pretty young thing  
you need some lovin (T.L.C)  
and I'll take you there  
I wanna love you ) (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' ((T.L.C.)  
Tender lovin' care  
I'll take you there  
-background group-  
anywhere you wanna go (pretty young thing- Michael Jackson)_

Hitting send she answered her cell, "hey Shar, what's up?"

"_Hey Kels, what are you up to?"_

Glancing at Taylor she made a face, "nothing just sitting here with Taylor. What about you?"

"_bored, is it cool if I come over. I need to talk to you guys."_

"of course Shar, we have stuff we need to tell you too." Giggled Kelsi.

Taylor rolled her eyes, taking the cell from Kelsi, "babe you missed out on all the fun we had with your brother."

"_Ryan? What did that loser do now?"_

Smirking at Kelsi, "did you know Ryan has a crush on Kelsi?"

"_No, he does? What happen? Tell me!"_

"Get your ass over here and we'll give you the details!" Taylor told her.

"_I'll be there in about 5 to 10 minutes."_

"okay, bye." Hanging up the cell, Taylor tossed it at Kelsi, "she's on her way." Taylor leaned back against the couch and smiled at Kelsi, "I missed having a girl's night."

Kelsi nodded her head, "me too, the past week has been crazy. With the whole Gaby and the break up thing. I haven' been able to concentrate and write a new song."

Taylor nodded her head sadly, "this hasn't been a good week for anyone. Sharpay is off doing who knows what, she hasn't told me. the guys are worried over Troy and Jason's friendship. Gaby is doing who knows what. What happen to our friendship?"

Both girls turned their eyes to the TV, sighing Kelsi looked at Taylor, "do you think we're all going to work out our problems?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "who knows…we're all doing separate things this year. Jase with sports, you with music, me with the decathlon, Shar with drama and the guys with basketball."

Kelsi smiled warily at Taylor, "no musical this year, huh?"

Taylor nodded her head, "we can do it, but when can we do it? We don't have time to do a lot of things."

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm going to be spending whatever free time to work things out with Jase."

Taylor smiled at Kelsi, "so your back together?"

Kelsi blushed, nodding her head, "yeah we're back together. He wants to take it slow, but I want to get back to how we were before the whole Gaby thing."

Taylor looked at the TV, "did it hurt?"

Kelsi looked at Taylor with question in her eyes, "what hurt?"

Blushing she mumbled, "when you and Jase had sex, did it hurt when he made love to you?"

Both girls blushed harder, Kelsi smiled and nodded her head, "terribly, but the pleasure after the pain was the best. When he was moving in and out, I could feel the pleasure between my legs getting better and better. Of course afterwards I was very sore."

Taylor looked at Kelsi in wonder, "do you regret having sex with him? Aren't you scared of him bragging to his basketball buddies?"

Kelsi's eyes widen in understanding. "Your scared Chad's going to tell everyone that you two had sex?"

Taylor nodded her head grimly, "I am, what happens if he starts rumors because I'm not that great in bed? I couldn't stand it if I walked down the halls and everyone eyes were all on me and they were talking shit about me!"

Kelsi wrapped an arm around her shoulder in support, "I know how you felt Taylor. I was scared that I was going to be another notch in Jason's belt, but the day we got together he told me he was a virgin and wanted me to be his first. We've known each for years and you have to trust them."

Taylor gave Kelsi a small smile, "your lucky, you know. Jase is obviously in love with you."

Kelsi giggled, "just like Chad is in love with you. We're both lucky, we got men who want to be with us for we are."

Taylor pulled away from Kelsi, eyes opening in understanding. "your right, the guys want to be with us for who we are. Thanks Kels, you're the best."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I know, I've been told that often." Winking at Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her, "getting a little cocky composer?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "what can I say, when I got men wanting me your head tends to get a little big."

Taylor slapped Kelsi arm, "your bad!"

Kelsi rubbed her arm, "Shessh Tay, watch it that hurt! Anyways seriously, trust Chad he won't hurt you."

Taylor nodded her head, "I'll try. How about you tell me a story that I wouldn't know about you and Jase."

Kelsi's eyebrows went up, "what kind of story?"

Taylor smiled evilly at her, "your first date."

Blushing Kelsi nodded her head, "fine, it was the first day of spring break….

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_She smiled and kissed him, "ok, let me shower and get dressed and we'll go in half an hour?"_

_He nodded his head and they got off the bed and put their clothes back on. She walked him downstairs and they shared another kissed and he ran home to get ready. She ran upstairs and jumped in the shower and got ready. Once she was clean, she jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her body. Putting her glasses on she looked at her reflection and gasped. She had a hickey on her neck. Blushing she turned the sink on and grabbed her toothbrush, putting it under the faucet to get it wet. Grabbing her toothpaste she put some on her toothbrush. Brushing her teeth quickly, she rinsed her mouth out with water. Putting her toothbrush back, she rushed out of the bathroom to her room, rushing to her dresser she pulled out some underwear and slipped them on. Wrapping her hair in her towel, she pulled out a mini skirt and a tank top. Slipping them on she grabbed her brush, pulling the towel off she started running her brush through her hair. Deciding to just put it up, she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up. Grabbing her makeup she applied a light layer on. Grabbing some socks and her adidas she sat on her bed and put them on. Glancing at her clock she smiled, she had gotten ready within 25 minutes. Standing up she glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling she walked downstairs and was surprised to find Jason waiting at the bottom step._

_Jason smiled up at her, he was now changed into a pair of blue jeans and red checkered flannel shirt. "Hey, your ready!"_

_Kelsi blushed and nodded her head, stopping in front of him, "you are too. Ready to go?"_

_Jason nodded his head, taking her hand he lead her out of the house. Looking over his shoulder, "my dad is letting me barrow his truck."_

_Kelsi nodded her head, "that's nice of him, does he know what your doing?"_

_Jason nodded his head, "I told him I'm taking you on a date." Laughing to himself, "he said if I do anything to hurt you he'll kill me."_

_Kelsi's eyes widen, "he really said that?"_

_Jason nodded his head, "our parents are close, he thinks of you as his daughter." Opening the passenger seat door for her, he helped her get in the truck. Closing the door he ran around the truck and got into the driver seat, glancing at Kelsi. "so movie first or dinner?"_

_Kelsi smiled at him, "movie first."_

_Nodding his head, he started the truck up. Pulling out of the driveway carefully, he put the truck in drive and headed to the movie theater. Glancing at Kelsi, "you look beautiful tonight."_

_Blushing, "thanks, you clean up pretty good too."_

_Jason laughed, "I do, don't I?"_

_Kelsi rolled her eyes at him, " a little cocky, aren't we?"_

_Jason looked at her, "not really, just trying to impress you."_

_Kelsi giggled, "by being cocky?"_

_Jason shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "no, but making you laugh and it seems to be working."_

_Blushing she looked out the window, "whatever Cross."_

_Jason laughed, pulling into the closest parking space he looked at Kelsi, "you know you like my company."_

_Kelsi leaned over to him, "you came looking for my company today."_

_Jason smiled at her, "I did, didn't I?" laughing his smile got bigger, "well I love your company. You don't know how special you are to me Kels."_

_Kelsi breath got caught in her throat. Blushing harder she reached for the door knob, but Jason grabbed her arm. Turning to look at him, "what?"_

_Jason smiled softly, "don't be afraid of me Kels. I won't hurt you." Smiling he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling away, "let's go watch that movie now._

_She nodded her head, opening their doors they jumped out of the truck. Walking over to his side he winked at her. Rolling her eyes at him he smiled. Taking her hand they walked up to the ticket booth. Kelsi squinted up at movie listing, looking at Jason, "what movie do you want to see?"_

_Jason smiled, "how about we see….__**I love you man**__? I heard it's a funny movie."_

_Kelsi nodded her head, "sounds good to me." walking up to the window hand in hand. She smiled at the person working, " can we get 2 tickets for __**I love you man**__."_

"_that'll be $21 dollars."_

_Jason pulled out his wallet, paying the fee. He grabbed his change and tickets. Putting his wallet away he took Kelsi's hand and pulled her toward the entrance. "this movie better be good."_

_Kelsi giggled at him, "you know I could pay for myself."_

_Jason stopped and looked at her in shock, "your not going to let me pay for our date? What's wrong with you woman!" smiling at her, "let me spoil you tonight, please."_

_Kelsi nodded her head, "fine, but next time I get to pay half."_

_Jason pulled her inside and mumbled, "we'll see." Kelsi glared at him, ignoring her he gave the tickets to the person taking tickets. Grabbing the stubs they walked in. Jason spotted Chad and Taylor in line for snacks. Jason pointed at the couple, "there's Chad and Taylor, want to say hi?"_

_Kelsi shook her head, pulling Jason toward the entrance for their movie, "no, let's go get some good seats." Jason smiled at her nodding his head letting Kelsi lead the way. Inside they looked around, glancing at Jason, "let's sit at the top."_

_Jason nodded his head, taking her hand he lead her to the top. Taking their seats he looked at her, "did you want any snacks?"_

_Kelsi made a face, "no thanks." Jason laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder she relaxed into his arm. She smiled up at him, "Jase?"_

_Looking down at the smaller girl, "yeah?"_

_Putting a hand on his chest and rubbing It up and down, "thank you for taking me out."_

_Jason moaned against her touch, "I should be thanking you for going out with me." Leaning down he gave her a kiss. "thanks!"_

_Pulling him down for another kiss, this one lasting longer. The lights dimmed in the theater, but the couple didn't seem to notice, their attention on each other. Kelsi let her hand drift down to his lap, pulling away she whispered up to him, "Jase your making me wet."_

_Jason groaned, leaning down he kissed her harder. Using his other hand he placed on her thigh. Rubbing up and down he pulled away and whispered back, "your evil Kels! You have no idea how hot you sound."_

_Grabbing his hand with hers she opened her legs for him, placing his hand on the inside of her thighs, "maybe you should use your hand and help revive some of this wetness I seem to be experiencing."_

_Jason's eyes widen. Looking away for her he noticed no one was seating near them. Looking back at her, "take you under off completely."_

_Sitting up a bit, she pulled her underwear off, picking them up she held them out to him, "what do I do with these?"_

_Jason took them, putting them in his pocket, "I hold on to these, put your lets up and open them." Doing as she was told, Jason smiled, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "do you want me to give you head or finger you?"_

_Kelsi shivered in anticipation, she mumbled, "head."_

_Jason got on his knees, opening her legs wider he leaned down starting kissing the side of her thighs. Kissing his way down to her entrance. Kelsi leaned more down in her seat to give him better access. Jason brought his hand up to her pussy, using his fingers to open her lips he started kissing her. Kelsi's head went back in pleasure. Using his tongue, he started licking her and giving a few bites. Biting her lip to keep her moans in, her hip jerked. Licking her harder and harder, Kelsi's breaths started coming out harder and harder. Running her hands through his hair she hissed when he scratched his teeth. Bringing his face up he grinned at her, "what's wrong babe?"_

_Kelsi yanked him up and pushed him back into his seat, "your driving me crazy Jase. We should stop."_

_Jason wiped his lips with the back his hand. Leaning in she kissed her. Putting her legs down, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Pulling away she whispered in his ear, "let's get out of here and go somewhere else."_

_Jason closed his eyes in excitement. Whispering back, "let's go get something to eat and go for a walk."_

_Nodding her head they both got up and headed out of the theater. Walking hand in hand they went to the closest restaurant to get something to eat. Finding a table away from everyone they took a seat. Picking up their menus they started skimming it. When their waiter came up they ordered their food and chatted about trivial things. After they were done eating, Jason paid the bill and they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and headed over to where Jason's truck was parked. Getting into the truck Jason smiled at her, "so we park my truck at home and go for a little walk or do you have a curfew?"_

_Kelsi stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't have a curfew, my parents are out of town."_

_Jason smiled excitedly , "really, no parents home….home alone?" Kelsi nodded her head, scouting closer to her. "how about we just finish what we started earlier today?"_

_Giggling, she pulled Jason down for a kiss. Pulling away from each other, "in your dreams Cross. Let's park your truck and go for a walk around the neighborhood."_

_Smiling at her he nodded his head, "Let's get going then." Starting the truck up he backed up and headed home. Kelsi watched the scenery pass them, smiling inwardly. Jason glanced at her, "having fun tonight?"_

_Kelsi tore her eye from the scene to look at him, "I am, thank you."_

_Smiling he turned attention back to the road. Falling into a comfortable silence, Jason pulled into his driveway. Turning the truck off he glanced at Kelsi, "walk?"_

_Kelsi nodded her head, both got out of the truck, Jason walked over to her and she smiled at him, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she shivered. "it's kind of cold isn't it?"_

_Jason smiled, opening the passenger door he reached into the back and pulled out his varsity jacket. Shutting the door he held the jacket out to her, "put this on babe."_

_Kelsi shook her head, "I'm not cold."_

_Jason chuckled at her, "babe, don't be stubborn. Your cold, your rubbing your arms to stay warm." Getting behind her he slipped his jacket on. _

_Rolling her eyes at him, "whatever Jase. I'm only wearing it to make you happy." Winking at him, she giggled._

_Taking her hand he pulled her toward the sidewalk, walking hand in hand they started on their walk. Smiling down at Kelsi, "so what are your plans for spring break?"_

_Giggling she leaned closer to his body, "compose more songs, you?"_

_Tightening his hold on her hand, "basketball….see you…."_

_Stopping she stood in front of him excitedly, "you really want to spend time with me?"_

_Jason laughed, pulling her closer, "of course, you are my girlfriend remember, of course I want to see you and spend time with you." Both leaning in they shared a small kiss, smiling dreamily at her, "you so pretty."_

_Kelsi giggled, rubbing his cheek affectionately, "thank you."Leaning in she kissed him, "we should finish this walk, we've haven't gotten far."_

_Both turn to see they barely got less than a block from their house. Laughing Jason pulled Kelsi with him to continue their walk. Walking around the block a few times they finally came to a stop in front of Kelsi's door. Smiling at Kelsi, "I had a really fun time. We need to do this soon playmaker."_

_Kelsi nodded her head, "we so need to. Do you have practice tomorrow?"_

_Jason rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I don't think so. Why, what's up?"_

_Kelsi smiled shyly up at him, "well if your not busy, I have practice with the drama club and I was hoping you wouldn't mind waiting for me to finish."_

_Jason leaned closer down to her, "of course I wouldn't mind, we could walk there and home together." Leaning down he gave her a long tender kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he slipped his arms around her waist. Biting her lip, she opened her mouth and he invaded her mouth with his tongue. Leaning back, Kelsi pulled Jason along with her. Once her back touched the door, Jason deepened the kiss. Trailing kisses from her mouth to his neck he started nibbling on her neck._

_Kelsi pushed Jason away slightly out of breath. "Jase we should stop, it's getting late."_

"_yeah, it's late." Kissing her neck._

_Moaning from his touch she closed her eyes in pleasure, "oh Jase this feels so good."_

"_JASON ANDREW CROSS GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!!!!!"_

_Jason pulled away from Kelsi in embarrassment, "oh shit. That's my dad, I better get going home."_

_Laughing she nodded her head, giving him another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_Jason nodded his head, "yeah, I can't wait."_

"_JASON I KNOW YOU HEARD ME, GET HOME NOW OR YOUR GROUNDED!!!!"_

_Jason's eyes widen, kissing her once more he jumped down from her porch and ran next door, yelling over his shoulder, "later babe!"_

_**END FLASHBACK….**_

Taylor's mouth dropped, "oh my god! He went down on you on your first date?"

Blushing Kelsi nodded her head and mumbled, "yeah and we did some other things that you normally don't do with someone on your first date."

Taylor threw her arm around Kelsi's shoulder, "babe, nothing wrong with that. We've known each other for years."

Kelsi giggled, "really? So your going to trust Chad liked I trust Jase?"

Taylor's eyes widen, "oh my god! Kels your evil!"

Giggling she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what your talking about Tay."

_**DDDDIIIIINNNNNG DOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG**_

Kelsi jumped up and walked over to the front door, opening she smiled at Sharpay, "finally, what took you so long?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, walking inside. "my brother was throwing a fit, you guys really worked him over."

Taylor and Kelsi shared a look, Kelsi started giggling nervously, "funny huh?"

Sharpay smiled at them, "anyways what have you two been up to?"

Kelsi pulled Sharpay inside the house, shutting the door close she smiled at her. "I was just telling Tay about my first date with Jase."

Sharpay's eyes widen, "really I want to hear the story."

Taylor sat up straight, "can I tell her?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "fine."

All the girls settled onto the couch, Sharpay leaned in excitedly toward Taylor, "so where does the story start from?"

Taylor smiled excitedly, "well it all started on spring break….

********************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: JASON FINDS SOME INTERESTING THINGS ON THE DISC, SHARPAY TELLS HER LITTLE SECRET!  
**


	19. Talk between friends

**and here's the next one! enjoy!**

********************************************************************************************************************

Sharpay looked at Kelsi in shock, "babe you're a freak!"

Kelsi stuck her tongue out at Sharpay, "shut up Shar! I'm not a freak!"

Sharpay giggled, "I know your not. So anyways, girls there is something important I need to tell you." Looking at her lap in shame, "something that I shouldn't have done."

Taylor and Kelsi looked at Sharpay in worry. Taylor put a hand on Sharpay shoulder, "what is it?"

Refusing to look at the girls, "my parents made me go on a date with someone that wasn't my boyfriend."

Taylor looked at Sharpay in shock, "what?"

Kelsi nodded her head in support, "go on babe, what happen?"

Sharpay started twirling her fingers, "my mom made me go out with a friend's son. She set it all up, we were suppose to meet at the lake and then spend some time together."

Kelsi put her hand on Sharpay shoulder, "with Josh right?"

Sharpay looked at Kelsi in wonder, "how did you know?"

"I saw you at the lake when I was with Jase earlier today. Josh I know because he's my instructor's son." Replied Kelsi.

Taylor's mouth dropped, "you saw them and didn't say anything?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "why would I say something? It's not my place. Jase didn't see them."

Taylor looked at Kelsi in shock, "really? One of our best friend was cheating on her boyfriend!"

Sharpay and Kelsi looked at Taylor in shock. Sharpay blinked away tears. "I would never cheat on Zeke, I love him so much. My mom doesn't want me dating him, she said if I went on one date with Josh she'll get off my back for a bit."

Taylor looked at Sharpay with regret in her eyes, "Shar I'm sorry. I didn't know. Are you going to tell Zeke?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "Josh is a great man, he's someone I consider a friend and only a friend. "

Kelsi smiled at Sharpay, looking at Taylor, "see, she told us. I knew Shar would tell us the truth."

Taylor let a smile appear on her face. "yeah, your right, how about we watch a movie and gossip? We haven't done that in a long time, let's forget the drama and have fun."

Kelsi and Sharpay nodded their heads in excitement. Kelsi grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, glancing at the girls, "movie?" they nodded their heads. Turning the TV onto _Dirty Dancing _the girls all leaned back against the couch.

_**GUYS….**_

Troy tore his eyes from the TV, glancing at Jason, "so? We're you able to find anything?"

Jason nodded his head, eyes still on the monitor, "yup, looks like Ryan Evans is gay."

The guys all jumped up and crowded around the computer screen. Jason smirked, hitting play on a video that he found, the guys all watched Ryan get a blowjob from a guy. Zeke's eyes widen, pointing at the guy giving Ryan oral, "that's the fool that kissed me!"

All the guys eyes widen, Chad glanced at Zeke, "for real?"

Zeke nodded his head, "I'm sure of it."

Troy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "you said that Chris kissed you then you went to the bathroom and Ryan confronted you?"

Zeke nodded his head, "yeah?"

Troy smirked, "the fucker set you up!"

Jason looked over his shoulder and looked at Troy in question, "what makes you say that?"

Troy looked at each of the guy, "come on, it's obviously guys!" the guys all gave him a confused look, rolling his eyes at them, "okay let me explain. Isn't it kind of weird how Ryan shows up in the bathroom after the kiss? We all know Zeke likes to cook when he's stress. We all know that and Ryan would know that because Zeke spends a lot of time with Sharpay. We find a video of Ryan getting heads from the same guy who kissed Zeke. Now Ryan is blackmailing Zeke."

Jason's eyes widen. "I see what your trying to say. It was a set up from the beginning. Ryan and Chris had something going on. Ryan asked for a favor and he knew Zeke would go to kitchen to cook. Ryan hid and when Chris made the move he got everything!"

Troy nodded his head, "exactly! The fucker set it all up!"

Chad made a face, "so you think he's really in love with Zeke and wants to embarrass him?"

Zeke shook his head, "if he wanted me, then he would have me doing things to him not you guys."

Troy nodded his head, "true, so who does he want? We all know he's obsessed with Kelsi, but their has to be one of us he's in love with."

Jason paled, "Ryan said he's going to get revenge on me. You think he's going to use Kelsi?" Jumping up from his computer chair, "I need to check on Kels now!"

Troy put a hand on Jason's shoulder in support, "calm down Cross, Taylor is with her. If something has happen, we would know about it. They are next door, remember?"

Jason nodded his head, looking at the floor. "I just have this bad feeling…..did I tell you guys why I've been talking to my cousin?"

They shook their heads, Troy squeezed Jason's shoulder, "bro you know we all hate Fernando, why are you talking to him?"

Jason sighed, "remember that dude I got in a fight with at the fair?"

Zeke nodded his head, "yeah, that fucker was a dick and kept hitting on Kelsi. What about him?"

Jason looked at Zeke in worry, "my cousin said he recognizes him from somewhere, but he can't remember where. He said that fool is bad news."

Troy's eyes widen, "you think he's going to hurt Kels? Are you sure you can trust your cousin?"

Jason nodded his head, "I know I can. My cousin may do shit that is stupid, but he hasn't lied to me when it comes to important things. His crew and him are keeping an eye on Kels for me. Troy I'm scared. What happens if this fool tries something on Kels and my attention is on Ryan?"

Chad patted Jason shoulder, "bro you have us, we'll keep an eye on Kels, nothing is going to happen to playmaker."

Jason gave them a thankful smile, "thanks guys. Isn't it weird how all this happen within a week?"

Troy nodded his head, "yeah it is kind of weird. We were all cool on Monday, then all that shit with Gaby came out. Do you think someone plan for this to all happen?"

Zeke looked at Troy in doubt, "who? Gaby?"

Chad scratched his head, "maybe. She's the only one no one is talking to and we've haven't seen her."

Troy and Jason shook their heads. Troy pointed at him and Jason, "we saw her today after school. She was saying all this shit about Jase not playing basketball this year and wanting to talk to me."

Jason nodded his head, "She wanted to talk to me also, but I was busy with Kelsi." Jason's eyes widen when he remembered something, "dude I saw Gaby at Zeke's restaurant! She was with somebody."

Zeke's eyes widen also, "oh yeah, your were hiding behind a plant tying to see who it was. I walked up on you when you were looking."

Chad looked at Troy in worry, "bro?"

Troy refused to look at Chad, "what?"

Jason looked at Troy, "bro, are okay?"

Troy crossed his arms across his chest, sighing he shook his head, "I still miss Gaby. Not matter how mad I am at her, I still love her."

Chad rubbed his head nervously, "do you think you can forgive her?"

Troy shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know….maybe after some time has passed. We all make mistakes."

Jason nodded his head, "that's true, but don't tell Kelsi that. I think Kels wants to kick Gaby's ass still."

Chad and Zeke smiled. Troy looked at them in suspicion, "what's with you two?"

Zeke blushed, "don't get mad at us, but it was kind of hot watching 2 girls fight."

Chad nodded his head, letting a dreamily expression cross his face, "it would have been really hot if their was mud and they were dressed in extremely small bikini's!"

Jason and Troy glared at them. Chad put his hands up. Zeke chuckled, "ignore him guys. Jase did you find anything else?"

Jason tore his eyes off Chad to look at Zeke. "just a bunch of pictures I'm scared to look at."

Chad raised an eyebrow at him, "why are you scared to look?"

Jason paled, "dude we just watched a gay video, I'm scared he's going to have pictures of them in position. Can't we have Kelsi or the girls look?"

Zeke shook his head angrily, "no! they can't know about this!"

Troy looked at Zeke in worry, "Bro, you should tell them. If they know they can help us!"

Zeke shook his head, glaring angrily at Troy, "Why don't you tell us where you get some of those bruises?"

Troy's eyes widen, glaring angrily back at Zeke, "what are you fucking talking about?"

Jason and Chad shared a look. Zeke sneered at Troy, "the ones your always trying to hide from us. I've seen them, you tell me to tell the truth, how about you start. Who's been hitting you?"

Jason stepped between the two, "guys calm down. Don't start fighting."

Chad shook his head at Jase, "bro, we have someone beating our brother and you're telling them not to fight?"

Jason nodded his head, "if they start fighting then we can't talk things out! We're brothers here, we're going to talk this out!" Jason pointed to the bed, "sit down Troy!" pointing to his computer chair, "sit down Zeke!"

The two guys sat down grumpily. Jason went to stand next to Zeke while Chad went to stand next to Troy. Chad glanced at Jason, "now what?"

"Now Troy is going to tell us what's going on." Replied Jason.

Troy shook his head in annoyance, "not happening Jase, it's nothing really."

Zeke shook his head angrily, "it is something! Someone is abusing you!"

Troy stood up, "no one is abusing me!"

Zeke stood up and pointed at Troy, "yes there is! Troy please just tell us!"

Troy took a threatening step toward Zeke, "why do you fucking care?"

"because you're my brother and someone abused me!" yelled Zeke.

All the guys looked at Zeke in shock. Zeke sat down and started crying. Jason put a supportive hand on Zeke's shoulder, "by who?"

Head in his hands, "my dad. When we were younger, he would beat me and my brother. My dad had lost his job and it was a very hard time for him, he was drinking and when he would drink he would take his anger out on me and my brother."

Jason looked at Zeke in wonder, "why didn't you ever tell us?"

Zeke wiped his eyes and mumbled, "how could I? we were all young. I was ashamed, my dad was beating me and my brother and I couldn't stop him."

Troy looked at Zeke in pain, "did your dad ever stop?"

Zeke looked at Troy and nodded his head, "yeah…..when he died from a heart attack."

Chad's mouth dropped, "that's why you weren't in pain when your dad died."

Zeke nodded his head numbly, "yeah, I was thankful that fucker died, after what he put me and my brother through I was thankful that he was dead! I hated my dad so much! Do you know how hard it was to hide the marks?" nodding his head toward Troy, "I know what it's like Troy, I know you aren't clumsy. Who's hitting you?"

Troy sunk to the bed and put his head in his hands. Sobbing hard, Chad sank down next to him on the bed putting a hand on his shoulder, "Troy has someone been beating you?"

Troy nodded his head, "my dad's been riding my ass, pushing me and sometimes slapping me. He keeps telling me to get my head in the game. I need to be the best if I want to get a scholarship."

Jason kneeled down in front of Troy, "does you mom know?"

Troy shook his head, "no, she's never home when he's riding my ass." Grabbing the front of Jason shirt, pulling him closer, "my dad is beating me, what am I suppose to do?"

Jason grabbed Troy's shoulder, "we're here for you. You could spend the night at my house or the other guy's house, we could tell someone."

Troy shook his head, "we can't tell anyone. If we do, we'll lose out basketball coach and I'll lose my dad."

Zeke got up and kneeled down in front of Troy, "what do you want us to do then?"

Troy looked at each of them, "be there for me, I can't lose my dad."

Chad nodded his head, "we'll be here for you bro, remember that always.

Troy nodded his head thankfully. "you guys are the best."

Jason looked at Troy in worry, "bro, what happens if your dad takes it too far? He could kill you."

Troy paled, "if it comes to that, then I will tell the cops or something. It will never go that far. My dad loves me, he's just pushing me."

Jason nodded his head, "if it gets out of hand Troy, we're going to step in bro."

Chad nodded his head also, putting a hand on Troy's shoulder, "we can't lose you bro."

Zeke rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm still scared for you."

Troy nodded his head, wiping his face. "I'm scared also. Can we change the subject please."

Chad smiled at him, "so about Ryan being gay…."

Troy chuckled, "yeah, Jase you going to get Kels to look?"

Jason's eyes widen, blushing he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know if I want my girlfriend seeing a guy she kissed sucking something other guys dick."

Troy stood up, "you guys down for a game? I could use it right now."  
Zeke nodded his head, "me too. Come on."

Walking to the door, both boys went down the stairs, Chad picked up the basketball, hurrying after the guys. Jason sighed, turning off his computer he got up and went after the guys. Finding them in his backyard he smiled at them, "2 on 2?"

Troy nodded his head, "who's on who's team?"

Zeke point at him and Troy, "us vs. you and Chad."

Chad smirked at Jason, "let's show these pussy how to play."  
Jason took the ball from Chad, shooting it he smiled when it made a whoosh through the basket. "prepare to loss."  
Zeke got the ball and tossed it to Troy, "shoot free throws to see who starts?"

Jason nodded, "good idea."

The guys all lined up at the free throw, one by one they each took a shot. Zeke and Troy won, Troy took the ball to the top of the key, bouncing it to Chad, "check." Chad tossed it back.

_**FRONT OF THE HOUSE….**_

"_Is this the house?"_

Gaby glanced at Adam and nodded her head, "yeah, that's Jase house and next door is Kels."

Adam smirked, "when is Kelsi home?"

Gaby shrugged, "practically everyday. She stays late at school to practice and he parents are always out of town."

Adam rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "really, she's home alone all the time?"

Gaby nodded her head, "yeah, right now it looks like Sharpay is there and Taylor is probably there."

Adam rolled his eyes, "that's all good, the more the merrier."

Gaby's eyes widen, "your not involving the other girls! What are you going to do to Kels?"

Adam put on his sunglasses, "don't worry about. Just worry about you getting your man. When I'm done with Kelsi, Jason isn't going to want her anymore."

**BANG BANG!**

Gaby and Adam jumped, looking out Adam's side they saw Ryan standing there.

Adam glanced at Gaby, "who's this fool?"

Gaby put a hand to her chest and sighed, "that's Sharpay's brother."

Adam rolled his window, "what the fuck to you want?"

Ryan glared at the pair, "are you guys planning something?"

Gaby's eyes widen, "why? What are you doing here?"

Ryan rolled his eyes at Gaby, "I want in if your doing something to Jason and Kelsi."

Adam smirked at Ryan. "what do you want out of this?"

Ryan smirked, "I want to fuck Kelsi likes there's no tomorrow and I want to make Jason watch with him not able to stop me."

Adam laughed at him, "ever had a threesome?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "why? You want to fuck her too?"

Adam nodded his head, "if your willing to share the cutie I think we can work something out."

Ryan smiled, "I'm willing to share her."

Adam glanced at Gaby, "what do you think?"

Gaby looked around nervously, "get in Ryan, let's find somewhere else to chat."

Ryan got into the backseat, Adam glanced at Gaby, "where to?"

Gaby pointed ahead, "park. No one will be there."

Pulling the car forward they continued down the block unaware that they were being followed.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ADAM, GABY, RYAN PLAN! BREAK IN AT KELSI HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT....DUN DUN DUN!  
**


	20. Danger!

**Another one in 1 day, i'm on a roll!**

**yay me!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Pulling up to the park, Adam found an empty spot. Turning off his car they all faced each other. Gaby raised an eyebrow at Ryan, "so how did you find us?"

Ryan leaned back in the backseat and growled out, "well earlier today I was at Kelsi's house and I was helping her write a new song for Ms. Darbus. We go upstairs and we start making out on her couch. The guys showed up saying that Kelsi was going with them to the movies and so I said I'll go to. Went to the movies, was bored out of my mind and then we went to eat. I got into a fight with Jase. I left and make it look like I took off. I actually followed them back home, I was staking out their house when I saw you guys so up."

Adam chuckled, "wow, sounds like an interesting day."

Gaby rolled her eyes at them, "so what's the plan?"

Adam smirked, "don't worry your pretty head about it Gaby. Ryan an d I are going to have an interesting night."

Gaby glared at him, "what do you mean by that?"

Adam shook his hand at her, "don't worry about it baby."

Ryan looked at Adam in worry, "should I be nervous?"

Adam shook his head, "no, but you're going to be with me tonight. We got plans to get Kels."

Gaby shook her head, "what are you going to do Adam, you're not going to hurt Kels, are you?"

Adam rolled his eyes at her. "I told you don't worry about it." Giving her an innocent smile, "I promise I'm not going to hurt Kelsi."

Gaby gave him a doubtful, "so how are you going to get Jason away from Kels?"

Ryan smirked, "I got a few things on the guys."

Adam nodded his head, "like what?"

Ryan shook his head, "don't worry, it's going to be my side plan."

They nodded their heads. Gaby glanced down at her watch, " I need to get going,"

Adam started his car, pulling out of his parking spot they headed over to where Ryan's jeep was parked. Adam held up his phone, "what's your number?"

Ryan took out his cell. "my number is 876-5262, what's yours?"

Adam quickly typed in the number, glancing up he muttered. "254-7983, I call you later."

Ryan nodded his head, getting in his jeep he started it up. giving a quick wave Ryan took off. Adam raised an eyebrow. Gaby poked him, "what's wrong?"

Adam pointed to a black BMW with tinted windows, "that car has been following me lately."

Gaby paled, "are you sure?"

Adam nodded his head, "I swear it's the same car." shaking his head he sighed, "let's get out of here." Rolling up his windows they took off.

_**GUYS….**_

Jason took a seat on the court, out of breath, "dude I need a break."

Zeke nodded his head, "for real, can we take a break Chad?"

Chad shot the ball in the hoop, taking a seat on the floor next to the guys, "fine, if you pussy need it."

Troy chuckled, picking up the ball he walked over to the guys, putting the ball on the ground he took a seat on it. "so what do you guys want to do now?"

Zeke glanced down at his watch, "well it's getting close to dinner time. I should be getting home."

Chad nodded his head, "me too." Looking at Troy, "want to eat dinner at my house tonight?"

Troy nodded his head, "sure, I'll call my mom."

Jason smiled, "do you guys mind getting Taylor away from Kelsi so I can spend some time with her."

Chad chuckled, nodding his head, "yeah I'll make sure to do that."

Zeke stood up and stretched, "how about we go get her now."

The guys nodded their heads, each standing up the went inside the house. Getting a quick dream they all walked out of the house and walked over to Kelsi's. Jason rang the doorbell. Chad pushed Jason and whispered, "oh Kels you look so cute!"

The guys chuckled, Jason gave Chad a death glare. Hearing the door open, Jason turned and smiled. Kelsi smiled at the guys, "hey boys, what are you doing here?"

Jason leaned in and gave her a peck, "we thought we should pay you girls a visit."

Sighing dreamily she nodded her head, moving to the side, "come on in guys." The guys walked in.

Zeke's eyes landed on Sharpay, "what are you doing here?"

Sharpay looked at Zeke in shock, "I can't see my friends?"

Jason slapped Zeke's stomach and whispered, "don't jump to conclusions."

Zeke pushed Jason away and growled, "I'm out of here!" glaring at his girlfriend, "I hope your date went good!" turning around he stomped out of the house and ran off.

Sharpay's mouth dropped, "I better go, bye guys." Getting up she ran after Zeke.

The guys rubbed their necks nervously. Taylor stood up, "that's my cue to leave, I'll talk to later Kels."

Chad smiled at Taylor, "Troy and I were going to go to my house to have dinner, want to come with?"

Taylor nodded her head, "sure." Giving Kelsi a hug she followed Chad and Troy out of the house.

Jason closed the door and locked it. Turning his attention on Kelsi, "so we're finally alone."

She giggled, walking over to her couch she took a seat, "so we are. What are we going to do?"

Jason chuckled, walking over he took a seat next to her. "I can think of a few things." Leaning down he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kelsi giggled. Jason grabbed the remote, changing the channel he put the TV on a movie.

The couple leaned back on the couch and ended up watching a movie cuddling the entire time.

_**HOURS LATER….**_

Kelsi moaned, opening her eyes slowly she found herself laying down on the couch. Moving to get up she found it hard, glancing over her shoulder she found Jason holding her close to his chest. Smiling she turned in his arms, "Jase, wake up babe." Jason growled, pulling Kelsi closer to him. Kelsi giggled, running her nails over his chin. "let's go to bed, it'll be more comfortable."

Jason sighed, opening his eyes, "fine." Letting Kelsi go, she got up and then reached down and pulled him up.

dragging him up the stairs to her room. Walking into her room she walked over to her dresser. Pulling her dresser open she pulled a shirt and pair of small shorts. Kelsi pointed at the bed, "get your ass in bed, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jason chuckled, rolling his eyes he did as he was told. Reaching down he took his shoes off. Tossing them on the floor he laid back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head he sighed. Kelsi walked out of the room and went to the bathroom.

5 minutes later she walked back into her room changed. Walking over to the bed she smiled down at Jason, "still awake Jase?" Jason rolled onto his stomach and sighed in his sleep. Kelsi giggled, taking off her glasses she placed them on her stand. Getting in bed she rubbed Jason's back, "night Jase."

Mumbling in his slip, "night babe."

Smiling she turned on the light and pulled the covers over their bodies. Jason rolled over onto his back and pulled her close to him. Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed happily. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

_**MIDNIGHT….**_

Ryan glanced at Adam, "so how are we doing this?"

Adam pulled out 2 ski masks, handing 1 to Ryan, "we're breaking into her house."

Ryan glared at him, "I know, you said that. Tell me why we're taking one of my cars."

Adam looked around, "because someone's been following me. I've been staking out Kelsi's house for the last couple days. There's been this black BMW that's always in the area and it's followed me a few times."

Ryan paled, "so there's a chance we're going to get caught?"

Adam shook his head, pulling out his gun he held it out for Ryan to see. "I brought this along for in case. We're going to park on the other block and go through the yards. Once we're in Kelsi's yard I'm going to pick her lock and we're going to enter the house. Did you bring the condoms like I told you to?"

Ryan nodded his head, holding up the box, "yeah…..so we're going to rape her?"

Adam nodded his head, "she won't get with either one of us so why not take what we want. Jason isn't going to want her if she's damaged goods."

Ryan looked at him in surprise, "I don't know if I can rape her."

Adam smacked his chest, "come on, you're the one who wanted to rape her in front of Jason. We are going to rape her, but hopefully when Jason isn't around."

Ryan handed Adam a pair of gloves, "put these on."

Adam did as he was told, both guys were dressed in black clothing. Adam cleared his throat, "whatever you do, as you're raping her do no kiss or drool on her. They can use that to get your DNA and find you."

Ryan nodded his head, "let's get going." Both guys loaded into the black SUV, Ryan started the vehicle, backing out of the driveway he pulled the car into the direction of Kelsi's house. Ryan glanced at Adam, "how did you get to my house? Maybe they're following you."

Adam shook his head, "I snuck out the back door and hopped a few fences. No one was on my tail." Adam pointed to the block, "go down that block, it'll bring us behind her house. We'll sneak through the neighbor's house and then hop the fence to Kelsi's house."

Ryan nodded his head, "okay, so which house?"

Adam pointed, "that one, the one with the white civic." Ryan pulled to a stop a little past the house. Both guys put the mask on their heads. Adam put his gun back in his pants. Making sure their gloves were on properly, they got out of the car. Ryan locked the doors, both guys looked around the block, walking toward the side of the house, both boys jumped the fence. Walking quietly through the yard, they went straight to the backdoor. Kneeling down, Adam pulled out his flashlight handing it to Ryan, "hold in to the doorknob."

Ryan nodded his head, grabbing the flashlight he shinned it on the doorknob, whispering, "hurry."

Adam nodded his head, pulling out his lock picking kit he started working on the door. Ryan looked around nervously, hearing click Ryan turned his attention on the door. Adam looked back at him and smirked, "easy. Do you know where her room is?"

Ryan nodded his head, handing the flashlight to Adam he whispered, "upstairs…aren't her parents home?"

Adam shook his head, "Gaby said her parents go out of town a lot. I haven't seen them for a few days." Adam shinned the light inside the house. Walking in slowly, Adam looked back, "close the door."

Ryan nodded his head, closing the door he locked it. Both guys walked inside and headed toward the stairs. Climbing it slowly they froze when they heard a voice.

"_Jase I'm going to get a drink."_

Adam and Ryan's eyes widen, hurrying down the stairs the guys hid. Kelsi opened her door, walking down the stairs she yawned. Stretching she headed toward the kitchen. Walking into the dark room she walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup, walking over to the fridge she pulled it open and poured herself a cup of water. Closing the fridge she took a sip. Sighing she stretched her neck, moaning in pleasure. Adam walked up behind her, glancing at Ryan he nodded his head. Once Adam was behind her, he followed her to the sink, once the cup was in sink, Kelsi turned around and her eyes widen. Opening her mouth to scream, Adam clamped his hand over her mouth. Pushing Adam away she tried to run for the stairs. Ryan jumped in front of her. Kelsi whimpered in fear. Adam grabbed her from behind and clamped his hand over her mouth. Hissing at Ryan, "open the door to the basement."

Ryan opened the door, dragging Kelsi down the stairs with her struggling against his grips. Ryan stood at the doorway, sighing he followed Adam down the stairs, closing the door as he walked down the stairs.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**okay readers it's all on you. should Kelsi be rapped or will Jason save her? tell me your ideas!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALL IS ON YOU THE READERS!  
**


	21. Rape and pain

**here you guys go! it's not cool for someone to rape someone. **

**i've never written a rape scene, so bare with me. **

*********************************************************************************************************************

Adam walked in the room and looked around, glancing back at Ryan, "see if there's any rope down here."

Ryan nodded his head, flashing the flashlight around he started looking around. Adam threw Kelsi on the couch, pulling his gun out on her. "You're going to keep your mouth shut the entire time, make one noise and you're going to regret it. Kelsi shivered in fear, watching the two men moving around the room. Looking toward the stairs, Kelsi prayed that Jason would wonder where she was.

"found some." Ryan said, holding up the rope. Ryan tossed the rope to Adam.

Adam turned around and smiled. Keeping his gun pointed on her, holding the rope up. "look what we found beautiful."

Kelsi's breath got faster, fear crossing her face. Whimpering out, "what are you going to do with me?"

Adam nodded his head over to Ryan, "take the gun." Ryan rushed over, taking the gun nervously from Adam. Adam smirked, "keep the gun on her." Ryan nodded his head. Adam walked over to Kelsi, "put your hands out, don't worry your little head."

Kelsi stuck out her hands, tears coming down her face. "what do you want?"

Adam ignored her. Tying her hands together, he made sure it was tight. Looking at Ryan, "I need a knife, go upstairs and get one." Ryan shook his head, pulling a pocketknife out he walked over and handed it to him. Adam took it from Ryan, snapping if open he smirked at Kelsi. Cutting the rope, he threw the rest to the side. Bring the knife to her face he ran it gentle across, "do you know how beautiful you are?"

Kelsi's eyes widen in fear. Moving away from him, "you're going to rape me aren't you?"

Adam moved closer to her. Chuckling at her, "if I were you sweetheart I wouldn't move. Here I am holding a knife while my partner is holding a gun." Running the knife down her body, he smirked. Cutting her shirt open, Kelsi jumped. Adam ran his eyes over her chest, Ryan watched from the side in shame. Adam brought his hand to Kelsi's chest, Kelsi slapped his hand away. Adam growled at her, slapping her hard across the face, "you little bitch!"

Kelsi grabbed her face in pain. Adam stood up and glared down at her. Ryan stepped over to him and whispered, "what are you going to do now?"

Adam grabbed Kelsi's hair, dragging her on her back, Kelsi screamed in pain. Adam slapped her again, "shut the fuck up bitch!" Adam looked at Ryan, "hold her hands." Ryan nodded his head, Adam let go of her hair and grabbed her hands, pulling them over her head. Ryan held her hands in place. Adam sneered down at her, "let's see you try and fight now!"

Kelsi started struggling against Ryan's holding, wiggling her body she screamed up at him, "You're not going to get away with this!"

Adam grabbed her face harshly, putting the knife to her face. "I told you bitch keep your mouth shut!" running the knife down her face to her neck and then her chest. Cutting her bra he flung it open. Adam's mouth watered, running his hands over her chest, "so beautiful." Bringing his mouth to her chest, he started sucking her nipples.

Kelsi's chest started heaving, tears falling down her face she muttered out, "please don't do this. Please!" Bring one of his hands down to her pussy he started finger her. Kelsi crossed her legs, making it harder for him to finger here. Adam got up and glared at her. Pushing her legs open, Adam gripped her shorts and yanked them off her hips and leg. Tossing them to the side. Kelsi started shaking in fear. Opening her mouth she screamed. "JASON! HELP!"

Ryan's eyes widen, Adam turned and looked at Kelsi in annoyance. Hitting her hard in the face. Both guys froze when they heard movement.

"_Kels? Baby where are you?"_

Adam looked down at Kelsi, bring his knife down to her underwear he cut it off. Ryan watched Adam in wonder. Adam stood up, walking up to Ryan he took the gun, he dropped the knife on the floor. Pointing at the leftover rope, "grab that, as soon as that fucker walks down here we're going to tie him up."

Ryan nodded his head, picking up the rope both guys walked over to the stairs. Kelsi sat up, fear written over her face, opening her mouth, "JASON I'M IN THE BASE…"

Adam sprinted over to her, throwing his hand over her mouth he hissed in her ear, "you're going to regret that bitch!"

"_Kels? Baby?"_

Hearing the basement door open, all eyes were on the stairs. Ryan hid, Jason walked down the stairs, running his hands through his hair tiredly, "babe you down here? Are you practicing right now?" Coming to the bottom step, Jason squinted his eyes at the couch, "Kels?"

Adam held the gun up toward Jason, Kelsi bit Adam's hand. Adam screamed in pain, taking his hand away from Kelsi's mouth. Kelsi screamed at Jason, "JASON THEIR'S 2 MEN DOWN HERE AND THEY HAVE A GUN, RUN!"

Jason's eyes widen, hitting the light switched he froze. Their was a masked man holding a gun at his chest. Ryan came up behind Jason and hit him in the back of the head with a wrench. Jason fell to the floor in pain. Adam and Ryan hurriedly over to Jason, using the rope both boys tied him up. Once Jason was tired up tightly, they dragged his body over to the other couch, Kelsi watched the boy's drag Jason's body. Adam faced Jason's body to the couch that Kelsi was sitting on. Glancing at Ryan, "looks like your fantasy is coming true."

Ryan nodded his head, a smiling appearing on his face. Adam smacked Jason across the face, moaning Jason winced in pain. Opening his eyes, everything came out blurry. Once his vision cleared the first thing he saw was his girlfriend naked on the couch with her wrist tied up. "Kels!"

Adam put the gun to Jason's head, whispering in his ear, "isn't she beautiful?"

Jason turned his head, looking over his shoulder he found 2 masked men behind him. Growling at them, "you touch them I'm going to kill you!"

Adam chuckled, clocking the gun he smirked down at him, "I'll like to see you try." Looking at Ryan, "she's looking cold, why don't you warm her up."

Ryan nodded his head, walking up to Kelsi. Kelsi brought her hands to her chest. As soon as Ryan went down to touch her she hit him with her fist. Jason struggled against the rope. Adam pulled him back against the couch. Ryan rubbed his chest in pain, glared down at Kelsi in annoyance he slapped her in the face. Grabbing a condom he stripped himself of his pants and underwear. Placing the condom on, Kelsi glared at him, "you fucking asshole."

Ryan took in her bleeding face. Grabbing her hands he put them above her body. Getting on top of her she struggled under him. Jason tried to get up, "don't touch her!"

Adam hit him on the side of the head. Jason hissed in pain. Smiling at Ryan, "show the bitch a good time."

Ryan looked at him and nodded his head, opening her legs with his, he slammed his dick into her pussy. Kelsi started crying in pain, "please don't!"

Ryan kissed her harshly on the mouth. Tears fell down her face. Ryan pushed in and out fast and roughly. Jason watched in horror, struggling against the rope. Tears fell down his face, "don't, please don't!"

Adam smiled behind him in victory. Adam walked over to Ryan and tapped his shoulder. Ryan looked up at him. Adam smirked, "put her on the floor, we're going to have a little threesome."

Ryan pulled out, both men threw Kelsi to the floor. Crying she curled up into a ball. Jason struggled against his rope. Falling on the couch, their eyes met. Adam stripped himself of his pants and underwear. Slipping on a condom both men advanced on Kelsi. Jason struggled on the floor to get to Kelsi. Ryan walked to Jason, kicking him hard on the stomach multiple times. Adam chuckled behind him. Kelsi cried harder, "please stop!"

Jason rolled onto his back, using his legs he kicked Ryan onto the floor. Adam sighed, aiming his gun at Jason, he fired. Kelsi's eyes widen in fear. Ryan looked at Adam in shock. Adam glared at her, "shut the fuck up before I kill you!"

Ryan struggled to his feet, walking over to Adam he whispered, "what have you done? Did you kill him?"

Jason moaned in pain. Adam smirked, loading the gun again. "He made a sound, he's alive, come on let's hurry this up. Kelsi crawled over to Jason. Adam smirked, pouncing on Kelsi's back she hissed in pain. Directing his dick toward her ass he pushed in roughly. Kelsi screamed in pain. Moaning in her ear, Adam pushed in harder and faster. Adam rolled over and nodded his head at Ryan, "come on."

Ryan got on the floor, pushing his dick into her entrance hard. Both men kept pushing in at the same time. Tears were streaming down her face. The pain was overbearing.

Jason lifted his head in pain. Eyes widen, he struggled harder against the rope. Looking to his right he spotted the pocketknife on the floor, crawling over to it he rolled onto his side, picking it up he started cutting through it.

Both men continued panting. Adam grabbed onto Kelsi's head, pulling it roughly he pulled her head back. Adam kissed the side of her head. Biting her roughly. Ryan squeezed her breast hard. Touching her everywhere. Both men were leaving bruises on her body. Screaming out they both came. Pulling out they smirked down at the broken girl. Getting dressed they made sure to keep the condoms on. Adam kicked Kelsi hard in the side, Kelsi moaned in pain, feeling herself fall unconscious, the last thing she saw was the fear in Jason's eyes before everything went black.

Feeling the slack in the rope, Jason started to struggle against them. Getting his hard free he pushed himself up, charging at Adam he tackled him to the floor. Ryan's eyes widen. Adam struggled against Jason's hold. Adam yelled at Ryan, "we need to get the fuck out of here!" Ryan nodded his head. Getting behind the fighting pair. Ryan kicked Jason in the side. Distracted, Adam pushed Jason off of him. Holding his gun to Jason's head, "don't be so fucking stupid."

Jason froze in his spot. Both men backed out the room and up the stairs. Ryan opened the door, backing out of the room. Adam smirked at Jason, aiming he fired it at Jason's head. Jason moved an inch and the bullet scraped his cheek. Looking toward the stairs to find it empty, Jason jumped to his feet. Looking down at Kelsi he rushed to her side. Touching her face tenderly "Kels, baby?" turning pale, he stood up, grabbing a blanket he threw it over her nude body. "babe I'm going to call for help, hold on." Jason ran up the stairs, looking to his left he saw that the back door was open. Rushing to the phone in the living room he called 911.

"_911, how can I help you?"_

"My girlfriend's been raped…..I need help, she's unconscious."

"_what's the address?"_

"the address is 1458 Encore St."

"_Is anyone else hurt?"_

"I've been shot in the shoulder and I got hit in the back of the head."

"_okay I need you to be by the door, help is on the way. I must stress that you don't touch anything. I know that your frighten for your girlfriend, but be strong."_

"I will." Jason hung up the phone. Rushing back down to the basement. Jason rubbed Kelsi's face tenderly, "baby help is on the way. Be strong. I love you baby, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them." Getting up he rushed back up the stairs and opened the front door, seeing the police officer's car he rushed outside. Meeting with the officer, Jason pointed to the house. "she's in the basement, she's still out."

The officer nodded his head, "my name is officer Irwin and this is my partner officer Anderson, where you there?"

Jason nodded his head, "I'm Jason, I heard a scream and I went to check it out. I went down to the basement, as soon as I was down there I was hit from behind. The tied me up and threw me on the couch, when I came to my girlfriend had her hands tied and she naked on the couch." Jason led the officers down to the basement.

Officer Irwin checked Kelsi to make sure she was still breathing. Looking up at Jason, "are her parent's home?"

Jason shook his head, "they're away on business. I was spending the night, I live next door."

Officer Irwin nodded his head, looking at his partner, "this is serious, find out where that ambulance is."

His partner nodded his head, moving away he talked into his radio. Jason watched the officer pull the blanket back, Jason eyes widen, "no!"

Officer Irwin looked at him. "I'm just going to check the bruises. I have to check."

Jason rubbed his shoulder, glancing warily as Irwin looked at Kelsi's body."

Anderson walked up to Jason and looked at him in worry, "you okay?'

Jason nodded his head, "I'm fine, right now it's all about Kelsi."

Anderson pulled Jason's collar to looked at the wound, "it looks bad, you can bleed to death."

Jason pulled away, "I don't care right now! It's all about my girlfriend!"

Irwin glanced up at them, "Anderson, let him be. The girl's been tied up."

Anderson knelt down, worry in his eyes. "she has bruising around her wrist, we need to get it off. It could be cutting off circulation."

Irwin nodded his head, "I'll get the evidence kit. I'll be back."

Anderson nodded his head, looking at Jason, "son is there anything you can tell us about the guys?"

Jason shook his head, "they had masks on. They were also wearing gloves."

Anderson sighed in defeat. "did they use condoms?" Jason nodded his head. Anderson rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes it up. "did they kiss her anywhere?"

Jason nodded his head, "they kissed her breast and her neck and face."

Anderson nodded his head, pulling out his notebook he started writing down the information. Pointing at his shoulder, "did they shot you with their gun?"

Jason nodded his head, "they shot at me twice, he hit me in the shoulder and then right before they left he fired at me and the other bullet scrapped me cheek."

Irwin and the paramedics came down the stairs. "Helps here, we're going to take you two to the hospital. They're going to do a test on her, to see if they can find some semen and then get a skin sample off her. We can use that to find these creeps. Jason, we're going to do everything in our power to catch these creeps."

Jason nodded his head, watching the paramedics load Kelsi into the Gurnee. Jason followed them up the stairs and out of the house to the ambulance. Getting in they rushed off to the hospital.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R!**

**  
i need 2 more reviews for 4 years later before i update. let me know what you thought of the chapter.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: JASON'S PARENTS CONTACTS THE GANG AND LET'S THEM KNOW THAT KELSI AND JASON ARE IN THE HOSPITAL. WHEN KELSI WAKES SHE'S NOT THE SAME. SHE PULLS HERSELF AWAY FROM THE GUYS. THE GIRLS TRY HARD TO HELP KELSI THROUGH THE ORDEAL. WILL IT BE ENOUGH?  
**


	22. Aftermath!

**here's the aftermath...**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Emily Cross woke up to the phone ringing, picking it up she answered groggily, "hello?"

"_Mom?"_

Emily's eyes widen, sitting up. "Jason, aren't you at Kelsi's? what's wrong?"

"_mom, Kelsi was raped. Their were these 2 guys that broke into the house. Kelsi woke up and told me she was getting something to drink. Time passes and then I hear her scream my name. I go downstairs I can't find her. I got into the basement and someone hits me from behind. When I come to I see Kelsi on the couch naked and tied up. I tried to get to her, but I was tired up."_

Emily's mouth dropped in horror. Hearing her son crying on the phone. "baby is Kelsi okay? Are you?"

"_I got shot in the shoulder and another bullet skimmed my cheek. I got a slight concussion and bruises. Mom, Kelsi won't see me. she's refusing to see me. Mom I need you to get here."_

Emily jumped out of bed, in the process she woke Jason's dad. Sal raised his head from his pillow and watched his wife run around, "babe? What's wrong?"

Emily pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at her husband with pain in her eyes. "Jase and Kelsi are in the hospital. Kelsi has been raped by 2 men. She's refusing to see Jason."

Sal's eyes widen in fear. Sitting up, "are they okay?"

Emily continued listening to her son. "Jase, your dad and I are on the way. Be strong baby. Your dad and I will contact your friends. Go get that bullet out of your shoulder. We'll talk to you when we get there."

Sal looked at his wife in worry. "bullet?"

Emily hung up the phone, "get dress. We need to go now."

Sal jumped out of bed and they both ran around and got dressed quickly. Grabbing the house keys, wallets and cells they ran out to their car. pulling out of the driveway they rushed to the hospital. Emily pulled out her cell and dialed Troy's number first. Listening the rings, he heart stopped when she heard the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Jack, it's Emily Cross." Emily talked quickly.

"_Emily, you know it's late right?"_

Emily looked at her husband in worry, "I know, there's been an emergency. Jason and Kelsi are in the hospital. Please have Troy go there. I'm contacting their friends.

"_is everything okay?"_

Emily's eyes watered, "no. please have Troy hurry."

"_I'll wake him right now. Do you need help contacting the gang?"_

Emily nodded her head, "please. Can you call the other boys and I'll call the girls."

"_I'll get on it."_

Both parents hung up, looking through her contacts she called Taylor's house. Throughout the entire trip she called everyone and they were going to meet the Cross family at the hospital. Sal glanced at his wife, "what about Kelsi's parents?"

Emily nodded her head, dialing Kelsi's mom she told her the bad news.

_**SHARPAY'S HOUSE…..**_

Sharpay ran out of her room dressed. Running down the stairs she spotted her brother and a friend watching TV. Sharpay stopped and looked at her brother, "Have you heard?"

Ryan and Adam glanced at Sharpay. Ryan ran his hand through his hair nervously, "heard what?"

Sharpay looked down and started checking her purse to make sure she had everything she needed. "Kels and Jase are in the hospital. Kelsi has been raped!"

Ryan glanced at Adam. Getting really nervous, Ryan stood up. "Is she okay?"

Sharpay looked up and shrugged, "I don't know. Jason's mom called me and told me they were on their way to the hospital. She said Jason tried to see Kelsi and she's refusing to see him. He had to get a bullet taken out of his shoulder."

Adam stood up, "I better get going then."

Sharpay frowned, "who are you? You look familiar."

Adam's eyes widen, remembering that Sharpay was the girl with Kelsi when he was hitting on her. Smiling at her nervous, "you don't know me. I'm a friend of Ry. Name is Scott."

Sharpay nodded her head, looking at her brother. "you coming with?"

Ryan nodded his head, "yeah I'm coming."

The 3 of them walked out the house. Sharpay hurried over to her Mustang, getting in she watched her brother and friend chat. Raising her cell phone she took a picture of them. Putting her phone in her purse she sighed. She was in shock that one of her best friends was rapped.

Ryan glanced at his sister's car, "they're going to know it was us, we both threatened the couple. If I go there. Jason is going to point his finger at me. what do I do Adam?"

Adam slapped Ryan's arm, "calm down. They don't know it's us. You barely said a word and I did all the talking. Those fools haven't seen me in a while. Just relax."

Sharpay honked her horn at Ryan. Ryan turned around and nodded his head, "taking one last glance at Adam, "talk to you later?"

Adam nodded his head, watching Ryan get in the car. he watched them back out of the driveway and onto the streets. Looking around nervously he started walking home.

_**HOSPITAL….**_

Gaby ran into the hospital looking both ways she spotted the gang sitting on the left side. Rushing over to Mr. and Mrs. Cross. "are they okay?"

Emily looked up and gave Gaby a grim smile, "Jason is still in surgery. Turns out he was being difficult and they doctors had to put him out. Kelsi is still refusing to see anyone."

Gaby sighed, "has anyone tried to see her?"

Emily nodded her head, pointing at the boys, "they tried to, but she started freaking out and they had to sedate her. Taylor is waiting till Sharpay gets here. Maybe when she gets here the three of you can check on her."

Gaby frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea Mrs. Cross. They gang isn't talking to me right now."

Emily shook her head, "now isn't the time for your peaty fights. One of your best friends was taken advantage of and your other friend has been shot. He had to watch his girlfriend get rapped by 2 men and he wasn't able to stop them."

Gaby looked at the ground in shame, "your right Mrs. Cross." Walking over to the guys she looked at them in worry. "I know you all hate me, but Mrs. Cross called me and told me they were in the hospital."

Troy nodded his head, "Mrs. Cross is right, right now isn't the time for us fighting. We should be there for our friends."

Gaby sat down next to Taylor, "is Sharpay almost here?"

Taylor sniffed. Rubbing her eyes she nodded her head. "she said she'll be here in about 5 minutes or less."

Gaby threw her arm around Taylor, both girls started crying. The boys watched in shame, they wanted to comfort them, but they knew they were no help. Sharpay ran into the hospital, spotting the gang she rushed over. First giving Mr. and Mrs. Cross a hug. Walking over to the hugging girls, "what's going on here?"

Taylor pulled away from Gaby, rubbing her eyes again, "Shar, not now. Please our best friend needs us."

Sharpay nodded her head, the 2 girls got up. Taylor lead them to Kelsi's room. Knocking gentle on the door. Sharpay pushed it open a little, "Kels? Boo? It's us. Tay, Gabs and I." sticking her head in she saw Kelsi hidden under her covers. Opening the door wider she motioned the girls to come in. walking in quietly the girls walked up to the side of the bed. Sharpay rubbed Kelsi's shoulder. "boo, you okay?"

Kelsi whimpered in fear. The girls looked at one another in worry. Taylor put her hand on Kelsi's bed, "Kels, talk to us."

Kelsi pulled the blanket over her tighter to her body. "leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone."

Gaby rubbed Kelsi's leg, "don't push us away Kels, we want to be here for you."

Hearing Gaby's voice, Kelsi tensed up. whispering out, "why are you here?"

Gaby sighed, "because I heard one of best friends was in the hospital. I know you might not consider me one, but I care about you guys. I love you guys will all my heart."

Sharpay nodded her head, "Kels we care for you so much. Please tell us what happen."

Taylor cut in, "why won't you see Jase? he's so worried. They had to put him under for him to get that bullet removed from his shoulder. The guys said you refuse to see them."

Kelsi pulled her blanket back and sat us. The girls gasped when they saw her face. Pointing at her face. "how can I trust men when they're the ones that did this to me! I was raped by 2 men, I can't trust them."

Sharpay nodded her head, sitting on the corner of the bed, "what about Jason? He loves you."

Kelsi turned her back on them, "how can he love me when someone else has touched my body. Has violated my body. I can't look at him."

Taylor went around to the other side of her bed, "he's not going to judge you boo."

Kelsi shook her head, "I can't see him."

Gaby looked at Sharpay, "we can't make her do anything. When she's ready she'll open up to him."

Sharpay sighed, nodding her head. "your right. Kels we're here for you. Remember that. Whatever you want right now it's yours."

Taylor smiled down at Kelsi, "we're happy that something worst didn't happen. We could have lost you and Jase."

Kelsi nodded her head, closing her eyes she went back to sleep. Sharpay glanced at Taylor, "we should have someone check on the guys and see if Jase is out of surgery."

Gaby nodded her head, "I'll do it."

Taylor smiled at Gaby, "we missed you Gabs."

Gaby smiled at them, "I missed you girl's too." Giving Kelsi one last look she turned around and walked out of the room. Walking down the quiet hallway she made her way back to the waiting room. Seeing the guys she walked up to them, "how's Jase?"

Chad looked up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "he's out of surgery. He's a little drossy, but he's asking about Kels……how is she?"

Gaby sniffed, taking a seat next to Troy, she looked at the ground in fear. "it's not looking good. She doesn't want to see him or you guys. She's blaming men. She doesn't want anything to do with them right now."

Troy rubbed his cheek, sighing. "what do we do? Do we honor her request?"

Gaby nodded her head, "for right now yes. She's not in the best position. She's going to have to see someone and build that trust again. Do they have anything on the guys that raped her?"

Zeke shook his head, "all Jase told them was that they were all dressed in black and had ski masks on and gloves. The only time he saw skin was when they raped her. He didn't see anything that could give their identity away."

Ryan sighed in relief, he had been sitting with the guys for a while. They had completely ignored him. Gaby's eyes landed on him in surprise, "Ryan?"

Ryan's eyes snapped to her, "yeah Gabs?"

Gaby tilted her head at him, "what are you doing here? I thought you weren't that close with Jase."

Ryan groaned on the inside. Giving her a small smile, "I may not get along with Jason, but Kelsi is my friend. I care for her."

Gaby nodded her head, eyes never leaving his face. Troy stood up and stretched, "I guess we should break the news to Jase."

Gaby looked at Troy in surprise, "right now?"

Chad nodded his head in agreement with Gaby. "bro we should wait until he's out. We don't need to stress him right now. He's already blaming himself for Kels being hurt."

Zeke nodded his head, "Troy, don't."

Troy shook his head "he needs to know. What happens if he tries to see her and Kelsi freaks out. We need to tell him for at least right now he doesn't go near her. None of us will go near her."

Gaby stood up, "I should go with you."

Troy nodded his head, leading the way to Jason's room. Troy opened the door and walked in with Gaby following. Jason looked at them expectedly, "is she okay?"

Gaby nodded her head, "she's awake…."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "what does that mean?"

Gaby frowned, looking at Troy for help. Troy sighed, "Jase, Kelsi doesn't want to see me or the rest of the guys…."

Jason growled, "how does that involve me?"

Gaby took a step toward him, "she doesn't want to see you either."

Jason sat up and winced in pain. Grabbing his shoulder. Troy rushed to his side, "Jase, you need to take it easy bro."

Jason shook his hand away, glaring at Gaby in anger, "what do you mean she doesn't want to see me?"

Gaby backed up nervously, "she doesn't want to see any male. She doesn't trust them."

Jason tried to get out of his bed, but Troy held him back, "Jase don't be stupid. You're hurt, you're going to end up scaring her away. Give her time."

Jason fell back in his bed in defeat. "so what do I do?"

Gaby gave him a sad smile. "give her time. We're going to be there for her throughout everything. We'll tell you how it's going."

Jason looked at Gaby in shame, "I couldn't protect her. I failed her."

Troy looked at Gaby in worry, Gaby walked up to him and shook her head, "it's not your fault Jase. they had a gun. You couldn't do anything about it."

Jason shook his head, "I could have. I should have went downstairs and got her a drink."

Troy shook his head, "you didn't know that someone was down there."

Gaby put her hand on Jason's arm, "Jase Kelsi is head over heels in love with you. She will be able to trust men again and you can be with her."

Jason looked down at his lap in defeat. "why would they rape her. She didn't do anything to her. They made me watch her get raped!"

Gaby's eyes widen. "they made you watch?"

Jason nodded his head, "they tied me up and made me watch as one guy fucked her in front of me."

Gaby's hand went to her mouth in realization, "did you recognize any of the voices?"

Jason shook his head, "1 guy did all the talking. His voice sounded familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it. Then the other fool didn't say much."

Troy looked at Gaby in worry, "why do you ask?"

Gaby snapped out of thought. Shaking her head, "it's nothing." Looking at Jason, "be strong. She's going to need you to be strong."

Jason nodded his head, wiping away a tear, "please watch out for her Gabs, I love her so much."

Gaby nodded her head, looking at Troy, "I'm going to check on the girls."

Troy nodded his head, "I'm going to stay here."

Nodding her head, she walked out of the room. Walking down to Kelsi's room her eyes narrowed when she saw Ryan outside her door. Hissing at him, "what are you fucking doing!"

Ryan looked at her in surprise. "I wanted to see her."

Gaby rushed up to him and pushed him away from the door, "stay the fuck away from her!"

Ryan held up his hands, "calm down. What's up with you?"

Gaby looked at him in anger, "what did you do to her?"

Ryan's eyes widen, "what are you talking about. Keep your voice down!" Ryan grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. Looking down at her, "why are you mad at me?"

Gaby yanked her arm out of his grip. "you raped her, didn't you!"

Ryan shook his head, "no, I was home watching TV."

Gaby shook her head, "you guys didn't tell me your plan. Adam said you two had something going on tonight. Jase just told me that he was forced to watch his girlfriend get raped!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at her, "so?"

Poking him hard in the chest, "you said that was your fantasy!"

Ryan rubbed the spot she poked. Looking around to make sure no one was around, Ryan pushed his against the wall, "you're not going to say anything because you were in on it!"

Gaby struggled against his hold and shook her head, "no I wasn't! I didn't know your plan. Adam said she wasn't going to be hurt. She has bruises on her body."

Ryan laughed at her scornfully, "she's the one that wanted it rough. Like I said you say anything Gabs you're going down with us."

Gaby kicked his skin and ran away from him in fear. Going into Kelsi's room they girls looked at her in surprise. Sharpay was in bed with Kelsi and was rubbing her arms, "so what happen?"

Gaby put a hand to her chest, "they said they'll honor Kelsi wish. They won't come near her."

Taylor looked at Gaby from her seat, "and Jase?"

Gaby sighed, "he was a little harder, but he's going to obey Kelsi's wish. He won't come near her till she's ready."

Taylor leaned back in her seat, "that's good. You missed it, the police came by and took some samples from Kelsi's body."

Gaby tilted her head in question, "what do you mean took samples."

Sharpay stopped rubbing Kelsi's arm, sitting up. "they took salvia samples. When they were on her they were kissing her. They can use that for evidence."

Gaby's eyes widen in recognition, "that's good then. They can catch the bastards."

Taylor nodded her head, looking at Kelsi in worry. "they also gave Kelsi the 72 hour pill just in case she got pregnant. They took samples down there too."

Sharpay looked down at Kelsi in worry, "they raped her anally too. She's going to be sore for a long time."

The girls watched Kelsi turn in her sleep. Her breaths started coming out faster and then she started thrashing around wildly. Sharpay and Taylor grabbed her hands. Gaby rushed over to wake her, "Kels, boo, wake up! you're safe."

Kelsi's eyes snapped open. Looking at the girls in fear. They let go of her hands. Kelsi's eyes started watering. Sharpay pulled her to her chest and let the small girl cry her heart out. Gaby's heart broke, she didn't think the guys would do this. She was torn now; she didn't know what to do.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**still need feedback for 4 years later...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: BOTH TEENS ARE CHECKED OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. THE GANG KEEP THE RAPE ON THE DL SO NO ONE AT SCHOOL KNOWS ABOUT IT. GABY WANTS TO TELL THE POLICE, BUT ADAM AND RYAN THREATEN HER. THE GIRLS HAVE KELSI HEAL.  
**


	23. Back to school

**here's the newest chapter, sorry i didn't get it out before i left, i was stumped. **

**Enjoy!  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************

The girls watched Kelsi dress quietly. It's been over a day and she was being released today. Sharpay looked at the girls in worry, whispering so only they can hear. "What's going to happen now?"

Taylor sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know Shar. It's going to be hard."

Gaby nodded her head, "it is. One thing for sure is that we're going to be there for her."

Sharpay glanced at her, "thanks for being there Gabs, she needs all of us now more than ever."

Gaby nodded her head, "I just wish it wasn't this that brought us back together." Looking away from the girls, she felt guilty. She knew who had raped Kelsi, but was afraid to say anything.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_Gaby sighed, unlocking her door she walked into her empty house. Closing the door softly she leant against it. She had just gotten back from seeing Kelsi at the hospital, she felt terrible. Feeling tears pricking her eyes she brought her hands up to her face to wipe them away. _

"_Awwww is Gaby crying over her little friend?"_

_Looking up in surprise, her eyes widen when she saw Adam and Ryan sitting on her couch. Pushing off the door she looked at them suspiciously, "what are you doing here? How did you get in?"_

_Adam smirked at her, "what's wrong babe? You're really jumpy."_

_Gaby pointed at her door, "Get the fuck out! You said you weren't going to hurt her! You fucking lied to me! You raped her and beat her!"_

_Ryan laughed out, "she asked for her it."_

_Gaby's eyes lit up angrily, "you really think that gave you a right to violate her body? What is your fucking problem?"_

_Adam held up his hands, "enough. You don't want to drawl attention to your house Gabs, it's really early in the morning."_

_Gaby took a threatening step toward them, "give me one good reason not to turn you fuckers in!"_

_Adam held up his gun, "is this good enough?" he smirked when Gaby's eyes widen and she took a tentative step back. "Gaby I really don't want to use this on you, but I can't have you running your mouth. You're going to keep your mouth shut do I make myself clear?"_

_Gaby nodded her head. Ryan stood up and smirked, "why don't we show her what Kelsi experienced?" Ryan ran his eyes over Gaby's body in appreciation. "I see why Troy was crazy about you."_

_Gaby looked at Ryan in disgust, "fuck you!"_

_Ryan took a step toward her, "with pleasure."_

_Adam stood up, smacking Ryan. "We got to go." Taking one last look at Gaby, "remember don't say anything. We will be watching and if something comes out and they come looking for us, we'll know it was you who squealed." The men went out the back door, hearing the door slam Gaby fell to the couch. _

_**END FLASHBACK….**_

Gaby broke out of her trance when she heard Sharpay speak.

"Ready boo?" Sharpay asked.

The girls watched Kelsi nod her head slowly. Kelsi walked up to them slowly. Holding her bag to her chest, she whispered out. "Is my mom here?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "she's filling some papers out. We came with your mom."

Kelsi nodded her head, speaking very softly where the girls had to strain to hear, "is Jase here also?"

Taylor shook her head, "he's obeying your wishes. He's not coming anywhere near you till your ready."

Gaby cut in, "he's really worried about you boo. You sure you don't want to see him?"

Kelsi nodded her head, mumbling out. "I'm sure."

Sharpay gave her a small smile, "let's get you out of here." Sticking her arm out to Kelsi, "ready?" Kelsi nodded her head, grabbing onto Sharpay's arm the girls walked out of the room and down the hall.

Emma Nielson looked up from her clipboard, seeing her daughter and her friends she rushed over. Kelsi pulled her arm away from Sharpay, running to her mom she threw her arms around her neck. Emma cried into her daughter's neck, "I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have left you home alone. Please forgive me."

Kelsi sniffled, pulling away from her mom, "it's not your fault. If you were there you wouldn't have been able to stop them. Jason wasn't able to."

Emma hugged her again. "He's so worried about you. He just checked out a couple of minutes ago. He looks terrible baby."

Kelsi pulled away from her mom, averting her eyes. "Can we go now?"

Emma nodded he head, "let me turn these in real quick."

Kelsi watched her mom walk away from her. The girls walked up quietly behind her. Kelsi glanced at them, "what time is it?"

Taylor looked at her watch and back at her, "it's 7:15 in the morning."

Kelsi nodded her head, "are we going to school?"

Sharpay looked at her in shock, "you're not going back to school after your ordeal."

Kelsi nodded her head, "yes I am. I don't want to be home."

Gaby took a step toward her. "Then we can go to one of our houses. Don't rush back into things Kels. You said you don't feel comfortable around guys."

Taylor nodded her head, "what happens if you have an episode and you freak out. You don't want people to know, do you?"

Kelsi frowned, "Please….I need to do this."

Emma walked up to them, "okay we're ready to go."

Sharpay glared at Kelsi, "Mrs. Nielson, Kelsi wants to go to school today."

Emma's eyes widen. Looking at her daughter in shock, "today? Why?"

Kelsi narrowed her eyes at Sharpay in anger. "I need to do this mom. Please…..school will keep my mind busy. I don't want to sit around that make me start remembering things…."

Emma sighed, looking at the girls in defeat. "I can't fight with her girls. This is what she wants and this is what she gets."

Sharpay crossed her arms in defeat, "fine!"

Taylor and Gaby slapped her arm. Gaby glared at her in annoyance, "be nice."

Sharpay nodded her head, the girls followed Emma to the car. Each girl got in the backseat, Emma turned around in the front seat, "you girls got your school supplies?"

Taylor nodded her head, "they're in our locker."

Emma nodded her head, turning around she started up the car. Kelsi looked out the window, pulling her hat further down on her head. Gaby looked at her in worry. Sharpay frowned. Taylor sighed in defeat. Emma looked in the review mirror and sighed. They rode in silence. Emma pulled up to the sidewalk and looked over her shoulders to them, "we're here girls. Do you need me to pick you up after school?"

Sharpay shook her head, "my car is being dropped off."

Emma nodded her head, giving her daughter a small smile. "If you need anything baby, call me."

Kelsi nodded her head, opening the door, she got out. Gaby smiled at Emma, "we'll watch out for her."

Emma smiled at her, "thank you so much girls, watch out for my baby girl."

Gaby got out of the car. Taylor nodded her head, "we will." Smiling at Emma she got out of the car. Sharpay gave her a small wave. Getting out she closed the door.

The girls watched Emma drive off. Looking at the school the girls took a deep breath and let it out. Walking up to the school, the girls made sure that Kelsi was in the middle. Sharpay spotted the guys sitting around the fountain. Her eyes widen when she saw Jason, he was slumped over. He had his arm in a sling and had a hat pulled over his face. Kelsi spotted the guys, walking faster the girls picked up pace and followed her in the school. Taylor looked at Sharpay in worry. Sharpay shrugged her shoulder. Gaby smiled at Kelsi, "so you want to get your stuff first?"

Kelsi nodded her head, the girls headed over to her locker. Since Sharpay's was a few over Sharpay went over to her locker and grabbed her books. Gaby leaned against the locker next to Kelsi's. The girl's watched Kelsi shuffle through her locker for her books. Sharpay walked up to the girls. "Ready?"

Kelsi looked up at her and nodded her head. Closing her locker she glanced at Gaby and Taylor. Gaby pushed herself off the locker. Leading the girls over to Taylor and Gaby's locker. Kelsi leant on the locker next to Taylor's. Pulling the books she had in her hands closer to her chest she watched people walking by laughing without a care in the world. Sharpay watched Kelsi in worry. Spotting the boys walking up, Sharpay took a deep breath.

Chad looked at Troy and shook his head "I don't agree with you bro. The Lakers are going to go all the way."

Troy shook his head, "I don't think so, since Shack left they've been off it for a while."

Zeke shook his head at them, glancing at Jason he gave him a small smile, "how you holding up?"

Jason glanced at him, "what?"

Zeke repeated himself, "How are you holding up?"

Jason shrugged his shoulder. "Not good….I miss Kelsi…."

Zeke nodded his head at Sharpay as they walked by. His eyes widen when he spotted Kelsi leaning against the locker. Shaking his head he looked at Jason, "it's going to be okay bro."

Jason shook his head, "no it's not. Kelsi ended it. She doesn't want me. I let her get hurt, I couldn't stop it."

Chad and Troy stopped walking, both of them turned around and looked at him. Troy shook his head, "don't you blame yourself Cross. If we were in your position we wouldn't have been able to stop them either. Be strong, don't let Kelsi see that you're broken. When she's ready she's going to want you."

Chad nodded his head, "we're here for you bro."

Zeke smacked Jason's good shoulder and smiled. "Be strong."

Chad nodded his head, "come on let's get to class." The guys nodded their heads, following Chad to Ms. Darbus class.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi. They both heard Jason say how much he missed Kelsi. Kelsi looked at Sharpay in worry. Talking quietly, "maybe I should go home."

Sharpay shook her head. "Not happening. Come on let's get to class." Pulling Kelsi by the arm she glanced at the girls, "ready?"

Gaby and Taylor closed their lockers nodding their heads they followed Sharpay and Kelsi to class. The girls walked in and took their seats. The guys were all crowded around Jason's desk. Kelsi sat down in her desk. The girls sat around her desk and started chatting.

Jason noticed Kelsi and the girls walk in. Sitting up, he started to move to get out of the seat, but Zeke shook his head, "don't. Let her be."

Jason sighed in defeat. Leaning back in his seat he looked away from the girls. Ms. Darbus walked in after the bell rang. Calling out to them, "seats now!"

Everyone went over to their seats. Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together. "You all know my rules. Cell phone goes off it's mine and detention." Seeing the class nod their heads she started taking roll. Listing off names she called out, "Jason Cross?"

Jason raised his good arm, "here Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus lowered her glasses on her face, "what happen to your Mr. Cross. You were fine 2 days ago."

Jason thought of a quick lie, "I was in a little car accident Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, pointing at Kelsi, "You were also in the accident Ms. Nielson?"

Kelsi looked up in surprise. Pulling her hat further down, "yes Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus frowned at them, "it's good to see you two are okay. A lot of people were worried." The couple nodded their heads numbly. Troy raised his hand. Ms. Darbus pointed at him, "Yes Mr. Bolton?"

Troy cleared his voice, "Ms. Darbus, when are the next auditions for the next play?"

Ms. Darbus eyes widen excitedly, clapping her hands together. "They're coming up real soon. Auditions will be in 2 weeks. I will put up the sign up sheets in the quad."

The gang tuned out Ms. Darbus. Jason leaned back in his seat. Feeling a little dizzy he shook his head trying to clear his vision. Gaby looked at Jason in worry. Jason rubbed his face, raising his hand. Ms. Darbus pointed at him, "Ms. Darbus may I see the nurse, I don't feel good."

Ms. Darbus walked up to him, putting her hand on his forehead she frowned, "you're forehead is extremely hot. You might have a fever. Mr. Baylor will you take Mr. Cross to the nurse." Zeke nodded his head. Ms. Darbus walked back to the front of the class. Both boys got up and collected their things. Zeke walked up to the front of the class. Waiting next to Ms. Darbus for Jason to walk up to him. Jason swallowed, walking slowly to the front. With each step he took, his vision got blurry. Starting to weave back and forth he fell to the ground. Chad reached out and grabbed him before he hit the floor. The girls watched in horror as Ms. Darbus, Chad, Zeke and Troy tried to wake their friend. Ms. Darbus looked at Troy in worry, "Carry him to the nurse's office, the three of you."

Chad nodded his head, putting one arm around his shoulder, Zeke scratched his head, "can you carry him?"

Chad nodded his head, "yeah I got him."

Troy grabbed their things and followed the guys out of the room. The girls watched them leave in worry. Ms. Darbus glanced at Kelsi and frowned, "maybe you should go also Ms. Nielson, you're looking a little pale."

Kelsi shook her head and mumbled, "I'm fine Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus nodded her head, turning her attention back to the class she started lecturing them.

_**THE BOYS….**_

The guys walked slowly down the empty hallway to the nurse's office. Zeke frowned and glanced at Troy, "I hope he's going to be okay."

Troy nodded his head, "me too."

Chad groaned and stopped. "Can one of you please open the freaking door. Jason isn't small and light like Kelsi."

Troy rushed past him and opened the door, Chad lifted Jason into the office the other two boys followed him. The nurse glanced up from her book and her eyes widen. Rushing over to Chad and Jason, "what happen?"

Zeke and Chad lowered Jason onto the cot. Troy frowned at the nurse, "he said he wasn't feeling good and Ms. Darbus asked Zeke to take him to the nurse as he was walking up he blacked out."

The nurse walked over to her table and grabbed a thermometer placed it in his ear. The teens watched her take his temperature. Hearing the beep she took it out and glanced at it. Looking at the boys, "he's running a fever. He's at 102 degrees. He needs to go home and get some sleep."

Troy nodded his head, "would it be alright if we took him home?"

The nurses pointed at her phone, "If you're parents allow it, it's fine." Each boy walked over to the phone and called home. Each had gotten permission and the nurse started filling out their passes. She glanced at them, "did either one of you drive?"

Zeke nodded his head, "I did, I drove us to school."

The nurse nodded her head, "go ahead and get your car and bring it to the front of the school. We'll wheel him out to your car."

Chad looked at her in worry, "is he going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled and nodded her head, "he's fine, he's just out for the count. When you guys get him home, make sure to put a cool cloth on him, if his fever gets worst put him in cold water and get him to the hospital."

Troy nodded his head, "could his fever have anything to do with him being in the hospital?"

The nurse nodded her head, "he could have gotten an infection while he was there."

Zeke left the room as the other guys continued asking questions. Jason groaned from the cot. The nurse rushed to his side and smiled down at him. Jason looked at her warily, "where am I?"

The nurse smiled at him, "you're in the nurse's office. You weren't feeling so good."

Jason nodded his head, sitting up he groaned in pain. "My head hurts."

The nurse nodded her head, "are you on any medications?"

Jason nodded his head, "some pain killers and some stuff for my head."

The nurse nodded her head, writing it all down. Looking at Troy, "your friend should be out front with his car. Make sure he takes his medication when he gets home."

Troy nodded his head, "yes ma'am." Chad helped Jason to his feet. Troy took the passes from the nurse. Holding they up for the guys to see. "I'm going to turn these in. meet you at Zeke's car."

Chad nodded his head, helping Jason to the car the boys got in and waited for Troy. Jason shut his eyes in pain. Zeke glanced at him in worry, "you okay Jase?"

Jason shook his head, "dude, I don't feel so good. Where's Troy?"

Chad looked at Jason in worry, "he's checking us out."

Jason nodded his head. Zeke sighed in relief when he spotted Troy. Rolling down the window he yelled out to him, "Hurry up, Jase isn't feeling too good!"

Troy jogged up to the car and got into the front passenger seat. Zeke glanced at Jason in worry, "do you want to go home or the hospital?"

Jason groaned out, "Home, I can't spend more time in a hospital!"

Zeke nodded his head, starting up his car he headed toward Jason's house.

_**GIRLS….**_

Sharpay tuned out Ms. Darbus, glancing at Kelsi she frowned. Ryan turned around and glanced at her and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Sharpay glared at her brother in annoyance, hissing at him, "what do you mean what's wrong? Did you forget what has happen in the last 2 days?"

Ryan rolled his eyes at her, "what can I do about it? She doesn't want to talk to a male and I'm a male."

Sharpay looked at her brother in shock, "are you listening to yourself? One of our friends was hurt!"

Ryan turned around and faced the front of the class. Muttering out, "yeah and Cross couldn't do anything about it!"

Taylor looked at Ryan in shock. Sharpay starred at the back of her brother's head in shock. Getting angry she slapped the back of her brother's head hard.

"OWWWWW!" exclaimed Ryan.

Ms. Darbus frowned at Sharpay, "Ms. Evans, why are you hitting your brother?"

Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest and hissed out, "my brother is an asshole!"

Ms. Darbus shook her head at her, "watch your mouth. Detention after school for language and hitting your brother."

Ryan fixed his hat and hissed at Ms. Darbus, "She hit me because Kelsi was raped and she doesn't want anything to know!"

Everyone in the class gasped in surprise. Ms. Darbus eyes widen in shock, looking at her composer in worry. Kelsi covered her face with her hands. Sharpay slapped the back of Ryan's head hard again, "you asshole!"

Taylor rushed to Kelsi's side, throwing her arms around the small girl. Gaby got up and walked up to Ryan, glaring at him, "you mother fucker!" bringing her hand back, she hit him hard in the face."

Ryan fell out of his seat and threw his hand to his face. Looking at Ms. Darbus, "aren't you going to do something? She fucking hit me!"

Ms. Darbus frowned at him, "Mr. Evans, right now isn't the moment. You just told your classmates that your friend was raped like it wasn't anything!"

Ryan stood up and pointed at Kelsi, "what am I suppose to fucking do? She doesn't want any male around her! How am I suppose to support her when she doesn't want it?"

Sharpay stood up and glared at her brother in anger, "you watch her back you jerk! You protect her like a friend!"

Kelsi pushed Taylor away from her, getting up she ran from the room in tears. Taylor looked at Ms. Darbus for permission. Ms. Darbus nodded her head, "girls you are dismissed, I'll let your teachers know."

The girls gathered their books and rushed out of the room. Ryan watched in anger, glaring angrily at Ms. Darbus, "your fucking letting them get away with this shit?"

Ms. Darbus pointed at his seat, "sit down and remain quiet Mr. Evans, don't make me ban you from the drama club!"

Ryan shut his mouth and sat down in his seat. The class watched in shock as everything played out. One by one each student took out their cell and started texting their friend with the news that they just learned.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: RUMORS START FLYING AROUND THE SCHOOL. THE GUYS ARE NOT AWARE OF WHAT'S GOING ON. KELSI STARTS PULLING HERSELF AWAY FROM HER FRIENDS  
**


	24. Fear and worry

**Sami if only you logged in then there wouldn't be any pokings and me calling you out on here, lol!**

**LOG IN!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, here's a short update.....ENJOY!!!!!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

The girls chased after Kelsi. Following her inside the girl's restroom. The girls walk in calmly. Seeing a closed stall they walked up to it. Sharpay knocked on it softly, "Kels, are you okay boo?"

The girls listened to her sob through the stall. Sharpay looked at them in worry. Gaby put her head to the door, "boo, open the door, let us in or come out."

They listened hoping that the door would open, but they heard nothing. Taylor took Gaby's spot and spoke gentle, "Kelsi what do you want us to do?"

Hearing the sobs get harder the girls looked at one another in worry. Hearing her say something the girls strained their ears to understand what she said. Sharpay put her hand on the door and put her ear to the door, "what did you say boo?"

Kelsi wrapped her hands around herself and cried softly, "I want get out of here."

Gaby's eyes widen when she heard Kelsi. Gaby looked at Taylor. "She wants to leave. We need to get her out of here."

Taylor looked at Gaby in worry, "where do we take her? Home?"

Gaby frowned, "I don't know, my house?"

Sharpay knocked on the door, "let me in boo." Hearing a click, Sharpay push the door in. seeing the smaller girl in tears, Sharpay threw her arms around her. Holding her close to her body. Taylor frowned at Gaby, "yeah your house is a good idea."

Sharpay glanced at the girls, "my car should be in the parking lot. Let's take her home."

Taylor nodded her head, "I'll go get some passes from Ms. Darbus and check us out."

Gaby nodded her head, "we'll meet you at Sharpay's car." Taylor ran out of the bathroom. Gaby glanced at Sharpay and felt her heart break. Gaby motioned for Sharpay to pull Kelsi out of the stall. Talking softly so she didn't scare Kelsi, "let's head out to your car before the bell rings."

Sharpay nodded, pulling away from Kelsi she gave her a small smile, "sound like a good idea?"

Kelsi wiped her eyes and nodded her head, "yeah…are we getting out of here

Gaby gave her a sad smile, "yeah, my house fine?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "yeah."

Sharpay smiled at her, "well let's get you out of here then."

The three girls left the restroom and headed out of the school toward Sharpay's car. Seeing an Escalade come up to them the girls looked at one another worry. They froze and watched as the driver's side window rolled down. Fernando frowned at the girls, "have you seen Jason? We heard that something went down, I'm his cousin Fernando."

Kelsi hid behind Sharpay in fear. Fernando's eyes widen in worry. Gaby stepped in front of Kelsi and glared at Fernando, "he went home he wasn't feeling too good."

Fernando nodded his head. Looking at the girls in worry, "is he okay?"

Gaby crossed her arms across her chest, "what do you know?"

Fernando frowned at her, "well I heard he was in the hospital. He got shot in the shoulder and has some bruises." Pointing at Kelsi, "he asked us to watch out for his girl. Did something happen?"

Sharpay growled at them, "If you were suppose to watch out for her then why did she get hurt?"

Fernando's eyes widen, looking at his homeboys and then back to the girls, "when did this happen?"

Gaby held up 2 fingers, "2 days ago, it happen sometime early in the morning."

Fernando frowned, "that's not right. We were outside her house that night. No one came up to the house through the front."

Sharpay glared at him in anger, "well guess what you idiots, they came in through the back! The fuckers broke into the house through the backdoor. Did that occur to you guys that it could happen like that?"

Fernando growled at his crew, "who's the fucker that was suppose to be watching that block that night?" looking at the girls, "we knew that, someone was suppose to be covering the back. We'll find out who was suppose to be watching that area. I'm sorry if something happen mija. Is there anything you can tell us about the guys?"

Kelsi whimpered in fear. Gaby frowned at them, "how do we know your being legit?"

Fernando looked at them with sincerity in his eyes, "I know that Jason and his girl broke up. a little after they broke up he asked us to watch out for her when he told me about some fool that hit on her. His name is Adam and he's bad news."

Gaby's eyes lit up in recognition, "how do you know that person?"

Fernando frowned at them, "this fool is bad news he's been causing shit with my crew. When I heard the name it took some time for me to remember his name. did something happen?"

The girls looked at Kelsi for permission. Kelsi shook her head at them and whimpered. Sharpay looked at Gaby, "I'm going to get her to the car."

Gaby nodded her head, watching the girls get into the mustang. Looking at Fernando, she pointed at him, "you better not be fucking lying to me!"

Fernando held up her head, "I'm not, what happen?"

Gaby gulped, looking around nervously, "she was raped in front of Jason's eyes. He couldn't do anything about it. He tired to stop it, but they tied him up."

Fernando's eyes widen in realization. "you're fucking kidding me!?!" turning around to glare at his crew, "who the fuck worked that night?"

The guy next to him frowned, "that was suppose to be Jeff that night."

Fernando growled, "we need to find that fucker and find out what fucking happened. Whoever did this messed with family!"

Gaby watched Fernando nervously, "what are you going to do?"

Fernando glanced at her, "don't worry about it. Get her out of here. I'm going to find my homeboy and we're going to question his ass!"

Gaby nodded her head, "we're taking her to my house."

Fernando nodded his head, looking Gaby in the eye, "are you going to tell your friends that you've been talking to that fool Adam?"

Gaby's eyes widen, sputtering out, "how did you know?"

Fernando frowned at her, "remember I said we've been watching that fool. We've spotted you with him and that blonde fool the other day. Do you know who raped her?"

Gaby opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she spotted Adam's car in the parking lot. Paling she shook her head, "no, I got to go." Turning around she rushed inside Sharpay 's mustang.

Fernando frowned, watching the rush off. He glanced at his homeboy's and muttered "something scared her. I think the fucker is in the area. Let's get out of here." The gang nodded their heads. Pushing on the gas softly, the crew surveyed the area.

Sharpay looked at Gaby in worry, "So?"

Gaby shook her head, "they're going to find out where this Jeff person was that night."

Kelsi curled up into a ball in the backseat. Mumbling softly, "Can we go now?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "of course boo. We're going to pick up Tay in front of the school and get the hell out of here."

Kelsi nodded her head. Gaby glanced at Sharpay in worry. Sharpay shook her head at her. Turning on her car she drove it to the front of the school where Taylor just walked out of. Seeing the pink vehicle she rushed over. Gaby got out of the front seat, "I'll sit in the back while you sit in the front."

Taylor nodded her head, "fine." Gaby got into the backseat with Kelsi. Her heart broke when Kelsi flinched when Gaby bumped her. Taylor got into the front seat and Sharpay drove toward Gaby's house.

Adam watched the girls drive off, glancing at his passenger, "so you think she's going to crack?"

Ryan nodded his head, his cheek was now red some being slapped, "the bitch will crack I know it.

Adam frowned at him, "why did you fucking blab your mouth off?"

Ryan glared at him in annoyance, "the bitch was pissing me off."

Adam shook his head at him, "you basically painted a bull's eye on your fucking back you idiot! Remember those fuckers are watching me!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at him, "so you think she told them?"

Adam shook his head, "no, I think those fools told her they saw her with me. this shit is going to come back at us. We need to get rid of her or Jason."

Ryan smirked evilly, "I think we go for Cross, he's weak right now."

Adam looked at Ryan in wonder, "you have a bad side, I like it."

Ryan chuckled, "no bitch denies me. look what happens when they do."

Adam chuckled, "so we're going for Cross?"

Ryan nodded his head, "fuck yeah. Once those pussies of his friends are gone we'll make our move."

Adam pulled out his gun, taking the magazines out he glanced at it and frowned, "we need to get more bullets, just in case some shit goes down."

Ryan frowned at him, "where we going to get some?"

Adam slapped the magazine back into the handgun, "I got a homeboy who can hook the shit up as long as we got the cash."

Ryan smirked, "well I got the cash, hit up your friend."

Adam nodded his head, pulling out his cell he dialed his friends number. Hearing an answer, "yo bro, I need a hook up."

"_what do you need?"_

Adam turned on his car, "I need some bullets for my gun. I'm running low."

"_aiight, meet me in the alley in 20. Bring the cash bro. it's going to cost you $200."_

Adam's eyes widen, "$200 fucking dollars? You fucking raised your prices!"

"_I had to, the heats been on my ass Adam, it's either that much or nothing."_

Adam glanced at Ryan, "it's going to cost $200 bucks."

Ryan nodded his head, "yeah I heard, don't worry about it. I got it covered. We need to stop by an A.T.M. machine."

Adam nodded his head, "okay." Turning his attention back on his cell, "fine, be there in 20."

"_Aiight Dawg, I'm out."_

Adam hung up his cell, tossing it on his dashboard. Pulling out of the school parking lot they headed to the closest A.T.M. unaware that they were being watched.

************************************************************************************************************

**Please R&R! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: SHIT IS GOING TO GO DOWN!!!!!!!!  
**


	25. Truth coming out?

**wow, i had this up and got reviews quickly today, i'm hoping everyone is enjoying this story. so here's the next update, 2 in one day, yay me! so i get bored playing halo sometimes and i play grand theft auto, i'm going to use some of that in this story. it's not going to be a crossover.  
**

**Sami you forgot your pw and sn? how is that possible? lol! **

**enjoy the story!  
**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Adam pulled up to a liquor store, both men got out of the car and headed inside. Fernando and his crew pulled over a block away. Fernando starred at the liquor store. He jumped when Pedro blocked his view. Rolling down the window he nodded his head, "what's up homie?"

Pedro frowned, "you wanted to know about Jeff right?"

Fernando nodded his head, "what happen?"

Pedro motioned for him to get out of the car. Fernando nodded his head at his crew, "keep an eye on that store." They nodded their heads at him. Getting out he walked over to Pedro, "so what happen?"

Pedro's frown got deeper, "he's fucking missing. I went by his house and his mom says she hasn't seen him in two days. She reported him missing. Fernando this is bad, I think Adam might have done something to him."

Fernando's eyes widen, "you're fucking kidding me!?!" Pedro shook his head. Fernando looked toward the liquor store and his eyes narrowed, "let's get the fucker right now!"

Pedro shook his head, "we can't do that without hard evidence. We don't' want a gang fight happening. Adam may work alone, but he has some people that could do some serious damage to us if we fuck with him and got nothing. We've kept everything cool for the last couple of months. We can't break that now."

Fernando pointed at the store, "the fucker raped Jason's girl on our watch! We promised my cousin we'll keep an eye."

Pedro sighed, "I know we promised him, but let's get the evidence first. He's living in the dorms, have one of the guys break in. did you find out where the girls are going?"

Fernando nodded his head, "they're taking them to Gaby's house." Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket he handed it to Pedro, "that's her address. She's been seeing him. Do you think he threaten her?"

Pedro nodded his head, "most likely he did. From the way you said she was jumpy I think he might have said something to her."

Fernando sighed, "is someone going to watch her house?"

Pedro nodded his head, "I'm personally going to watch the house. I want you to follow this fool, see what he's up to. Once you find out hit me up."

Fernando nodded his head, glancing at the store he turned around when Adam and Ryan walked out. Pedro looked away. Both men watched them get into the car and drive past them. Fernando nodded his head at Pedro, "be careful homie."

Pedro nodded his head, "you two." Both men smacked fist. Pedro turned around and rushed over to where he car was hiding. Fernando jumped back into this car and followed Adam.

_**BOYS…..**_

Zeke pulled into Jason's driveway. The guys helped Jason out of the car and into the house. Troy called out, "is anyone home? Mrs. Cross? Mr. Cross?" looking at the guys he shrugged, "I guess their not home."

Jason groaned in pain, "can someone help me to my bed. I need to sleep this off, my head is hurting like a bitch."

Chad nodded his head, "got it buddy."

Troy nodded his head toward the kitchen, "medication is in there?"

Jason nodded his head, "it should be over the sink."

Troy nodded his head, leaving the room. Zeke and Chad helped him up the stairs to his room. Once he was in his room he laid on his bed and closed in eyes, feeling his body relax. Sighing in relief. Both guys exchanged looks. Troy walked into the room carrying a cup of water. Walking over to Jason's bed he held out the cup. "Jase take your medicine and drink some water."

Jason opened his eyes, holding out his hand, Troy dropped his medication in his hand. Opening his mouth he tossed them in. Taking the cup of water, he drank it slowly till it was all gone. Handing the empty cup back he muttered a thanks. Laying back down he closed his eyes. Chad nodded his head toward the hallway. The guys nodded their heads, following Chad out of the room. Chad rubbed his chin, "we should let him rest, what do you want to do while he sleeps?"

Zeke scratched his head, "we should get some food. One of us should stay here."

Troy nodded his head, "I'll stay."

Zeke nodded his head, "then Chad and I will go get some food, anything in particular you want?"

Troy shook his head, "whatever, it doesn't matter to me."

Chad rubbed his hands together excitedly, "let's get pizza and burgers."

Zeke rolled his eyes at Troy, "okay. That means we'll be gone for an hour."

Troy chuckled at Zeke, "got it. I'll go in the living room and watch a movie while your gone."

Chad nodded his head, "let's get going, I'm starving already."

Zeke and Troy shook their heads at him, turning around they headed down the stairs. Chad frowned at their retreating backs, "what?" seeing that they weren't turning around he rushed after them screaming, "GUYS!?!"

_**GIRLS…..**_

Sharpay pulled into Gaby's driveway. The girls got out of the car. Sharpay looked into her backseat and frowned, looking at the other girls for help. Gaby stuck her head back in the backseat, "come on boo, we're at my house. You can go lay down on my bed."

Kelsi opened her eyes and nodded her head, with the help of Gaby she got out of the car. Gaby led the girls up to her front door. Unlocking the door she motioned for them to come inside. The girls walked in and looked around. Taylor walked up to some pictures and looked at them, "where's your mom?"

Gaby sighed, "business trip that she had to go to."

Taylor nodded her head. Kelsi stood awkwardly in the living room. "Can I lay down? I don't feel so good."

Gaby nodded her head, motioning her to follow her with her hands. The two girls went upstairs. Sharpay and Taylor exchanged looks. Once they were upstairs Sharpay shook her head, "what do we do Tay? She's starting to pull away."

Taylor shook her head, "I don't know Shar. We can't push her into things."

Sharpay walked over to the couch and sat down grumpily. "I wish we knew who the fuckers were that did this! When I find out I'm going to kill these fuckers. How could they do this? Don't they have a heart?"

Taylor nodded her head, "I know what you mean and poor Jason he had to watch it and was not able to stop it. It must have killed him to watch her get touched by something other guy." Sharpay pulled out her cell phone and looked down at it in disgust. Taylor raised an eyebrow at her, "what's wrong?"

Sharpay glanced up at her, "my brother just texted me asking where I was. why would I tell that fucker where I'm at after he did that shit."

Taylor faced Sharpay, "why did your brother call Kelsi out like that? It's hard to believe that it was him that ran his mouth."

Sharpay nodded her head, "I know what you mean. It's weird that night that I got the call that Kelsi was raped he was downstairs with some guy watching TV."

Taylor nodded her head, "did you know the guy?"

Sharpay frowned, her face scrunching up, "he looked really familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've seen him."

Taylor turned her head and continued walking around the living room looking at various things. Something on the living room table caught her eye, leaning down she picked up the picture. Narrowing her eyes she walked over to Sharpay and shoved the picture in her face, "did this look like him?"

Sharpay took the picture and looked at it. Her eyes widen and she nodded her head, "yeah that's him. Was this on the table?"

Taylor nodded her head, pointing at the picture, "that's the fucker that was hitting on Kelsi the night of the fair. He's the guy that Jason hit!"

Sharpay sat up straighter, "he threatened Kelsi, didn't he?"

Taylor nodded her head, "and Jason too!"

"I finally got Kelsi asleep……it was hard though." Gaby walked down the stairs with sadness in her voice.

Taylor and Sharpay both glared at her. Sharpay stood up and shoved the picture in Gaby's chest, "why are you in a picture with that fucker?"

Gaby looked down at the picture and the color drained from her face. Snatching the picture away she hissed at them, "where did you find that?"

Taylor pointed at the living room table. "you had it there. Answer the fucking question."

Gaby looked around nervously, "I can't tell you."

Sharpay took a threatening step toward her, "why not?"

Gaby's eyes started looking around wildly, "because he threaten to kill me!" her eyes widen in shock when she yelled that. Slapping her hands over her mouth the girls looked at her in surprise.

Sharpay pulled her hand off her mouth, "what do you mean he threatened to kill you?"

Gaby shook her head and fell to her knees grabbing onto Sharpay's leg she started begging. "please don't make me tell you. He'll me and you guys if I told."

Taylor knelt down next to her and spoke softly, "Gaby what's going on? Do you know who raped Kelsi?"

Gaby's eyes started watering, tears started falling down her face. Nodding her head she started crying all over Sharpay's leg begging them to forgive her. The girls looked at one another in shock.

_**ADAM AND RYAN…..**_

Adam pulled over and glanced at Ryan, "this is the place." Pointing toward the alley that was the driver's side. "he's going to be in there. Just to let you know, don't run your mouth Ryan. These fuckers will kill you without a second thought."

Ryan nodded his head. Looking around nervously, "is it safe for me to come?"

Adam gave him an amused smile, "yeah come on." Opening his door he got out of the car. Ryan sighed, opening his door he got out of the car and followed Ryan to the alley. Both guys looked around carefully. Adam smirked when he spotted his friend, walking up to him he smacked his fist at him, "what's up Lil John?"

John nodded his head at him, looking at Ryan warily, "who's the white boy?"

Adam held up his hands, "he's cool, he's my homeboy."

John frowned at him, pulling his gun he put it to Adam's neck and hissed, "what did I tell you about bringing people I don't know around? I told you the heat is on me you fucking idiot! How do you know he's not a cop?"

Adam looked at John nervously, "he's in high school. He helped me out with this chick that's been jocking me."

John pulled his gun away from Adam's neck, pointing at Ryan, "really this white boy helped you?"

Ryan nodded his head, paling. "I don't want trouble."

John glared at Adam, "why did you bring this bitch?"

Adam nodded his head toward Ryan, "he's the one with the money bro."

John lowered his gun, "take the money out slowly." Ryan nodded his head, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the cash and held it out to John. John grabbed it and counted it carefully. Nodding his head he put the money and gun away. Giving them a smile, "sorry about that. I got to be careful."

Ryan nodded his head, "I don't blame you."

John motioned for the guys to follow him to his car. opening the truck he started digging through the various weapons. Ryan's mouth dropped when he saw the amount and types of weapons. Adam looked around warily, "John I need a favor."

John pulled out the magazines and handed it to him, "what kind of favor?"

Adam put the magazines into his pocket and sighed, "we need a wingman. We did some shit that might get back to us and we need to get rid of the problem."

John frowned at him, "what did you do now?"

Adam chuckled at him, "you know me I love the ladies. Their was this one who refused me and we took her by force. Shot her boyfriend and fucked her in front of him. We need to get rid of the boyfriend and a girl."

John looked at him in amusement, "the girl you fucked or someone else?"

Adam laughed, "a girl on the side. I fucked her once or twice. She knows it was us and we thinks she's going to crack."

John nodded his head, "I'm in bro." reaching into his car he pulled out an AK-47. Slapping a magazine in he placed the rifle on his shoulder, "when are you doing this?"

Adam gave him a grateful smile, "today. We need to do this without that many witness around."

"_I can't believe you Little John, you're going to help this fucker out?"_

The three guys turned around to come face to face with Fernando and his crew with their weapons drawn. John and Adam faced their guns on the men. Ryan looked around wildly for a hiding spot. John smirked at him, "what's wrong with helping him Fernando?"

Fernando glared at Adam angrily, "this fucker raped my cousin's girlfriend and tried to kill him. One of our crew members is missing also, I want him dead."

Adam smirked at him, "really, Jeff's missing? Did you check by the lake?"

Fernando snarled at him, "you fucking bastard if he's dead we're going to tear you piece by piece!"

Adam laughed at him tauntingly, "I like to see you try bitch!" pointing his gun he fired at Fernando and hit him in the chest. Ryan dove behind the car as both men started firing at the crew. One crew member dragged Fernando's down body out of alley, helping him into the car they drove off. Adam and John took each men down and killed them one by one. Adam glanced at John, "we need to get out of here before the cops come around."

John nodded his head, "we'll met at the old meeting place?"

Adam nodded his head, walking over to the side of John's car he grabbed Ryan and pulled him up. Dragging him out the alley the two guy's got into the car and got out of the area quickly.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: PLANS ARE MADE, FERNANDO IS HURT BADLY. ARE GABY AND JASON GOING TO BE SAFE?  
**


	26. It can't be true!

**i've hit 100 reviews, yay me!**

**it's getting more intense, i wonder what's going to happen now.....**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Adam looked in the rearview mirror and grinned, "that was fucking awesome!"

Ryan looked at Adam in shock, "fucking awesome? What the fuck Adam? You just shot some people and killed them!"

Adam rolled his eyes at him, "come off bro. those fools had it coming."

Ryan shook his head, "you just shot Jason's cousin! He could be dead!"

Adam took out his gun and shoved it in Ryan's face, "those bitches shouldn't have fucked with me! I taught them not to fuck with me!"

Ryan shoved the gun out of his face, "I don't want to see that. Where are we going now?"

Adam put his gun away and chuckled, "we're going to meet John at my old hangout."

Ryan frowned, "aren't you worried about Jason's cousin?"

Adam laughed, "why would I be worried, that fool has a bullet in his chest, I doubt he's going to live that long. Once we meet at the spot we'll go to that fool Jason's house and put a cap in his ass!" Adam speed up, running a red light. Ryan looked out the window in worry.

_**PEDRO….**_

Pedro yawned, stretching. Looking toward the girls house he sighed. Feeling his pocket vibrate he took out his cell, "yeah?"

"_some shit went down!"_

Pedro's eyes widen, "Jose?"

"_dude we got shot up! Fernando is fucked up pretty bad, that fool Adam admitted that he shot Jason and fucked his girlfriend. I was able to get him out before he got killed. Bro there's so much blood."_

Pedro sat up straighter, turning his car on. "where are you?"

"_I took him to my aunt's house who's a nurse, address is 4545 Montgomery St, hurry over here bro."_

Pedro hung up the cell, tossing it into the passenger seat he headed over to Jose's aunts house. Fearing for his friend's life, he hoped nothing happen while he was gone.

_**THE GIRLS…..**_

Taylor pulled Gaby to her feet and pulled over to the couch, sitting her down. "who was it?"

Gaby started shaking, rocking her body back and forth, "he'll kill me if I talk."

Sharpay shook her head, getting down on her knees she begged, "please Gaby tell us who raped her. No one is going to hurt you!"

Gaby pointed at the picture refusing to open her mouth. Both girls followed her finger, landing on the picture their mouths dropped in shock. Taylor reached over and picked up the picture, pointing at it, "Adam raped her? Who was the other person?"

Gaby cried harder, Sharpay stood up and got pale. She thought back to the night that Kelsi was raped, remembering that Adam was her house with her brother she gasped out, "it was Ryan." Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Taylor rushed to Sharpay's side, checking her pulse. Looking at Gaby, "Gabs I need you to pull it together! Sharpay is out!"

Gaby took deep breaths trying to calm herself, wiping her eyes with her sleeves she got up trembling. Hiccupping, "what do you need me to do?"

Taylor nodded toward the kitchen, "get me a glass of water."

Gaby rushed out of the room, Taylor touched Sharpay's cheek, lightly slapping it. "Shar? Wake up!"

Gaby rushed back, "here's the cup."

Taylor took the cup and threw it on Sharpay. Both girls backed up and Sharpay shot up with wide eyes. Looking at the two girls she got paler, "it was Ryan, wasn't it?"

Gaby looked at the floor in shame. Nodding her head sadly, "it was Adam and him. I didn't know they were going to do this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you girls, but they threatened me after I got home from the hospital. I came home and they were both in here."

Sharpay closed her eyes in pain, mumbling. "my own brother raped one of my best friends, I can't believe it. Why would he do it?"

Taylor frowned at her, "your brother is obsessed with Kelsi. You didn't see him when we went to the movies and dinner with him. He was edging Jason on. He had something on the guys Shar. They wouldn't tell us what though."

Sharpay got off the floor, stomping over to her bag she pulled her cell out. Dialing Zeke's number she glanced at Gaby, "can I get a fucking towel?"

Looking up her eyes widen, nodding her head she quickly left the room and went upstairs for one. Taylor walked up cautiously to Sharpay, "who are you calling."

Sharpay's eyes harden, "I'm calling Zeke, I want to know what's been going on lately!" hearing a click she hissed into the cell, "what's been going on Zeke?"

"_What are you talking about babe? What's wrong?"_

Sharpay stomped her foot in anger, "what does my fucking brother have on you?"

"……_.who told you he had something on me?"_

Sharpay pulled the cell away from her ear, putting it on speaker so they can both hear. "Taylor told me. what does my fucking brother have on you?"

"_it's not important, just forget about it!"_

Sharpay saw red, "get your fucking ass to Gaby's house now! If you're not here in a few minutes I'm going to personally go to Jason's house and drag you over here!"

"……_..I'm on my way, Chad's with me."_

"I don't give a fuck if he's with you. Get over here!" Sharpay yelled. Hanging her cell up, she threw it at the couch in anger.

Taylor backed up slowly. Holding her hands up to warn Sharpay, "calm down, don't take it out on us."

Sharpay spotting Gaby walking down the stairs, "it's her fucking fault! She knew who did this. We could have stopped the fuckers!"

Gaby stopped halfway down the stairs, looking at Sharpay in hurt, "they said they weren't going to hurt her. I never knew their plan!"

Sharpay shook her head at her angrily, "you're a fucking liar Gaby, remember you already lied to us."

Gaby threw the towel at her and turned around and ran back up the stairs. Both girls heard her sobbing. Taylor walked over to the fallen towel and picked it up, walking it over to Sharpay she held it out and muttered, "you need to calm down. Right now isn't the time for us to fight. We need to figure this out."

Sharpay wiped the water off her face and glared at her, "you're going to defend that bitch after everything we've been through?"

Taylor shook her head, "I think we should hear everything that happen first. Find out her side of the story."

Sharpay threw the towel at the wall, "NO! OUR BEST FRIEND IS BREAKING AND SHE KNOWS WHO FUCKING DID IT!"

Taylor grabbed Sharpay's shoulders and shook her, "I know your in shock that your brother was involved, but don't you dare put it all on Gaby!" Sharpay's shut her mouth, letting the tears fall down her face. Taylor pulled her close to her body, hugging her. Mumbling against her, "we're all in shock Shar."

_**CHAD AND ZEKE….**_

Zeke hung up his cell and looked at Chad with a frown, "something is wrong, Sharpay demanded I go to Gaby's house and tell her what her brother has on me."

Chad swallowed the burger piece that was in his mouth. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "really? Are we going over there right now?"

Zeke nodded his head, "you don't argue with Sharpay, especially when she's emotionally."

Chad chuckled at him, muttering. "whipped!"

Zeke glared at him, "fuck you!"

Chad gave him a cheeky smile, "it's the truth."

Zeke rolled his eyes at him and sighed, "so are we going to tell her the truth?"

Chad took a sip of his soda, "I don't know, maybe we should. You know get it out in the open. With everything going on we don't want this biting us in the ass."

Zeke nodded his head, taking a sip of his soda, "well we're close by Gaby's house. Should we call Troy and tell him?"

Chad shook his head, "not a good idea. He's still mad at Gaby. He might try and talk you out of it."

Zeke set his drink down and sighed in defeat. "let's head over now them. I don't want to keep Sharpay waiting."

Chad chuckled and mumbled, "whipped…."

Zeke glared at him, pulling his vehicle out of the parking spot he headed toward Gaby's house.

_**ADAM AND RYAN…..**_

Adam pulled up to an abandoned building. Ryan looked the building up and down in disgust. "this is your old hangout?"

Adam nodded his head, "fuck yeah, I fucked a lot of ladies in this place."

Ryan looked at him in disgust, "you're a pig!"

Adam pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ryan's head, "what did you say?" Ryan closed his mouth instantly, Adam chuckled at him. Putting the gun away he laughed at him, "you pussy!"

Ryan glared at him in anger, "that's not fucking funny. How do I know your joking?"

Adam rolled his eyes at him, "shut up Ry, if I was serious I would have killed you a long time ago. Come on, John should be inside." Getting out of the car he headed inside the building. Ryan took out his cell and quickly texted a message and sent it. Putting his cell away he got out of the car and followed Adam into the building. Getting a bad feeling, Ryan made sure to stay close to Adam. Spotting John leaning against a wall, Adam walked up to him with a grin on his face. "you're the man John!"

John chuckled at him, "bro, you know you caused a fucking gang war right?"

Adam smiled at him innocently, "did I? those fools confronted me and I can't help it that I had my gun ready and shit."

John shook his head at him, pushing himself off the wall, "so what's the plan?"

Adam chuckled, "the plan is to go straight into the house and pop this fool!"

John nodded his head, "so you want to get the guy first?"

Adam nodded his head, "fuck that. I want to make this bitch suffer even more."

John looked at Adam in wonder. "so we're doing this in daylight? Right now? Right after we shot Fernando and his crew?"

Adam nodded his head, "fuck yeah, those fools are probably worrying about him right now and the coast is clear. We can kill him and get out and no one will know it's us."

Ryan held up his hand, "one problem though….."

John nodded his head, "what's the problem?"

Ryan pointed at each one of them, "looks at us, we're going to stand out. If someone else is there they're going to recognize us."

John frowned, pointing at Ryan, "this fool is right."

Adam rolled his eyes at them, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out some gloves. Tossing a pair at each guy, "put these on. If anyone else is around we kill them too."

John nodded his head, pulling his gloves on with a grin, "I got a ride all ready for us." Looking at Ryan, "do you know how to use a gun?"

Ryan nodded his head, "yeah, why?"

John held out a gun for him, "take it, you're going to need it today."

Ryan took the gun from him with a frown. "I don't want it though."

Adam glared at him, "shut up and take it. We're going to do this now." Looking at John, "where's the car?"

John started walking away from them, looking over his shoulder, "follow me." the two men rushed after him. Following John outside they stopped in front of a black civic with tinted windows. Adam whistled, walking around the car he checked it out. John opened the truck up, pulling out another gun he put it in the back of his pants. Pulling his Ak-47 he checked the magazine and put it back it. Tossing it to Adam, "let's do this."

Adam nodded his head, "who's driving?"

John tossed the keys to him, "you are."  
Adam smirked, "fuck yeah, let's do this!" getting into the driver's seat the other two men got into the back. Ryan changed into a black hoodie. Taking off his hat, he pulled on a black baseball cap. Pulling the hoodie on over his cap. Adam drove quickly down the road. His excitement building. Spotting the house he came to a screeching halt. Getting out of the car, the three men stomped over to the house. John, Adam and Ryan got their weapons ready. Leaning on either side of the door, John knocked on the door. The men waited patiently for the door to open.

Troy took his attention off the TV hearing the knocking he stood up and walked up to the door thinking that Zeke and Chad were back. Opening the door he smiled, his smile faded when his eyes met a gun pointed at his head. Adam grinned at him, "hey pretty boy, where's your buddy Jason?"

Troy's eyes widen in fear, "what do you want with him?"

Adam grin faded, turning into a scowl, using the butt of the gun he hit Troy hard in the face. Troy fell back in pain. Falling hard on the floor. The three men rushed into the house. Ryan closed the door and went to stand by the window. Troy grabbed his face in pain. Adam growled down at him, "I'm asking you where he is."

Troy looked up in pain, "fuck you!"

Adam lifted his gun and pointed it at Troy. John put a hand on his arm, "put the silent on it." Adam nodded his head, reaching into his pocket he pulled the item off and put it and the end of his weapon. Troy's eyes widen in fear. Adam pointed the gun at him. Ryan watched from the window. Adam pointed the gun at his knee, "you're the basketball All-star aren't' you?"

Troy nodded his head slowly. John grinned at him, "say goodbye to your basketball dreams. Adam pointed the gun at Troy's right knee, shooting. Troy's body raked with pain. Howling in pain he grabbed his knee. John pointed his gun at Troy's other knee, "want to make it the other knee as well?"

Troy was torn, not wanting to die and not waiting to watch his friend die he looked at the two men in fear. Adam's eyes wander to the stairs, smiling innocently at Troy, "I wonder where that leads." Walking away from Troy's body he started walking up the stairs slowly. Troy watched in fear as Adam got closer up the stairs.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R**

**i wonder what's going to happen to Jason and Troy......are they going to die? dun dun dun!!!!!!  
**


	27. Sharpay knows!

**Here's a quick update. busy weekend, went clubbing and worked so i was too tired to update. sorry. i should have the other chapters updated later today so enjoy this short one!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

Adam put the gun in front on him, coming to a stop in front of Jason's door he let a grin form on his face. Cocking it he opened the door slowly. Seeing a lump under the blankets he walked quietly and slowly up to the side of the bed, pointing his gun at where the head would be and fired multiple times.

_**GABY'S HOUSE….**_

Zeke pulled up to Gaby's house, turning off the vehicle both boys walked up to the front door. Chad pushed the doorbell lazily. Leaning against the door frame he smiled at Zeke, "I wonder what ice queen wanted?"

Chad straighten up when the front door open, Taylor frowned at them, motioning them in quickly. Both boys hurried inside and gave her a questioning look. Zeke looked over to the couch and his eyes widen. Sharpay was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Zeke rushed to her side and mumbled, "baby? What's wrong?"

Sharpay looked at Zeke in pain, "What does my brother have on you?"

Chad glanced at Taylor in worry, "why is she asking that?"

Taylor frowned at him, "because we know who raped Kelsi…..do you know what Ryan has on Zeke?"

Chad glanced at Zeke then back at Taylor and frowned, "it's his place to tell Tay."

Taylor frowned, but nodded her head, the couple turned their attention on the other couple. Zeke frowned at her speaking softly, "what does this have to do with you and me?"

Sharpay felt tears drop down her face, "please Zeke, if you love me tell me."

Zeke sighed in defeat. Looking at the floor in shame, "your brother has a video and pictures of this guy kissing me." The girls eyes widen in surprise. Zeke blushed in embarrassment, "your brother was making me do things and as long as I did those things he wouldn't post them around school."

Sharpay held up her hand. Zeke shut his mouth and looked at Sharpay in attention. Sharpay sat up and wiped her eyes, "why was he blackmailing you?"

Zeke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, he hates me and the guys and wanted revenge. So the guys and I broke into his room one day." Zeke's eyes harden, "I also saw that you had some fool with you and you had gone on a date!"

Sharpay's eyes darken, "what were you doing in my house without permission?"

Zeke stood up and stared down at her in anger, "I was trying to get the evidence back! You were cheating on me! how could you do that to me?"

Sharpay looked at Zeke in disgust, "me cheat on you? Apparently you were cheating on me with some guy!"

The guy's eyes widen in shock. Zeke's eye twitched, backing up slowly, "you're nothing but a bitch Sharpay. Your brother set me up from the start. My friends were helping me get the shit back and do you know what else we found? We found pictures of Kelsi in his room! What the fuck is up with that?" Zeke looked at Chad, "let's get the fuck out of her. This bitch has nothing to do with me anymore!"

Taylor held up her hands to stop him, "the night of the movies, that was after you broke into his house? You used Kelsi as a distraction and she knew about it?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "it's something like that, Jason called her and asked her to get him to come over. We never told her why, but since it was Jason asking she said yes. He was all over her so we were trying to get her out of the house."

Taylor looked at him in confusion, "why didn't you tell us the truth? We could have helped you."

Chad looked at Zeke who looked away. Chad sighed, "it wasn't something we wanted to advertise. This was personnel, the fucker was messing with one of us."

Sharpay spoke softly, "Josh wasn't someone I wanted to date Zeke, my mom made me. I was so mad at my mom. Josh and I were set up on a blind date against our wills. Why would I want anyone other than you? I'm in love with you Zeke."

Zeke turned and looked at Sharpay in confusion, "you say you love me, but there are times when you don't act like it."

Sharpay looked at the floor in sadness, "I was brought up to be the best, anyone underneath me is below me. in my mother's eyes you aren't good enough for me."

Zeke's hand went to his chest in pain, looking at her in sadness, "not good enough, why not?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know."

Zeke looked away from Sharpay in pain. Taylor coughed to get their attention, "guys this can wait for another time. We know who raped Kelsi."

Chad and Zeke looked at her. Chad frowned at her, "who?'

Taylor glanced at Sharpay. Sharpay sighed in shame, "my brother and Adam."

Chad and Zeke's mouth dropped in shock. Chad closed his mouth and looked at Sharpay in shock, "your twin brother? The hat lover and drama geek?"

Sharpay glared at him. Nodding her head in annoyance, "yes!"

Zeke frowned at her, "does Kelsi know?" looking around the room in confusion, "where's Gaby?"

Sharpay's eyes harden at her name. Zeke raised an eyebrow at her which she ignored. Sharpay pointed at the stairs, "the bitch went up there! She should be crying like the bitch she is!"

Taylor hissed at her, "Sharpay! What the fuck?"

Sharpay glared at her, "she knew about it!"

Taylor shook her head, "she said they threatened her! What was she suppose to do? Let them kill her? She didn't know that this was going to happen!"

Chad held up his hands to stop them. Once the girls closed their mouths, he scratched his head in confusion. "Gaby knew who raped Kelsi and didn't say anything?"

Zeke looked away from them and thought to himself quietly. The name Adam sounded familiar. His eyes widen in realization, snapping his fingers. "that guy from the fair? The one that kept hitting on Kelsi and who hit Jason?"

Taylor nodded her head, "yeah, that's the one."

Chad raised his hand, "someone answer my question. Gaby knew and didn't saying anything?"

Taylor looked at her boyfriend in annoyance, "yes! I just told you! She was threatened!"

Chad glared at her, "don't yell at me!"

Taylor rolled her eyes at him. Looking at Sharpay, "we barely found out right now. We thought you guys should know. We're going to talk to Kelsi about this first. You know ease her in before we go to the cops."

Zeke shook his head, "you should go now before Jason gets word of this. Do you know what he would do if he found out Ryan and Adam raped her? He would go looking for them personally."

Taylor shook her head, "we can't if we do we may lose Kels. She's pulling away from us."

Zeke sighed, "what are we suppose to do? Sit around while we know who did it?"

Sharpay shook her head, "you need to find Jason's cousin. He came up to us afterschool and was asking questions. He should be able to help out."

Both guys shook their head. Chad growled, "we are not talking to that fucker! He's bad news!"

Zeke nodded his head, "do you know what that guy is capable?"

Sharpay glared at them, "I don't care if he's bad news. He can find that Adam fool and kick his ass!"

Chad looked at Zeke in disgust, "she's really fine with Fernando maybe killing this fool?"

Zeke frowned, "you're fine with this fool living? Kelsi's going to have to live with the idea that someone forced sex on her against her will with Jason watching."

Chad looked at the floor in shame, "your right. I think I may know where he is, if not we can ask Jason. He should be knocked out."

Zeke nodded his head, looking at Sharpay he pointed at the stairs, "you work it out with Gaby, find out what happen. Don't jump to conclusions. Do you know how hard this must have been for her to know the truth and not be able to do anything about it?"

Sharpay nodded her head sadly, "your right."

Zeke nodded his head, walking toward the front door, "don't do anything stupid Shar."

Chad nodded his head, "we don't need another broken person. We need to come together and work through this." Taylor looked at Chad in surprise. Chad smiled and winked at her. "we'll catch up with you ladies later." Waving the boys rushed out the door. Sharpay and Taylor walked up to the door and watched them get into their car and drive up. Taylor closed the door and locked it. Pulling Sharpay with her they headed up the stairs.

_**PEDRO…..**_

Pedro came to a halt in front of his homeboy's aunt's house. Rushing out of his car and up their steps he rushed to the front door. Pounding his fist on the door hysterically. The front door opened and Jose frowned at him, "it's not good bro, we need to get him to the hospital."

Pedro shook his head, pushing past him he walked inside the house. "we can't do that ese. If you do that he's going to serve time."

Jose shook his head, "my aunt did as much as she could, but he got shot a few times dawg. I was barely able to get his ass out before it got bad. Our other homies are dead. Do you want to add Fernando's name to the list?"

Pedro shook his head, pointing his finger at him, "your aunt better make sure he lives!"

Jose frowned at him, "she's trying that, but he lost a lot of blood! Think about it fool!"

Pedro frowned, "where is he?"

Jose nodded his head toward the stairs, "upstairs. He resting, she sowed him up as much as she could. He's drugged out."

Pedro nodded his head, hurrying up the stairs he entered the room that Fernando was in. Fernando was now pale. His chest was raped up in bandages. Pedro walked up to his side and looked down at his friend, "hey ese."

Fernando opened his eyes in pain, giving Pedro a small smile, he coughed out. "hey."

Pedro frowned, kneeling down at his side, "what do you want us to do Fernando? Take you to the hospital?"

Fernando shook his head slowly, "no, save my cousin. They're going to kill him."

Pedro nodded his head, "we'll do that, but we need to get you to the hospital."

Fernando shook his head, "I rather die than go to the hospital. Save my cousin."

Pedro nodded his head, "we'll head over to his house now."

Fernando gave him a thankful smile. "kill this fucker. He hurt me, my family and my cousins girl. Make the fucker suffer!"

Pedro nodded his head, getting up he gave his friend one last smile, turning around he left the room and went downstairs. Jose stood next to his aunt. They both frowned at him. Pedro sighed in defeat, "he wants to stay where he is. He asked us to watch out for his cousin." Looking at Jose's aunt, "once he goes unconscious, can you make sure he gets to the hospital?"

She nodded her head, Pedro motioned for Jose to follow him. Jose gave his aunt a smile before rushing out of the house after Pedro. Both men got into the car, Jose looked at Pedro in worry, "what are we going to do?"

Pedro reached over and open his glove compartment, pulling out a handgun he slammed it shut. Checking the chamber he closed it. "we're going to find this fucker and kill him!"

Jose nodded his head, taking his cell out he dialed his crew. Pedro started his vehicle up and headed toward Jason's house. Pedro prayed that he made it in time before something serious happen. Jose pulled his gun out and checked it.

_**JASON'S HOUSE….**_

Adam walked up to Jason's bed, reaching down he pulled the covers back and his eyes widen in surprise……..

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**i'll try to get a little longer one up later today, i'm off to bed now!  
**


	28. revenge can be sweet

**okay i might have confused a few people on the last chapter, sorry. i was really tired. basically in the last chapter it goes back and forth between the others. while all that's happening Adam and his group are at Jason's house. i hope that cleared up a few things.**

**if i update why me sami tonight, how am i going to get my cookie? through the mail?**

**enjoy!  
**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Adam growled out in anger, in Jason's bed were a bunch of pillows. Turning around his eyes widen, Jason was behind him and holding a bat. As soon as Adam looked at him he hit him hard on the head. Adam fell to the floor in a heap. Jason tossed his bat on his bed, leaning down he searched for the gun that Adam had, finding it he picked it up. he had taken his arm out of the sling that he had, rushing over to his door he looked down to see Troy on the floor in pain. Closing his door he looked around wildly. Glaring down, Adam groaned in pain. Jason kicked him hard in the stomach, "what the fuck are you doing in my house? What did you do to Troy?"

Adam glared up at Jason in anger, "fuck you…." Grinning evilly, "oh wait I fucked your girl!"

Jason's eyes harden, pointing the gun at Adam's head, "what do you mean you fucked her!"

Adam chuckled up at him, "it was me who raped her along with your good buddy Ryan. She was a great fuck. No wonder you can't stop fucking her!"

Jason pointed the gun at Adam's knee. Firing it Adam's eyes widen in pain, opening his mouth to howl in pain, Jason threw a pillow over his head to muffle the screams. Pulling the pillow away. Jason spoke to him threateningly "you scream, I'm going to put a bullet in every piece of your body. You're going to regret fucking with me and my girl."

Adam hissed up at him, "like you would do something like that. It's not in you."

Jason stomped down hard on Adam's injured knee. Adam threw his fist into his hand and bit back a scream. His eyes watered in pain. Jason knelt down and pointed the gun at his head, "you don't know me! you hurt my girl in more than 1 way."

Adam hissed in pain, looking at him in anger, "well I guess I shouldn't tell you that I shot your cousin in the chest, is he still alive?"

Jason hit him with the butt of the gun. Walking over to his cell he kept the gun on Adam, hitting the speed dial for his cousin he listen to the phone ring and non one answer. Jason hung up. looking through his contacts he dialed Pedro's number. Putting the cell to his ear he listen to the rings.

"_Jason, are you okay?"_

Jason nodded his head, "yeah, I'm good, where's Fernando?"

"_he's hurt, we found out that fucker Adam raped your girl. He shot your cousin."_

Jason looked at Adam in anger, "where are you?"

"_we're on the way to your house. They're going there to kill you."  
_Jason's eyes harden, "the fucker already tried to kill me. he's on the floor, I shot him in the knee, my friend is downstairs and he's hurt. How far are you?"

"_we're about to go down your block."_

Jason shook his head, "no, go through the block behind my house. They're watching the front. Just like how these fuckers got into Kelsi's house you're going to get into my house that way. Get up to my room. We're going to take these fools down, one by one."

"_aiight, I'll be there in a few minutes…..Jason make that fucker suffer. He killed a few of our crew members."_

Jason nodded his head, "I plan to." Hanging his cell up he tossed it to his bed. Adam watched him move around. Jason went over to his desk, taking some masking tape out he walked over to Adam, pointing the gun at his head, "get on your fucking stomach!" Adam rolled over and did what he was told. Jason glared at him in anger, "put your goddamn hands behind your back!"

Adam put his hands on his back. Jason quickly taped his hands together and his feet. Going to his head he taped his mouth shut. Jason grabbed one of Adam's finger, "do you know how much I want to kill you?" Adam turned his head and looked over his shoulder in fear. Jason took Adam's middle finger,

looking at him in anger, "you shouldn't have fucked with me!" his face harder, snapping the finger to the left hard, it cracked. Adam's eyes widen in pain, he tired to scream through the tape, but it came out as a muffle. Reaching for his other middle finger he broke it. Adam started crying in pain. Hearing a noise at his balcony he walked over to it cautiously. Seeing Pedro and Jose, he opened the door. Both men walked in with their guns out and ready. Pedro glared down at Adam in hate. Jason handed the gun to him, "it has a silent, don't kill him yet."

Pedro nodded his head, "where's the other two?"

Jason nodded his head toward the door, "they're downstairs, my friend is down there."

Pedro went over to the door and opened it quietly. His eyes harden when he spotted John, closing it he hissed out. "the fucker has John helping him. This is going to cause a gang war."

Jose nodded his head, "what do we do then?"

Pedro sat on the bed, "we wait, "he will check on Adam, as soon as he walks in, kill him."

Jose nodded his head, "what do we do with this bitch?" Jose kicked Adam hard in the shoulder."

Pedro glared at Adam in hate, "we're going to take him and the white boy and make them regret being born."

Jason nodded his head, "I want in when you deal with Ryan, that fucker is going to pay for what he did. I'm taking his dick off personnel."

Pedro grinned evilly, "we should do it on both of them."

Jason nodded his head, "we will."

_**DOWNSTAIRS….**_

John pointed toward the stairs, "what's taking him so fucking long?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't fucking know."

John shook his head, "I better check on him. When he gets into killing someone he has a little too much doing it." Kicking Troy's bad knee, "keep an eye on this bitch!"

Troy howled in pain. Grabbing his knee, he had tears falling down his face. Ryan nodded his head, "I got it." Ryan aimed his gun on Troy.

John walked up the stairs silently. Coming to Jason's door he opened it. "yo bro what's taking so long?" his eyes widen in surprise. Pedro pointed his gun at John's head and fired. John's dead body fell to the floor.

Pedro walked up to his body and kicked it. Looking at Jason, he tossed the gun to him, "take him down!"

Jason nodded his head, walking out onto the hallway he aimed his gun at Ryan and fired.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!**

**sorry it's short, next update with be more.  
**


	29. packing it up

**here's the newest chapter....i hope everyone is enjoying this story. why me and 4 years later needs a few more reviews before i update them, so check those stories out!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

Ryan felt a searing burning pain rip through his body, hitting the wall hard he looked around in a daze. Jason walked down the stairs slowly, his gun pointed at Ryan. His eyes were full of hate. Ryan looked at him with fear in his eyes, "what are you going to do to me?"

Jason hissed at him, "I'm going to make you fucking suffer like you made Kelsi and I!"

Troy looked up from the ground at Jason in shock, "Jason, what are you doing with that gun? This isn't you!"

Jason never took his eye's off Ryan, "this is what they made me into! He fucking helped rape Kelsi! I can't let him get away with it."

Troy sat up and winced in pain, looking at his best friend, "Jase your better than this, let the cops take care of him."

Jason shook his head angrily, "no!" Jason looked at him in anger, "they possibly took your dreams from you Troy. What happens if you can never play basketball again?"

Troy looked down at his knee in realization. Looking up at Ryan his eyes harden, "why did you do this? We never did anything to you."

Ryan looked at both men in fear, "I'm sorry."

Jason went over and helped Troy off the floor. Troy limped over to where Ryan was on the floor. Glaring down at him he called out to Jason, "I want him to suffer."

Jason nodded his head, walking up to Ryan, he hit him hard on the side of the head. with the gun Ryan went unconscious. Jason looked toward the stairs and called out, "he's out. Let's get these fuckers out of my house before my parents come home!"

Pedro and Jose both walked down the stairs. Pedro nodded his head, "did your mom leave her SUV?"

Jason nodded his head, "it's in the garage. My mom took my truck to work. The keys are hanging in the kitchen."

Pedro nodded his head, walking away toward the kitchen. Jose walked up to the two boys, "what do you want to do Jase?"

Jason looked down at Ryan in disgust, "I want to make those fuckers suffer. Take them to the old recruitment area."

Jose nodded his head, "and John? We cleaned up as much as we could. His body is up in your room."

Jason nodded his head, "we need to get him out of here."

Jose glanced at Troy, "are you okay?"

Troy nodded his head, "yeah, my knee hurts like a bitch, but I want to be there when you deal with those 2."

Pedro walked back into the room holding the keys. Looking at Troy in worry, "you sure you want to be there?"

Troy nodded his head, "those fuckers might have taken my dreams from me. I want to see them beg for their lives."

Jason handed the gun to Jose, "we need to get out of here before Zeke and Chad get back."

Troy looked at Jason in question, "how are you okay? Last time I saw you were going to sleep."

Jason frowned, "I woke up when I heard you scream in pain. I got up to check it out and you had those fools all over you. I realized what was going on and I stuffed my bed making it look like I was there. I hid in the closet and took off my sling. I got my bat and waited for the perfect moment to get that fool." Troy nodded his head, he still had a frown on his face. Jason nodded his head at him, "what's wrong?"

Troy looked down at his watch in worry, "they been gone for a long time. It doesn't take that long to get pizza and burgers. Do you think they got them?"

Jason frowned, "only way to find out is to call them." Jason walked over to his house phone and picked it up. dialing Zeke's number he listened to the rings.

"_Hello?"_

Jason sighed in relief when he heard Zeke's voice. "hey where are you guys?"

"_we just came from the girl's house. Sharpay needed to talk to me, what's up?"_

Jason glanced at Troy, "we were just worried. Troy and I are going to go to the store. So we won't be home."

"_aiight, that's cool. Sharpay sent me on a mission anyways so Chad and I are heading that way right now."_

Jason covered the mouthpiece and looked at Troy, "they're going somewhere right now."

Troy nodded his head, "tell them we might be gone for a long time and we'll just meet them at Chad's house later."

Jason nodded his head, moving his hand, "how about we meet at Chad's later? We don't know how long we're going to be gone."

"_Okay. Call us when your done."_

"will do, laters Zeke." Jason hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. "so what now?"

Pedro nodding his head at Ryan, "we get these fools in the back of the SUV and get out of here before your parents get home."

Jose pointed at Troy, "we need to get him to the hospital also. His knee is fucked up."

Troy shook his head, "we'll go after we deal with these fuckers."

Jose frowned, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Troy glared at Ryan's body, "I need to be there." Looking at Jason, "do you still have those crutches from when you sprang your ankle?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah they're in my closet, you want them?"

Troy nodded his head, "yeah can you get them?"

Jason nodded his head. walking over to his closet he opened it and pulled them out, walking over to Troy he handed them to him. Jose shook his head at them, "at least let me bandage your knee. You're losing a lot of blood. That's not good." Troy nodded his head, Jose looked at Jason, "where's your first aide kit?"

Jason pointed up the stairs, "in the bathroom under the sink."

Jose nodded his head, leaving the room. Pedro looked at Jason, "we need to get something for the truck so we don't get blood in the back. Got some plastic?"

Jason nodded his head, "in the garage. Once Troy is bandaged up we'll get those fuckers into the truck and get the hell out of here. What are we going to do with John's body?"

Pedro frowned, "we may have to either drown the body in the lake, bury it or burn it. Right now I'm not sure."

Troy put the crutches under his arms and leaned on them, "you can cut his body up in pieces and give it to his crew as a sign."

Jason and Pedro looked at Troy in wonder. Pedro shook his head, "bad idea. It's enough that we killed little john, but to give his pieces to his friends is a death sentences."

Troy rolled his eyes at them, "come on, the fucker tried to kill us. We defended ourselves. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Pedro shook his head grimly. "I wish it did, but we killed a crew member. Little John was part of a vicious crew. Do you know what they would do to you?" Troy and Jason shook their heads. Pedro sighed, "they would use your family against you. Killing each one slowly in front of you."

Troy paled. Jason looked at Pedro, "is this going to come back to us?"

Pedro shook his head, "it shouldn't. Adam wasn't part of the crew. We can use that to our advantage."

Jason looked at him in question, "how?"

Pedro grinned evilly, "we blackmail his ass. Once we're done with Adam we turned him over to them and let them deal with him."

Troy frowned, "and Ryan?"

Pedro looked at Jason, "it's on you Jase, what do you want to do with him? Kill him or put the fool in a coma?"

Jason glanced at Troy, "I don't know. As much as I want him dead he's still Sharpay's brother."

Troy looked at Jason in worry, "should we involve Sharpay?"

Jason shook his head, "we do that, she'll kill us for torturing her brother."

Pedro frowned, "what do you want to do then?"

Jose walked down carrying the first aide kit, "we'll jump his ass and make sure that every part of his body hurts. Making him think twice before talking." Walking up to Troy he got down on his knee. Putting the kit on the floor he opened it. Looking at Pedro, "who cares if his sister finds out her brother is hurt. Her best friend was raped by him. Make the bitch suffer!"

Pedro nodded his head, looking at Jason, "come on let's get the bodies in the car. is your arm okay to lift?"

Jason nodded his head, "it hurts, but I can deal with the pain."

Pedro nodded his head, both men walked over to Ryan's body and lifted it and took it out to the garage. Jose cut Troy's jeans and put the bandages on it. Troy looked down at him in worry, "what are we going to tell the hospital when we get there?"

Jose looked up at him, "that you got caught up in a drive by. No one is going to think bad. We'll come up with a lie for you. Don't worry." Closing the kit he stood up and tossed it on the couch. "we need to clean up the blood on the floor. Before we leave."

Troy looked toward Jason's room, "what about Jase's room?"

Jose smiled at him, "we took care of it. We cleaned it up and there's no blood up there."

Troy nodded his head. Jose left the room to get some cleaning supplies. Jason and Pedro walked back into the living room. Pedro nodded his head at Troy, "head over to the car."

Troy nodded his head, using the crutches he got himself out to the garage. Jason and Pedro went up the stairs to Jason's room. Jason looked at the two bodies. Jason glanced at Pedro, "who first?"

Pedro nodded his head at Adam, "get that fool first then we'll come back for John." Jason nodded his head, both men went over to Adam's body and lifted it and took it down the stairs. They spotted Jose cleaning up the mess. Pedro stopped and nodded his head at Jose, "get the spot where Ryan's body was."

Jose nodded his head, "got it."

Jason glared at Pedro. His arm was starting to kill him, "come on Pedro, this is hurting."

Pedro nodded his head. "got it." They continued their way to the garage. After 30 minutes they had all the bodies in the SUV and the house looked like nothing had happen in it. The guys were all now in Jason's mom SUV with Pedro driving. Pedro was driving very cautiously. Jose was next to him and Jason and Troy were in the back. Jason looked at Troy in worry, "you okay?"

Troy nodded his head, "yeah, my knee is hurting. How's your shoulder?"

Jason rubbed his shoulder tenderly. "burning."

Troy nodded his head, looking out the window. Jose looked back at them, "we're almost done with this."

Pedro nodded his head, never taking his eyes off the road. "once we're at the spot. We can deal with these fuckers." Troy and Jason nodded their heads. Both boys were lost in thought. Jason's thoughts were on Kelsi while Troy's were on his basketball dreams flying out the window.

_**GABY['S HOUSE…..**_

Sharpay and Taylor stopped at Gaby's room, opening the door they stuck their heads in to check on Kelsi. She was passed out on Gaby's bed sleeping. Both girls sighed in relief. Closing the door softly they looked at each other in worry. Taylor sighed, "good thing we didn't wake her with our yelling."

Sharpay nodded her head, "yeah that would have been bad. Let's find Gaby and talk to her."

Taylor nodded her head. the girls continued down the hallway listening for crying. Sharpay nodded her head at Gaby's mom's door. Taylor went over and opened it. Both girls peered in. Gaby was on her mom's bed crying. Taylor looked at Gaby in sadness, "Gaby?"

They watched as Gaby's body tensed up. Sharpay walked into the room, "I'm sorry for blaming you. It was wrong of me. I should hear what you have to say before saying it was all your fault."

Taylor nodded her head, coming up behind Sharpay, "tell us what happen Gabs. Start from the day in the gym."

Gaby sniffed, lifting her head she looked at them in worry, "you're going to hate me."

Taylor shook her head, "we'll listen, just tell us the truth."

Gaby wiped her face, sitting up she nodded her head, "hear me out. Don't interrupt me at any point." Sharpay and Taylor nodded their heads. Coming over to the bed they sat down. Gaby closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Opening her eyes she told them everything. From her meeting with Adam and how she wanted Jason for herself to the day before Kelsi was raped. She told them every single detail. The girls listening quietly, taking in everything she said.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R! **

**tell me what you think!  
**


	30. Regret

**my other update!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
**

The girls looked at Gaby in shock. Gaby starred at the bed in shame. "I was stupid, but the way that Jason treated Kelsi made me want him. I told them not to hurt her, Adam said they weren't. I had no idea they were going to rape her."

Sharpay was starring at the wall in shock. She was in shock that her very own brother wanted to rape Kelsi and make Jason watch it. She knew her brother had a crush on her, but she never thought that Ryan would take it that far. Taylor looked at Sharpay in worry; reaching out to her she touched her shoulder nervously. "Shar?"

Sharpay's head snapped up. A dazed look was on her face. Gaby looked at Sharpay in shame, "I didn't think they were really going to do something."

Sharpay looked at her and nodded her head, mumbling quietly, "I can't blame you for my brother's actions. He's the one that raped one of my best friends."

Taylor watched the two girls in worry. "Gaby, why didn't you talk to us?"

Gaby looked away from them, "you girls were furious with me. I cheated on my boyfriend and tried to hope up with my best friend's boyfriend. What kind of friend was I? Why would you hear me out? I made a mistake."

Taylor took Gaby's hand into hers, "we can work on this. We shouldn't have let our friendship go awry. We let one another down."

Sharpay was silent; she was still in shock of her brother. Gaby looked at Sharpay in worry, "I'm sorry Shar."

Sharpay looked at her and nodded her head. Taylor got off the bed, "I'm going to check on Kelsi, I'll be right back." Both girls nodded their heads numbly. Taylor walked out of the room and over to Gaby's door. Opening the door she walked in, finding the bed empty, Taylor's eyes widen in worry. Looking around the room and finding it empty she rushed out of the room and ran down the hall to Gaby's mom room. Running in the girls looked at her in question. Taylor gasped out, "she's gone! The bed is empty!"

Gaby and Sharpay's head snapped in her direction. Gaby moved to get up, "what do you mean she's gone? She was asleep." Sharpay got off the bed and they walked up to Taylor.

Taylor pointed back at Gaby's room, "I just went to check on her and your bed is empty. There's no one in the room."

Sharpay looked at the girls in worry, "did you check the bathroom?"

Taylor shook her head, "no."

Sharpay pointed at Taylor, "you check the bathroom, Gaby checks the rooms up here and then I'll check downstairs."

The girls nodded their heads. Rushing out of their rooms they all went their separate ways. Taylor checked the bathrooms and found them empty. Gaby opened all the doors and looked around, finding them empty she slammed each door. Sharpay ran downstairs and started screaming out Kelsi's name, "KELS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Seeing the front door wide open she turned and screamed up the stairs, "GIRLS GET DOWN HERE!"

Gaby and Taylor ran down the stairs and came to a stop next to her. Their eyes went to the door. Gaby looked at Sharpay, "did you open the door?"

Sharpay shook her head, "no, we locked the door after you went upstairs to talk to you."

Taylor's eyes widen, "Kelsi must have heard us talking. Do you think she went looking for Adam?"

Gaby shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…..we should call the guys."

Sharpay nodded her head, rushing over to her stuff on the table. She picked up her cell and dialed Zeke's cell number. Putting the cell to her ear, hearing an answer, she spoke into the cell rapidly. "Zeke, Kelsi's missing!"

"_What do you mean she's missing?"_

Sharpay started panicking. "We went to talk to Gaby like you told us to. We checked on before hand and she was past out on Gaby's bed. Taylor went to check on her and the bed was empty. We checked the entire house and she's gone. The front door was wide open."

"_Okay we're on our way back their baby. I went by Fernando's house and no one was there. Troy and Jason are also not home. They said they were going to the store."_

Sharpay shook her head, "you need to get Jason and Troy here. We're going to need everyone if we want t o find Kelsi."

"_Baby calm down, when we get there we'll go by Kelsi's house and check to see if she went home. If she's not there we'll call Jason and Troy and get them involved."_

Sharpay nodded her head, "okay, hurry." Hanging up her cell, "the boys are coming back. Jason and Troy are out; Zeke said we're going to check out Kelsi's house when they get here. If she's not there we're going to get Jason and Troy."

Gaby frowned, "where are they? I thought Jason wasn't feeling good."

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, he said that they went to the store."

Taylor sat on the steps of the stairs and starred at the open door absently. "Do you think she heard us talking?"

Gaby paled, "I think she did. She's going to hate me forever." Falling to her knees she felt her eyes starting to water, "I never meant for this to happen. Kelsi's going to hate me forever!"

Sharpay knelt down next to her, putting a reassuring hand on her arm, "don't say that Gabs, you didn't wish any harm to her. How were you suppose to know this was going to happen? People say things all the time, you didn't take them serious."

Taylor nodded her head, "she's right Gabs. How were you suppose to know that they were going to rape her that morning?"

Gaby looked down at the floor in shame. Sharpay squeezed her arm, "we need to have everyone in a clear mind boo. We need to find Kelsi before she does something stupid."

Gaby nodded her head, getting up the girls took a seat on the stairs and starred out the door.

_**JASON AND CREW….**_

Troy was now having second thoughts, looking at Jason, "bro, should we be doing this? This isn't like us."

Jason glanced at him, he shrugged his shoulders, "you don't have to do this man, I want to make the fuckers pay for hurting Kelsi."

Troy frowned, looking down at his lap he spoke softly, "will Kelsi like that? Any of the girls?"

Jason starred at Troy, "what?"

Troy glanced at him, "what will the girls think when they find out we were involved with Ryan's murder and Adam's? This isn't us Jase; this is a bad idea bro."

Jason's looked out the window, "I know it's not us, but I want to make them pay Troy."

Troy nodded his head, "I know, but we can't get involved Jase. This will ruin us. Can we live with this?"

Jason looked down at his lap, "no….so what do we do?"

Troy nodded his head at the other two guys, "Pedro, when we get there, Jase and I aren't going to get involved."

Pedro glanced in his review mirror and nodded his head, "aiight bro. once we get there we'll unload the car and you two can take off and head to the hospital."

Jose nodded his head, "you sure about this ese?"

Jason sighed; closing his eyes he nodded his head. "Troy's right. I couldn't live with the guilt."

Pedro glanced over his shoulder, "no problem Jase, we'll take care of the two."

Jason nodded his head silently. Both boys looked out the window silently. Jason jumped when he felt his pocket vibrate. Taking his cell out he answered it without looking to see who had called. "hello?"

"……_.Jason?"_

Jason's eyes widen when he recognized the voice, "baby?"

"_I need you Jase."_

Troy looked at him in question. Jason swallowed nervously, "where are you baby? You okay?"

"……_.I left Gaby's house after I heard them talking…..Jason, Ryan and that guy Adam raped me."_

All the color left Jason's face.

"_I need you Jase."_

"where are you?" Jason asked.

"_I'm at the park, can you come?"_

Jason nodded his head, "I'll be there soon babe, don't move."

"_I won't….hurry."_

"I will baby. I love you." Jason spoke softly.

"_I love you too." _

Jason heard a click, pull the cell from his ear he starred down at it in shock. Troy looked at him in worry, "who was it?"

"It was Kelsi, she knows who raped her." Jason said he was clearly still in shock.

Pedro and Jose glanced at him in worry. Troy nodded his head sadly, "what did she say?'

Jason continued starring at the cell in his hand, "she wants to see me. she said she needs me." looking up at Pedro, "are we almost there? I need to get going."

Pedro nodded his head, pulling into a building. "yeah, we just got here. Once we unload those fools, you can take off." Parking the SUV in the corner of the building, they all got out. Pedro whistled and a few people started popping in. Pedro pointed at the truck, "get the fucking bodies out of the trunk!"

The men rushed over to the truck and unloaded the three bodies. Pedro nodded his head at Jason, "you guys are ready to head out."

Jason nodded his head, "thanks…..what are you going to do with the Blondie?"

Pedro shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, why?"

Troy frowned at them, "can you hold off him. His sister is one of our friends."

Pedro nodded his head, "we won't touch him till we hear from you. Be careful what you say."

Troy nodded his head, both men got into the front seats. Jason got into the driver seat, glancing at Troy, "you want me to take you to the hospital first?"

Troy shook his head, "let's get you to Kelsi first." Jason nodded his head, starting the vehicle up they left the building. The ride to the park was silent. Jason was terrified. He was scared that Kelsi was going to blame him and say she never wanted to see him again. Troy glanced at Jason, "you don't need to be scared."

"I'm not scared." Jason's voice broke when he said that.

Troy chuckled next to him, "sure you're not. Everything is going to be okay Jase."

Jason looked at Troy nervously, "what makes you say that?"

Troy gave Jason a reassuring smile, "because if she didn't want to see you she wouldn't be calling you saying she needed you."

"but what happens if she just wants to see me so she can tell me how much she hates my guts? To blame me for everything." Jason replied.

Troy rolled his eyes at him, "sorry being a dork." Seeing the park coming up he smirked at Jason, "go to your woman and tell her how much you missed her."

Jason found a parking spot. Turning the car off he took his hands off the steering wheel. Holding them in front of him, they started shaking. Looking at Troy nervously, "I'm fucking scared!'

Troy chuckled at him, "stop being a baby."

Jason nodded his head, looking at Troy in worry, "are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital first?"

Troy winced when he moved his leg, "grab Kelsi and then we'll head to the hospital. What are you going to tell Kelsi?"

Jason shrugged, "drive by shooting?"

Troy nodded his head, "let's go with that."

Jason nodded his head, swallowing nervously he opened the driver's door, "be right back." Troy chuckled at him and nodded his head. Jason closed the door softly and walked toward the playground. Jason started sweating nervously. Feeling a jolt in his arm, he rubbed his arm tenderly. Looking up he spotted Kelsi sitting on a bench across from the playground. Walking up to her he gave her a small smile, "hey Kels."

Kelsi looked up and gave him a small smile. Talking softly, "hey Jase."

Jason walked up to stand in front of her, "so….how are you?"

Kelsi patted the seat next to her, "you can sit down Jase."

Jason nodded his head nervously. Sitting down next to her, he looked at her, "so…."

Kelsi gave Jason a nervous smile, "so……."

Jason leaned back against the bench, "how did you find out?"

Kelsi tore her eyes off of him, looking at the playground, "I overheard the girls talking, I was going to the bathroom when I heard Gaby telling the girls her story……" Jason nodded his head silently. Kelsi sighed, "how could he do it Jason? I know he likes me, but he was my friend."

Jason shook his head, "I don't know baby. when I found out I wanted to kill him and…."

"what do you mean when you found out?" Kelsi butted in.

Jason paled, remembering that she didn't know he knew. Jason looked down at his lap. "Kelsi I just found out a little bit ago…."

Kelsi nodded her head, "how?"

Jason glanced at her in worry, "I did something that I think you're going to hate me for."

Kelsi swallowed nervously, "what did you do Jase? how did you find out?"

Jason cleared his throat, "well I found out just recently…..they got into my house and were planning on killing me. They shot Troy in the knee and went up to kill me."

Kelsi's eyes widen, "oh my god, are you okay? Troy?"

Jason shook his head, "Troy's in the car waiting for me."

Kelsi stood up, "we should get him to the hospital." Frowning at him, "shouldn't your arm be in it's sling?"

Jason nodded his head, refusing to look at her, "Kelsi sit down, you need to hear this." Kelsi slowly sat down. Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "when I heard screaming, I hid in my closet, Adam came into my room and shot up the spot that looked like I was there, he turned around and I knocked him out. I took his gun and shot him in the same place Troy got shot. I broke both his middle fingers. My cousin's friend called me and told me something was going down. He met up at my house. He shot some fool and killed him. I also shot Ryan……I found out these fools had shot my cousin also." Jason looked the opposite way from Kelsi, "I want to make them suffer Kelsi. They hurt you and I can't forget or forgive them for it."

Kelsi reached over and took his face in her hands, turning his head so he was looking at her. She spoke softly, "Jason, this isn't you. What was running through your head?'

Jason looked at Kelsi, his eye soften, "I was thinking about you. You were hurt and were refusing to see me. I didn't know how to make you feel better, I thought if I made those guys suffer like we did you'll feel better from it."

Kelsi rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Jason….I love you, I wasn't angry at you, I was ashamed. Another man has touched me with you watching. I thought you were going to be disgusted with me."

Jason swallowed nervously, "I could never be disgusted with you. I was angry with myself, I couldn't stop them."

Kelsi smiled at him; leaning up to him she kissed him. Jason closed his eyes savoring her lips against his. Kelsi pulled away, Kelsi looked into his eyes, "how about we get Troy to the hospital and talk about this?"

Jason nodded his head, pulling away from Kelsi they got up. reaching down he took her hand and pulled her toward the SUV. Lacing their fingers together they headed back to Troy. Jason's thoughts went back to his actions and he looked at the ground in disgust. Glancing at Kelsi, "they are planning to hurt Adam and Ryan; do you want me to stop them?"

Kelsi glanced up at him and nodded her head, "yes, we need to stop this now."

Jason nodded his head, "I know……I don't know if I can stop them regarding Adam, he did kill some of the crew."

Kelsi nodded her head, "just make sure they don't do anything to Ryan." Jason nodded his head, taking his cell out he dialed Pedro's number.

************************************************************************************************************

**please R&R!  
**


	31. Not telling the gang

**here's the next chapter, also check out my newest story. need another review for why me!**

* * *

Pedro kicked Adam hard in the stomach. Adam groaned in pain, opening his eyes he looked around groggily. Trying to move, pain shot through his body. Struggling he tried to move. Pedro laughed at him, "you can keep trying, you're not going to get loose."

Adam's head snapped in Pedro's direction. Pedro smirked down at him. Adam snarled at him, "let me fucking go before you regret it!"

Jose kicked Adam's injured knee. Adam howled in pain. Jose chuckled, "so how are you going to make us regret it?"

Adam whimpered in pain. The crew moved in on Adam. Adam's eyes widen in fear. Next to him Ryan groaned in pain, rolling over he opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry. Seeing something coming at him he yelled out, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Pedro held up his hands, the group stopped moving and looked at him. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it when he felt his pocket vibrate. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell, "yeah?"

"_hey man, I'm with my girl now and were taking Troy to the hospital. She knows everything. She found out who raped her. Troy got hit in a driveby."_

Pedro nodded his head, "and? What's the verdict?"

"_we're going to let the police deal with Ryan. We still need to talk to Sharpay and tell her the news. If you see my cousin can you let him know. I know he was worried."_

Pedro glanced at the tied men, "no prob. Hope everything goes good."

"_I'll call you later. Bye."_

Pedro hung up his cell, looking at his crew. "leave the white boy alone."

Jose looked at Pedro in question, "why?"

Pedro sneered at the two men, "Jason called, his girl knows. She doesn't want anything to happen to the white boy. They're going to let the police deal with him, Adam is ours."

Jose smirked, rubbing his hands together, "good. I think we should cut him up into pieces."

The crew chuckled. Pedro shook his head, pointing at one of his members, "gag the white boy, cover his eyes and ears. He can't know anything."

One member walked up to Ryan and kicked him hard in the head, knocking him unconscious. Quickly them picked him up and moved him away from Adam. Adam watched in horror. Pedro and Jose led the group closer to Adam. Jose knelt down in front of his head, "you're going to regret fucking with us. You killed some of my closest friends and one of my homeboys almost died. I'm going to make you regret ever being alive."

Adam struggled through his confines. The group laughed down at him

_**JASON AND KELSI…..**_

Jason hung up his cell, glancing at Kelsi. "they know."

Kelsi nodded her head, spotting Jason's mom's SUV. "Troy's in there?"

Jason nodded his head; walking up to the SUV he opened the backdoor for her. Helping her in, he closed the door and rushed over to the driver's side. Getting in he glanced at Troy. Troy nodded his head at them, giving Kelsi a small smile. "Hey playmaker!"

Kelsi gave Troy and small smile. "Hey superstar."

Jason started the vehicle up, backing up slowly he headed toward the hospital. Troy looked at the couple in question, "so….what happen?"

Jason's eye twitched. Kelsi leaned forward, "I know everything."

Troy gulped nervously, "everything?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "I know about Adam and Ryan…the breaking in…..the shooting….."

Troy flinched when he heard shooting. Swallowing nervously, "do you hate us?"

Kelsi shook her head, looking at him in worry, "I could never hate you guys…..what about your knee?"

Troy frowned, looking down at his bloody bandage knee he sighed, "I don't know. We're going to find out once we get to the hospital." Rubbing his leg he looked at her, "so do the girls know you're not at Gaby's anymore?"

Kelsi's eyes darken at the mention of Gaby's name. Shaking her head angrily, "no. they were busy talking when I left. Last thing I heard was that Ryan and Adam were the ones that raped me…..she wants Jason as hers."

Troy closed his eyes in hurt. "Really."

Kelsi's eyes soften, "she said she wanted him because of the way he treats me….."

Troy sighed in pain, looking out the window, "how is the way I treat her different from the way Jason treats you? I treated her like a queen."

Jason glanced at Troy, "she's confused man. You know she loves you."

Troy shook his head sadly, "no, it looks like she's in love with you now."

Kelsi shook her head, "she's confused Troy. She realizes she made a mistake. True Jason worships my body in the bedroom, but every man is different." Jason blushed, he gripped the wheel tighter.

Troy chuckled, "Jason really worships your body?"

Kelsi blushed, nodding her head, "very thoroughly. I think he can map my body out from memory."

Troy turned and looked at her, "you know I can do that to Gaby too. She has this scar on her ribcage that she was when she was in an accident when she was a kid."

Jason chuckled, "Kelsi has this small one slightly above her belly button. She got it from a time she fell when she was a kid."

Troy smiled at him, "Gaby has this birthmark on her thigh."

Jason nodded his head, "Kelsi has one right behind her left ear and one on her ribcage."

Kelsi giggled at the two boys, "you do realize I'm still here, right?"

Both boys blushed. Troy looked at her in embarrassment, "sorry."

Kelsi nodded her head, "I should be happy that Jason can name things off the top of his head. I can tell you some of his birthmarks and scars."

Jason looked over his shoulder, "I prefer you don't."

Kelsi giggled at him, "keep your eyes on the road." Looking at Troy, "the point is we all made a mistake. We let this fight go on for too long. Try and work things out with Gaby."

Troy nodded his head, "let me think on this Kels…..so are you okay?"

Jason looked in his review mirror. Kelsi frowned at the two boys. "I don't know. It hurts to know that it was a friend that raped me."

Troy nodded his head, "we know, when we found out we were furious. How can someone do that?"

Kelsi sighed and looked out the window, "I don't know. I'm scared; he even called me out at school."

Troy's head snapped at her, "WHAT?"

Kelsi sighed, "In Ms. Darbus class, he flat out told everyone I was raped. Ms. Darbus excused us from school."

Jason stopped at a red light. Closing his eyes, "I should have stayed at school. The fucker wouldn't have said something if I was there."

Kelsi shook her head, "you weren't feeling good. I don't blame you for that."

Jason opened his eyes, seeing that the light turned green he hit the gas gentle. The car lurched forward. Jason gripped the wheel harder, his knuckled turned white. "Please Kelsi let me make this fucker suffer. He's taking into satisfaction of making you suffer and me."

Kelsi shook her head, "you're doing no such thing. It's enough that you two were involved. You're not making anymore mistakes."

Jason blew air out angrily. Troy pulled out his cell, "we should call the girls to let them know you're safe."

Kelsi nodded her head, "you're probably right. Jason dialed Sharpay's number.

_**GABY'S HOUSE….**_

The girls were still starring out the open door when the two boys arrived. Chad and Zeke looked at them in worry. Zeke knelt down in front of his girlfriend. "Shar?"

Sharpay's head snapped up. The girls were surprised to see the 2 boys in front of them. Sharpay blinked multiple times, "when did you guys get here?"

Zeke looked over his shoulder at Chad and back at Sharpay, "right now. Are you okay?"

Sharpay nodded her head, "yeah we were just lost in thought. Have you heard from Kelsi?"

Chad shook his head, "no. ready to go?"

The girls nodded their heads, standing up they started heading out the front door. Feeling her cell vibrate, Sharpay looked down to see Troy's name. Putting her cell to her ear, "hello?"

"_Hey Shar, you girls okay?"_

"Yeah, where are you Troy?" Sharpay asked. The group stopped and looked at her. Moving her cell from her ear she put it on speaker.

"_With Jase and Kelsi."_

The group sighed in relief. Gaby moved closer to the cell, "is she okay Troy?"

"_Yeah, right now we're on our way to the hospital."_

The group looked at the cell in alarm. Taylor took the cell from Sharpay, "why? What's wrong? Is Kelsi okay?"

"_She's fine, it's actually for me. Jase and I got caught in a driveby. I got hit in the knee. _

Chad frowned and muttered, "Driveby? When does that happen in Albuquerque?"

Zeke nodded his head, "crazy."

Sharpay yanked her cell away from Taylor. "Are you okay? When did this happen?"

"_Recently. We were on our way to the hospital when Jason got the call from Kelsi. We went to get her and now were on the way to the hospital."_

Sharpay nodded her head, "we'll see you there."

"_Okay. Can you guys call our parents and let them know so they don't worry. I'm kind of scared to call my dad. When he finds out that my knee is hurt he might explode."_

Sharpay glanced at the two boys, they backed up and shook there heads. Sharpay rolled her eyes at them, "I will get on that. Have you two seen my brother?"

"_No, shouldn't he be in school? That's where we last saw him."_

Sharpay frowned, "you're right…..does Kelsi know who raped her?"

"_Yeah…..she heard you girls talking…..she's not happy about that."_

The girls flinched. Gaby spoke into the cell, "Troy….I'm sorry about everything."

"………_.we'll talk about that later. I'll see you guys at the hospital."_

Hearing a click, Sharpay hung up the cell. Hurrying out of the house they got into Zeke's SUV and headed toward the hospital. The ride was a silent one.

_**JASON, KELSI AND TROY….**_

Troy hung up his cell and starred at it absently, "they're on the way to the hospital."

Kelsi nodded her head, "we know. We heard you talking."

Troy glanced at her, "are we going to tell them about the shooting….and things we did?"

Kelsi shook her head, "no, that's between the 3 of us. They don't need to know about that."

Jason shook his head, pulling into the hospital parking lot. "We should tell them, just leave out the breaking fingers, shooting and killing. We should tell them something about Ryan being at my house."

Kelsi shook her head, "not right now."

Jason nodded his head, "so what store were we at when we got in the driveby?"

Troy scratched his head, "uh…..I don't know what to say." The group got out of the car. Jason reached into the back and pulled out the crutches, handing them to Troy.

Headed toward the hospital entrance, Jason went up to the desk, "excuse, but my friends been shot in the knee."

The nurse's head snapped up. Getting up she went around her desk to Troy, looking at him in worry, "what happen?"

Troy winced in pain, we were walking and some people drove by us and started shooting. I tried to get out of the way, but I was too slow. "

The nurses nodded her head, rushing over to the wheelchairs she got one for him and wheeled him inside. The other nurse gave Jason a clipboard, "fill out as much as you can."

Jason nodded his head; the two teens went over to the waiting area. Looking down at the clipboard, Jason sighed.

* * *

**please R&R!**

**any ideas what should happen let me know. i'm open to suggestions. i think i'm stumped right now.  
**


	32. talking it out and Confrontation

**i finally updated, sorry it took too long. it was a busy weekend!**

* * *

Kelsi took the clipboard from Jason and mumbled, "You have sloppy writing."

Jason frowned at her, "no I don't."

Kelsi started writing, "don't argue with me sweetie."

Jason sighed, "Yes baby." Jason watched Kelsi fill in the blanks, answering whatever question she asked him. Once they filled in as much as they could, Kelsi brought the clipboard over to the nurse and went back to Jason. Jason took her hand in his, "you okay babe?"

Kelsi looked at him and gave him a small smile, "I'll be better after all this is over."

Jason looked at his lap, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them Kels, I reall….."

Kelsi cut him off, with her free hand she placed it on his lips, "it's not your fault Jason. What could you have done? Gaby didn't know it was going to happen. No one is to blame, but Ryan and Adam. It hurts to know that someone could do this. I'm not going to blame you or anyone else."

Jason kissed her finger. Kelsi pulled her hand away from his lips. Jason nodded his head, "I'll try."

Kelsi smiled at him, "you better." Leaning toward him they shared a soft kiss.

"_OMG don't you ever do that to us again Kelsi!"_

The couple broke apart to see the gang standing a few feet away from them. Kelsi blushed at her friends, "sorry. I was just in so much shock."

Taylor nodded her head, "its okay Kelsi, we just got worried when you were missing. Next time leave us a note." The gang nodded their heads in agreement.

Gaby was standing at the back of the group. Kelsi looked around them and gave Gaby a small smile, "hey."

"Hey." Gaby looked down at her lap in shame.

Kelsi patted the seat next to her, "you can sit next to me Gaby, I think it's time you and I have a little talk."

Gaby paled, but nodded her head. Walking around the group she sat down next to Kelsi. She scrunched her hands in her lap. The group looked at one another nervously. Jason glanced at Kelsi, "I think I'm going to get something to eat at the cafeteria. You want anything?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "a water please."

Jason nodded his head, looking at Gaby, "you?" Gaby shook her head. Jason stood up and looked at the group, "want to come with?" they nodded their heads. Jason stretched out his sore body. Motioning for the group to follow them they left the area.

Kelsi and Gaby starred down at their laps, both were lost in thought. A nurse walked up to the pair, "your friend is in surgery at this moment." She looked around for Jason, "uh where did your boyfriend go."

Kelsi gave the nurse a smile, "he went to the cafeteria with some friends."

The nurse nodded her head, "we also called his parents, they said they'll be here soon." Kelsi nodded her head, the nurse walked away from the pair.

Kelsi glanced at Gaby, "so…."

Gaby sighed, "I'm sorry it came to this Kels, I honestly didn't think they were going to do something." Kelsi nodded her head, she listened to Gaby silently. Gaby closed her eyes, "the way that Jason treated you made me jealous. I wanted him to love me like he loved you."

Kelsi shook her head at Gaby, "what about Troy, he loves you so much."

Gaby sighed, "I know, I love him too. It's just I wanted something more exciting. I wanted him to fuck me like Jason fucks you."

Kelsi blushed, "did you tell him that?"

Gaby shook her head, "it's kind of hard too. He has basketball and his dad is always riding his ass. The only time we saw each other was at school and whenever we hang out as a group."

Kelsi frowned, "really?"

Gaby opened her eyes and looked at her. She nodded her head sadly. "Jason makes time for you."

Kelsi gave her a small smile, "it does help that we live next door to each other."

Gaby nodded her head, "I know I hate you for that." Kelsi giggled at her. Gaby gave her a small smile, "can you forgive me?"

Kelsi nodded her head, "I can if we're still friends."

Gaby nodded her head, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Both girls hugged each other.

_**CAFETERIA….**_

The girls went and got a table away from everyone as the guys got in line to grab something to eat. Grabbing their food they headed over to the table that the girls were sitting at. Setting their trays down they each took a bite out of their food and winced. The girls watched them in amusement. Sharpay smirked at them, "what's wrong."

Chad stuck out his tongue, "the food is fucking gross." Opening his drink he took a big gulp.

Taylor rolled her eyes at him. Reaching over she took his fork and broke off a piece of his food and popped it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, suddenly she gagged. Grabbing Chad's drink she drank it quickly. The guys chuckled at her. Giving Chad his drink back, "you weren't kidding. That is bad."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at them, "anyways, want to tell us what happen Jase?"

Jason took a sip of his water. "Well we went over to a store, Troy wanted to buy something. While we're leaving the store a car drives by and pulls its gun out and starts firing. I jump out of the way, but Troy's too late. He gets hit."

Zeke frowned at him, "last time we saw you, you weren't feeling too good. You were going to bed."

Jason shrugged, "the pill helped. I couldn't sleep, I went downstairs and we got bored."

Sharpay frowned, "how does Kelsi come into the story?"

Jason pushed his tray away from him, "on our way to the hospital I get a call from Kelsi asking to see me. Troy says we grab her and then head over to the hospital. I agree and we drive over to where she was."

Sharpay and Taylor exchanged looks. Zeke raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Taylor frowned, "this is all crazy. First Kelsi's raped, then Jason is hurt and now Troy."

Sharpay looked down at her cell, "also I can't get a hold of my brother. He's not answering his cell. I want to know what was running through his head when he was raping Kelsi." Sharpay looked away from her cell in disgust."

Jason played with the water bottles he bought nervously. Looking away from the group, "what do you want to happen Shar? You know your brother isn't going to go to jail. You're parents are loaded."

Sharpay closed her eyes, "I want him to pay for this, but at the same time he's my twin brother. I don't know what to think. I love Kelsi like a sister, but Ryan's blood."

Zeke frowned at her, "babe, he raped and shot our friends. You're brother is fucking crazy. He was also trying to blackmail me and the guys. He was setting me up!"

Taylor frowned at him, "Shar he's right. This isn't the Ryan that we use to know. He's changed."

Sharpay fiddled with her cell, "I know." The group sat there silently. Each lost in their own world.

Chad looked down at his watch, "we should check on Kels and Gabs, they should be done talking."

The group nodded their heads. Getting up the guys grabbed their trays and drinks and went to throw away their trays. The girls waited by the door for them. Walking up to the girls they lead the way back to the waiting room. Zeke glanced at the guys and muttered, "We're spending too much time here lately." They nodded their heads silently. Walking back into the waiting room their eyes widen when they saw Gaby and Kelsi laughing. The girls turned to look at Jason in question and he just shrugged at them.

Sharpay grabbed his arm and pushed him forward, "find out what's going on."

Jason turned to glare at her, "no!"

Taylor helped Sharpay push him forward, "go, she's your girlfriend!"

Jason struggled against them, "no, she's your friend!"

Sharpay shoved Jason hard, he flew forward. The guy's eyes widen. Chad let a whistle out, "wow Shar, I didn't know you were that strong."

Sharpay turned around and smirked at him, "don't fuck with me."

Both boys backed up nervously. Jason straightens up and looked over his shoulder to glare at the girls. The girls gave him an innocent smile and waved at him. Muttering he turned his head and walked up to the girls. Holding a water out, "here babe."

Kelsi looked up, "hey babe, thanks." Taking the water she opened it and took a sip. Closing it she smiled at him, "are you going to stay standing or sit down?"

Jason fidgeted in front of them, "depends."

Gaby raised an eyebrow, "on what?"

Jason frowned at Gaby, "if she's going to hit on me."

Gaby blushed, Kelsi giggled at him, "Come sit down next to me boyfriend."

Jason sat down next to Kelsi cautiously. He kept his eyes on Gaby, "So, everything okay?"

Kelsi touched Jason's cheek, turning his head so he was looking at her, "I'm over her sweetie. She's not going to take you and run off."

Jason blushed, adverting his eyes from her, "I know."

Kelsi giggled at him, rubbing his cheek, "be a good boy then and stop acting like Gaby's going to kill you when you're not paying attention."

Jason sighed, nodding his head. "Yes dear."

Kelsi squeezed his cheek, lowering her hand she smiled at Gaby, "so back to what we were talking about. You should talk to Troy and ask for forgiveness. We all made mistakes."

Gaby nodded her head, "you're right. I'll do that."

The rest of the group walked up to them. Sharpay gave them a smile, "is it safe?"

Jason glared at her and muttered, "Bitch."

Kelsi turned and looked at Jason in question, "what did you say sweetie?"

Jason gave her an innocent smile, "nothing dear." The guys chuckled at him. Jason flipped them off. Kelsi grabbed his hand and placed it in her lap. Jason blushed. The guys broke out into laughter. Sharpay and Taylor smacked them. Wincing they got quiet. Kelsi gave them a grateful smile.

"_I'm looking for my son Troy Bolton; he was admitted earlier on gun wound shots."_

The guys looked toward the nurse's desk and spotted Jack and Dana Bolton. Chad cupped his hands over his mouth, "coach, over here!"

Taylor glared at him and hissed, "you idiot! Don't yell!"

Chad winced, "sorry dear."

Zeke chuckled at him; Sharpay smacked him, "shut up."

Zeke sighed, "Yes dear."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow, "what's with the yes dears?" the guys shrugged their shoulders at her innocently.

Jack and Dana Bolton walked up to the kids. Jack frowned, "is he okay?"

Jason nodded his head, "he's going to live."

Kelsi slapped his arm and glared at him. Turning to look at Jack, "what Jason meant to say is that he's getting a bullet out of his knee. He's going to be okay, but his knee we don't know."

Jack fell back into a seat in shock, "his basketball career is fucking over!"

Dana glared at her husband, "who gives a fuck about that right now. Our son is alive! That's what should matter!" Jack ignored his wife. Dana glared at Jack, "you're an asshole sometimes!"

Jack snapped out of his daze, "what?"

Dana looked at her husband in disgust, "our only son is alive. He's going to live, he may lose his dreams of going pro, but we're not losing our son. Get it through your thick skull that basketball isn't the only thing on Troy's mind. He has other passions." The gang watched in amazement. They have never heard Dana speak to Jack like that before. Jack's mouth dropped in surprise. He blinked multiple times. Dana shook her head at him, looking at the kids, "how long has he been in surgery?"

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Kelsi put a hand over his mouth, "don't answer Jason." Jason looked at her in confusion. Kelsi gave Dana a small smile, "he might say something stupid again. Troy's been in there for over an hour."

Dana nodded her head, walking away from them she went up to the nurse's desk. Chad and Zeke looked at their coach in worry. Jack sat forward and rested his arms on his knees. Putting his head in his hands he spoke softly, "have I been that hard on Troy?"

The guys looked at one another in question. Jason took Kelsi's hand off his mouth and laced his fingers with hers. "You push him too much. He's not perfect."

The guys looked at Jason in surprise. Gaby nodded her head, "his head was always on basketball and nothing else. If he missed something related to basketball he freaked out."

Zeke swallowed nervously, taking a step forward. "It doesn't give you the right to hurt him."

Jack's head snapped up, "what?"

Chad stood next to his friend, "it doesn't give you the right to hurt him. Pushing him past his limits. Putting him down all the time if he makes a mistake."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "smacking him when he makes a mistake."

The girls looked at the guys in confusion. The guys ignore them. Jack looked at his team in realization. They knew he was abusing is son. Jack looked at his lap in shame, "I made a mistake. I only wanted him to be his best."

Chad and Zeke sat on both sides of Jack. They glared at him angrily. Zeke never took his eyes off Jack, "why don't you girls check on Mrs. Bolton while we chat with our coach." The girls exchanged looks.

"Babe, go." Jason let go of Kelsi's hand. Leaning forward in his seat he glared at Jack.

Kelsi looked at Jason in worry, "sweetie?"

Jason's eyes harden, "go."

Kelsi looked at the girls and shrugged. Standing up the girls headed over to where Dana was. Once the girls were out of hearing distance they attacked him.

"You're a fucking asshole, why kind of father puts down his son?" Chad demanded.

Zeke looked at Jack in disgust, "I had so much respect for you, but you're just like my dad!"

Jason's hand tightened into a fist, "I want to hit you so badly right now Coach. Do you know what it was like to hear our best friend/ brother tell us that his dad was abusing him?"

Jack looked at the boys in shock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He gave the boys a sad look, "I made a mistake."

Zeke shook his head, "that's what my dad use to say, right before he went back to hitting me. How do we know you're not going to do it again?"

Chad nodded his head. "Why should we trust you?"

Jack put his head back in his hands. He remained quiet. Jason's anger got the better of him, standing up he slapped Jack's arms. Jack's head bobbed up. He looked at Jason in shock. Jason glared at him, "ANSWER OUR FUCKING QUESTIONS!"

Everyone eyes went to them. The room got silent. Jack looked at each boy. Sighing he stood up, "let's take this outside." He led them outside.

_**GIRLS……**_

The girls watched the guys leave. Dana watched them leave, she sighed out sadly. "I can't blame them for being mad at him."

Sharpay looked at her in confusion, "what's going on Mrs. Bolton?"

She gave them a sad smile, "you girls don't know?" looking at Gaby, "not even a hint?"

Gaby frowned, she thought back to all the time she dated Troy. She rubbed her forehead when she felt a headache coming on. She shook her head, "can we get a hint?"

Dana shook her head, "I'm sorry girls, but this isn't something I can tell you. The guys or Troy have to tell you."

Sharpay frowned, "what's with all the secrets lately?"

Dana gave them a sad smile, "I don't know." Looking at Kelsi, he eyes soften, "how are you honey?"

Kelsi gave her a small smile, "okay…."

Dana pulled Kelsi into a hug, "when Troy's out of the hospital, you and I should have a talk. I can help you through this."

Kelsi nodded her head against her chest, "I'll take you up on your offer." They pulled away from one another.

She motioned the girls to the seats, "come on, let's sit down and wait for Troy to get out." Nodding their heads they sat down quietly.

* * *

**please R&R!**

**before i update 4 years later and fast and the furious HSM edition i need a few more reviews. i got the stories all ready to post!**

**the guys are confronting their coach, what's going to happen? how does Dana know what Kelsi's going through? these are some questions you can think about while you wait for an update**

**;-)  
**


End file.
